Spiral 09
by Crossover King 46
Summary: An ordinary past. Ordinary days passing by as ordinary events occur. Yet when a crisis occurs that brings out something he never knew he had, Uzumaki Naruto will be pressed into realizing that things had never been as they seem. A Mecha!Naruto fic.
1. Prologue: Orange and Yellow

"So, this is the stupid thing that you've been working on," noted Tsunade as she stared up at the humanoid weapon, standing from her position on the catwalks. Several technicians, dressed in uniform clothing, were taking notes as they checked the Armor for final adjustments. "Kushina's been waiting for you, you know. Somebody's got to answer her calls. If you keep your work shifts up like this you're going to lose your family."

The blonde man standing beside her smiled wistfully.

"If I don't do this, then there won't be a family for me to go back to," said Minato with a sort of silent confidence. Several techies scattered underneath as another piece of the mechanical monstrosity was brought into the large chamber. Wires and machinery were placed haphazardly around the room, hardly reminiscent of a place containing a secret weapon developed by the military.

Tsunade didn't say anything, simply taking a swig from the bottle beside her. For a while, they said nothing to each other. The cold silence in the air was broken only by the scampering of the tech staff under their feet, and the sounds of machinery – clicks and whirrs – coming from the room. "Did Jiraiya tell you about my plans?"

"Yes, and I have to admit, it'll be a pain to lose you, Tsunade," grinned Minato. "If you retire, then I lose one of my Santen Shogun. But if that's what you want, don't let me stop you. I think the kids in the cities will need your help more than us… anyway."

"Hmph, at least you understand," sneered Tsunade, although Minato could tell that she wasn't putting her heart into it. "I think Jiraiya's going to be here for a while, at least from what I can tell. Not sure what's going to happen after your death though… You haven't even given him a hint about your plans yet."

"It's for the best," said Minato, gripping the handrails. "If he knew, he'd do everything in his power to stop me. I can't let that happen now, not when the IAM is bearing down on us like this… We've already all lost so much."

Tsunade took another swig, feeling the burning liquid drip down her throat. "So you plan to die for nothing."

"Not for nothing; never for nothing," said Minato. "You haven't seen the specs on this thing yet. You don't know what it's capable of. I researched a little deeper into Armor technology… Found out some things that nobody should know. If necessary, this thing could do more than save a country – It can destroy it. With this thing we'll counter-attack. We can do it. They're focusing all their attention on offense right now, thinking we're defeated. This Gear here can turn it all around, we'll launch a counter-offensive attack and take their capital."

"Hmph… Fine, I'll take your word for it," nodded Tsunade, turning around towards the exit. "You better make sure that this country is safe for the future generations… I'm too old to be taking the reins at this point, and Jiraiya too. Sarutobi-sensei will probably take over after you, so don't be too worried."

"Heh, what are you talking about, Tsunade-hime?" grinned Minato. "You'll never get old. Alright then, go on with your business. Tell Akira-kun that I gave my full approval to your resignation, so go ahead and do whatever you want. You've probably saved up enough to spend the rest of your life partying and drinking away by now."

"Not with the role I'm taking up," snorted Tsunade. "Alright, be seeing ya. Tell Nawaki and Dan I said hello."

Before she took five steps however, Minato's voice rang out.

"Wait, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade stopped, and turned to look at her friend and superior, her face rosy with the alcohol that she had consumed. Minato's face was one of mixed feelings, something that she currently couldn't see through, wasted as she was. However, one thing clearly stood out on his face.

Apprehension.

"Is it… a boy or a girl?"

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral**** 9 **

**--- **

**Prologue: Orange and Yellow**

---

**-****On the bridge of the UWS ****Yggdrasil**** -**

"Ushiro-kun, Mae-chan, what day is it today?"

The young brunette technicians looked backwards at their commanding officer, who was sitting in his chair reading an orange book marked with a cross on the back limiting access to minors. Ushiro clucked his tongue as he realized Kakashi-senchou had his legs up on the holographic keyboard in front of him, which would be a bitch for him to clean.

"October 8th," answered Mae coldly.

"Why, senchou?" asked Ushiro, annoyed. He had been playing a solid game of deathmatch, dammit, and he had been at the top! If his stupid commanding officer didn't interfere, he probably could've gone up a level by now. "Since that stupid incident you caused back at the capital, all we've done is patrol this northern sector. You trying to mess us up even more?"

"Maa, you should have more respect for your superiors, Ushiro-kun," said Kakashi, bobbing his head as he reclined in his chair. "That was not a 'stupid incident', it was merely an accident, perhaps a piece of divine interven–"

"Senchou," the normally stoic Mae said with venom in her voice. "I do not believe that infiltrating the female cadet locker rooms could be designated as a 'holy mission', especially when General Horaki Saburou was there."

"Philistine, and I did say it was an accident," drawled Kakashi, mournfully. "Honestly, how was I supposed to know his daughter was in there?"

There was a period of awkward silence as Ushiro remembered the way that the good General's face had become bloated with rage as his freckled daughter hid behind him. They were lucky that the General's aide had been there, and had reduced his on-the-spot sentencing from instant execution to merely having him patrol the northern sector endlessly for a couple of weeks.

Luckily, the General didn't know Kakashi-senchou that well, as the man was more than happy to take some time off active duty and merely drift about some cozy countryside reading his perverted book.

"Ushiro-kun, Mae-chan," announced Kakashi in that lazy drawl of his. "Set destination to Tiltstone, I believe the coordinates are 043-072. Not directly in the city, however. I want to be at a distance where nobody will be able to notice us."

"Huh? Why?" asked Ushiro. "We were ordered to patrol this sector, senchou."

Kakashi closed his book, looking far off into the setting sun as he fiddled with the mask that covered the lower half of his face; the object that concealed half of his emotions from the rest of the world.

"To honor a dying man's wish," said Kakashi, smiling.

Ushiro and Mae simply ignored their commanding officer's smug face, and washed themselves of the curiosity that bugged them. If he wasn't telling them about it, they weren't going to ask. Even if it was in some way a bit of subordination from the silver-haired senchou to his superiors, they trusted him, no matter how reluctantly.

Ushiro closed down his game and punched in the coordinates, opening up a map in the middle of the holographic screen. Mae, too, closed down her internet browser, turning up the volume on her microphone, switching on the intercom that connected the bridge to the rest of the ship.

"Found it. Tiltstone, a city based around its fishing industry, otherwise being kind of normal," announced Ushiro to his partner. Mae responded with a nod. "It'll take about half a day to get there going at normal speed. Go on, tell the rest of the ship.

Mae cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Attention all hands."

---

_"Attention all hands."_

Haruno Sakura stopped her training, panting as she blew a couple strands of pink hair away from her face. In front of her was a beaten punching bag, showing a couple years' worth of wear and tear. Turning about, she sat down on the bench next to her, taking a towel from the rack and wiping her face with it.

_"I __repeat,__ attention all hands."_

The pink-haired teen took a sip from her bottle, waiting for her body to cool down. She had been in here for hours, slaving away at the equipment. The gym had become like a second home to her since joining the Yggdrasil's crew, and it had truly paid off. Her muscles were lean, and her face was of a most healthy complexion.

She was admired by many others on board, mostly the twenty years and older men, as a girl who would grow up one day into a beauty. Her long strands of pink hair brought out her green eyes, and her personality (as long as you didn't tick her off) was as nice as could be without going into cavity-causing sweetness. Her mind was no joke either, being a university graduate at the age of thirteen, although it was still nothing compared to the local tactician and doctor.

_"In ten minutes, we will be switching destinations to __Tiltstone__ city."_

_'Mae-__chan's__ voice is as cold as ever,' _thought Sakura with a smile. _'And __Kakashi-senchou__ still doesn't follow anybody's rules but his own. I guess the General's sentence didn't do anything to him after all.'_

She got up, her body having cooled off enough. Entering the showers, she took off her clothing and threw it into the basket, turning on the tap. The sound of water flowing commenced.

She turned her eyes to the window as she cleansed herself. The battleship was still in the sky, and the tops of the trees could be seen as they flew by. Taking the bar of soap from the rack, Sakura smiled as she enjoyed the view.

The sky was orange and yellow.

---

_"Attention all hands."_

The blonde doctor on board set down her clipboard, glaring angrily at the paper and pen she held. She was a sixteen year old graduate of the top University in Hi no Kuni, dammit. Yamanaka Ino didn't have to deal with this crap!

She was the one who cared for everybody on board. She was the one who made sure they had their shots and were healthy and strong, dammit! So why, why oh why, did she, the beautiful genius doctor, have to deal with this annoying son of a bitch?!

"Lazy bastard…"

"Shikamaru," corrected the local tactician, a young man about the same age as Ino herself. His hair was tied up in a strange pineapple-like shape, and he was currently flipping through a magazine.

"That's what I said," barked Ino. "You're not sick at all, and you aren't scheduled for a check-up, so what are you doing over here? Go find Chouji and play some chess or something. I'm busy."

"Chouji's stuck dealing with Gear examination for the day, so he's not going to be doing anything," said Nara Shikamaru lazily. "And you're the best at playing chess here other than Kakashi-taichou."

_"I __repeat,__ attention all hands."_

"So go bother him."

"I'd rather not. Having that orange book of his directly in front of you while you're trying to make a move is rather distracting you know," said Shikamaru evenly. "And even though it is a little troublesome to get you to play, at least I won't have to deal with his giggling."

"Gah, you know what _you _are? _Troublesome."_

"I'll sue you for copyright infringement. Now put that clipboard down and take off that lab coat, and play a couple rounds with me. If I want to remain a good strategist I'm going to have to brush up a bit."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

_"In ten minutes, we will be switching destinations to __Tiltstone__ city."_

They set up the board and the pieces quickly, as Ino had just a set lying around her office for an occasion like this. Truth be told, she really didn't mind Shikamaru coming to play her at chess every now and then, even though he beat her every single time. It was pretty fun to match minds with the smartest guy on the ship, after all.

"Wow, that's so pretty," said Ino.

"What?" asked Shikamaru, taking out a pawn from his corner and moving it forwards. He was going for the Four Knights opening, something that in his experience Ino knew and followed. He wanted a good game after all, not a one-sided slaughter.

"You see here? The light's reflecting off the pieces…" said Ino, pointing at the chessboard. Shikamaru had to admit, it was rather striking. The calm evening light shot in through the large window at the side of the office, enveloping everything in a warm blanket.

"Orange and yellow, huh? What a combination. Pawn to e4, game on."

"Pawn to e5!"

---

_"Attention all hands."_

"What did you do to this poor guy?" asked Akimichi Chouji, wiping his sweat as he fiddled with the open panel on the side of the Gear's shoulder. From his position on the catwalks, he looked downwards at the other young man who was glaring at him with undisguised annoyance. "He's all busted up… His chakra emitters are all weird and stuff. Did you overload them?"

"Hn, it's not my fault that they couldn't handle it. Make them stronger," replied Uchiha Sasuke. "If they can't even handle a bit of chakra like this, I won't be able to fight anything at an equal level."

_"I __repeat,__ attention all hands."_

"It's not the machine's fault," groaned Chouji as he fiddled some more. "It's just that the emitters are getting pretty old now. They were adjusted to your chakra level three years ago, so it's no wonder that they burned out. You're going to have to give me some time to order in new ones and reconfigure the Gear."

"How long will it take?" asked Sasuke.

"Give or take a week or so," said Chouji. "I know a dealer in capital. He's got what I need. But since there aren't any trade routes that go into the middle of the wilderness like this place, it's probably going to take a bit longer—"

_"In ten minutes, we will be switching destinations to __Tiltstone__ city."_

"—Nevermind," said Chouji, sighing. "Tiltstone's a pretty good place for fish and stuff. I can place an order online right now and it'll reach us in about three days. It won't take that long at all."

"Hn, good," said Sasuke, turning about briskly and walking out.

Chouji sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead again, and turning back to the Gear. Stopping for a second, he looked at the machine, noting the way that the light from outside the window reflected on the surface of the metal.

"Orange and yellow? Sasuke's not much of a fan of warm colours though…"

_----------------------------------------_

_**GLOSSARY**_

_----------------------------------------_

**三天将軍**

**Santen Shogun**

A member of the second highest rank in the KAM before the death of the Yondaime Kagunou. The title of Sangun Shogun belonged only the most brilliant of the army, and were only awarded to those who had shown outstanding ability both physical and mental, as well as strong leadership skills. The only people in the world that retain the title of Santen Shogun are Tsunade and Jiraiya, although Orochimaru used to hold the title before his defection. However, both Tsunade and Jiraiya have left the army for their own reasons soon after the Yondaime's death.

**火軍王**

**Kagunou**

The highest rank obtainable in the KAM, therefore the de-facto leader of the entire army. The amount of people who can use Gears are limited, and only the most talented of all in the KAM are promoted to the position of Kagunou. The position of Kagunou can only be picked by the previous Kagunou, or, if such an instance is impossible, chosen by the Council 12 of the Fire Bureaucracy and voted on by the Jougun of the army.

**K.A.M.**

**Konoha**** Armor Military**

The Armor Military of Konoha, lead by the Kagunou and separated into four groups, the Jougun, Chuugun, the Gegun, and the Angun. The KAM answer directly to the Kagunou, and the Kagunou answers to the President of Konoha. However, the Kagunou operate with total autonomy, and often it's the Kagunou who directs the country from the shadows rather than the true President. This is because of the firepower of the KAM, which has sometimes up to 5000 battle-ready Gears at a time. It is estimated that a group of 300 Gears is enough to take over a country without its own Armor Military, meaning that the position of Kagunou is, literally, the most powerful position one can hold within the Fire Country.

**火の国**

**Fire Country**

The country in which the KAM is based, an island nation located off the continent of Daikuni. It is a republic run by a democratic system, and is also big on military. Has a reputation of engaging in the affairs of other countries, although their actions are often beneficial. With the power of the KAM behind them, the Fire Country leads the world as one of its top superpowers.

**モビル機械体****ー**** ARMOR****システム**

**Mobile Mechanical Body – ARMOR SYSTEM**

A technology first discovered by the scientist Uchiha Madara five-hundred years before the start of the story. Although how Uchiha Madara had discovered it as well as some of the information about it remains missing, the basics of how it works is well known and many have begun to improve upon its basis. The Armor System basically links the neural network of a user to a piece of machinery, allowing him to control the object like an extension of the self. The System has been used in the creation of Gears. Armor technology is not completely developed, however, and the present system may only allow people with certain characteristics into the pilot's seat.

**ギーア**

**GEAR**

A weapon developed with Armor technology. The basis of a Gear is a large, about seven to eight meters tall robot piloted by a compatible user. Gears are often outfitted with weapons specialized to the user, and often have to be custom designed to fit a pilot. Mass-produced versions have been attempted, although all of them have malfunctioned without fail, often with disastrous consequences. Gears are built by Gear Doctors, and are often outfitted with Chakra Emitters, devices that form weapons from a person's own characteristics (the fuel being the pilot's own energy).

_----------------------------------------_

_**NAME **__**THE PILOT**_

___----------------------------------------_

_**NAME: ****Ouroboros**_

_Classification: KAM-ORBR_

_A powerful Gear, and one of the fastest in the KAM, Ouroboros has been known to be called the Grass Cutter by those on the receiving end of its immense strength. With its powerful extendable arms, it rips through enemy Gears with ease, and is outfitted with many Anti-Gear weaponry that can effectively shut down any opposing mechanical suit such as AAP grenades and Neural-Net Disruption knives. The power of the Ouroboros is to be feared and respected, although it has since been destroyed and its materials recycled due to the loss of its pilot._


	2. Chapter 1: Invading Darkness

The white Gear bounded across the forest, breaking through the trees and dashing as fast as it could. The boosters on its back were reaching full throttle, but no matter how fast it tried to fly, there was no breaking the speed limit. The blue-haired girl piloting the thing was cursing.

The three Gears that she was targeting, they were running quicker and quicker, faster and faster, but she could still catch up. She had to… The Gears they had, the ones that they held power over; even if they were incomplete and mere frames, they had weapons systems and armor that could defeat any conventional weaponry except other Gears.

On the holographic map in the cockpit, four triangles were present; three red triangles moving directly towards a gray point and a blue triangle following them quickly. The computer of the Gear calculated that she would catch up in about two hours, but honestly that wasn't good enough.

Kurenai-senchou's reinforcements wouldn't make it in time, so she had to be the one to delay them. Anything would do, as long as they didn't get to the danger point before she did. That was her goal… she had to stop them.

She had to make it, halt them before they entered the city.

Pulling the controls back and then thrusting them forwards, the pilot of the Gear pumped her chakra into the machine, willing them to go as fast as they can, beyond their limits.

The humanoid white Gear, which to a bystander would be reminiscent of perhaps a beautiful white crane taking flight, dipped to the forest floor, shattering trees and branches that appeared before it without even suffering a chip in its paint, and charged. Weaving through the forest, it made for a picture worthy of praise.

With one flare from its boosters, it hit the air with unlimited grace. Touching the tops of the trees, it righted itself and blew off towards the horizon.

'_Tiltstone city… Here I come…'_

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 1: Invading Darkness**

---

"…_Yesterday, the terrorist group, Devil Brigade, struck once again in the eastern peninsula, where they hijacked several Gears in transport belonging to the KAM. We advice cities to be cautious, and go directly into lock-down mode upon any sighting of black unidentified Gears…"_

"Scary… The Devil Brigade, huh?"

Tenten noted the black Gears on the TV screen as she walked by the shop with her friend. Touching the tips of her fingers to the glass, she turned to look at Naruto. The blonde boy was messing around with the collar of his uniform, apparently finding it incredibly uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh yeah," agreed Naruto. "Those guys are pretty scary, huh? Weren't they the ones who took the mountain pass a couple weeks ago? I remember seeing your dad, he was talking about it non-stop."

"Yeah, hehe," smiled Tenten. "That mountain pass was the only trade route that dad had with the capital, so it stopped his business for a couple days. But thankfully the KAM took it back, so we don't have to worry about finding an alternate route anymore."

"Good, good," nodded Naruto, still fiddling with his uniform. Tenten giggled a little at this, finding the picture hilarious in its own way. Here he was, a grown young man of sixteen still uncomfortable with a school uniform. "That stupid old man of yours, once he starts talking he doesn't shut up. God, I don't know how you deal with him."

"Naruto, that's pretty rude."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, alright?" groaned the blonde boy, though a little more subdued than usual. Tenten could tell that something was bothering him, had been bothering him for a while now, actually. The thing is though, she had no idea what it was.

They were friends, closest of friends, actually. They trusted each other with things that other people would find rather strange between a boy and a girl. Tenten had always been a bit of a tomboy, which had isolated her a little from the rest of the girls, and Naruto had always been the classroom prankster, although his sometimes hesitant personality kept him from making too many friends.

She knew he was an orphan, and he knew that she knew. It was the same reason that she invited him over so much, and the reason that her parents treated him like another member of the family. Honestly, they were less like friends and more like siblings, and she knew Naruto cherished that.

So, when seeing her best friend not acting like himself, she wanted to cheer him up. Tenten stopped suddenly on the sidewalk, and Naruto turned around to give her a questioning glance.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you want to come over tomorrow to work on the project with me? Mom's making ramen, I think. The spicy kind, although there's miso if you want it," smiled Tenten. "You can take a day's break from being at the orphanage."

"Hell yeah!" grinned Naruto, and the brunette felt relieved as she saw her friend open up so quickly again. This was the Naruto she knew, that hyper-active bundle of energy. "I don't mind the kind of ramen, as long as it's ramen after all! I'll take it!"

"Good, good," said Tenten. "Make sure you come to my house by five tomorrow, then. Don't worry, I'll buy the poster paper, so you can just concentrate on drawing the flag. Of course, I'm not putting too much faith in you, so as long as you try your best, I won't mind!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad at drawing!"

"Naruto, when you drew a picture of the teacher in fourth grade and showed it to him, he took you to the counseling office for a psychiatric evaluation," said Tenten, pointing out the facts. "It really didn't help that the red paint looked a lot like blood, you know."

"That was ketchup!"

They conversed some more, before splitting up at the intersection. Waving goodbye, Naruto continued walking towards his home. As he made his way down the street, the buildings got more and more run-down. Sighing softly, he removed the jacket from his shoulders and stuffed it into his bad; it was too hot a day for extra layers of clothing.

Walking up to the front of the orphanage he lived in, he entered with a smile.

---

"Naruto-nichan!"

Voices rang through the orphanage as three little blurs ran down the corridors, attaching themselves to Naruto's leg. Naruto smiled as he ruffled their hair. These three were the ones closest to him in this place. They arrived three years ago when their parents were found in a car accident and none of their relatives were willing to take them in. Naruto had felt instant sympathy for them the day they arrived with their bags looking so lost and confused.

They had practically adopted him as their older brother, and spent practically every waking moment with him when they were out of school. He didn't mind their attention, as it was a pretty good feeling to know that there were little kids that looked up to you.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon," he nodded at each one of them in turn. "How come you're not doing your homework like your teacher asked you to? Don't you have a test Monday?"

Konohamaru gulped.

"Ehehe... How do you know about that?"

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Your teacher comes to me every time you guys do something. I know all about last week's 'flaming poo' accident and the love letters. Now, are you going to be studying your Japanese or am I going to have to suspend dinner?

All three of them visibly stiffened.

He quickly shooed the three kids to their rooms on the second floor, and looked around. There really wasn't much to do, as most of the children in the orphanage were outside playing. He himself was one of the oldest in the dreary place, though his seventeenth birthday was coming up. The laws of Konoha stated that at seventeen years of age any minor without true legal guardians was allowed to live on his own with a grant from the government.

Orphans were becoming quite common as of late, Naruto realized as he stared at the courtyard. Several children were playing with each other, and a boy who had just come in recently was being consoled by several same-aged children. It seemed like orphanages elsewhere were starting to fill up as a result of terrorist attacks since two years ago, and the seventeen-year-old law was passed to free up more space in the orphanages.

The thought was depressing. Everyday there were new orphans made. He himself had never met his parents before, as the matron in the orphanage had always told him that she had found him on the steps to the building one day and there was a little note tucked into his blanket that contained his name. Nothing else had been given, so therefore he became a ward.

The matron herself was a nice old lady, though a little distant. It was understandable however, given that she had no time to make herself familiar to all fourty-three children in the orphanage and had a hard enough time just keeping up with them. Naruto himself always volunteered to help in the kitchen or whatever whenever the opportunity rose, as it always lightened her load a little bit.

Oh well, there was nothing that he had to do around here anyway. He dropped off his bag and books in his room, and walked down the stairs and out of the door. Homework could wait, and it was a nice day outside.

---

The back forest was what the kids affectionately called the large patch of woodland that spread out across the back of the orphanage. It was indeed a very large place, and many kinds of woodland creatures lived within. Little kids weren't allowed without proper supervision, but Naruto was no little kid. He had traversed this area of the country ever since he had been admitted into the orphanage, and it was like a second home to him.

Climbing up over a root, he turned deeper into the woods. There really was a lot to think about now for him. For one, his birthday was only three days away, which meant three days until he could apply to live alone. He wasn't sure he wanted to, for one, but then again it would free up space for kids who really needed it. There were some open houses around here, so maybe he should start looking around.

Lost in his thought, he didn't realize he had arrived at his destination until he almost tripped over a bush. He looked around, this was definitely the place.

Climbing up the tree carefully, grabbing every branch that he could, he carefully aligned himself. There, in the center of two trees stood that hammock he had put up four years ago. It was a rather large hammock as he had anticipated that he might grow and wanted to make sure that he didn't have to go through all the trouble of stringing up another one.

Carefully he neared it and spun it around, getting rid of much of the fallen leaves and water. It was a couple stories high, since as a kid he had been quite fearless. Climbing into it, he relaxed and stared upwards at the sky. The white clouds contrasted with the light blue sky, and the fine breeze and good weather made sure that he would be comfortable.

He didn't know how long he rested there, staring at the sky. Time seemed to pass by quickly at points, but slowly at others. His mind was in turmoil.

The orphanage was a nice place; that was true. Maybe it was strange for him to feel so dejected whenever he stood in front of it, but there was a reason for that. The orphanage was bad for many of the other children as well, but their reasons were different from his.

Although he was an orphan, at this point he didn't mind anymore. He had never met or seen his parents before; he didn't even know who they were, so there was no point in getting sad over them.

Honestly, though, some of the other kids had it worse than him. They would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, as though having a horrible nightmare of some kind. Whenever he asked, they always replied with the same general answer.

They missed their parents.

It was different for them, the kids who had known their parents. Some kids were like him, who had been abandoned at birth and given to the orphanage. Others, however, were even less fortunate, having their parents taken away from them either through war or accidents or anything like that.

Seeing their faces brought out deep thoughts from within him.

He looked at his hands.

They were nothing more than an average high-school student's hands, he knew that, except for the slight roughness about them which he had earned helping out around the orphanage. But… honestly though, he wished they were more, stronger; he wanted to hold power, to be somebody who could change things.

Maybe he could help then.

As of right now though… What could he do?

---

"Subject Delta here, what's the information on our pursuer?"

"_Subject Alpha here. The white Gear is catching up to our position, although it will be some time off if we continue at our rate. Estimated time of confrontation will in an hour, give or take ten minutes."_

"Subject Phi, estimated chance of victory in direct combat?"

"_**Subject Phi here. Estimated chances of victory in direct combat are nil, judging by all information factored. Our only advantage is in numbers, as our equipment and Gears are all underpowered compared to the enemy's. We also have no prior experience with our Gears, and the pilot's flight patterns prove that he or she is intimate with their Gear's fighting abilities."**_

"Chances of a successful ambush are?"

"_**Nil again. Judging by the way the pursuer pressures despite being an hour behind, they have bugs on our systems that were reactivated when we took them out of storage. An ambush would not work, and may instead by turned against us. We do not have the luxury to stop."**_

"_Subject Phi, regarding trackers, should we remove them on the spot then? Removing their only method of tracing us shall be beneficial, and bar the enemy from chasing us."_

"Negative, Subject Alpha. Time constraints do not allow for the amount of time necessary to locate the bug and destroy it. Also, military logic dictates there to be more than one bug, considering that Gears are important KAM assets."

"_Understood, bugs to be removed at a later time. Recommended course of action is…?"_

"_**Attention, Subject Phi here. I have identified a program on the operating system of my Gear, allowing for a holographic three-dimensional map to be loaded up at will. Regarding Alpha's query, ten minutes east is a city identified as Tiltstone."**_

"_Relevance?"_

"Fielded. KAM follows a strict surface rule of allowing no casualties to come to innocents or risk losing approval in the eyes of the public and the government, thus cutting their funding. We shall trade lives for freedom, which will force the white Gear to follow our commands for the time being."

"_Understood."_

"_**Understood. Switching directions towards Tiltstone. Follow me."**_

"_Once we reach the city, shall we secure the perimeter?"_

"Affirmative. Take the city hostage, and show the white Gear that we are not bluffing."

The two black Gears in front of him nodded, and increased their speeds to the limit, blasting off while skimming the treetops. Subject Delta watched as his comrades opened the path, and pushed his controls forwards, increasing speed.

His hands were shaking; his face was calm. Blue and black veins bulged on the sides of his head and arms, the rest of his body being covered by a simple black uniform. His black hair shook around wildly; uncontained and uncontrolled.

His body was breaking down, and he was sure his comrades' were too. If they didn't get to the rendezvous point within two days then there would be no recovering from it. He had to get these Gear suits to central command; he absolutely had to.

His eyes reflected nothing except computer-like efficiency; and, strangely enough, desperation.

And soon enough, they were at the gates of Tiltstone.

---

Gunshots woke Naruto out of his sound sleep.

The teenage boy had drifted off silently into sleep in the midst of the forest a while ago unknowingly, although it was pretty obvious that it had happened now that he found himself snapping awake. Sitting up quickly, he surveyed the scene, trying to find the source of the noise.

He didn't have to look long.

The sight that met a horrified blonde was one of disaster and impending doom, as three black shadows entered the city. Watching in morbid fascination, Naruto watched as the three Gears split up right inside the gates, turning their gazes towards separate parts of the city.

Civilians the size of ants were screaming as they ran from the monstrous figures, and police cars with screaming sirens were deployed. The police force of Tiltstone set up road blocks in the midst of the roads, herding the civilians to safety and initiating lock-down conditions, trying to contain the invaders before they could deal any lasting damage.

It was all in vain.

Naruto's face turned white as he watched one of the Gears raise its foot, only to bring it down again on top of a police car that had gone off course and smashed into its legs. The policemen still inside didn't have the chance to scream as the car exploded, sending shrapnel flying into the crowds.

The shock of the sight sent Naruto reeling, and unluckily enough he was high on top of one of the largest trees in the forest. Flipping out of his hammock, he smashed into several branches as he made his way towards the ground, not even having enough time to gasp.

When he hit the ground, it was with a powerful thud as he cradled his arm, which had bore the brunt of the trauma that he had suffered as he fell. His jacket was left at the orphanage, so he could clearly see the red seeping through the white of his shirt, although he paid it no mind.

His face was white, and it took a moment to calm down enough for the shaking to stop. The horror of what he had seen had taken its toll, being only a high-school incident. Thankfully, the incident had occurred rather far away, so he wasn't able to see all the gory details.

Still, he couldn't help it, as he hunched over and threw up his lunch. Something like that existed only in scary movies and such for him; he wasn't ready to see something like that in daily life.

Having finished retching, he hit the back of a tree trunk with a thud, gasping. Gripping his broken arm and trying to muffle the pain, he turned towards the city.

And then it hit him, something familiar he had seen about the scene. The road that one of the black Gears had taken… It was something that he took every day he came back from school.

One of the black shadows was moving towards the orphanage.

---

With a shuddering cry, he charged out of the forest, his feet slamming against the ground as he did so. His shoelaces flew free, and more than once tree branches slapped him across the face and tree roots tried to trip him. Yet, he would not stop. The pain in his arm was getting duller now, although he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not.

He found himself exiting the forest soon enough, and entering the streets. What he saw both scared and disgusted him, although it was more than just horror that racked his mind; it was worry as well.

The streets were mostly clear, but the damages to the buildings were great. Large buildings, some that could even be called skyscrapers, had been destroyed and torn down as though by some tornado, and the ground was cracked in a way that reminded the blonde boy of the earthquakes he had seen on television. Here and there were several large pieces of debris on the ground, although there were still a few unstable buildings here and there.

Naruto ran, feeling guilt and pain flaring up within him as he passed by an injured woman who was holding a child to her chest. It was hard to tell whether she was alive or dead, although from the crying of the baby it was obvious that there was something wrong.

Reaching down with his uninjured hand, Naruto checked her breath, remembering the lessons that the first-aid person had given during that class in school. Feeling nothing, and not completely remembering the proper procedure, the blonde boy took the baby out of the woman's cold hands, laying him on the side.

It was hard, maybe one of the hardest things that he had ever done. The baby screamed and cried, unwilling and unable to let go of his mother. Naruto had to apply a little more force than perhaps necessary, but right now it was no time to be sentimental and caring. He had to save this woman's life, if that was even possible.

Reaching down and taking her hand, he checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Undaunted, although a little shaken, he put his hand on the left side of her chest, trying to feel a heartbeat. Nothing.

Naruto swore, and struggled to hold back tears; there was nothing he could do for her now… It was plain to see that even if she was still alive, he lacked the medical expertise to help her and there would be no way that an ambulance was going to get here, so he did the best he could.

Taking the bawling baby into his arms as careful as he could as to not injure the child and his own arm further, he turned around, trying to not look at the woman whose arms were put apart. There was nothing for it but to continue to the orphanage as fast as he could.

The baby cried.

And the world received another orphan.

---

Reaching the orphanage, Naruto was startled yet relieved by the sight. Although mostly in one piece, the home had received a new entry to the second floor, a large piece of steel that had perhaps fallen from one of the higher buildings nearby. Forcing the worry that he felt in his stomach down, he ripped open the gate and ran to the door, going in.

What he saw made his heart fill with warmth, as the faces of each and every single orphan he knew and recognized reached him. The matron's shadow could be seen in the kitchen, tending to several crying children who were too young to understand what was happening.

Many of the children were situated in the living room, and many of them were more than a little scared and surprised at Naruto's state, one of his arms being covered with red and a baby in the other. He looked about the place, trying to find…

"Naruto-kun, come over here!" cried a black-haired woman tending to several children. A couple of them had red spots here and there; clearly they had been injured. "I'm tending to Tsubame-chan right now, and Hiroshi-kun could use a little help… Oh my! What happened to your arm, and who's that baby?"

"No time, Shizu-nee!" cried Naruto, putting the baby into her arms with a push. Shizune caught the little boy with a slight yelp of surprise, and then turned to face Naruto. "What's happening right now? Are all the kids accounted for?!"

"But… Naruto-kun, your arm…!"

"Where is Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru?! Are they alright?"

"Yes, yes. Moegi is fine, and Udon's tending to several of the younger children right now," said Shizune, trying to calm the crying baby at her chest. "As for Konohamaru… Didn't you find him?"

Naruto's blood froze cold.

"What?!"

"Yes! I remember, he said he was going to the back forest to try and find you before those black Gears arrived…! Hey, where are you going!? Your arm is injured, you can't afford to go running out into the streets now! HEY!"

Naruto ignored his caretaker as he sped out into the streets, not even having heard her voice. His running shoes were starting to get shredded with all the running he was doing now, but he paid it no mind. The blood that was staining his shirt arm flew freely, hitting the pavement and turning little spots red.

Turning the corner, he charged towards the back forest amidst the destruction. Ignoring the changes, he ran as fast as he could, disregarding his screaming body as he made his way through the urban sprawl.

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT! KONOHAMARU! PLEASE BE SAFE!_

He wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to somebody he considered to be his little brother. He just knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

---

"What… what happened here…?!"

"_A demonstration of the severity of the situation, if you will."_

The white Gear's pilot threw her head about, trying to find the source of the voice before seeing the red symbol that stood next to the monitor. A com-link.

"Why you… Are you the ones who did this?!"

"_Yes, and you are the pursuer Gear who was trying to hunt us down, aren't you?" _the voice asked, melodically and calm as though it was discussing nothing more than the weather over a cup of tea. _"Please look to your left."_

The blue-haired girl did so, letting her Gear's head turn. There, right in the middle of her sights was one of the black Gears she was assigned to hunt down. Gripping the handles of her weapons at the side of her Gear, she prepared to charge the beast down.

"_Stop right there, if you want this destruction to halt," _threatened the voice, stopping the pilot in her tracks. _"When we saw that you were arriving, we stopped attacking the civilians. The moment that you take one step further into this city however, we will again commence our attacks. This was merely a show of force."_

"You… you would involve civilians in affairs that have nothing to do with them whatsoever? You're monsters!"

"_Call us whatever you would like, we don't mind. However, dog of the KAM, you better watch your actions if you don't want any more deaths on your hands," _threatened the voice once again. _"You may call me Subject Phi; just to make communications easier between us."_

The pilot of the white Gear could feel rage seethe through her, something that rarely ever happened. There was something so fundamentally wrong about these people if they could slaughter so many people simply to threaten their way out of a situation, and not for the first time she wondered to herself if these adversaries were even human at all.

"What are your demands?"

"_Obviously, we want you to stop chasing after us," _said Subject Phi, smoothly. _"Our demands are rather high, although you'll have no choice but to accept them. We will take these suits with us as we leave, and you may not be allowed to follow us. You are not allowed to do anything until we remove the bugs from these Gears."_

The pilot cursed; that was the only way they could trace these suits!

"_We will leave in thirty minutes time, and we will be taking several hostages with us since one might not be enough to quell your fury,"_the voice said with detached bemusement. _"In about an hour's time, we will stop and take turns destroying the trackers within our units. Once we complete that, we will leave the hostages and depart. Do you agree to these terms?"_

She really had no choice.

"Yes… Yes I do."

"_Good, and before you think of attacking me, let me tell you a couple pieces of information. My partners are set to receive constant messages from me, as I am the one assigned to communicate with you. If I miss even one of these messages, they are liable to go on a rampage. In fact, one of my partners, whom you may call Subject Alpha, has discovered a children's home, or perhaps better called an orphanage. If I go missing, my partner will reduce the building, and all its inhabitants to dust."_

"…!"

"_So you see now? There is nothing you may do, dog of the KAM," _said the voice. _"However, I commend you for chasing us this far. Give us your name, and we will add you to the databanks of the Devil Brigade. It's only right, after all."_

"Why should I?!"

"_You misunderstand. This is not a request. This is a demand. We need all the information we can get on the KAM. So now, tell me your name. Oh, while you're at it, give me the name of your Gear as well."_

"Hyuuga Hinata… of the Byakutsuru."

There was a small period of silence.

"_Hyuuga… and a Byaku? What luck!" _the voice crowed with delight. _"I've changed my mind! What use is information like this when the real thing is before me? Instead of simply taking back intel about you… How about I take everything?"_

Hinata had no time to react as a green blade pierced her chest. Turning her head around, the sensors of her Gear came across another black shadow, this one holding a green beam saber; the one that was piercing her chest.

Calmly, the black Gear withdrew the saber, letting Byakutsuru fall to the ground. The two black shadows looked at each, and nodded, walking off. The white Gear would be out of commission for a while… Enough for them to create a little bit of mayhem before going off. Just a little something to throw the KAM reinforcements off.

Hinata wasn't sure where she was; in the cockpit or on the ground which was being rapidly stained by the coolant fluid that was erupting out of the puncture shell.

There was sound though.

Screaming.

And it took Hinata until five seconds before she blacked out to realize that it was coming from herself.

_----------------------------------------_

_**ANSWER!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**The pilot of Ouroboros**

**Is…**

**OROCHIMARU!**

**That's right! The pilot of the Ouroboros was none other than Orochimaru before he defected. The Ouroboros was melted down when he went, simply because nobody else could handle the Gear and the bad memories contained within it. **

_----------------------------------------_

_**NAME THE PILOT!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**NAME: Hermes Sol**

Nickname: Victorious Flash

Classification: KAM-HMSL

A powerful Gear, and historically renowned be the fastest in the history the KAM, the Victorious Flash could be piloted by none other than the designated pilot. The body of the Gear was sleek and aerodynamic, and its chakra emitters were placed about its body in places usually occupied by boosters, thus allowing the pilot to control the speed with ease. Equipped with two beam katana, the Hermes Sol was a sight to be seen in the field, ripping apart enemy Gears with ease as it flew throughout the ranks. Its yellow armour becomes a blur in the midst of battle, thus earning it the nickname of Victorious Flash. Currently it is held in the Fire Capital Museum of War, where it is one of the main attractions.


	3. Chapter 2: Danger

"Konohamaru! KONOHAMARU!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

He was running around in the back forest blindly, trying to find his surrogate little brother as soon as he could. Although he had calmed down a bit during his run here, it was still not enough. That panicking feeling remained with him, and he knew it wouldn't leave until he managed to find him.

He hopped over a tree rot, gritting his teeth in pain as his arm smashed against a tree trunk carelessly, leaving blood stains on the bark. The blood flow was pretty bad, although apparently it simply seemed worse than it actually was. Medical attention could wait, right now he had something more important to worry about.

He nearly tripped over the quivering figure.

"Konohamaru?"

"Naruto… Naruto-nichan?" the boy asked, looking upwards. Naruto felt a sense of relief flow through him; everything was alright now. "Wh-What's going on? I heard gunfire, and screaming… I was too scared to go back!"

Naruto looked at the younger boy, who was at the moment in a state of almost hysteria, not unlike what he was several moments ago. Crouching low, he gave the black-haired boy a hug, trying to reassure him.

"Naruto-nichan!" cried Konohamaru, his eyes widening. "Your arm! It's—It's…!"

"Don't worry about it, it looks a lot worse than it actually is," smiled Naruto, although his pale complexion told the real story to anybody who knew where to look. Konohamaru was young, however, and took his nichan's words at face value. "It's stopped hurting already. Okay, listen to me. Right now it's too dangerous to go back into the city, alright? Shizu-nee and the matron will be a little worried about us, but we're going to have to stay in the forest until it all blows over. Don't worry, the orphanage will be fine."

"O—Okay."

"Now come on, we've got to move deeper," said Naruto, once again calm. The kids at the orphanage were fine, and Konohamaru was fine. Tenten lived on the other side of the city (the wealthier side), so that meant there'd be plenty of time for her to evacuate before the Gears got there.

He looked at his arm, which he hadn't looked at before. Ripping his sleeve off as he moved deeper into the forest with Konohamaru, he saw the true extent of the damage he had taken as a result of collapsing from that tree.

There were several gashes on his arm, and several bruises that he was sure had come from smashing into the branches on his way down. There was a particularly bad cut on his bicep, which bled like a geyser; that was probably the biggest source of his positive blood flow problem.

Taking the sleeve that he had ripped out of its place, he took one end into his mouth and bound the wound as tight as he could, before letting go. Konohamaru watched in fascination as he did so; it was something that he had learnt during first-aid class, although applied in a slightly different way. It stung, but he did his best to fight the tears; now was not the time to be weak.

Taking one last look behind him, Naruto threw a silent prayer out into the wind for the safety of his friends and family, before taking Konohamaru by the shoulder and leading him deeper into the forest.

_A woman, lying on the ground, her baby at her breast._

He grit his teeth, trying to fight back the tears and the memory. If only he was stronger… He'd be able to help. If only he had something to fight back with… A weapon of some sort, something to help with…

Something like a Gear of his own.

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 2: Danger**

---

_ACTIVATION_

"_He's finally here."_

The man set down the playing cards that he was holding, as he looked upwards. He was sitting on a small raft which was floating down a tunnel that resembled a rather large sewer system.

His head was a mane of orange and yellow, and his eyes were of a most peculiar red. Around his torso was a stylish jacket with what seemed to be real fur about the collars, and his jeans were obviously of the highest quality. However, his attention was currently turned towards the ceiling of the tunnel, his eyes apparently seeing something that was not there.

He grinned.

It had been a long wait, for sure.

For more than sixteen years, he had been trapped in this place, with nothing to do and nobody to converse to. For sixteen years he had been locked down here in this endless dungeon, confined onboard this cursed raft, damned to drifting down this strange tunnel for eternity.

But now he could see the end of the tunnel, the light at the edge of darkness. Like a prisoner who had been confined to prison and could see the end of his term, he really, honestly couldn't wait anymore. Breathing deep, he forced himself to calm down.

Licking his lips, he bided his time. Soon, he would be out of this place and allowed to breathe the fresh air outside. The chains that currently bound him would be cut, and he would be allowed to go where he pleased, do what he wanted. Although his new master might give him limits, it was something he was willing to risk.

If the price to pay for freedom was to be himself, then so be it. A change of pace would be nice, at any rate, and freedom without memory would be so much better than imprisonment without anything.

He swiped his hands, and watched as the cards flew through the air and landed in the water, bubbling into nothing as they did so. Standing up, he looked far off into the distance, where he could swear a glimpse of light was lighting up the sewers, and that he was drifting towards it.

He spread his arms out.

It was time for a new beginning.

---

More gunfire ripped through the air as Naruto and Konohamaru ran deeper into the forest. It was a good thing that Naruto was so knowledgeable about the layout of the woods, otherwise it was a good chance that they wouldn't be making it out of there at all.

_40 meters._

"Huh? Konohamaru, did you say something?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, why?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just heard a voice, but it's probably just my imagination," said the blonde boy, looking around. He was sure that he had heard something… But what was it? Strange. "We still need to get a little deeper, but I think we'll be fine soon. C'mon."

"'Kay."

They tread further, but not very much until it happened again.

_30 meters._

Naruto spun his head around, looking for the source. He was sure, a hundred percent, that he had heard it clearly this time. Gripping Konohamaru tightly on the shoulder with his hand, he looked about the trees, trying to see what was going on.

"Naruto-nichan, what's going on?"

"You mean you didn't hear that voice?" asked Naruto, slightly surprised. The voice had been as clear as day, and reverberated throughout his skull this time, a lot stronger than it had been before.

How come Konohamaru didn't hear it?

Maybe he couldn't hear it?

_30 meters._

"There it is again!" cried Naruto. "Konohamaru, are you sure you didn't hear it?"

"I'm sure! The only things I hear are guns, and that's it!" said the boy, huffing and puffing as he crossed his arms. Konohamaru did not like being taken as a liar. "Are you okay? Nichan, you've taken a lot of hits, haven't you? Maybe you should lie down and take a break…"

"No, no time," said Naruto, forcing a smile. Although his wound was throbbing, now was not the time to take a break just yet. He had to go deeper into the woods… They needed to…

Wait.

Wait a second.

Why?

Why was he so focused on getting deeper into the forest?

He furrowed his brow as he realized it. There was no point in going further; deeper into the forest. It wasn't going to be like the center of the place was going to safer, it simply made it harder to get out. To tell the truth, the Gears, although horrifying and lacking humanity of any kind, were dangers that had already passed them.

Hiding at the edge of the forest, or at least near the edge, would be just the same as hiding deep within the forest after all. Right now they were nearly at the center, so why did he feel that strange urge to go even deeper?

He wracked his brain, yet found no answer.

_30 meters._

The voice was getting clearer now, and Naruto knew better than to announce it to Konohamaru. The boy was obviously starting to think the guy he thought of as his older brother was starting to hallucinate, and he didn't want him to lost faith in him now; that would be counter-productive.

The center of the forest… For some reason that felt like a great place for him to go, but he couldn't rid himself of logic. Maybe he was just panicking, but that voice in his head…

Voice in his head?

_30 meters._

It really was coming from his head, Naruto realized with a start. That explained the reason Konohamaru couldn't hear it… The voice resounded within his core, moving throughout his body in a strange way, like an alien parasite.

Suddenly, once again, gunfire erupted. Explosions erupted around them and they both fell to the round as the earth rumbled and quaked beneath them. Naruto struggled to grab a hold of something, and gripped a tree root that was nearby with his uninjured hand, and wrapped his bleeding arm around Konohamaru, locking both of them firmly into place.

'_What's going on!?'_

Naruto looked up just in time to see another couple flashes of light quickly making their way, arching through the sky and coming down, their target being… them.

With a forceful wrench that left Konohamaru gasping for air and his own arm hurting like a bomb had just gone off inside it, Naruto dug his feet deep into the earth for a quick boost and dashed, ripping through the trees as the projectiles made their way closer to the ground.

_20 meters._

He had seen those lights before… but only on TV.

_15 meters._

Although he wasn't an expert, the way that the light flashed through the air and left a burning mirage in the midst of the sky told the complete tale. They were Anti-Gear missiles, weapons designed specifically for fights against other Gears. Designed to destroy the heavy outer armor of the mobile suits, Anti-Gear weaponry were powerful beyond imagination.

_10 meters._

Naruto gasped, his condition challenged by all the sprints that he had done this day. In his fevered mind, trapped within the agonizing cycle of lifting his legs up and putting them down again, he wondered where it had all gone so wrong.

_5 meters._

The lights were reaching the ground…

_4 meters._

Konohamaru had gone silent, and his body felt limp…

_3 meters._

He gathered the boy within his arms, his blood flying free…

_2 meters._

The pain in his arms had become a dull ache in the back of his mind…

_1 meter._

He leapt, and was consumed by white.

He felt the flames of agony fly over him as he was consumed by the blast, felt the life slipping from his veins as he failed in his scramble for safety. He felt Konohamaru slip away from his arms, and he felt the pain in his arm that screeched at him, returning in full force from the dull ache that it had been in his head.

And then, all of the sudden, he woke up.

---

The attack had come out of nowhere for the three black Gears, the rays of light coming down on the black Gears with frenzy. The Anti-Gear weaponry fell from the sky like meteors, crashing down on the city and blowing up, leaving nothing but debris in their path.

"_What was that?!"_

"Unknown," replied Subject Delta. "We're under fire? Open your radars, search the parameters! Find our attacker and take care of him!"

"_**Could it be that white Gear that was pursuing us?"**_

"Impossible, a scan of the Gears systems had revealed no weaponry like this to us. Anti-Gear weaponry may not be packed by Gears due to their immense size, so whatever it is, it's most probably a heavy mobile weaponry unit of some kind. Perhaps the white Gear's backup!"

"_What should we do?! What would be the proper course of action?!" _cried Subject Alpha, uncharacteristically. Subject Delta frowned as he heard his comrade's voice, realizing that perhaps the mental conditioning was starting to undo itself.

"_**Calm yourself, Subject Alpha," **_said Subject Phi. _**"Panicking is unsightly, and will do nothing for us other than endanger the mission. Subject Delta, what are the current courses of action?"**_

"First, we must locate our enemy—"

Another shower of light rained down from the sky, and the black Gears once again dodge, hiding behind buildings and such as the rays rained down upon the city, destroying everything in their way. Subject Delta looked out the side of the building, determined to find his foe.

His eyes narrowed.

"Comrades, we may have a problem. This calls for a plan."

---

**- On the bridge of the Daybreak -**

"Kurenai-senchou!" cried one of the technicians on board as they looked at their leader, slightly worried. "We've fired two salvos of the Gen Cannon already, and it's not proving very effective! Out of the three targets, none of them have fallen so far, and we're causing excessive damage to the city! If this keeps up, then there is a chance that civilians may be injured--!"

The red-eyed woman who sat on the commander's seat dismissed the technician with a wave of her hand, her crimson eyes piercing into the boy's face with a powerful and hard glare.

"That doesn't matter. Chances are there are no civilians left on the surface of the place anyway… Lock-down procedures should have taken place by now, and all the civilians with half a brain should be down underground."

"But… senchou! What about any civilians still above…?!"

"Not our concern," said Yuuhi Kurenai with a tone of finality in her voice. "It is not our problem if they failed to evacuate."

A voice beeped in from one of the holographic screens.

"_Still cold as ever, Kurenai-senchou. Out of all the senchous I know of in the KAM, there are only a few as dangerously beautiful as you are, Miss Crimson," _drawled the lazy voice over the communicator. _"However, are you sure of that? One of your subordinates is down there, is she not? Are you sure you want to risk her life?"_

"Kakashi-senchou, that is the precise reason for my attack," acknowledged Kurenai with nothing more than a nod of her head, something that she was sure Kakashi was unable to see. "Hinata is down there, and her signal is inactive. Either she's down there unable to reply, or she's been killed by the black Gears."

"_Cold… You don't feel anything for a subordinate in danger?"_

"Emotions cloud judgment on the field, Kakashi-senchou. I will not let feelings take the place of logic, something that you used to understand," said the crimson-eyed commander with a slightly accusing voice. "Anyway… The armor of the Gears docked in my ship are fit with special signals that the Gen Cannon is designed specifically to avoid. I will take out those Gears and find Hinata, alive or dead. If she really is deceased, then that means I would have taken revenge for her."

"_Maa, maa… No need to make it so personal," _said Kakashi. _"I see that you have everything under control here. Coincidentally, the Yggdrasil is on its way to your position. We will reinforce you, although by the time we arrive we might only be able to help with the clean up."_

"Your help is appreciated, even if your questioning of myself is not. Try to make it here quickly; there is still a chance that these men have some sort of back-up plan, and my two other pilots are out dealing with the other remnants of the Devil Brigade squad we intercepted," said Kurenai. "I believe that you have two Gears and pilots… Is that correct?"

"_Yes, the Thunderbird, Red Cherry, and their pilots," _confirmed Kakashi. _"We'll try to make it there as fast as we can. Although it was indeed a stroke of luck to find you on the radar like this. I must address my ship now… You know our frequency. Contact us if you need to. Hatake Kakashi, over."_

Kurenai nodded as a burst of static reached her ears and fizzled away, a signal that the transmission had ended. Sighing to herself, she looked upwards at the screen in front of her, which showed a direct view of the battle below.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the immobile white Gear that the Devil Brigadiers had dragged out from behind a building.

Shit.

_----------------------------------------_

_**ANSWER!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**The pilot of Hermes Sol**

**Is…**

**NAMIKAZE MINATO!**

**That's right! Although Minato had piloted a lot of Gears during his lifetimes, the Hermes Sol is the one that most people relate him to. With its striking yellow sheen, which matched the hair of the Fourth Kagunou, it made for quite the impact in the field. It was found in storage after his death and was brought into the Fire Capital Museum of War's most famous hanger, where it is displayed along with the existing Gears of previous KAM heroes. **

_----------------------------------------_

_**NAME THE PILOT!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**NAME: Byakuya**

Classification: BYAKU-067

A Byaku Gear, made by the best of Hyuuga Gear Doctors. Although powerful in its own right, the Byakuya, being a Branch Family Gear, has been outfitted with limiters that can only be taken off by the DNA of the clan head which also cause self-destruction of several key systems upon being disabled. However, even then, the Byakuya is still a force to be reckoned with, favouring power and endurance over speed. Its Jyuuken daggers which cause constant paralysis of an opposing Gear's Neural-Net systems can tear an unprepared opponent to pieces with ease. As with all Byaku Gears, it has highly advanced sensor technology kept secret within the clan, which always make the opponent feel as though they are being watched from everywhere. The Byakuya's original pilot has passed away, although the Byakuya has been passed down since then. Also one of the few Gears to be able to fly freely in the air.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome, Converter

"Where am I…?"

Naruto looked around the empty chamber, swishing his head this way and that. Konohamaru was right beside him, unconscious; Naruto had tried waking him up earlier, but the shock of the near-death experience had left him in a deep sleep. The blonde-haired boy prayed to himself that it was only that. Hopefully the younger boy didn't sustain some deeper injuries unnoticeable by his untrained eye.

Standing up, he brushed himself off. Looking at the edges of his pants, he noticed the burn marks on his the legs of his uniform and the scorches on his shoes. He smoothed down his shirt with his uninjured arm, trying to block from his mind that horrified emotion that had run through his entire body.

It was clear. Had they been one step slower or even a little later, both of them would've been vaporized, or at least killed. It left a nasty, bitter feeling down within the pits of his stomach.

Helplessness.

That's what it was.

He raised his hands to his face, and noticed they were shaking. Brushing away some of the dirt that congregated on his skin, he tried to fight the emotions that threatened to course through him and break him, and focused it all into a point of anger.

"Shit…! SHIT!"

Smashing his fist into the wall, a loud sound reverberated from the steel. Gasping, he clutched his fist, bemoaning his own idiocy and fevered emotions. But at least he had calmed down by now.

He didn't know how he got here, but there was nothing to do about that. There was also no way of telling how long he had been here, or where this place even was. Carrying Konohamaru on his back, Naruto looked for an exit, and found a door set into the side of the chamber.

Looking downwards, he realized what he and Konohamaru were standing on. It was a rectangular plate of some sort, suspended in the middle of a long shaft which he couldn't see the end to.

'_Is this an elevator?'_

Naruto shook his head, now was not the time for fevered ponderings. He had to get Konohamaru and himself to someplace safe fast. The voice in his head seemed to have gone away as well; probably a good thing.

Picking up his feet, he walked on.

The musty smell of antiquity permeated the corridors.

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 3: Welcome, Converter**

---

"_You may call me Subject Phi," _said the voice. _"My comrades and I did not expect to encounter a Titan-class battleship at this locale, but that is of no concern. Judging from the way you've been attacking, I believe you are an ally of this girl here in Byakutsuru?"_

Several of the technicians on the bridge started as they heard the sudden incoming transmission, but Kurenai betrayed none of her own inner emotions through either posture or voice. Folding her arms in front of her, she stared hard at the transmission hologram in front of her, a screen that was filled with static. So they didn't want to see her face to face, she could understand that.

"Your assumption is correct. This is Admiral Yuuhi Kurenai of the Konoha Armour Military, senchou of the Dawn of Autumn. Release our pilot from your grasp at once and submit to justice. Your capture shall be swift and your sentence a little more lenient."

Of course, she did not intend to keep that promise.

"_No, I would rather not," _said Subject Phi in a tone that betrayed the smile on his unseen face. _"I have heard of you, Crimson Kurenai. Me and my comrades have quite a bit of information on the top Admirals of the KAM. I must admit, we are rather flattered that the Butcher herself has decided to mark us. Your reputation as a heartless murderer precedes you."_

"Is that all you have to say, dogs of the Devil Brigade?"

"_Of course not," _said the voice in the silky smooth tone of a practiced negotiator._ "I realize that currently, no matter what we do, you have the upper hand. However, we also have one of your pilots currently here with us. If you do not wish to cause harm to your pilot, then please don't try anything funny. In layman's terms..."_

"…This is a kidnapping."

Kurenai's eyes glowed with fury.

There was nothing she could do about it.

Although she knew her reputation to be feared worldwide and throughout all the other militaries and armies out there, being apparently a butcher who cared naught for the lives and safeties of other people and civilians, indeed an attitude that helped her to reach the top, there was a flaw in her mental strength that she didn't show many. Those who knew her personally could attest to that, although they knew it was a bad thing to get on her bad side and so they didn't.

Her true nature.

That was her weakness.

Born to a pair of abusive parents and a runaway from home at the age of twelve, she had a tough upbringing that could've turn out bad an step of the way. In fact, it was a wonder at all that she had made it up here, to this place with so little guidance, that sometimes she wondered if somebody was guiding her from up there, letting her get to the places she needed in spite of the obstacles in her way.

As a person with a harsh past, she sympathized with many under her command; people who generally got on her ship only because they looked up to her, saw her as an idol, as a role model that they could respect and admire from a distance, given her cold nature and unfriendly personality. Many of them had come from upbringings similar to her, some harsher and some lighter.

That was her weakness, and the reason she was respected amongst the KAM.

She was not the type of person, no matter how she acted or commanded, no matter what kind of words she said and how severely she said them, to abandon a comrade, much less a subordinate in need.

---

_Clack. Clack. Clack_

Naruto was seriously getting tired of that sound. For god's sake, he didn't even know how long he had been down here. He had been going around in circles, he could swear, carrying Konohamaru on his back.

He still didn't know what this place was about, but he now had some clue. There were a lot of computer terminals down here, in some of the rooms that he had found while walking around. A large amount of them were inoperable, probably due to cut electricity or something like that, but there were also a couple of laptops here and there that had like maybe three minutes of batteries left, which were basically useless considering that somebody had apparently completely wiped the drives, leaving no information or anything left.

That led to something else that he found confusing. The lights in this place, although dim, were on. Did that mean perhaps that there was a secondary generator or something? If so, why didn't it provide power to the computers as well instead of just giving off lights?

The more he looked, the more apparent it became that he was in an abandoned facility of some kind, though judging from some of the equipment found in the abandoned rooms strewn about the compound that it was simply some sort of research facility. There were no windows either… Were they underground?

Naruto shook his head. Wondering would do nothing here.

The elevator back at the entrance didn't work, or maybe it did. There was nothing around there that could have controlled it though, so it didn't matter either way. He couldn't use it, and that was that. That was an answer he could live with, so he had to find another way out of this dismal den.

Sighing, he walked into another room.

And was instantly hit by a gust of fresh air.

'_Huh?'_

Naruto opened his eyes that had closed instinctively as the wind breezed by his face, and came across a humongous open chamber that could match his gym at school and go beyond it. This place was incredible.

Whereas the rest of the facility had a musty, ancient air about it, the atmosphere in this place was completely different. There was a powerful gust in here, something that shouldn't have been possible considering how there were no windows of any kind and the light was as dim as the sewers. Squinting his eyes, he could barely make out some shapes here and there.

He walked into the large room, and realized that he was standing on catwalks. He was in a hangar, he realized as he stared about the place, his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

There were crates littered about the place, as well as things that looked suspiciously like lifts that he had seen in documentaries about Gears and the way they were deployed. Wiping his eyes with his uninjured hand, he looked back at the boy he was carrying. Konohamaru hadn't woken up yet… Was there an actual problem or was he simply being paranoid?

Naruto hoped it was the latter.

When he turned around, he was startled by the sight of something large in the distance. A mechanical suit…

Was it one of those black Gears?

Naruto felt his breath catch in his chest for several seconds before he calmed down enough to take a closer look at the unmoving thing. Walking closer tentatively, he realized that it was about seven or eight meters, about the size of a four story building.

Its frame was slightly thinner than the bulky Gears he had seen rampaging through the streets, and somehow more organic and streamlined. The way that it was made didn't seem very man-made at all, as most of the metals and synthetic fiber was brought together in a way that reminded him slightly of muscles. Yet there was no questioning the fact that it was metal, and definitely a Gear.

A pilot-less Gear? Why would one be here?

Just when he started on that train of thought, however, he was stopped by a voice, the same one that had been talking a while ago, right before the Anti-Gear weaponry had tried to erase him and Konohamaru from the face of the earth.

_What are your intentions?_

"Huh…?"

This was a new one.

_I asked of you, what are your intentions towards this machine?_

"What do you mean? I just want to take a look at it," said Naruto, getting a little creeped out now by the entire thing. He was somewhere he didn't know, carrying a friend of his who may or may not be injured, and being interrogated by a strange voice in his head. The situation was quickly skyrocketing on the bizarre scale. "Who are you and why are you in my head?!"

_It seems that you still do not understand your role then, Converter. Allow me to ask you a question as a replacement then._

"Hey, I don't have time for Twenty Questions! Konohamaru's probably hurt, and I've got to get him out of here. Look, I don't want to deal with your Gear or whatever, just let me out so I can find a doctor or something! Where is this place anyway? What's a Converter?!"

_Your questions will be answered after you answer mine. Now, will you or will you not hear my inquiry?_

"Fine! Tell me then! But keep your promise, whatever you are!" said Naruto.

_I shall. You may call me the Shinigami Circuit, if it will make it easier for you to address me. Now, for my first question… What kind of things would you do, if you were to hold absolute power over life and death?_

Naruto stopped.

"How the hell do you answer something like that?!"

_Simple, you answer it. Imagine a situation: you have the ability to instantly kill anybody you want, and revive anybody you'd like. You have the power to purge the world of those who do bad things, and fill it with people who do good things. Therefore, you have power over life and death. What would you do with this power?_

"That's stupid! Nobody has anything like that!" yelled the blonde-haired boy. "Life is precious because it's something that you can't replace, and killing people just because they do bad things is wrong! It makes you like them… It makes you worse than them! Killing people doesn't bring you closure, it brings people more pain! If I had a power like that… I'd never use it!"

_Is that your answer?_

"Of course it is!"

_Interesting. You have the point of view of somebody who has never felt hate or loss during his life… Something to be expected, I suppose, of a sixteen year old boy. However, your point of view is exactly what I need, so I suppose you pass the test._

"W… What? What test?! H--! Hey--! What the…!?"

The gust in the room suddenly seemed to increase, and Naruto had to bring his body down to simply stay connected to the floor. He could swear that several boxes in the room were being moved, however slowly, and as he realized this he gripped Konohamaru tighter.

Bringing his head up, he realized where the wind was coming from. The way that the dust particles had moved about in the air and the way that the light fixtures were blowing about the place… Everything, the gust and gale was definitely being produced by the strange Gear in front of him.

"Hey you, Shinigami Circuit!"

_Yes, Converter?_

"What's going on?!"

_You said you wanted to know the way out of here. I am simply providing you with the necessary tools to do so._

"Stop being so vague! What's happening!?"

_I am activating Aspect 9… It is your only method of transportation that will allow you to escape this compound. I believe that you must have seen an elevator on your way in, correct? By now, you must've realized that we are underground._

Naruto mentally hit himself. He should've figured that out!

_But, that elevator had only energy enough left for one use, and by coming down here you used it up. There is no other way to get out of here now, except by using the launch pad. Get in your Gear; it's the only thing providing a path out of here now._

"Really?" asked Naruto, grinning. "Sure thing! Thanks, Circuit! I guess you aren't really that bad after all."

He didn't notice that the Shinigami Circuit had called the Gear 'his Gear'.

_I do not seek your approval, although it is nice to be acknowledged. You better get going now… The energy left in this facility won't hold out for much longer, now that Aspect 9 has been activated. I say we have about five minutes before this place shuts down and locks down._

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto as he scrambled towards the Gear in front of him. Although there was a sense of impending danger, he couldn't help but be giddy. Gears were fascinating to boys of his age, and he wasn't going to be passing on the chance to actually ride in one. "C'mon, let's go!"

As he made his way closer, he grabbed onto a latch at the thigh of the suit with his uninjured hand, gingerly making his way towards the cockpit located about the torso. The closer he came, the less the wind seemed to bother him, and soon he was at the entrance, still not quite sure what to do.

Shrugging, he tapped on the door a little, and it opened like it had been waiting for him. Carefully he walked inside, and settled himself down on the seat that sat at the center of the little opening, putting Konohamaru down at the side. Thankfully the boy was rather small for his age, any bigger and he probably wouldn't fit at all; that was just how small the cockpit was.

Settling in on the chair, Naruto wondered what to do as he realized the gust had stopped (apparently him getting into the thing had shut off the wind-producing thing, whatever it was). The Shinigami Circuit answered that for him.

_It's simple enough, simply put your hands on the controls at the base of the arm rest, and it'll all go ahead from there. I'll guide you for a bit, so don't be afraid. You've done your part in answering my questions well, and now I shall provide you with assistance._

"Sweet! Let's roll!" grinned the blonde boy as he put his arms in the proper positions, and was pleasantly surprised as the chair itself warped, forming a stranger contraption. The armrests shifted from their positions, and entwined themselves with his arms and legs, forming a moveable web of metal.

A holographic panel popped up in front of him suddenly, and was followed by plenty more that formed a cocoon around him. Soon objects flashed into existence, and Naruto realized that they were what the Gear was seeing through its sensors, the thought of which finally shot into him the realization that he was piloting a real Gear.

The pure thought of it made him feel giddy, but the sight of Konohamaru collapsed at his side sent him back down to earth. Now was not the time to play, he had to get out of here quickly and get Konohamaru somewhere safe.

_Get used to movement. Try to do something._

"Right, how do I do that? Do I just move my fingers or something? That's how the Neural-Net works, right?"

_Precisely._

Naruto did as the Circuit asked, trying to move his arms up, and was again surprised as not only did his real arm lift, but so did the Gear that he was riding. Trying to take a step, he realized that he could actually feel the ground underneath him even though his real leg was suspended several inches off the cockpit floor.

"Alright, I got it. How do I get out of here?"

_You are standing directly over a deployment lift right now. Usually it's managed by technicians, but in the case where that isn't possible, there's a Gear-sized switchbox by the corner where you can manually activate it. Just be careful to keep your balance._

"You mean this one here?" asked Naruto as he directed the Gear's hand towards the box. There was a switch marked Activate, and just about nothing else. It was something even an idiot could operate. "What did you say about bal--? Whoa!"

The platform he, or the Gear he was in anyway, was standing on suddenly shifted, and years' worth of dust, which somehow hadn't been blown away by the Gear's startup sequence, flew into the air, gently reflected by the dim light underground.

"What's—"

_Hang tight. You're in for quite a ride._

The platform shifted again, and Naruto crouched his Gear low to hang tight. Without even giving him a bit of warning, the platform started rising, before reaching speeds that a jet might've been jealous of. Naruto gripped down hard on his controls, making sure that Konohamaru wasn't affected by the shock by holding him down gently.

And then they reached the surface.

_----------------------------------------_

_**ANSWER!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**The pilots of Byakuya**

**Are…**

**HYUUGA HIZASHI AND HYUUGA NEJI!**

**Just a note, these things are supposed to be easy so chill, 'kay? The Byakuya is an almost identical replica of the Byakuten, the clan head's Gear. However, being outfitted with limiters, the Byakuya is always bound to only eighty percent of the Byakuten's full output, making sure that with a decent pilot, the Byakuten cannot be defeated with the Byakuya. However, that's not to say the Byakuya is weak. Passed down to his son upon Hizashi's death, this ByakuGear is a fearsome beast to behold flying in the sky.**

_----------------------------------------_

_**NAME THE PILOT!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**Name: Uchiha Flames**

Classification: SHARIN-043

A basic SharinGear designed for members of the Uchiha clan who have not yet realized their full abilities and are therefore undeserving of their own personal Gear, the Uchiha Flames is the second out of a three Gear training program to bring out the full potential of Uchiha cadets which goes from the Uchiha Kindle, the Uchiha Flames, and then the Uchiha Embers. As with all Uchiha Gears, it is outfitted with chakra emitters designed to cater to the affinity of fire, allowing the cadet to show his full potential. There are only a few of these left now after the Uchiha massacre, and are all left in the Uchiha's secret hangar, where only the heir and the clan head may find them.


	5. Chapter 4: Life and Death

Neither the Dawn of Autumn nor the Devil Brigade has expected the sudden reading on their radars; nothing had prepared them for another unit that had suddenly entered the field. Instantly, they broke communications with each other, both worried for their own safety.

Kurenai was slightly stunned, and a little confused. She was sure that there had only been three black Gears that had escaped her… Those suits were the ones that had been stolen from a military transport a few days ago, so where did that reading come from? Judging by the power output it was emitting, it was something a few grades above any other Devil Brigade Gear she had ever encountered, and the pilot was also completely synchronized with it, apparently. If it really was a Devil Brigade unit, then perhaps these terrorists were a little bit more dangerous than the Sandaime Kagunou had expected.

The Subjects themselves were more apprehensive and, although none of them would've admitted it, slightly scared. The reading was too close to them… If it was a strong Gear with a good pilot, then they wouldn't be able to escape, no matter where they went. They set up defensive perimeters… Were those fools on the Dawn of Autumn idiotic enough to risk their own pilot's life? Or maybe they found out that they were ordered to bring back a real pilot with a compatible Gear for 'retraining', considering that their own forces consisted mostly of unsynchronized suits and pilots who wouldn't be pilots in any other situation?

The Dawn of Autumn was wary and the Devil Brigade hostile. Suddenly, neither were willing to make a move, although none of them knew it. The stalemate had been prolonged.

Suddenly, the beep on the radar started moving.

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 4: Life and Death**

---

Naruto raced across the ruined landscape in his orange Gear (admittedly he had been a little surprised when he had seen his own reflection in the side of a building, he hadn't expected the Gear to be his favourite colour!), surveying the wrecked city with a pained eye. The debris and wreckage really looked a lot different from up here, although he took great pains to avoid stepping over anything that even so much looked like a place somebody might try to hide.

The destruction was worse than before he had gone off to find Konohamaru; there were little craters here and there that had probably been caused by Anti-Gear weaponry, although he was thankful he didn't see any bodies or fragments around here anywhere. The giddiness of piloting his own Gear had vanished, and was replaced now with the same worry and fear he had felt while running through the streets.

First thing was first, however, he had to get Konohamaru to the orphanage or a hospital as fast as possible. He fought down a strong feeling that leapt within his chest, chances were the hospital staff had already evacuated, so the orphanage (he knew where the shelter the orphanage was assigned to was) was probably the best choice.

The Shinigami Circuit had gone silent, and Naruto wondered briefly if the disembodied voice was gone, before shaking his head and chastising himself for thinking about something like that at a moment like this. The orphanage shelter was only a couple blocks away from here… But then what would he do after?

He had a Gear, he could fight the black Gears that had come. But was he good enough, though? What if he made things worse? What if there was something about this entire thing he was missing and he got killed?

Naruto was a normal boy with normal aspirations, really. He didn't want to die. Not so young, and from all the bodies he had seen in the city so far, he knew that it was very real possibility dealing with these terrorists, these psychos. But what if they had seen him already?

He didn't want to fight.

He really didn't want to fight.

Did that make him a coward?

Shrugging off these thoughts (he realized he'd been shrugging off a lot of thoughts lately), he charged down the roads and skidded to a halt right beside the shelter, and realized that there was a woman outside.

"_Matron-sama!"_

The woman looked upwards at the towering orange Gear without any surprise on her youthful face. The diamond on her face was only one of several things that was identified with her, such as her rather rare blonde hair and her plump chest.

"Naruto-kun, did you bring back Konohamaru?" asked the woman, calmly.

Naruto gaped from within the cockpit; was she not surprised?!

"_Um, yes, but how did you know it was me?"_

"Nobody else around here calls me Matron-sama except for you, Naruto," said the lady, a little impatiently. Crossing her arms, she stared impatiently at the towering figure. "Now are you going to give me Konohamaru, or what? We don't have all day you know, sooner or later those black Gears are going to find you and hell is going to blow over. Drop the kid here."

"_Um… Yes!"_

Naruto opened the cockpit, and realized that he was about two or three stories off the ground, gulping, he moved the Gear's hand so that it reached inside the cockpit, and gently grasped Konohamaru. Taking the arm out again, he held it slightly over the matron, and released his hold.

Konohamaru fell into the woman's arms, and the matron checked him over quickly.

"It seems he has a bit of a concussion, but otherwise he'll be fine," said the matron. "Now you though… I'm not so sure about. What are you doing in that Gear over there?"

"_I… I, uh, I found it!"_

"Trust me, kid, you don't go around finding armored suits just like that. What's going on? Last I heard of you, Shizune said you were running out into the streets to get Konohamaru. You really made her worried, you know that?"

Just as Naruto was about to reply, however, a large black figure burst out from around the corner of a large building, and charged directly at him. Naruto caught the movement just in time, bringing up the Gear's arms and closing the cockpit door enough to block the attack somewhat, although he was still pushed back several feet as he found himself locked in a power struggle with the opponent.

"_Matron, take Konohamaru and run!"_

The woman did so, but not before looking back once, entering the shelter with the boy.

Naruto looked at the other opponent through the holographic screen, not even realizing that there was somebody else in there. All he could think about at the moment were his fears, and the strange machine that stood in front of him. There was something bestial about it compared to his own, something unfinished and primal. Whereas his Gear was orange, and slightly old-looking, the other one looked hardly finished at all, there were still plates missing in its armor.

Gritting his teeth, he wondered how he got into this situation.

He didn't want to fight.

He didn't want to die.

And then, he caught sight of his hands, and his eyes widened.

---

_The orphanage was a nice place; that was true. Maybe it was strange for him to feel so dejected whenever he stood in front of it, but there was a reason for that. The orphanage was bad for many of the other children as well, but their reasons were different from his._

_Although he was an orphan, at this point he didn't mind anymore. He had never met or seen his parents before; he didn't even know who they were, so there was no point in getting sad over them._

_Honestly, though, some of the other kids had it worse than him. They would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, as though having a horrible nightmare of some kind. Whenever he asked, they always replied with the same general answer._

_They missed their parents._

_It was different for them, the kids who had known their parents. Some kids were like him, who had been abandoned at birth and given to the orphanage. Others, however, were even less fortunate, having their parents taken away from them either through war or accidents or anything like that._

_Seeing their faces brought out deep thoughts from within him._

_He looked at his hands._

_They were nothing more than an average high-school student's hands, he knew that, except for the slight roughness about them which he had earned helping out around the orphanage. But… honestly though, he wished they were more, stronger; he wanted to hold power, to be somebody who could change things._

_Maybe he could help then._

_As of right now though… What could he do?_

_---_

But right now, his hands weren't the hands of a high-school student. There were heavily armored, orange hands that could crush steel and break boulders with ease, Naruto realized. Looking at his orange hands as he pushed back the other Gear, digging his steel feet into the pavement, he could see, for a second, the entire power that he held within his arms right now.

He could fight.

He could hurt.

He could kill.

He had power over life and death.

Just like the Shinigami Circuit had asked him.

With a great powerful push, Naruto threw back the arm of the black Gear attacking him, and launched a spinning roundhouse kick that threw the Devil Brigadier back, launching him directly into the street where he broke a couple of lights. Naruto fell off balance, but quickly stabilized his Gear with what little he knew of piloting.

But was all power bad though?

Did power do bad things?

No, Naruto realized, power didn't do bad things.

The black Gear flipped back onto its feet, charging at him with almost computer like efficiency and stubbornness, reaching its arm back pulling out something that looked like a little canister, which quickly began emitting a beam of green light that took the shape of a sword. It swung, and Naruto reared his head back, dodging by a hair.

Power… could change things.

That was what it was.

Power was the catalyst of change.

Realizing that the black Gear was off balance, Naruto turned to deliver another spinning kick to the black monstrosity, but it didn't connect. The Devil Brigadier caught his kick with its unarmed hand, and spun the orange Gear, launching it into the sky and throwing it a short distance away. Naruto rolled for a couple seconds before flipping up, holding onto a nearby building for support. The black Gear charged once more.

He had power.

He could do things.

And it was always up to the person who had power to use it.

And he would use it, not for destruction as these black Gears had, but for something else.

Protection.

With a growl the blonde-haired boy rammed into the moving black Gear; surprising the pilot just as much as himself. Giving the Devil Brigadier no chance to react, he pummeled the black Gear with his metallic fists, bringing it down to its knees.

He drew his leg back, winding up for a kick. Gritting his teeth, he launched it, smashing the black Gear into the ground. Several pieces of flimsy armour fell off the mechanical creature, and he was sure the pilot was regaining his bearings. However, Naruto wasn't going to let him have that chance.

Running over, he jumped and landed on the black Gear in a mounted position, bringing his arms up, he drew in courage and smashed downwards repeatedly, leaving marks in the pavement as he pounded on the black beast. Bits of machinery and metal flew into the air, but he wasn't done yet.

Putting his hands down beside the black Gear's head, he gripped tightly and pulled upwards, letting a screech of metal and machinery resound through the empty streets. The sound jerked Naruto back into reality from his emotional fighting frenzy, and the sight of his surroundings left him in a slight state of shock.

In his arms was the head of the black Gear he had been fighting, the metal ligaments and tendons and wires and steel drifting softly beneath the broken neck.

He had won.

However, he had no time to realize it, as another two black Gears rounded the corner, one of them carrying a white Gear that seemed injured as coolant fluid poured from a puncture hole on its chest.

---

"_**Subject Alpha's Gear has gone silent."**_

"I can tell," replied Subject Delta. "Try to open a com-link with that orange Gear. He might stop if he sees that we have a hostage."

"_**Are you sure that is the right course of action? Judging from all information given, this Gear has something to do with that Titan-class battleship in the sky. Maybe the admiral of that little boat has simply decided to abandon her pilot and go for the elimination course?"**_

"That's possible, but not likely considering the way that he fights, as though without any military training whatsoever. Subject Alpha apprehended him first, overcome by emotion as he was and not thinking rationally. From my information, I believe that this Gear is not a danger unless we attack, and even then we can still overwhelm a newbie pilot with numbers. Open a com-link, try to negotiate."

"_**Error… That doesn't seem possible."**_

"What do you mean?" asked Subject Delta, confused.

"_**This orange Gear doesn't seem to have com-link systems of any kind… Something is definitely wrong about it," **_said Subject Phi. _**"It seems that we cannot communicate with this thing. We shall have to eliminate it if it makes any suspicious movements towards us."**_

"Very well then, watch and wait. Make sure that the battleship doesn't do anything. Since I'm holding the hostage, I'll try to –"

WHAM.

The orange Gear had moved, and the only way to describe it was that it had been like a bomb. Without warning, the fist of the antique Gear was thrust into the stomach of the black Gear Subject Delta was riding, sending both the black Gear and the hostage it was holding into the air. Subject Delta slammed onto the ground with a thump, and the orange Gear raced after the white Gear, catching it awkwardly in his arms. Gently, he put it on the floor.

Subject Phi watched with apathy as the orange Gear turned to face him, Subject Delta getting up beside him. The orange Gear had a cocky air about it, as it walked forwards a couple of steps and…

…cracked its knuckles?

Subject Phi narrowed his eyes and let a momentary flare of irritation take over him.

Logic be damned, this kid was going down.

---

Yuuhi Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes as she read the flight patterns of the strange orange Gear that had appeared out of nowhere. He was a complete amateur, but his moves were smooth and integrated in such a way with his suit that he could take out trained soldiers even without total synchronization. The dash function that the orange Gear was installed with was a bit of a surprise as well, as it appeared to generate its own energy with a burst of wind rather than boosters, which served to surprise her even more.

They had tried opening communications with the orange Gear, of course, but it had all been rebuffed simply due to the fact that the mysterious pilot didn't have a transmitter installed within his suit at all, which served to make the machine even more unreal.

A Gear without communication?

That was impossible! Even rogue Gears had communicators, if only to negotiate with their enemies in the middle of a battle! A Gear without communicators didn't make sense on a tactical and militaristic point of view!

There was something wrong about that Gear.

"What are your orders, Kurenai-senchou?" one of the bridge technicians asked.

"Record this battle," said Kurenai. "I have a feeling that any information regarding this unknown figure will be useful later. We will not engage in battle until either side have been wiped out or they turn their attention directly towards us… Await further orders and simply standby for now."

As the technicians nodded and continued their work, Kurenai looked at the battle between the mechanical beasts below with curiosity and a little apprehension in her mind.

Are you friend or foe?

---

Naruto grinned to himself as he looked at the two black Gears in front of him. His self-doubts and worries had all been wiped away, almost miraculously actually. Things were simple right now… There was nothing to worry about, really.

His fear of battle had been melted away completely the moment he engaged in battle with the black Gear. Just from the different ways that they had moved, he knew that he could beat it. The feeling of pounding on the metal body of the stupid thing was real, and it felt good because he knew he was getting revenge for all those who had died during this invasion. His emotions were getting less erratic now, but he still felt quite a bit of hatred for these black demons, the ones that had barged into his home, Tiltstone, and had gone to town wrecking everything that he held dear.

So when the two black Gears had arrived with that hostage in tow, he had spared now time. Gripping the controls naturally as though he had been in a Gear all his life, he had activated the dash system on his Gear (he didn't even know it had a dash system until he activated it accidentally), he had put the entire force of the momentum in his strike, dealing a powerful blow into the midsection of the Demon Brigadier, sending him flying into the air.

He had taken care of the hostage, apparently somebody who had been trying to help out and injured for that, something that made him hate these demons more.

He didn't even notice that his Gear was starting to turn red.

_----------------------------------------_

_**ANSWER!**_

_----------------------------------------_

**The pilots of the Uchiha Flames**

**Are…**

**ALL OF THE UCHIHA!**

**Well, maybe I'm stretching it a little, but all of the Uchiha who aspired to become pilots went through the Trial by Fire, as the training was called. By going up one step at a time, from the Kindle which was easy to handle, the Flames which were the same as a normal Gear, and the Embers which were much less responsive and hazardous, the Trial was meant to help a young Uchiha develop an impeccable sense for any Gear he got into, as well as get used to System S, a special piece of technology that requires certain genes within the Uchiha clan to be present to activate. Usually after one completes the Trial by Fire they receive their true Gears which were personalized to fit the pilot.**

_----------------------------------------_

_**NO NAME THE PILOT TODAY!**_

_----------------------------------------_


	6. Chapter 5: Cremation

Naruto flew across the ground, hitting the pavement with a hard thud and stopping only when he crashed into the side of a building. The two black Gears pounced, striking with their beam swords at the fallen figure, and stabbed into the concrete as he rolled to the side.

The antique Gear was a bit rusty, Naruto found, but at least stronger than these two black Gears. With a heavy cry, he got onto his feet and smashed into the nearest Gear, sending it crashing into the other one. Charging without giving them the chance to move, he was surprised when the black Gear on top swung sideways with its weapon, intending to break off Naruto's leg.

Kicking at his controls, Naruto forced his suit to jump, and jump he did, flying into the air uncontrollably. This was really bad… He was still completely unused to the knicks and knacks of piloting, and it was starting to show. He overshot by a couple meters, landing on the ground and falling off balance, hitting another building by mistake.

Sincerely, he hoped that the people in the building had evacuated already, as he turned to face his opponent once more. But before he had a chance to react, they were on him, slicing at him with their beam sabers, missing by a hair more often than not. Naruto felt a frenzy growing within him as he dodged each swipe that could've easily taken off his head.

Putting his legs on the ground as they took a break from their onslaught, he grabbed the arm of one of the black Gears and forced it into a hold, smashing it into the ground as he ripped the weapon from its hands. Thankfully, the saber was still activated, leaving he who never used a sword in his life with a weapon that put him on even grounds with the other two pilots. Swinging his arm around, he charged the Gear that hadn't been hit, narrowly avoiding the opponent's arm as the black Gear tried to clothesline him.

Dipping underneath the strike, he launched upwards, smashing his beam saber into the chest of the Gear, or tried to at least, as the black Gear dodged with a fraction of a second to spare, and had no chance to even cry out as the mechanical beast launched him backwards with a haymaker counter.

Crashing onto the ground, he could do nothing but watch as both black Gears approached him, the one disarmed by his throw grabbing his fallen comrade's blade and getting back into the fight.

Naruto swore.

This fight was getting really annoying.

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 5: Cremation**

---

"Find any information you can in the database about an orange Gear with no communication systems! Judging by the paint, we can date it to at least five years old with no maintenance. Search for all KAM Gears that fit those criteria, even those stolen by the Devil Brigade!"

Kurenai's orders were followed immediately as all hands on board got onto their computers and started searching. The Dawn of Autumn was equipped with a brilliant database, indeed top of the line, and contained almost all the information on every Gear that the KAM had access to and had information about in the field. However, even with such a powerful tool at her fingertips, Kurenai was almost completely sure that they weren't going to get any information on it.

A close-combat type Gear with fading paint and strange parts, not to mention the strange abilities and the apparent amateur that was riding it… There was something fishy about the entire thing; something that told Kurenai even if the KAM did have information on the thing it was going to be top secret. The fact that it had no communication system of any kind simply made everything even more mysterious and foreboding.

They would have to take that orange Gear into custody afterwards, and question the pilot. The loyalty of the user in question would have to be questioned, although Kurenai was sure that the soldier was definitely not of KAM breed. The way that he fought was too wild -- too unrestrained. It reminded her of a schoolyard brawl, where the combatant had no idea what to do and used whatever was at hand to fight.

To put it simply, it was the antithesis of a fighting master.

Yet, of course, there were times when it was better to have no idea what to do. After all, it was a proverb that the master did not fear those weaker than him or equal to him, as to him their movements are predictable, but only the absolute beginners, whose moves can often be reckless and unpredictable. That was apparently the rule of this fight, as she watched the orange Gear engage in battle with the two other Gears on equal grounds.

Of course, that wasn't everything. The pilot was a powerful part of the equation, of course, but to win the pilot wasn't everything. The Gears themselves were, without a doubt, leagues apart.

As an admiral of the Konoha Armour Military, even a relatively new one, she was a master of information about Gears of any kind. The orange Gear down there with the sinewy machinery; the one that was obviously a lot more ancient and better made than the other two Gears. Its arms were similar to a normal Gear's, although there were slight protrusions about the shoulder than brought up the image of blades. The torso too, was a little light for its size, being pretty top heavy. The helmet of the beast was a strange V-shape, giving the Gear a predatory look, and its legs were like the hind legs of some powerful predator, able to bound across the landscape like the wind.

If she had to describe it with a word, it'd be bestial, but only slightly. There was also a dignity about it, and the strange proportions only seemed to enhance both the bestial and human characteristics about it, giving those who knew Gears intimately a slight sense of vertigo as they looked upon it.

Compared to the orange suit, however, the black Gears were a mess.

The Devil Brigade hadn't had enough time to outfit the Gears with anything special, having only stolen them a couple days back and not having enough parts or knowledgeable technicians on hand, apparently. As a result, the Gears were a mess.

They were basically skeletal frames with parts that covered them, all spray painted a uniform black. None of the three Gears looked alike, each with their own awkwardly balanced equipment sticking out here and there. Their weapons were shoddy as well, being simple beam sabers with no modifications of any kind. The most basic type of close-combat weaponry.

On one side, there was an amateur pilot with a powerful Gear.

On the other side, there were two skilled pilots with poorly constructed Gears.

Who would win?

And was the bestial Gear on her side?

No, that was a rather stupid question. Although the true loyalty of the orange Gear was in question, the fact that it was at least temporarily on her side was established when it saved Hinata from the hostage situation.

Should she activate the Gen Cannon then…?

No, that wasn't possible. The Byakutsuru was equipped with a Gen Cannon repelling signal after all, and the range was about twenty meters in radius. As long as the fighting Gears were within that territory, and they certainly were, there would be no way to hit them with the Gen Cannon.

So what did she do?

Simply wait?

At this rate… It was really all she could do.

---

Kakashi's face did not betray his emotions or feelings, but if anybody who knew him really well, which there was almost none of, could see him right now, they would know that there was something he was hiding. His arms were raised in front of him, resting on the surface of the desk that was the admiral's desk. His legs were crossed underneath, and his face was a mask of concentration.

Ushiro and Mae were quickly monitoring the battle at Tiltstone, and they would be arriving shortly. Their previous estimate had been cut short due to the emergency, and now they were going at full speed, heading towards Tiltstone. It was a pity that they had to cut off the com-link with Kurenai, but at the speed they were going the communication would've been broken up anyway.

His pilots and their Gears were at the ready in the hangar, getting prepared to be deployed at any second. All the medical staff including the doctor on board were prepared to give emergency first-aid help to the city as soon as possible. Shikamaru was contacting headquarters, explaining the situation to them as to why they were wandering out of their designated patrol territory.

The admiral looked at his right arm, the mask covering the lower half of his face betraying no emotion. The headband that he perpetually wore as a replacement to the standard admiral's hat held his hair up, allowing him to survey his hand with impunity. Neither Ushiro nor Mae had noticed what he was doing, and Shikamaru, who was also on the bridge, was too preoccupied with talking to a Council Elder at the moment.

Nobody saw the red veins bulging out of his skin like they were trying to break out of it. Nobody saw the way that the redness was only apparent on his right arm. Nobody saw the way that his muscles contorted, as though trying to burst out of his arm.

'_Spiral 09… Have you awakened so soon? Minato-senchou, It looks like your little weapon has finally gotten free,' _thought the admiral to himself._ 'I wonder… How will Kyuubi turn out this time?'_

He suppressed his memories, and thought of only the road ahead.

_---_

Block. Swipe. Dodge.

Naruto was starting to get this rhythm down now, he realized as he dodged another swipe from the enemy Gear. Currently there were three Gears still in battle condition, with another two Gears on the ground, out as a result of battle. Dodging another swipe, Naruto retaliated with a crushing tackle, smashing one of the Gears into the other.

He was starting to get used to fighting in Gears, but it was starting to drain him too. His body was starting to get tired, although he wasn't really using it at all. The swinging and moving and all the fighting was starting to take both a physical and mental toll on him, and he wasn't sure that he could keep it up for long. On the other hand, however, the opponent Gears weren't slowing down at all, as though they didn't feel the pressure.

What was the difference?

Were they more experienced than him? More well-trained? Was that it? But there was no way that they weren't feeling the pressure, especially since his own Gear was so much more advanced than theirs in so many different ways!

He wasn't stupid, just looking at their Gears was enough. Just a passing look would reveal his Gear to be superior, but for some reason the enemy Gears just wouldn't fall. Naruto had attacked and attacked, using every single strategy he thought that would work, but hadn't even managed to knick his opponents at all.

What was the problem…?

They had the same weapons and everything. He had managed to take down that first Gear with his bare fists, so why couldn't he beat these two? Was it because they were superior in numbers? They did seem to have unusually good teamwork…

Naruto paid for his lack of attention a second later.

A sudden swing from one of the opposing Gears smashed the beam saber out of his hand, scorching the metal and burning his flesh. Naruto yelped, surprised by the sudden movement and the irritation he felt on his skin. Recovering, he ran after the fallen beam saber, dodging another swipe by the width of a hair. Gripping the beam saber, he tried turning it on only to find that it wasn't working.

"_Shit!"_

Dodging another strike barely with his powerful steel legs, Naruto wondered about his options. Currently he was being confronted by two powerful foes with weapons, while he, the newbie, was cornered and unarmed. The situation was bad. The black Gear charged, and Naruto, on the spur of the moment, smashed his leg into the black Gear's face, striking it down.

The Devil Brigadier, taking the full brunt of the counter, fell to the ground, unable to get back up. Naruto could tell that it was out of commission for now, but it was definitely far from permanent unlike the first Gear that he had beheaded.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head.

Maybe he was better unarmed than with weapons?

Dodging another strike that came close to knocking his head off from the last remaining, Naruto drew backwards and launched his fist into the head of the black beast, sending it flying backwards. The blonde boy grinned… He had packed enough force into that haymaker to knock out a Gear two times over. There was no way that the beast was getting up after that one.

It was over, and good thing at that. Hmm… What to do now? Oh yeah, the white Gear that they were holding hostage. It might be a good idea to check up on that one just to make sure the pilot was fine. After all, if it was the enemy of his enemy, then it had to be his friend, right?

Turning around, he didn't notice the way that the black Gear's eyes began to glow.

---

Subject Delta's eyes were closed as it all began.

The red colour began to flood the cockpit, bathing everything in a crimson light. He could feel a tingling feeling within his mind… Emotions that hadn't been touched since the parasite had entered him…

Something was happening?

Was he losing?

The red seeped into his mind, covering every crevasse and nook and cranny within his gray matter. His veins were going crazy now, and his body was starting to feel more than warm. Hot, almost. Burning. His body was burning.

The room was starting to turn crimson. The heat was starting to rise, and his mind was starting to decay. Red here, red there, red was everywhere. There was nothing to do; nothing that could protect him against the invading blood, the disgusting feelings that enveloped him and destroyed him from within. Something was changing now.

His fingers and hands moved against his will, his mind filled with visions of destruction and fury. His muscles were contracting and relaxing like wild, and he was frothing at the mouth. His eyes were bloodshot, and his tongue was dry. It was getting harder and harder to breathe in here….

Gripping the controls, he knew what he had to do.

---

Naruto didn't even realize what had happened. By the time that his mind had reacted and absorbed the information, he had been stabbed clean through the stomach by a beam saber. In shock, he turned his Gear's head backwards, and took in the sight of the opposing Gear.

There was definitely something strange going on with the Devil Brigadier in there, Naruto realized as he saw the visor that opposed his. Where there had once been a calm, logical refractive green there was now a hateful, burning smoky red. Looking down, he saw the green beam of light that exited his chest, and realized at once that he had been struck.

Then the pain made its way to his head, and he started screaming. The pain was amazing… So much more than he had imagined. If it had been a clean stab and with a normal weapon, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but the beam saber was designed with piercing armor and causing damage in mind, thus making it a lot worse for him. It didn't even need to be said that it was basically a contained laser, which meant it constantly burned against his metal skin.

The black Gear ripped the saber out through the side, and Naruto felt another shock as the blade ripped straight through his armor. The beam saber's energy seemed more focused now instead of being spread out like before… Maybe the enemy had changed settings?

Staggering, the orange Gear fell back onto a building for support.

The black Gear, however, wouldn't let him have that chance. With a screech of metal like the roar of some man-made tiger or dragon the monster sprang, gripping its comrades fallen saber and launching a powerful barrage of blows upon Naruto. The blonde struggled to keep his consciousness as he blocked and parried with his arms and fought to dodge each blow, but he was losing ground fast. More often than not blows nicked him, landing glancing hits here and there, but it was adding up. The wound that the Gear had given him was hurting immensely.

Then the beast lopped off Naruto's arm, and the blonde pilot realized all of the sudden that his arm, the one which had been injured a while ago, wasn't healed after all. With a rasping cry, Naruto grabbed onto his arm, his Gear grasping at the melted stump that had been its limb.

The black Gear rose up its arms, intending to land the finishing blow with a ghostly cry of metal, its broken limbs resisting their use, its glowing red visor reminding Naruto of a god of death, prepared to reap its harvest.

Fear.

Desperation.

Those were the emotions he felt at the time… The utter sense of helplessness. He was cornered, and there was something in front of him that could, and fully intended to kill him. At that moment, it was all over. There was nothing he could do to raise his chances of survival, which were nil. At that moment, he was going to die.

It was strange how time seemed to slow down when something important happened in your life. How time seemed to stop all of a sudden when you did something, or something happened to you that could be life-altering. Making that scoring goal in the finals of a soccer tournament, realizing you had scored a hundred-percent on that placement test to get into university… Things that were life-changing… Things that you kept within your memory forever.

And all of a sudden, the orange Gear became red.

Naruto didn't realize what he was doing as he charged, dodging the beam strike by a hair. He was operating on complete instinct now… Launching his moves this way and that. His mind was a whirlwind of hope, despair, and fear. His hands were moving, but he wasn't directing them. His legs were lifting and dropping, but he didn't know where they were going.

All he could see at that moment were images of his life; things that he had done before. Becoming friends with Tenten… Meeting Konohamaru and Udon, Moegi too, for the first time… Helping the matron out… Playing with Shizune when he was a kid… The events were all out of sequence, but he could clearly see them. Crystal clear.

It was like a slideshow of his life, all jumbled up.

And then, he could see something he had never seen before in his life.

A monstrosity with nine segments. It was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life before. It was majestic, awe-inspiring in the way that it touched the earth. There was a deep rumbling within the ground, and all of a sudden he could see the stars. Nine tails burst out of the ground, and ancient flames were everywhere; the sky was a complex mix of yellow, orange, and red.

He didn't know what he was seeing.

The nine segments fell off, each flying to different parts of the world. They formed their own shapes, sending their cries out towards the heavens for their parent. With their powers, they raged and destroyed, reducing everything to dust and turning all into nothing. There was no end to the destruction as they turned their gazes towards the sky, looking for something.

Naruto felt a burning feeling within his arm as he glared at the black Gear. There was a dark feelings burning up within him… A sort of angry desperation, a mix of black and red. The Gear's colours kept going darker, and the orange quickly became a deep, vibrant shade of red.

Stepping forward, he cried out.

He didn't know where the words came from, but they sounded right.

"**CREMATION!"**

His hand, now a glowing mass of red and black flames, smashed into the head of the opponent Gear like a miniature supernova, releasing light from the core. The surrounding area was lit up, and a wind pressure began to blow. The cars nearby floated up… The windows shattered and the glass began hovering… All the curtains and drapes in the surrounding windows stopped and started rising…

Naruto didn't know what his opponent was feeling right now, but he wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to feel pain, to feel anger, and to feel desperation. All the pain that he had caused to the people of this town… This town under his jurisdiction; his territory… It was his… All of it was his… They had no right to come here… No right… No right…

He clenched his fist.

And the world turned white.

But amongst the white, there was another vision. This time the vision was soothing… Relaxing. Instead of arousing intense emotions from him, it was something else. Something completely different.

On a white background, he could clearly see a man maybe a head or two taller than himself. The man had blonde hair, and wore the uniform of an admiral of the Konoha Armor Military. His blue eyes were clear and convincing, and reminded Naruto of somebody he couldn't recall right at the moment.

The sight was like an exorcism, purging every negative emotion from Naruto's mind. All of a sudden he felt prepared to go into a deep, deep sleep, and began to close his eyes. The world could go wherever it wanted; he was at peace now.

The last thing he saw was the vision of the blonde man, but there was another figure there. A black shadow fell over everything, as Naruto descended into darkness. But the robe that the black figure was dressed in was particularly striking, and Naruto recalled where he had seen something like that before; on an illustration in his textbook.

Shinigami; the God of Death.

And he fell into darkness, without resisting the siren call of oblivion.

---

A/N: Wow, that was the most important chapter so far done. What we have here is the end of the first fight scene, and some heavy foreshadowing in the form of Naruto's visions. Where did the orange Gear come from? What is the monstrosity in Naruto's vision? And what is the connection between the blonde man and the Shinigami?

Find out, on the next episode of… Dragon Ba—I mean, Spyral 9!

Hehe.

P.S.: Keep the reviews coming! They're always welcome!


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets

"This is rather amazing, isn't it?"

Kurenai turned to face the intruder, a certain mask-wearing admiral. The gray-haired jougun stopped beside her, taking in the view that stretched out in front of him. Normally he wasn't so bold, but the sight was really something.

For about the size of a city block there existed nothing but a humongous crater, with remnants of buildings and vehicles here and there. The sewer system had been opened up to daylight, and there the pieces of concrete that had been dislodged from their positions fell slowly into the filthy water. The wind picked up, and dust blew everywhere.

"It's rather amazing what a complete newbie can do in a situation like this with a powerful Gear, isn't it?" asked Kakashi as he gently trailed his finger in the dust. "Good thing that there weren't any casualties… There were no shelters here, and all the Gears managed to survive due to their armour. Hinata-chan might have received a bit of a shock though."

Kurenai nodded.

"Hinata will be alright… Her condition was not as horrible as it seemed. She managed to cut down her synchronization at the moment of impact, making most of the damage go only to Byakutsuru," noted Kurenai. "A complete newbie… You say? That fits with his moves… But who would give a Gear like that to somebody like that?"

"I say a complete newbie only because he's suffering from Madara's Syndrome right now. You know, the problem that all pilots get the first time they synchronize with a Gear. Right now he's being tended to by the head of his orphanage, and apparently he is a resident of this town. Due to his condition, I have not been able to get information out of him."

Kurenai turned to look at him sharply.

"An orphan, you say, and a complete newbie at that. Well, where did he get that Gear from then? Have you talked to his guardian, at least? How about the people that he know?"

"Of course, I've already talked to them. His guardian has no idea where the Gear came from, and none of his friends have ever heard of him being a pilot. Judging from the condition of the suit, it has to be rather old, I'm saying at least five years. Even considering that, however, it held up to scrutiny against three modern Gears, even though they were rather under-equipped. It's safe to say that we will know nothing about the Gear until the pilot wakes up."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kurenai. "There must be a Gear deployment point here somewhere… Gears don't just appear out of nowhere, and definitely can't sustain themselves for that long. The Gear's paint was fading, for god's sakes. A Gear that has been in storage for that long wouldn't even have the required energy to move around!"

Kakashi sighed.

"No, that's quite enough. What's going on right now is that we're looking at one-fourth of a puzzle and thinking it's the whole thing. Until we ask the pilot, we won't be able to find anything whatsoever. I suggest that we give all this useless thinking a break… Everything will be revealed anyway."

Kakashi turned to leave, but Kurenai stopped him.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" asked the crimson-eyed admiral, her tone slightly accusing. "You have a nasty habit of hiding things that should be out in the open, you know."

Kakashi smiled.

"Maa, maa… You're too suspicious. I don't have much to hide."

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets**

---

"How long will he be like this, matron-san?" asked Tenten, dabbing at Naruto's forehead with a wet cloth. The matron looked at her without saying anything… To tell the truth, however, she really didn't know.

The underground shelter they were in was being used as a refugee area. The city of Tiltstone, or at least the side where the battle had taken place, had been mostly destroyed. There was also a lot of damage to several buildings along the black Gear's path of rampage, leaving many without homes. The light show from the sky caused by the Gen Cannon, which had caused surprisingly no casualties, had left a lot of the roads and unprotected buildings destroyed.

Thankfully, there were fewer than expected casualties, only about a hundred to two hundred fifty. Of course, there were many more injured, but the hospitals were taking care of them, and almost all had been put into stable conditions if they weren't before.

The shelter they were in was designated as the neighborhood's, which meant there were people there other than from the orphanage. However, thankfully, they had all came together despite the harsh conditions and were trying to make everything better for everybody. Many of the other adults were trying to get everything together and trying to make the place comfortable as the children tended to their own needs and cooked. They'd be stuck here for a while, seeing as it would take a rather large amount of time to restore Tiltstone to its usual condition.

The KAM would definitely help, the matron knew.

"Just call me Tsunade, girl. It'll make it easier for both of us," said the matron with a toss of her hair. Shizune was tending to several smaller children who had suffered only slight cuts and scratches as they had scrambled through the streets. "As for Naruto's condition… I have no idea. It could last anywhere from two days to two weeks, and he's been in here for a while now; I'm guessing about eight days."

Tenten nodded, looking at the blonde boy's pale form.

She didn't know what had happened to him, but his arm had been bloodied and almost ruined when he had been brought in by the people from the Armour Military. His face had been pale too, and for a little more than a week now he had been comatose in his own world, and she didn't know what the problem was. It was infuriating and irritating, and it made her feel helpless; unable to provide any sort of reassurance or aid to the unconscious boy.

"How did he get like this, Tsunade-san?"

"How should I know?" asked Tsunade, although her mouth did twitch a little at the motion. "He was probably running out there to get Konohamaru and got himself hurt by falling debris or something. I dunno. But he's going to be fine, don't worry about it. The medics from the KAM said it's only a temporary thing."

"I see…"

"Now, it's not normal for a pretty girl like you to be moping around," said the matron, grinning as she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "C'mon, cheer up a little. He's going to wake up sometime, and he's got no good qualities for you to cry over anyway. Let's go to the kitchen, eh? We can make some food and try to help out with reconstruction or something."

Tenten thought about it.

"Um, I'd rather there be someone around here when he wakes up, just to make sure he knows there are people who care about him like you and me, matron-san," said Tenten. "…I want him to know that he doesn't need parents to have a family…"

Tsunade smiled fondly as she regarded the girl.

"I think he's passed that stage by now, girl," said Tsunade, smiling. "I mean, I remember when he was still a kid… He was pretty sullen whenever he saw a happy family, you know. Every day he would come home with that depressed look on his face, and it was always when he saw the other kids being picked up by their parents. But something changed that, you know… It was a pretty big event in his life."

"…What was it?"

"Meeting you!" said Tsunade. "You think he doesn't talk about you at home? He does all the time! It was so surprising that day when he ran back with that giant grin on his face and told both Shizune and me that he had made a friend, and with a cute girl at that! There was plenty of teasing to go around."

Tenten had the decency to blush, and Tsunade pinched her cheeks fondly. The brown-haired girl dipped the towel in the water once more and applied it to the boy's forehead, wiping the sweat away from it. His injured arm was raised over a couple of folded towels, keeping the bleeding to a minimum; the bandage covering it was a light pink, something that had been died with his blood.

Every now and then Naruto would move around slightly, as though he was in a bad dream. Each of these times Tenten would move to make sure that he came out fine, and took great care to keep him from causing himself further damage by lying on his arms.

Tsunade couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little like an older sister, the way that she took care of the blonde boy on the bed. The details told the story, each movement she made was with the utmost care… She really did care for him.

The matron smiled to herself.

It seemed like the stupid boy in front of her was finally growing up; and starting by getting a cute girlfriend to boot. It was really too bad that he had to find that Gear, although it was something that he had been destined since birth to do… It was hard, to think of the boy as a soldier, but in the near future…

"This is admiral Hatake Kakashi of the KAM, captain of the UWS Yggdrasil. We are seeking a miss Tsunade; I have been told that she is the matron of a nearby orphanage?" asked a voice from outside, and Tsunade sighed. Although the voice was deeper and more mature, the fact that it was spoken in that drawl gave away the possessor of it. "May I come in?"

Tenten looked at the door warily, and Tsunade walked over to the door; grabbing it and opening it with a little more force than she had intended. The door clanged against the side of the wall, and the face was stared back at her was as nostalgic as anything could be. The silver hair took her back, but the lazy expression on his face was a lot different from his old, professional visage. Perhaps losing his teammates had affected him more than she had thought…

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, she welcomed him in. No emotions showed on their face, at least not enough to cause Tenten to suspect anything anyway. Kakashi looked at Tenten warily, noticing for the first time there was somebody else in the room other than the matron herself and the blonde boy he was here to talk about.

"Miss Tsunade, I presume?" asked the admiral with a twinkle in his eye, as though he was telling a little inside joke. Tsunade had to force herself not to smile. "What I want to talk to you about in here will be strictly confidential. Could we please get your little assistant over there to leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

Tenten stood up to protest against the invading admiral, but Tsuande shushed her with a wave of her hand. Naruto's head moved slightly, tilting towards the side and letting out a little snore.

"I suppose that would be alright, senchou-san," said Tsunade. "Tenten, would you go and help out old lady Tanaka in the kitchen? She's cooking for a lot of us right now, and I think she could use all the help she could get. I'm pretty sure Naruto will be happy if the first thing he does when he wakes up is taste your cuisine."

Tenten nodded, hestitantly, before leaving the room. However, as she neared the doorway she glared at the gray-haired man that had intruded into the shelter, one laced with deadly intent. It was something that said 'if you bother Naruto-kun, I'll kill you'; that kind of intent.

Kakashi and Tsunade waited until her footsteps faded before the gray-haired man took to entrance and gently closed the door. There was no need for anybody to hear what they were going to be talking about… At least not yet. The kind of thing they were going to be discussing was beyond the comprehension of civilians, and indeed most of the KAM as well.

"Kakashi-kun, you really have grown up a lot," said Tsunade with a slight smile. "An admiral's coat looks pretty good on you, you know that? Almost reminds me of your father, Hatake Sakumo-san…"

"Let's not talk about the past, Tsunade-sama," said the admiral, settling down onto a spare chair in the room. "It's still rather amazing; no matter how many years you never seem to age a day. Is that a clan ability or something? But no matter, you know what I'm here to talk about today, although to be honest I'd rather not have come to this at all. We have the legacy in custody already, and people are starting to have questions."

"I understand."

"There were several civilians and police officers who saw the fight, although only a few of them suspect anything. It seems that most of them think that the legacy is a Gear owned by the KAM; something that's not exactly wrong, but they're getting the wrong impression and we want to keep it that way to make sure the project's secret doesn't get leaked," said Kakashi. "We need the legacy in the KAM if we want the people's questions to stop, and even more troublesome are the officers in the army as well as the superiors… They won't buy just anything. We need a cover-up."

"What are you suggesting then?" asked Tsunade. "It is pretty hard to explain how a young man managed to find a Gear just out in the wilderness, and that he could somehow sync perfectly with it on the first try. Also, judging by how unkempt it is, they will know how it has the fuel to move at all. There will be suspicions."

"That's why we need a cover-up," said Kakashi. "Naruto will have to be kept in the dark about his Gear… Otherwise the consequences could be dire. Basically, we must give Naruto and the army different stories. We can convince the brass that the Gear was simply retrieved from a mercenary unit's secret base – that's something they'll buy; but I'm lost on where Naruto comes in. They'll want to know how a civilian boy with obviously no training managed to get into a Gear and fight a battle with it. They will demand answers, and I have no idea how to give it to them."

Tsunade thought about this for a bit, putting her chin in her hands. "That's not a problem. We can simply convince them that Naruto is a Kikai Tensai, although only with the legacy. You yourself have a Kikai Tensai, do you not? There about one Tensai within a hundred pilots… Honestly they're not that rare."

"I thought about that, but I'm not sure it'll work. A Kikai Tensai is able to sync with all Gears at least at a seventy-percent level, but in Naruto's case it'll be completely different. Being who he is, I doubt he'll be able to pilot any other Gear at all successfully, and nobody else will be able to use the legacy," explained Kakashi. "It'll be too coincidental for the Council to take in. A boy finds a Gear that nobody else can use just to find himself able to use it, and save a city from destruction."

"The lab where the legacy was found is bound to be destroyed by now. There was a self-destruction sequence designed to activate the moment that the legacy was activated," said Tsunade. "It doesn't matter what they think… The thing is, that's basically the truth, isn't it? There are simply some details left out. Also, they don't need to know that the legacy can't be piloted by anybody else… It's actually a pretty common thing for customized Gears. I don't think we'll have a problem with it at all."

"I suppose you're right," said Kakashi. "Do we tell Naruto the same story then?"

"That'd be good…"

They kept talking all the while, not noticing the prying ears of the person outside. The brunette girl put a hand to her chest, trying to keep her beating heart still. She wasn't able to catch all of the conversation, but the parts she had heard had been enough…

What was going on with Naruto?

Tenten was scared.

---

"W—Water…"

"Oh, you're finally up?" asked a young man with a little dog on his right shoulder, sitting at the foot of the bed. The young woman with the blue hair looked upwards at him, a little out of focus for a second before realizing with a start who it was. "Good thing too… Anymore and we would've handed you over to the doctor again. Here's the water, by the way. Shino said to drink it slowly… Apparently your throat is still tired or something like that. Be more careful next time, okay?"

The girl accepted the water gratefully, and sat up, wincing a little at the stab of pain that went through her chest as she did so. She was wearing an over-sized T-shirt as well as a pair of shorts, and really nothing else. Looking down at herself, she turned a quizzical eye towards the bestial teen.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata!" grinned Kiba as he waved. The dog on his shoulder, Akamaru, barked in tow. "I'm not the one who changed you, one of the female nurses did it. Looks like you're mostly alright now though…"

Hinata smiled, and tried to speak through her hoarse throat. She coughed several times as she did so, as her throat fought against her. Apparently she had spent several days in a unconscious state, something that Gear pilots usually suffered from if they were dealt heavy damage.

"W—What… happened…? Remem—ber… nothing."

Kiba grinned.

"Well, you got taken out pretty quick, and for a bit the Devil Brigadiers – we took out the remnants of that squad so you don't have to worry too much about them – were trying to bargain with Kurenai-senchou with you as a hostage," said Kiba. "Tell you the truth though, I didn't expect you to be taken out so quickly. It didn't seem like they were that strong at all."

He noticed the way that Hinata's eyes were suddenly downcast a little, and decided not to push the topic. Although under Kurenai-senchou's command the shy Hyuuga once-heiress had become a lot braver and more open-minded, she still dwelt on her failures too much. It was good to reflect, something that Kurenai had taught him, but when you reflect too much it could also be bad for you. Too much of anything usually turned sour.

"But don't worry about it, you were tired from pursuing them for so long, so you can't really be blamed. You just got out of medical leave after all… Maybe it was a push to make you fight right away," said Kiba, trying uncharacteristically to comfort the girl in front of him. "You don't always have to put yourself up to such high standards, Hinata."

Although she didn't say anything, holding the cup of water in her hands, Kiba could tell that Hinata felt differently, the way that she stared at the sparkling liquid within her mug. The daylight shone in from the window, bathing everything is a soft light. It was morning, about eight o'clock.

"What h—happened… af—ter?"

"A mysterious Gear showed up out of nowhere and laid waste to those guys, man! You should see the videos that the crew managed to tape together from the camera feed… It's insane. The guy just hit and hit and hit and every single move could've killed one of them, you know. It was great!"

Hinata listened as Kiba described the battle in great detail. Smiling slightly, she took another sip from the cup, feeling her parched throat getting use to water going down it again. The sneak attack from that black Gear had affected her a little worse than she had thought, but she was recovering, and would soon be fine again.

As she listened, she thought about the orange Gear. She had no frame of reference, not even a picture of what the Gear looked like or even what the pilot was like, yet she listened with rapture. She honestly wanted to know what kind of person her savior was; but would she get the chance?

"…We don't know where he is now though… Apparently Hatake Kakashi, that admiral of the UWS Yggdrasil, you know; he took the pilot somewhere to rest, at least that's what I've heard. The mysterious Gear was taken into the Yggdrasil's hangar, maybe they're thinking of fixing it up."

"What happened… to the Devil Brigadiers?" asked Hinata, massaging her throat. Good, her voice was coming back. She would need to get in a lot of training after this if she wanted to keep up. It hurt to know that she had been taken out so easily; it felt like she had betrayed the Byakutsuru.

Kiba suddenly shut up, something that Hinata was surprised about. His face contorted, as though he was thinking of something truly hideous and disgusting.

"It's… really best not to talk about them," said Kiba finally. "When we got back, the Devil Brigadiers were being carted off to the infirmary onboard the Yggdrasil… One of them… The one who called himself Subject Delta in the transmissions; he's dead. But the ones called Subject Alpha and Subject Phi are in critical condition right now."

"W—What?! But, fighting in Gears should be perfectly safe! The cockpit is designed to prevent as much damage to the pilot as possible and the Neural-Net is supposed to shut off after a certain amount of shock passes—Hack! Hack!"

Hinata's tirade had irritated her throat, and now had started a coughing fit. Kiba looked at her warily, prepared to get help at a moment's notice, but the fit died down and Hinata once again looked at him; asking for answers with her gaze.

Kiba relented.

It was true that pilots were often valued above their Gears. Those who could pilot Gears were, in fact, very rare. Gears, in fact, were easily provided to all those who could pilot them. The KAM itself often put more funds into finding potential pilot recruits rather than Gear research, something that spoke for itself.

"No, the damage wasn't sustained in the middle of the battle. Actually, the damage that the orange Gear did except for on the last one was really little," noted Kiba with the seasoned viewpoint of a Gear veteran. "What happened to them… I guess it's the reason they called themselves Subjects. Shino found this out but…"

Kiba sighed.

"They weren't human anymore."

---

A/N: It looks like the reviews are dying down now, since I only received two for the last chapter. To an author, it's nice to have reviews because it's nice feedback. What did you like about the chapter? What didn't you like about the chapter? Was there something specifically that made you feel a certain way? Authors like getting information like that. So, since I want to improve my writing further, having comprehensive reviews on my ideas and execution is incredibly welcome, although simple things like 'I liked this and that' is also very nice as well.

Spyral 9, or the first version anyway, was started off after playing the Gameboy Advance game Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation. I was always a fan of the SRT games, but the first one in English really made me feel a different way. Since I like both Naruto and the mecha genre, and I didn't see anything else remotely similar to the concept on the site, I decided to try and combine the two together just to see what I would get. What I got exceeded my expectations, and because I didn't have to adhere to a strict system already established by manga and anime I was able to branch out and incorporate my ideas.

Spyral 9 will probably be here for a long time, although I'm thinking of changing the name back to Spiral 09. It's a slight difference, to be sure, but I think Spiral 09 looks a little better.

I was inspired by (read 'stole ideas from') Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, G-Gundam, Gundam Wing, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Super Robot Taisen, and a couple others. If you have some time and haven't seen or played (SRT) any of them before, I suggest you give them a chance.

'Till next time!


	8. Chapter 7: The Offer

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 7: The Offer**

---

"These are…" noted Shikamaru as he looked closely at the figure on the table. It was a mutilated mess, bits of flesh and blood everywhere. If he had not been trained as a soldier he would not have been able to handle it, but even as it was he was still disgusted. "The remains of that Subject Delta then?"

"Yes, the last one standing out of the Devil Brigadiers in the fight and the only one to die," noted Ino, blanching as her eyes connected with the boy's. "Shino-san from the Dawn of Autumn helped me with the autopsy; he's dealing with the others right now. What we found here is really disgusting… Something that I never thought any human would be capable of doing."

Shikamaru sighed. How troublesome.

"What is it?"

"These men… Their bodies aren't the type to be pilots," said Ino, gesturing at her clipboard where information had been quickly jotted down. They made no sense to Shikamaru, but to the doctor perhaps they told a tale. "You know what determines a person's proficiency to be a pilot, don't you?"

"Yes, their chakra pathways and their nerves," stated Shikamaru. "The chakra pathways don't matter, as long as they're present the person can synchronize with a Gear. The condition of their nerves determine their true abilities with synchronizing… Basically chakra pathways enable the ability to pilot, and nerves tell you how good you are at piloting. The more you pilot though, the more your nerves will get used to the sensation of synchronization; making it easier for you."

"That's exactly right," said Ino. "But these men… They don't have chakra pathways."

Shikamaru turned his head sharply, staring at Ino with a shocked gaze. It took a lot for the normally unflappable boy to be stunned; something that said a lot about the current situation. Gears could not be piloted without chakra pathways… It was simply not possible. A pilot who tried synchronizing with a suit without them would not succeed. The Gear wouldn't even start up, much less move and fight.

"How's that possible? I saw the video. They fought, and with the proficiency of veteran pilots too!" said Shikamaru. He was the strategist on the ship, although it was a mostly over-glorified pose as Kakashi usually did the logic and reasoning work. He was not much more than an advisor. "Especially Subject Delta at the end… The way he did those moves were like an extension of his own body. He must've been nearing perfect sync right then!"

"He was," said Ino. "He might've even gone higher, into Overdrive. There were traces of overloading in his nervous system. There is no doubt within my mind that he had synced without chakra pathways, and we found out how he had done it too."

Shikamaru looked at her warily. The entire thing was unthinkable… A man without chakra pathways couldn't pilot a Gear, no matter how hard he tried. He and Ino, both potential pilots at one point due to the history of their clans being powerful pilots, had both felt the reality of this when they had been found not to have chakra pathways.

Ino walked over next to a tray, and took a pair of tongs. Reaching inside the tray, she took out something that nearly made Shikamaru vomit. It looked somewhat like a pulsating, gigantic maggot. It was the size of perhaps a thumb.

"What the hell is that?!"

"A parasite… a Nadi worm, to be exact," said Ino, looking at it with much distaste. "A parasite of all animal lifeforms although they themselves are one of the few animals other humans to have been found to possess chakra canals. However, unlike other animals, _all _Nadi worms possess chakra canals. They wreck havoc upon a host's body in numbers, although they are gotten rid of usually before they breed."

"That was in him? Why? Doesn't the Devil Brigade take better care of their members?"

"That's true… But this man isn't a Devil Brigadier," said Ino with finality. "I've compared his teeth and DNA to the database. He's Takazuka Mamoru, a new recruit from the southeast. A cadet of Gear training for a while, he was found to have no chakra halfway through and quit without a word. He joined the regular army, however, and made his way up pretty quickly, given his tactical knowledge and skill. He was kidnapped several months ago."

Shikamaru absorbed this new information.

"Shino-san believes that all three of these guys… They're test subjects; the reason they called themselves Subject Alpha, Delta, and Phi. Judging by all the hallucinogens and tranquilizers found within Mamoru… Or Delta's body, they were forcefully brainwashed and infected with Nadi worms."

"Why? What was the point of that? What will being infected with Nadi worms do to them…?" asked Shikamaru. "What, are you thinking of--!"

Ino frowned.

"Yes, we believe that's what happened. Three young men, all failed members of the pilot training programs and failed because they had no chakra pathways; they had the skills, for sure, and the knowledge and experience in battle provided by virtual training. The only thing they were missing to become powerful pilots were the actual ability to pilot Gears, something that the Devil Brigade managed to give them," said Ino, her professional demeanor shining through.

"How?" asked Shikamaru. "Does it have something to do with Nadi worms? You said that they have chakra canals. Were they used as conduits for the chakra that Gears put out then?"

"Yes, although that normally shouldn't be possible," said Ino, looking at the body on the table morbidly. "The brain recognizes the presence of chakra pathways, so normally even with Nadi worms in their body people can't pilot Gears. But, the Devil Brigade managed to find a way past all that."

"How?"

Ino looked at him hard with a glare in her eye; it wasn't directed at him, Shikamaru knew. It was for somebody behind him; somebody she wished she could get her hands on right now and tear to pieces. The only thing that really riled her up like this was a violation of medical practices… Something that Ino hated.

To her, there was nothing more sacred than the bond between a doctor and a patient, and the oaths that all who practiced medicine took when they started their training. To harm a person's body was something that she was not willing to do nor even tolerate.

"Drugs that target the mind… It destroys the regulation centers in the head, allowing the pilot to recognize the chakra pathways that the Nadi worms provide," said Ino with disgust. "But that's not all its destroys… It decays the brain, making the pilot lose himself. They probably have to give them backup serums every week or so just to keep the Subjects from becoming vegetables. I found traces of the serum in his body; apparently in addition to keeping them mentally alive they also shut down their emotional sides, causing them to listen only to logic and also curtailing any emotion other than sadism. You saw the videos… Subject Delta's last charge at the end there was a result of the serum running out and all the emotions coming back."

Shikamaru nodded, looking at the body on the table as though for the first time. It was easier to look at it when he had thought about it as simply a monster without a name; Subject Delta was enough. Now he realized that the being in front of him was a victim of the Devil Brigade as well, the world really wasn't that black and white.

The anger that he had displayed there at the end. The hate and fear and pain that were evident in his actions. Now that he had the full story or most of it at any rate, he had no doubts about who they were targeted towards.

There were no winners in that fight except the Devil Brigade.

---

Naruto's eyes flew open.

"Oh, you're awake?"

The blonde boy looked around him, his eyes still blurry. Where was he…? Last he remembered he was still fighting that Gear, and his arm was burning. Yeah, he had grabbed that monster with his injured arm, and there was something kind of like an explosion.

Two shadows arrived on the edge of his bed, and although his mind still vividly remembered the fight and its uncertain conclusion, he could tell that these two didn't mean him any harm. There was a tall figure, rather slim yet muscular, and its face was obscured by a mask and headband, although it looked at him with concern in its – his – eyes…

The other one was the matron? Shaking his head, he tried to get up, only to feel a stab of pain lance through his arm as he shifted wrong and bumped it on the wall, which his bed was situated beside. Groaning, he righted himself, brushing his eyes with his arm, trying to stop the world from swirling.

"It's okay, you're suffering from Madara's Syndrome right now," said the gray-haired figure, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder to right him. "Good job with piloting, by the way. You've got some real talent if you managed to sync with that on your first try."

Naruto looked at him quizzically, trying to speak before realizing that nothing was coming out of his mouth. He groaned; his throat felt parched. Reach over, he grabbed the cup of water near his bed and drank it all within one gulp. Both the matron and the stranger looked at him, bemused.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. Although there was still a bit of dizziness remaining, he was fine now. Looking over he realized that his arm was bandaged, and the bleeding had stopped. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't feel the pain at all during the fight; must have been the adrenaline. "Who are you?"

"Admiral Hatake Kakashi of the UWS Yggdrasil," replied the man with a steady tone. "I'm here to get some information out of you regarding the Gear that you piloted… As well as where you found it. As you are obviously suffering from Madara's Syndrome right now, it is clear to me that this is your first time synchronizing with a Gear. Although my questioning can wait, I suppose, if you don't feel strong enough as of yet."

"I'm alright," said Naruto. "What do you want me to tell you then?"

Tsunade looked at him warily, as though tempted to contest his constitution but thought better of it, returning to simply observing the conversation between the two.

"I have learnt most of your history from the matron here, so I have enough information about you. What I want you to tell me is what happened to you on the day of the attack, and how you managed to find that Gear of yours."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, and she nodded.

The blonde boy began his tale, explaining how he had fallen asleep on the tree in the middle of the clearing, and how he had run home to check if everybody was alright after he was woken up. The baby; how Konohamaru was found to be missing. It all just gushed out of him like a dam that had broken, as he realized he had been bottling it up inside him.

The lights from the sky that had smashed into the ground (Kakashi resolved to talk to Kurenai about that), the explosion that had nearly killed both Konohamaru and him, and the abandoned place that he had come to in, the one with the elevator and dim lights and the hangar where the Gear had been contained.

He described the voice that he had heard in his head, and Kakashi nodded as he listened whereas Tsunade simply sat there, and had described how the wind blew when the Gear activated. The deployment point was also explained, with Kakashi providing a couple of details on how those lifts worked just to calm Naruto down a little. And the battle that he had gotten into, and how the fight seemed just natural to him…

Both Kakashi and Tsunade looked each other at that, although they were carefully enough to do it when Naruto was engrossed within his own story. The blonde boy seemed to have been affected pretty deeply by the entire ordeal he had done through, and only now was he realizing the kind of thing he had survived.

He ended the story with that bright flash of light he had seen and that burning feeling in his arm, and Kakashi finished jotting down the notes in his little handbook with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, it seems like you've lived through a lot, Naruto-kun," said Kakashi. "And I have to commend you for acting mature about the entire ordeal and not panicking about it. From what I've heard, both Konohamaru-kun and the baby are fine. You've done a great job on piloting, and doing the right thing by fighting back against them. Without your work, there would've been a lot more casualties than there is right now. Doubtlessly, with your actions last week you saved hundreds, maybe thousands of lives."

Naruto was suddenly hit with the magnitude of his actions, and his cheeks turned red as he blushingly tried denying the praise. Tsunade chuckled a little at his actions, and Kakashi simply did that simple through-the-mask smile of his.

"I believe that the Shinigami Circuit you heard was simply part of the base's AI system. Perhaps it mistook you for another pilot or similar. Certain AI are like that; they turn strange when left alone for long periods of time without companionship," said Kakashi. "I also believe that the laboratory you came across was a secret base that perhaps a couple of mercenaries set up – rogue pilots sometimes form their own organizations that take any jobs for a price – to supply and house their Gears. Perhaps it was simply abandoned."

"Really?"

"Well, that's the most likely scenario at any rate," said Kakashi with a slightly chuckle. "But the question is from here on out, what are you going to do? We have received enough information from you to make our report, and we have that Gear of yours in custody—"

Naruto felt strangely for a second when the man mentioned 'his Gear', but then realized that for some reason it felt right. He had controlled that Gear as an extension of his own body for a while – in fact, it still felt like an extension of his own body. He could still recall the feeling of metal in his fists.

"—And we have you, the pilot of that Gear. You see here, pilots are rare. They're the most valued commodity out of all in the Konoha Armour Military, and to just let one, who managed to pilot a Gear on his first try and took out three trained soldiers, go just like that… Well, to be honest, we'd rather not do it. So what's going on here is we're offering you a chance to join the KAM as a pilot."

Naruto's eyes opened in shock, although Tsunade was expecting this. The blonde boy opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi put a hand up in front of him, pressing it against his own lips.

"No, there's no need for an answer right now. I realize that you're tired from your battle, and you need time to think about it. This is not an easy decision to make… You will need some information and such about the benefits and risks. Normally we would give you a week to respond, but right now we are in a hurry; the top brass in the KAM wants to see us for the report. So you have a day to make your decision, during which another pilot will escort you in case you have any questions about piloting. That's really the best offer we can give at this point."

Naruto nodded, still feeling slightly numb. Kakashi put his arm on Naruto's shoulder once more, and looked the boy in the eyes, as though trying to get a message across. The blonde boy's body shook involuntarily for a second, and Kakashi let his arm relax, returning to its usual position at his side.

"Please think about it."

With that, the admiral swept out of the room, his coat billowing behind him as he left. Naruto turned to the matron, his face betraying his confused emotions, and Tsunade simply raised a finger to her lips, silencing him.

All of a sudden, there were voices from behind the door. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon burst in from the doorway, their faces dripping with tears and contorted in a mixture of relief, sadness, and great ecstasy. They jumped into his bed, taking care not to hit his arm, and bawled endlessly as they clutched at their Naruto-niichan, the blonde boy not knowing what to do.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto looked at her.

"Good job Naruto. You managed to save them."

And with that, the dam really burst as Naruto's eyes began running as well. The blonde boy hugged the three kids back in turn, his body wracked with convulsions; tears dripping down his cheeks as he silently sobbed. It was really a rather humorous scene, Tsunade supposed, to somebody who didn't know Naruto very well.

She was proud of him.

---

"Hyuuga Hinata-san… I have a request, please hear it for me."

Hinata looked upwards at the gray-haired man. He had entered without any sound; causing her to not even realize somebody had intruded into her private territory. Nothing less than expected out of an experienced admiral in the field of war. Standing near the window, he looked at her expectantly.

She was not his subordinate in the direct chain of command, so he couldn't order her to do anything. However, favours were an entirely different matter, considering the circumstances. Hinata knew however, that she really couldn't refuse. Hatake Kakashi was a famed commander in the KAM and a dear comrade of her own senchou. Considering the fact that she was useless currently as reconstruction went on, it would probably also give her something to do without letting her dwell on her failure.

"What is it, Kakashi-senchou?"

"I believe that you know the standard procedures for the recruiting of new pilots, do you not? The pilot of the Gear from a couple days ago has just has his MS break, he'll be needing a guide to the inner workings of the KAM," drawled the gray-haired man. "If you feel up to the task…"

_----------------------------------------_

_**GLOSSARY**_

_----------------------------------------_

**Kikai Tensai**

A pilot born with nerves perfectly suited for piloting Gears, allowing them to sync with almost any Gear at almost perfect proficiency. Kikai Tensai's are rare, and admired above all other pilots and prized beyond value in Armour Militaries. However, not all Kikai Tensai's are fit to be pilots, as many are empathic due to their nervous system and are therefore loathe to participate in warfare.

**Perfect Sync**

The highest sync rate that can be reached without going into Overdrive, which causes destruction of the nervous system. Perfect sync is when the pilot reaches 100 synchronization rate, thus allowing them to use their Gear as a complete extension of their body, although it also allows them to feel 100 of the damage as well, making it a double-edged sword.

**Madara's Syndrome**

The condition that many first time pilots of Gears go through. After synchronizing with a Gear, the nerves of a newbie pilot need to adjust to the Neural-Net, which allows them to command the Gear better. The only symptom is falling unconscious right after de-syncing and the coma can last between two to twenty days.

---

A/N: I'll probably slow down a bit after this one, since the adrenaline rush that the fight put me into has now left me. I'm guessing about a chapter every three to four days, although we'll see how that works out. I'm glad to hear from all of you that the last two chapters really sent your heart racing, something that I was going for but was unsure whether it succeeded or not. As for the romance thing… I don't really think there will be any relationships here, although I'm really not above the romantic comedy kind of thing like Love Hina and such. We'll have to see.

As a fanfiction writer and reader, I've realized there are some things that this site does that splits the fiction line in a certain way. For instance, in order for a fanfic to be widely accepted and read in the Naruto section, there are certain barriers it has to break through. The first barrier is the 10000 word mark, where many of the one-shots and fics that resulted as an impulse are often left behind, and then the 20000 word barrier, where many fics die out due to lack of ideas or lack of time. The 40000 word mark is humongous, something that I've realized as I looked at my stats. The one fic I wrote a couple years back that was barely 12000 words larger than my second longest fic… It had two digits more in the hits section. Two digits more! And only 12000 words longer than the other one!

It's because of the filter system in this site, as well as the large amount of Naruto fics out there. The most important hurdle, I believe, is to break that 40000 word barrier. The 60000 word barrier is a bit less important, I believe, although I have never reached there. The 100000 word barrier is completely out of reach for me right now, and reserved only for the most dedicated of epics, although I hope to get there sometime with this fic.

I hope you guys will keep tossing the reviews in to help boost me to the top. I want to make this fic long and comprehensive; I want this semi-original idea of mine to be my masterpiece. Please tell me anything that you enjoy or disliked, all of this will be listened to and pondered by me.

Thanks for taking the time to read this rather long author's note. Have a good day!


	9. Chapter 8: Choices We Make

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 8: Choices We Make**

---

"_GYAKUDO!"_

A spinning slash from the rotation of the wrist and the enemy Gear was ripped in half, the top of the torso flying off the bottom. The enemy was a black Gear, built in the same way as recorded in the fight a couple days ago, and now completely assimilated into the Yggdrasil's computer. Their fighting styles and techniques had been completely memorized, and now the computer was capable of generating illusions of them in the training room.

Three broken Gear bodies laid out sprawled on the concrete ground as a dark blue and elegant Gear stared down at them, calm and composed like an executioner after a public hanging. Gently, the Gear brought up the blade it held, wiping it with a piece of cloth it held in its left hand, watching as the coolant fluid stained the towel – which was large enough to be considered a carpet or such.

"Custom Level cleared. Time: Two minutes, fourteen seconds. You have cleared this level thirteen times today," beeped a computer voice, cheerfully assuming the identity of perhaps a female secretary. The voice was bubbly and energetic, something that the one currently using the training program hated. "Pilot Uchiha Sasuke. It is recommended that you take a break."

Normally Sasuke would not have complied, knowing that he still needed training, but today was different. He had been in the training room thirteen times already, which at the rate he cleared his levels was perhaps slightly below an hour. It was folly to continue, as training room enemies were – at their core – simply imitations of a real battle, being programs that did not truly adapt and fight. Training against them did no good unless it was to test out new maneuvers… He required a live opponent.

Climbing out of the cockpit, he gently raised a towel to dry his hair. The danger room was simply a series of cockpits designed to give the users the sense of being in their own Gears, although it was all an illusion. Dusting his clothing, he strapped on the bokken that sat at his side – the Honnen Shinichido, or its pilot-sized counterpart anyway.

He turned his mind towards the issue of the new pilot… He had already heard the news from Kakashi. Although he himself held only a slight respect for the man's character, he knew that the gray-haired senchou was no fool. If he wanted the pilot of that orange Gear to join them, it was fine with him as long as he got a new sparring partner who was adequate enough to keep up with him. Judging by the way that he had fought, it was plain to see that he operated on some sort of berserker principle with the only plan being to break your opponent before he broke you.

But, that was only if he joined.

He knew the civilian types… They never had the courage to go continuously. They fought and fought for a period at a time, and then they quit. They rose up in the spirit of the moment, and then dropped it all when they realized they would be fighting for their lives more and more if they were recruited. And when that realization came, the pilot within them would break and send them running to safety.

To be a Gear pilot, you had to be trained from birth.

To be a Gear pilot, you had to be chosen.

It was something that his clan had passed onto him; their ways of teaching and thinking engraved continuously into his brain and actions over the years that he was under the tutelage of his esteemed instructors and his demanding father.

Although they were gone now, he would carry on their clan name.

Forever and ever.

---

"What's the pay rate for being a pilot?"

The nonchalant question, the first one that had come out of the blonde's mouth, stunned the girl beside him into a slight stupor that she quickly shook out of. Hinata looked at the bedridden boy who was lying in bed, his body still not completely recovered. The bandages on his arm hadn't been completely taken off yet.

"Pretty well, considering it's hard to find qualified people and all the danger that you get into," said Hinata. She didn't know what kind of hero she had expected when she first heard about the pilot of the orange Gear, but this boy in front of her definitely hadn't been it. Now she didn't know what to make of him. "I guess it's about 180000 credits a year when you start."

She did not know what she was expecting, but the sudden spurt of water from the mouth of the boy wasn't it either. A fine coating of water exploded into the air and all of a sudden the boy was choking on something within his throat. Hinata gave him a couple of smacks to the back and soon the boy was alright again.

"That's about the average pay for a doctor!"

"The KAM takes good care of its pilots," said the girl calmly. "I'm making an even 230000 a year now… And it's still only about average for a normal pilot. None of us ever really have to worry about going hungry or anything like that, so it's pretty nice."

Naruto quickly wiped away the drool that had been congregating at the sides of his mouth, and simply let his jaw fall in shock without having to be gross about it. Hinata chuckled slightly as she surveyed his actions, sitting simply at his side.

"You're totally pulling my leg."

"I'm totally not," smiled Hinata. "It's still pretty amazing how you managed to take down several armed and experienced pilots your first time piloting though. If you join, I'm sure you'll be a great asset to our cause."

She neglected to mention the exact statuses of the Subjects. It wasn't something that he needed to know.

Naruto looked at her.

"Really? Everything I did was in the heat of the moment though, and I had some weird visions when I was piloting," said Naruto. "I don't think I'll be that reliable when it comes to fighting… I've got enough problems standing straight in that thing after all."

"A lot of new pilots start out like that. Hallucinations are visions – maybe even affected emotions – can be symptoms the first couple of times you pilot a Gear, and then they settle down because your nerves get used to the way that Gears integrate. Afterwards you won't have any problems. And as for the standing straight thing… Obviously you'll receive basic training given to all Gear pilots and pilot potentials."

"Sure… I guess that's a couple of my worries down," said Naruto, looking upwards at the ceiling. "I still need some time to think about this all though… Looks like you're stuck with me for now, Hinata-chan."

He did not see the slight pink tint that came over the girl's pale skin.

He still didn't know what exactly he wanted to do; being still stuck in the middle of either decision. On one side of his brain his mind cried out for self-preservation – what could he do even if he did get into a Gear? He was just a high-school kid – whereas the other part of his brain told him to go out and save lives; the money thing was a good bonus too. As an orphan, he never had any money or even the chance to make money.

Another question came to his mind.

"Hey, Hinata-chan."

"Yes?"

"What'll happen if I join? Where do I go?"

Ah yes, a basic question. Everybody wanted to know what would happen to them, and whether or not they'd be in control of their own lives. Everybody wanted to know that their decisions mattered, and everybody wanted to know what the consequences were for each choice they made.

"You'll be referred to central command, and be told to join a unit. You'll have some say in this of course, but chances are it'll either by the UWS Yggdrasil or the Dawn of Autumn," said Hinata. "Kakashi-san, the gray-haired man you met earlier, is the admiral of the UWS Yggdrasil and I belong to the Dawn of Autumn. Probably the Yggdrasil though… That ship has a lot less personnel than ours. They need the boost. You'll be a Gegun, a probationary member of the KAM, for about six months or so and then you'll have to take a test to become Chuugun, where you'll be officially recognized as a soldier and pilot of the KAM."

"I see," said Naruto. "I'm going to have to leave home… I wonder. Am I going to have the chance to say goodbye to everybody over here on this end?"

The words, although unintentional and definitely rhetorical, hit Hinata a little in the core. She turned to him. The way that his blonde hair drifted over his eyes and blocked them somewhat from the light kept her from a good look at his expression, although his mouth was pulled into a tight line. No doubt he was pondering his choices, thinking between his friends at home and a chance to go somewhere.

Hinata wondered briefly if it was tough for him to leave a place he had been for so long. The high school life was his world; being a citizen was who he was. He was not brought up to be a pilot; not a pilot at his core like she was.

And then her thoughts came to herself. She was in the opposite situation… Her life was nothing but piloting every day, hoping to impress her father and her clan. In her younger years, like all the other heiresses and heirs of great Gear clans, she was assigned every day homework and practice in martial arts that exceeded anything else, all for the purpose of piloting. To be honest, she had never known anything other than piloting and Gears; it was her world. Even when she had been disowned as the heiress, she had still clung onto that world like it was her lifeline, which it was.

She often wondered what it would be like if she had a normal upbringing. What was it like to go to school? To complain at the teachers and to hang out with friends? What was it like to have close companionship? What was it like to have friends instead of simply comrades?

What had she missed?

Hinata shook her head, thinking these thoughts would drive her crazy. She had to find something else to think about.

"Hey… If I become a pilot, then what about my Gear?" asked Naruto. "I need a Gear or something like that to fight, right? When am I going to get a Gear, and what kind will it be?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with the one you have at this point?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, genuinely confused. "I thought that Gear wasn't Konoha's property… Doesn't it belong to a mercenary group or something like that? That's what Kakashi-san told me anyway. I just thought that you guys would probably take it away and test it or experiment on it or something…"

Oh.

"Nothing like that," said Hinata. "Although we do have some information missing about it, it seems to be working perfectly aside from how old it is. Although the technicians say that there are some areas within the Gear that are restricted – most Gears have safeguards and things like that – it's doing fine. All we need to do is touch it up a bit and get rid of all the stuff that's been building up inside and we're good to go; oh, and add a communicator module."

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't talk to the other Gears."

"But that also gives us another problem," said Hinata. "Usually we give an identification number to a Gear depending on its manufacturer and what it was made for, but we don't really know anything about it, so it'll be a pain to add to the database. Also, the Gear needs a name, although that'll probably be given to it by its assigned pilot."

"I see… So even Gears have names, huh?" asked Naruto.

When he had first seen that thing, blinded by his worry for Konohamaru and the others at the orphanage, he had seen it as a weapon for war, something to be feared. It had never occurred to him to give it a name… Who gave names to their guns? Who gave names to their hammers? They were simply tools.

Now that he thought back on it, it had a definitely human look about it. After being out of danger and given the chance to regain his bearings, it did seem true that Gears gave off a certain emotion, perhaps due to their emotions and postures and colours. The Gear, which had at first been terrifying, enshrouded in darkness as it was, suddenly didn't seem that bad.

Naruto reached out his arm once more, and remembered the feeling of metal that had been his skin. The sensations of screeching metal, of heated battle, of screaming voices, and, above all, the feeling of security within that armor of steel; the feeling that he could do whatever he wanted, that he could protect everybody he wanted to protect.

If he stopped now, he would go back to being a high school student.

If he continued, he could do things he would only dream of in his other life.

And with a smile on his face and a steely resolve, he turned towards Hinata with a grin.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. I think I've made my decision."

---

Sakura dodged a bokken slash coming from her left as she twirled on the balls of her feet, turning a hand holding a paintball handgun towards her opponent. Sasuke narrowly avoided the shot, ducking his head as the projectile blew over the tips of his hair, breaking as it hit a wall.

He went for an uppercut slash from his crouching position, one that Sakura narrowly dodged. The pink-haired girl let out a sigh of relief as she quickly back-stepped several feet away from the bokken-wielding Uchiha heir, raising her hand to wipe away a bit of sweat. Sasuke simply let her go, watching as she moved. He was wearing simple kendo training clothing, a white dougi over a pair of blue hakama. A simple headband was tied around his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes, and his dark brown orbs stared at Sakura, concentrating on her every move.

The girl on the other hand was wearing clothing a lot simpler, being a simple tank-top and a pair of black biker shorts for mobility. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, giving her the look of an experienced athlete.

On one side of the ring was a sword-wielding samurai; on the other side was a gun-wielding fighter. This was a match fought between two different philosophies, although both of them moved for the same goal; to become better pilots.

Sasuke dodged the next shot by tilting his head to the side, seeing the motion from the movement of the muscles on the girl's shoulders, and struck, letting his incredibly footwork close in with a burst of speed – a shukuchi – and slamming his bokken in with a swing, intent on striking Sakura.

The pink-haired girl, however, had differing plans. Swinging out her arm halfway and gritting her teeth, she mashed the side of the paintball gun against the bokken, deflecting the weapon away with the hilt of the gun and turning her other arm towards Sasuke's face, intent on firing a paintball into the boy's nose.

It did not happen.

Although not a traditional move, Sasuke took another quick step and lifted his arm, taking a quick swipe and smacking the gun out of the girl's hands. Lifting his arm once more, he took a step back and held the sword with one arm; his right arm. The girl was in his reach now, and soon it would end.

His next move was too fast to be dodged, and too strong to be blocked. There was nothing that Sakura could do from this point.

"Gyaku--!"

"I give up."

Sasuke let the arm holding Honnen Shinichido drop, returning it to its place on his belt. He reached out an arm as an offer to the defeated girl, who had slumped in exhaustion, and Sakura gratefully accepted, allowing herself to be pulled up by the larger boy.

"You've improved, Sakura," said Sasuke. "Although you still have a lot more to work on. You gave up too easily when you saw the Gyakudo coming… Considering the materials, a metal paintball gun should've been able to guard against a wooden strike."

"But that doesn't matter now, does it?" asked Sakura. "In a Gear fight, your Honnen would've been metal anyway; it would've cut through my guns cleanly. Looks like the only way I'm ever going to stop that move is by honing my reflexes to the highest point."

Sasuke said nothing as he watched Sakura walk away. Looking down at his bokken, he grit his teeth. It wasn't complete just yet… Not even. Although the Gyakudo was strong by itself, it wasn't enough in a true fight. He needed to exceed the capabilities of the sword; he had to instill his soul into the blade. It would only be harder in a Gear.

'_Gyakudo, a diagonal cut on the left side of the upper body. In ancient times, warriors often had real swords for protection, so a wound from this move is usually not fatal. In modern kendo, experts took this into account and made this the strictest move to get points with. On the other hand, the target is where the opponent most often lacks defense, so for some skilled enough, this is a very handy move…'_

Sasuke gripped his bokken tightly.

'_No. It's still not enough. I have to be able to go beyond this… Do something that could be rightfully called my own. A Gyakudo is something that anybody with enough training can do; I need something for my own, something suited for both me and my Gear.'_

Sasuke looked towards the window.

"Itachi… At times like this I miss your guidance."

---

A/N: Although there are those who may think less of me for saying this, I believe that not all writing is done for enjoyment. Writing done for enjoyment, while I believe are great for one-shots and short fics, sometimes does not think of the reader, and simply is an outlet for the writer's emotions and often does not get pass the beginning.

While I may want to raise my statistics, it's not just a simple case of I-have-a-bigger-car-than-you-so-I'm-better here. I have put a lot of work into this piece of writing, and I want to continue it. More so than that, however, this painstaking piece of work that I typed out, I want it to reach more people and to brighten their day, to make them happy to see that new chapter alert in the e-mail. Readers are important to a writer; it doesn't matter how good you are if nobody sees your work. I don't consider myself a good writer, average at best and sub-par at worst, but I want more people to read my work so I will have more opinions about my work.

I don't know if my points got through in this little note of mine, but I sure hope it did. I always start out writing for my own enjoyment, and my amount of abandoned fics can attest to the fact that I nearly never have the drive to finish them. Now, my duty is to my readers and myself, to prove that I do more than half-start a story or two and never finish them, and to give readers something to enjoy.

On a side note, I watched the Busou Renkin anime recently, and have to admit it's one of the best anime I have ever seen, especially the ending. Although a lot of people say Rurouni Kenshin is Nobuhiro's best work, I think that's only because they were expecting something that Busou Renkin was trying to go in an opposite direction from. I think I'll incorporate some elements from Busou Renkin in this fic, even if it's only small things like names and such, although Sasuke's move is completely ripped off from Busou. Hell, even the explanation was jacked from Rokumasu.

There will be spoilers from this point on about Busou Renkin, so please don't read if you're currently in the middle of watching/reading the anime/manga (please pick one).

I was completely blown away by the epicness of the Victor battles, and the Captain Bravo and Kazuki fights, as well as the designs of the Busou Renkins and the enemy themselves. It honestly made me question my own writings a little bit, as I wondered if I'll ever get that creative. A battle between the principle characters on the moon? A giant monster fight between a Godzilla version of the villain and a Busou Renkin that looks like a mecha in the middle of the ocean? Pure awesome.

The characterization was great too, although I believe that more time could've been given to some of the characters who appeared less. I guess it's because of early cancellation, but I think that Busou Renkin could've gone a lot farther. I mean, they even left the entire Victor II thing blank too… Would've been nice if we found out why Kazuki was called Victor III instead of II.

I might've made this A/N too long. Oh well.


	10. Chapter 9: Farewell to a Previous Life

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 9: Farewell to a Previous Life**

---

"Tenten?"

Naruto watched as the girl entered. Since a couple of days ago she had become a common sight in the shelter, helping out whenever she could. Her own part of the town had been nearly unharmed, only a bit of property damage here and there. It seemed she was dedicated to helping out any way she could, after seeing the condition they were forced to live in.

The blonde boy was currently dicing vegetables with a kitchen knife, trying to help out for lunch. Although he had only gotten up about a day ago, he was trying his hardest to assist with the reconstruction, which he wasn't allowed to do. So he had turned his attention to the kitchen, although his efforts weren't really welcomed there either. The only thing he knew how to make was instant ramen – it was really all he needed.

"Move it," she commanded.

Naruto obliged, slightly scared of what she would do if he didn't. Shifting away, he watched as Tenten took over his previous position and began cutting the vegetables with eerie precision, even sized pieces falling out every time as opposed to his own messed up segments.

Naruto sat down on a stool nearby, where he watched his classmate do the work. It kind of made him feel bad to have somebody else to do his work, but she did it so much better than him that he felt sort of glad. Gripping his arm – which was still bandaged by the way – he felt the wound, which had by now almost healed.

"When is it coming off?" asked Tenten.

"Oh… Well, sometime this evening," said Naruto. "The doctor who looked at it said it was pretty much alright, although I moved it around too much when I was injured, that's why I've got to have this cast. Otherwise though… It doesn't really hurt anymore anyway."

"So, right after you leave then?"

The silence was awkward.

Naruto swallowed, looking up at Tenten. Her expression was unreadable, as she turned towards the stove; dropping off the chopped vegetables into the pot. There was something in her eyes, something that reflected light a whole lot differently than usual. The blonde boy stood up, suddenly finding it hard to sit still.

"…Yeah."

"You'd better watch out… I heard Gear piloting can be pretty dangerous."

"Yeah," smiled Naruto, although it really didn't hold any of his usual contagious energy. It just didn't seem appropriate right now, even though he was heading out into a new world. "But don't worry too much about that. Kakashi-san said I'd have teammates watching my back, in case anything ever happens. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"As if I'd worry about you, stupid… You'd better make sure to tell Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi goodbye then. It'd hurt them a lot if you're here one day and gone the other, you know."

The brunette girl was stirring the pot now, the noodles having already been added in. Although it wasn't ramen, the girl was making some sort of soup noodle, possibly vermicelli.

"I told them this morning… Actually, you're the last person I was planning to talk to," said Naruto. "I really don't like goodbyes, you know… It's not like I was planning to hold it off or something like that. I just don't know how to talk about things like this…"

"Don't worry about that," said Tenten. Her voice was betraying none of her inner emotions, something that bothered Naruto slightly. Although she had never been the type to wear her heart out on her sleeve, being a close friend of hers during the years that they had known each other had given him closer insight into the girl than any other. "Make sure you eat plenty of vegetables and fruit when you're gone, and drink lots of milk too. Get a good three square meals every day, okay?"

"Yeah… Of course," grinned Naruto. "You don't have to worry, _mom."_

"Of course I've got to worry," said Tenten, turning towards Naruto and bringing the pot on the stove over to the table with the mitts on her hands. Gently, she brought the pot lower and on to the top of the table, seating herself gently on the chair. "You're my best friend."

"Thanks Tenten," grinned Naruto.

The pot was big enough for the both of them, and they quickly started eating. Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks several times, not used to the way that they felt, whereas Tenten was a natural with them. They talked and chattered, feeling the time tick away. It had been ten in the morning when they had started talking, and by the end it was eleven thirty.

Their range of topics was wide, although most of it was about their past. Naruto teased Tenten, and Tenten countered. Both of them reminisced on the good times, the bad times, on their classmates, and everything that ever happened between them. Their shared stories, talked about their families (in Naruto's case, the orphanage), and what it was like to pilot a Gear for the first time.

As Naruto flung his arms this way and that, trying to describe the fight and how it felt to pilot that Gear, Tenten smiled. As the blonde boy came to the end of his tale and the broth cooled, Tenten opened her mouth.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"When you're out there, don't forget about me."

"Huh?"

"I'm serious, don't forget about me," said Tenten, and for the first time Naruto noticed her shoulders were heaving. Her face was turned towards the table, her bangs hiding her eyes. "You know… I-I've always wondered about you. You were always so different from the other kids at school… So different from me. I heard about your decision, you know. Tsunade-san told me. Do you know how amazing you are? You managed to save a city, getting into a Gear without any prior training and amazing everyone. You're a hero."

Naruto didn't know what to do.

"When you get onto that ship, you're going to be going to a lot of different places, meeting a lot of different people, and getting into a lot of different situations, you know… Being a soldier isn't always like on movies and stuff, that's what my dad keeps telling me… You've got to remember to feed yourself right, and to make a lot of friends. You've got to try and stay he-healthy."

Light reflected off Tenten's cheeks (were those tears?), and she sniffled loudly. Naruto's mind was in a state of confusion. Tenten was strong, the strongest girl that he knew. It wasn't like Tenten to cry over something small like this…

Small?

This wasn't small at all, Naruto realized. He was making a decision that could affect the rest of his life. And for once the true magnitude of the decision fell on him, and he could not help but feel, looking at the girl in front of him, that this might be the last time that he ever saw here.

"I—I want you to take this with you."

The girl dropped an item on the wooden table, and Naruto picked it up. It was a simple little talisman at the edge of a silver chain, something that was buyable at shops and temples all across Fire Country – wait, no. That wasn't right.

"Th—this is...! Tenten…!"

"Just take it with you, alright? I had it custom-made last year, when we went on that school trip to Hiruya. The old lady at the temple told me that it'd bring good luck to anybody who's name was written on it… I was planning on giving it to you as a Christmas present, but I guess it's too late for that now," said Tenten. "Just k—keep it with you at all times, okay? And every time you look at it, just try and remember…"

She did not expect to be hugged, but she was.

"Tenten… You didn't have to."

"Idiot, I know you love foxes. And during that trip, that was the only thing you were looking at the entire time… It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? But just remember that you already have one here, and at my place too. You've already got it, so you don't have to worry. If anything ever happens, just come back. We'll always be here."

Naruto felt his eyes tearing up.

"…Thanks, Tenten. You'll always be my friend, no matter where I am, so cheer up."

"Idiot, you still don't know how a girl's mind works…"

On the small talisman, the one that now was wrapped like a bracelet around his left arm, was a small family of foxes. Three orange canines frolicked about on a field of grass in the middle of a clearing in what seemed to be a forest. And there was an inscription on the back of the plate, in words so tiny they looked like fine art; and those who didn't look closely would never find it.

_---_

_**HOME SWEET HOME**_

_Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam,  
Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home;  
A charm from the sky seems to hallow us there,  
Which, seek through the world, is ne'er met with elsewhere.  
Home! Home! sweet Home!  
There's no place like Home, there's no place like Home!_

_An exile from home, splendor dazzles in vain;  
O, give me my lowly thatched cottage again!  
The birds singing gaily, that came at my call -  
Give me them - and the peace of mind, dearer than all!  
Home! Home! sweet, sweet Home!  
There's no place like Home! there's no place like Home!_

_How sweet 'tis to sit 'neath a fond father's smile,  
And the cares of a mother to soothe and beguile!  
Let others delight mid new pleasures to roam,  
But give me, of give me, the pleasures of home!  
Home! Home! sweet, sweet Home!  
There's no place like Home! there's no place like Home!_

_To thee I'll return, overburdened with care;  
The heart's dearest solace will smile on me there;  
No more from the cottage again will I roam;  
Be it ever so humble there's no place like home.  
Home! Home! sweet, sweet Home!  
There's no place like Home! there's no place like Home!_

---

"So this is where you go off then?" asked Tenten.

They were standing at the corner of a block, the place where Naruto was supposed to meet his escorts. The blonde boy, Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten, and the Konohamaru Corps were all there. It would've been pretty embarrassing for the boy if there were any other people there, but there were none. It was afternoon, and now everybody that he had wanted to inform about his leaving was here.

The small suitcase at his side contained everything that he needed, and a bit of money that Shizune insisted that he took just in case he needed anything. All his clothing, which was about enough for a week without doing the laundry, was there. Thankfully though he didn't need to bring his textbooks, although he did feel a little bit like he was abandoning his education. That probably made him a high school dropout, but whatever. Anything else he would buy with the recruitment money that the KAM would give him, which amounted to about 5000 credits; a large amount for a boy his age.

And speaking of money, he wouldn't even need to pay for food and board on the ship, which made him a happy pilot-to-be. That meant almost all the money he got went into the category of usable without limit, which meant compared to the rest of the people he would soon be a rich bastard.

It felt rather scary, to be holding that much money in his hands the moment he had received that 5000 credits in cash. He had stuffed it all into his wallet; he would be fine for the time being. Anything else that he needed, maybe a personal laptop or something like that would be nice if he could send messages back home, could be bought with the money he had on hand, although he probably wouldn't need it until he arrived at another city.

"When do you think they're going to arrive?" asked Naruto, a little impatient. "Goddammit, that guy was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Too bad we don't have his number, I'd give that guy a real vocal slapping."

"Well, it can't really be that long," said Shizune, looking around. "Maybe they've been delayed. With all the roads broken and a lot of the city sealed off… They probably just can't find a good route to get here."

"Hmmm, Number 3 road's still fine though," said Tenten. "That's the way that my dad drives me down every day to get here."

"How can you afford to be here every day anyway?" asked Tsunade. "A young girl like you should be in school learning things, and not doing whatever she wants out here. Aren't you worried about your future?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Tenten, playing with Moegi. "Because of all this destruction the schools are going to be closed down for quite a while… I guess that means everybody will be forced to stay back a grade. I think it's so that there are more free hands to help out with the reconstruction, I mean. It's really unimaginable that all of this happened to us."

"Yeah… But it's thanks to this kid here that we were all saved, wasn't it?" grinned Tsunade. "Looks like you're doing fine so far already, Naruto. Once you get into that Gear and start getting deployed all over the place, you're going to be quite the hero, aren't you?"

Naruto smiled.

"Maybe… But I don't want to do this for the fame. I'm not even really sure what I want out of this yet. The money's a nice bonus, but it's not really the main reason. Also, I'm not really a person who wants to risk his life every day. This job doesn't really seem like it's for me at all, but for some reason I want to do it," said Naruto, clenching his hands into fists and holding it out in front of himself. "I just know it… When I get in that Gear and on the field of battle, I know that I'll find my answer. It's no use worrying about it right now. It'll all be clear to me…"

Each of the three other women there had their own ideas.

"Yeah, that's the kind of thing you'll do, isn't it?" asked Tenten, smiling. "The first thing you do is charge into the situation, and then you'll look and think when the bullets are flying all around you. Hopefully you'll have some good comrades to keep you in check."

"You're quite right," said Tsunade. "That sounds exactly like the kind of thing that he would do. I just hope that we don't get a message a month from the KAM about our little friend here getting his head blown off in battle now, eh?"

"Hehe, sorry to disappoint, matron-san," grinned Naruto. "But that's not going to happen. I'm going to fly like an eagle and hit the top; maybe become an admiral on the way. But I'll write whenever I get the chance, Tenten. So don't worry about anything, alright?"

Tenten blushed. It seemed like her little breakdown earlier on in the day hadn't been forgotten. Shizune and Tsunade looked at her a little strangely, but passed it off as something they had no access to. Instead, they continued teasing Naruto, who was trying pointedly to ignore them.

"Nii-chan!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru pointed at the street. "They're coming!"

Indeed, a rather large jeep came barreling down the road. It was brown in color, perhaps to be used for combat. A tarp was set up over the top to catch rain, but there was none today so there was no point. In the driver's seat was a young man with a strange haircut that reminded one of pineapples, while in the back a glimpse of gray hair and white eyes were visible.

The vehicle stopped right in front of them, and Naruto could swear that his heart was beating straight out of his chest. The gray-haired admiral walked out of the back seat of the jeep, and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"I suppose, looking at the things you've brought, that you've decided to take me up on my offer," asked Kakashi. "Just to make sure that I'm not simply assuming things, would you give me your answer?"

Naruto grinned.

"Of course. From today onwards, I'm going to be your subordinate, so please take good care of me!" grinned the blonde, doing some sort of faux salute. The young man with the pineapple haircut in the driver's seat chuckled slightly, and Kakashi managed to smile somehow through that strange mask of his. "This is all my stuff… There's not really anything more that I need, is there?"

"No, no. All you really need is something clothing," said the admiral. "Everything else will be provided on board, including your uniforms. You'll go through some training first from my other pilots first just to bring you up to their level, and then you'll be considered a full-fledged member of my ship."

Kakashi reached out a hand, and Naruto shook it.

"Good to have you on board, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Kakashi-senchou."

"Maa, now. Just throw your suitcase in the trunk and we'll be off then. Have you said your goodbyes to your friends and family? It might be a while until you see them again, so be sure to bring some good memories along," said the admiral. It was important for a pilot to be prepared; regrets were not good in the line of duty. They affected the judgment and mental state of the soldier, and were hard to deal with. He knew from personal experience.

Tenten wanted to speak up at that moment. She wanted to inform Naruto about the conversation that she had eavesdropped on right before he awoke, but couldn't find it within herself to say it. Althoguh suspicious, she could tell by instinct that admiral Kakashi was a good man, and Tsunade had been taking care of Naruto since he was a kid.

She didn't know what they were planning, but she had faith that it wasn't anything bad for the blonde boy. Worst came to worst, she could always tell him in an e-mail or something once he got something to communicate with.

Naruto waved goodbye, and comforted the Konohamaru Corps for a short while as they bawled their eyes out. Taking Kakashi's advice and tossing his suitcase into the trunk of the jeep, he got on the back seat, beside Kakashi. There was a distinctive smell in the card, but it wasn't really bad.

"See ya, guys! I'll write!"

He stopped waving as they rounded the corner, keeping his eyes on them until they were out of sight, and was suddenly hit by a harsh feeling of loneliness. It settled in the pit of his gut, making it hard for him to breathe. Slumping, he felt his energy leave him like a balloon that had just been popped. Kakashi viewed the action.

"Feeling a little homesick already? But that's alright," said Kakashi. "I don't expect you to get rid of that feeling any time soon, but cheer up a little. They'll always be waiting for you, and soon you'll have a new home. Shikamaru-kun here in the driver's seat is the tactician of the Yggdrasil, and his favourite phrase is 'troublesome.'"

"That's enough, senchou. I can give my own introduction, thanks," griped the strategist. Turning his head back, he gave Naruto an appraising stare. "Nara Shikamaru, tactician of the Yggdrasil. I'll be the guy leading you in fights and stuff, so just listen to me and you'll win—"

WHAM.

"Shikamaru, the road," said Kakashi in a calm tone.

"Oh yeah."

Naruto gripped his seatbelt for dear life as he saw his life flash him by. The boy in lead had just rammed them straight into the pole of stop sign, and he was sure had the pole not been loosened from the destruction at least one of them would be injured by now.

_This is the guy who's going to be giving me orders?!_

Soon, though, they were back on the road and Shikamaru was focusing on the view in front of him rather than turning his head back. Kakashi was chuckling at the actions of his subordinate while Naruto patted his heart.

"Well, that was a surprise. It seems like although you have no problems with piloting dangerous weaponry into battle against other pilots of dangerous weaponry, you're scared of a little traffic accident?" asked Kakashi. "It seems you are a rather peculiar boy."

"Well, matron-san's always said I'm pretty weird. There's no problem with that though, that's who I am. Anyway, back to the thing we were talking about before mister strategist here and his misadventures," said Naruto.

Shikamaru grumbled.

"You say I'm going to have a new home?"

Kakashi smiled. He tapped the window, and Naruto looked out. What he saw amazed him. At the edge of the woods was a large white shadow in the sky that looked to be the size of several city blocks. The battleship was a brilliant white, suspended in the air by nothing.

"That's right, Naruto-kun. Say goodbye to your old life," said the gray-haired man. "Welcome to the UWS Yggdrasil."

---

A/N: The poem is by John Howard Payne.

It's come to my notice in several of your reviews that this story is a crossover. It is, actually, not one at all. This is an alternate universe story about Naruto and what it would be like if it was based around mecha instead of ninja. I admit that the Gear label is exactly the same as in Xenogears, but actually at the time I was thinking more of Metal Gear. Please understand that this is not a crossover. The only elements here that are not original are Naruto elements and elements that exist in almost all giant robot anime. I understand if people are confused, but this story is meant to be readable without knowing anything about any specific mecha anime.

I've decided to separate the story into segments in my mind. This is the end of the Introductory Arc, where the goal was to plant some foreshadowing and to introduce the characters and Naruto, basically. The next step is going to be the Yggdrasil Arc, where Naruto will adjust to daily life on the Yggdrasil and get into a rivalry. After the Yggdrasil Arc will be the Haku Arc, which I'm still keeping details secret on. It will be EPIC though.

Oh, and the training room is also known as the danger room, inspired by Busou Renkin in the scene where Tokiko was venting her anger on the holographic homunculi (or was it real? Hard to tell.) I suppose Nobuhiro Watsuki was inspired himself by X-Men. He did say that he enjoyed American comics.

Otherwise though, I thank you for your taking the time to read this and reviewing. Keep 'em coming!


	11. Chapter 10: Aboard the Yggdrasil

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 10: Aboard the Yggdrasil**

---

Titan-class battleships were separated into two distinct categories.

Ares Warships and Hermes Carriers.

Ares Warships were designed with war in mind, often the main part of an assault force known for their incredibly shields and high capacity for soldiers. In the event of an actual war, Ares Warships were usually used as the headquarters and often guarded by up to thirty Gears at a time; they were the bastions of the army, the moving siege tanks of the sky. An Ares Warship in the middle of an assaulting force was a strong morale booster and a sight that shook the knees of defenders. With this in mind, Ares Warships were often equipped with Anti-Gear weaponry and Anti-Normal weaponry (Normals were any kind of military equipment and soldiers besides Gears and pilots). Although sometimes given to lower-ranking admirals in times of peace, they were usually commanded over by the best admirals in the fleet in times of war. They were a symbol of power, and the Dawn of Autumn was one of such ships, famed for its Gen Cannon.

The Hermes Carrier, although a Titan-class battleship, was not considered nearly as famous and respected. Although holding a lot more armour than the average carrier, it holds no weaponry whatsoever and to many was nothing more than a glorified mobile Gear launching platform. What many didn't understand was that the speed and lightness of a Hermes Carrier was able to do things that no Ares Warship was able to do. Charging straight into enemy territory without the enemies noticing, and then launching a surprise attack with maybe up to eighteen Gears all at once was devastating. That's what the UWS Yggdrasil was, and it was definitely a very well-made Hermes Carrier at that.

It was the rundown that Kakashi had given Naruto.

"So you see, our ship is not big nor is it strong," said Kakashi. "If we are attacked by enemies, the best course of action for a normal Hermes Carrier would be to retreat. However, that is not the specialty of the UWS Yggdrasil."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

They were driving through a broken down dirt road in the middle of the forest, coming closer and closer to the Yggdrasil with every turn of the wheel. Shikamaru proved to be a very competent driver when he kept his eyes on the road, although most of the time he enjoyed taking it slow and easy. Every now and then he would mess around with a panel on his right, and from what Naruto saw he was playing what seemed to be Go, also known as Weiqi and Baduk, against a computer player. If he was white, then he was definitely winning.

"A Titan-class battleship isn't declared a Titan just because of its size or how well built it is," answered Shikamaru as he maneuvered about a small bump in the road, causing a slight jump in their seats. "Titans are called Titans because of the way that they're set up; completely customized to their admirals. A lot of the same technology that are used in Gears are also used in Titans, letting the admiral interface it. That's why only Gear pilots can be the admirals of a Titan class ship. In fact, that's why a Titan is so efficient. They use the admiral's chakra to sustain themselves."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "That's really cool. But Kakashi-senchou is here right now and the ship is still flying…"

"That's because it's running on fuel for now," said the gray-haired admiral. "An admiral can't be on the ship all the time, after all, sometimes we want to stretch out legs. That's why we have a secondary fuel system and a tertiary standby mode in case we run out of fuel and I'm not on board."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Titans are also known for having systems powered by chakra, like the Dawn of Autumn's Gen Cannon," explained Shikamaru, putting down a stone in the game of Go. "Our own ship has a chakra-powered system too, although it isn't an offensive one."

"What is it?" asked Naruto, curious.

"Saimei, the Absolute Bright," explained Kakashi. "As for what it does… Well, I'll leave you to find out in an actual fight. Keep in mind that you can't always depend on support from your allies though. Once you get in that Gear you're going to have to fight to keep yourself alive."

Naruto nodded.

After about maybe twenty minutes of driving, they had reached their destination point. Kakashi opened up communications with the main ship and soon enough the Hermes Carrier began to dip, opening up a ramp in the side. Kakashi motioned to Shikamaru and the strategist nodded, driving the jeep up the ramp. As soon as they were in, the ramp closed behind them.

Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous, apprehensive, giddy, and excited all at the same time. Although he was leaving his home, the idea of making new friends and meeting new people sounded great to him, and he'd be able to communicate and keep in touch with Tenten once he bought himself a laptop.

He watched as the ramp closed behind him as he got off the jeep. The ship was starting to take off again, and he could see the forest get smaller and smaller as the Yggdrasil took to the sky. The last flash of white he saw before the ramp closed completely was a part of the fluffy white clouds.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto's expression.

'_He's like a young chick that had just left its nest. He's still learning how to fly, but that's alright. With all the others on this ship, he'll become a natural in no time…' _noted Kakashi as he and Shikamaru turned towards the elevator that would lead them to the first floor of the battleship. They were currently in the parking, where most of their vehicles which didn't see use were stored. _'He's gonna enjoy it here, I can just tell.'_

"Oy! Naruto! Over here!"

"Right!" answered Naruto as he heard Shikamaru's call. Running towards the elevator, Kakashi caught the excited glimpse in the blue depths of those eyes.

The gray-haired admiral smiled.

The days were only going to get brighter from here.

They arrived at the first floor, and Kakashi motioned to Shikamaru. The lazy young man looked towards his commanding officer with a slight scowl, and Naruto looked at the two questioningly.

"Shikamaru-kun, would you mind taking Naruto-kun to see his room so he could put his luggage down and then the facilities? We'll be taking off in about three hours; that'll be plenty of time for him to see all the important places," smiled Kakashi. "Naruto-kun, don't be shy. Although this place might be a little big, from today on it'll be your home. Please don't think of this ship as a military barracks or something like that; although it's true that we're an army, Gear pilots are not common enough for us to talk to each other so formally. Everybody here knows each other, and we all consider the Yggdrasil to be our home."

Naruto nodded, not quite what to say. It had suddenly hit him that being on the Yggdrasil might be quite like being in the orphanage, where everybody treated everybody else like family even without any biological ties. If that was the case then he would fit right in.

He thought back to that blue-haired girl with the white eyes that had answered all his questions regarding being a pilot, and silently wondered to himself whether he would see her again. Chances were he would, although it might be quite a while.

Kakashi walked off, waving as he walked off towards the bridge. Naruto was left with his suitcase and Shikamaru.

"Why are you still wearing that ruined uniform?" asked Shikamaru, and Naruto realized what he had been wearing for the first time in a while. The clothing on his body had been there for a while; a week at the least and he hadn't even realized it, being in a coma and then being hit with that tough decision. It was a wonder that nobody else had commented on it before Shikamaru. That red stain on his sleeve was pretty striking though, and the bandage underneath went with it pretty well. "Hmmm… Let's get that bandage off you so you can take a shower and change your clothing. Just telling you though; with the way you look now you can bet you're not going to make a good first impression with the doctor-on-board. Just a friendly warning."

The tactician walked down the corridor, and a gulping Naruto followed, grabbing his suitcase with his uninjured hand. It'll be great once he could finally use his right arm again… It was starting to get really annoying how the bandage kept scratching his skin.

They soon entered the infirmary, and Shikamaru noticed with a little relief that the bodies that had been on the table had been taken away, with only slightest bit of blood left. Naruto wouldn't think anything of that; he didn't need to know what exactly he had been fighting a while ago. It would be cruel to tell him now that his actions resulted, although indirectly, the death of a man.

Subject Phi and Alpha were currently held within the Dawn of Alpha, apparently out of critical condition. It was questionable whether they would wake up ever again, but they were being taken care of. If everything that had happened to them could be reversed, then chances were they would have some good information for the KAM about the Devil Brigade.

Ino was sitting at her desk, working on paperwork. Apparently she was so engrossed that she hadn't even sensed Naruto and Shikamaru's entry, scribbling as she was on the white sheets that laid about her desk, her face a mask of concentration. Her lab coat fell over her shoulders accentuating the purple turtleneck she wore.

Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Is this the doctor?"

"Yeah, Yamanaka Ino, one of the most brilliant medical practitioners in the KAM. Kakashi managed to get her here by calling a favour from her dad," explained the lazy boy. "Ino, we've got the newbie here. He's going to need your help to get those bandages off so he can take a shower and change his clothes."

The blonde doctor looked up. Naruto took in her features, which were delicate and almost elf-like. The lab coat and the skirt she wore gave her the air of a professional, and made him feel a little embarrassed to be standing there in his ragged clothing looking much like a hobo off the street. Hopefully he didn't make too bad of a first impression… He would definitely have to get cleaned up before he met anybody else on the ship.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, right?" asked the blonde doctor with a smile on her face. "Looks like you didn't have any time to fix yourself up before coming here, huh? Well, don't worry about it. If you stay here long enough and get into enough fights chances are I'm going to be seeing you in worse conditions. Just sit down over there and put your hand on the table. I'll get the cast saw so we can slice that thing off your arm."

"Oh, um, okay!" grinned the blonde pilot in return. "Thanks for the help, Ino-san! This thing has been bothering me for days… I'm finally going to be free from it."

The corners of Shikamaru's mouth turned up slightly as he watched the interaction between doctor and patient. It seemed like the boy was making friends already, although he'd probably get into a little bit of a hard spot with Sasuke. That boy was, although maybe not a douchebag, a little too proud and distant for Shikamaru to feel comfortable around. He considered the kendo nut an acquaintance or a comrade at the most.

He watched as Ino sliced the bandage off Naruto's arm, and chuckled a little to himself as he watched the blonde pilot cringe, turning away as the saw cut through the cast that held his arm in place.

The cast fell off, and Naruto rotated his arm around several times to try it out. It felt a little weird, but that was to be expected after not having used it for several days. The injury wasn't even that big, really, so he really didn't see why he needed a cast.

"Thanks, Ino-san!"

"Don't worry about it," smiled the blonde doctor. Shikamaru knew her well enough by now to know that she had taken an instant liking to the blonde boy, although that was to be expected. With the amount of newcomers that this ship anybody who came was almost universally accepted. It didn't help that Naruto had a likable personality as well. "Come back here whenever you get hurt or anything like that. By the way, Naruto-kun, I wasn't aware you were a fan of tattoos."

That threw Naruto for a loop.

"Huh? What tattoos? What are you talking about?"

"That thing on the back of your palm… Isn't that a tattoo?" asked Ino. She reached up to his hand and lowered it, letting her eyes roam over the dark blotches that stood on his skin. "Oh wait, never mind. This is a chakra burn. I guess you must've gone a little overboard when you did that trick with the exploding hand… Well, it looks like it won't bother you much at least; might even disappear after a while and only show up when you're using chakra. The design's pretty cool though."

Naruto raised the back of his right hand up to his face. She was right, this had been the arm that he had used when he did that strange attack that had somehow caused a large explosion in the middle of the air. The black lines, which strangely looked like calligraphy, melded together this way and that to resemble flames.

"Um, chakra burn?"

"It happens if you're not used to piloting," said Ino. "You put more chakra than necessary into an attack. It's not generally recommended, because all the extra chakra is wasted and sometimes you can suffer chakra burns like that. The burns don't really do anything though, although it might itch a little here and there. Don't worry about it, you're as healthy as a horse. Now go take a shower before I call the janitor in here to take out the trash."

"Oh, ehh… hehe," grinned Naruto, scratching the back of his head with his healed arm. "Thanks for all your work Ino-san."

"I'll take Naruto here to his room so he can get himself fixed up before meeting Chouji, Sakura, or the others," acknowledged Shikamaru. "Well then, we'll leave you to your paperwork, Doctor Yamanaka."

"Sure, sure," waved the blonde doctor as they exited the room.

Out in the corridor Shikamaru and Naruto walked down the pathway, the blonde boy now carrying his suitcase with his newly movable arm, intent on testing it out. Grinning, he rotated his arms, letting his suitcase fly this way and that. He almost knocked the head off of Shikamaru once or twice before the boy told him to stop with a voice laden with irritation.

They arrived at the dorms, and Naruto realized that there were several names posted on the walls outside the similar-looking rooms. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura… Were these the other pilots?

"These are the pilot's quarters," explained Shikamaru. "This area is closer to the hangar, so in case of an emergency the pilots can get to the hangar very quickly. That's how this place is set-up anyway… C'mon, I'll show you your room and give you your card key. Make sure not to lose it now."

They found his room, and Naruto realized with a slight smile that his name was already on there. It seemed like they had anticipated his choice after all, and having a room to himself felt great after all that cramped room-sharing in the orphanage. Shikamaru took out a small blue card from his pocket, swiping it down the side of the sensor. He then gave it to Naruto.

"This is your card key… It'll allow you to access all basic pilot facilities and your own room. Make sure not to lose it now, or the guy who finds it will be able to get into your place without you knowing about it," explained Shikamaru. "I don't think anybody on this ship would do something like that, but you can never be too safe."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded, accepting the card gratefully.

"Go in there and get yourself fixed up. I'll just wait in my room for a bit, call me on the talk system, and then we can go take a look at the training facilities, the hangar, the cafeteria, the atrium, and the bridge. That's really it," said Shikamaru. "Go on now, you're starting to reek."

Naruto nodded, and entered the room. Shikamaru walked off towards another direction, probably towards the non-pilot quarters.

The room itself was not too big, but it was large enough to be comfortable and a little futuristic looking like the rest of the ship with all the metal and the white. On one side of the room was a bed that looked like it was coming out of the wall, and on another was a small closet. There was a desk in the room and on it a small lamp. If anything it felt comfortable. Putting his suitcase down on the floor, he opened it and rummaged around for his things; he really didn't bring a lot, just enough to make himself comfortable.

Looking around, he saw the entrance to the washroom. The WC itself was also a simple affair. There was a toilet, a sink, a shower, and a place to hold your washroom supplies. Really nothing special, but they would do.

Naruto took a quick shower, and dressed himself (making sure to . The orange jacket that he normally wouldn't do without was with him now, and underneath was a black tee. Although he wasn't sure if they were proper attire, he also put on a pair of jeans. Then, drying his hair and sitting on his bed, he wondered how to contact Shikamaru.

A small computer monitor set into the wall seemed as good an idea as any.

After fiddling around with it for a bit with the controls at the side (these things were much cooler than the Magic-II's you saw on the airplanes), he managed to reach Shikamaru. Apparently the monitor also acted as a telephone on the ship; allowing him to reach whoever he wanted.

Shikamaru left to pick him up, and Naruto laid back on the bed, pulling on his socks and thinking about the future. Hopefully all the people that he met on the ship would be nice like Ino and Shikamaru… Well, with Kakashi as a commanding officer, how could they not be?

"I wonder if there are any jerks on this ship."

---

Sasuke sneezed.

Sakura looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" asked the pink-haired girl as she ate her soba. There were several other workers crowded around them, ranging from the ages of seventeen to twenty-eight. Sitting at the cafeteria was always a crowded and rowdy affair, although to the pink-haired girl it really wasn't a bother at all. "Did you wipe yourself off after our exercise?"

"Hnn… Don't worry about me," said Sasuke. "Hmm, I've heard somewhere before that a sneeze is a sign that somebody is talking about you behind your back. It seems I am well hated."

Sakura just shook her head.

---

A/N: Sasuke and Naruto are really balanced, similar, and opposite all at the same time, at least in the pre-Shippuden arcs. Energetic and cold, bright and dark, a surprising ninja and a boy who's good at anything he does, both orphans, one hated and one loved. That perfect balance is often destroyed in fanfiction, especially when either becomes more powerful than the other. I'm going to try and maintain that balance in this, although one may get more of the spotlight than the other from time to time.

As far as I'm concerned, it's hard writing Sasuke. You have to get that perfect balance of coldness, pride, and dark feelings, and it's simply not easy. Whereas Naruto might react the same way a hundred times to the same situation being a typical yet lovable shounen hero, Sasuke could react different depending on what happened directly before or maybe even the mood that he's in. Basically, Sasuke's mood swings are what make him hard to write, not even counting in the fact that right now in the manga it's hard to tell what's going on in his mind at all.

However, the Sasuke in my story is a blast to write for myself, although it's only his fight scenes. This Sasuke, which I will call Gear Sasuke to differentiate between canon and fic, is definitely different from canon in the way he thinks. Although I tried getting most of his personality intact, he does not brood quite as much as canon Sasuke nor is he as unfriendly, as you can tell by his interactions with Sakura. His past, although similar, is also quite a bit different than canon Sasuke's.

It's also a blast writing swordfight scenes, especially when you can imagine them in your mind, which is why I gave Sasuke a sword, something I have always seen in my mind and was set in concrete by Shippuden. However, instead of a pseudo-ninja-swordsman kind of thing, I decided to give him a more samurai-like way of life, which makes sense considering he comes from a noble clan.

Tenten will become a regular fixture sometime later, although not really soon. I don't want to give anything away, but she will not be simply left behind and forgotten about. Maybe the canon Tenten, but not this one.

Thanks for everything, and with this chapter the fic hits 40000! It's been a while since I wrote something that arrived at this point… About two or three years ago, in fact. Hard to imagine I've been coming here for so long. It's thanks to all of your encouragement that I've come this far, and an author could never thank his readers too much.

Keep them reviews coming; don't slow down!


	12. Chapter 11: Circuits and Introductions

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 11: Of Circuits and Introductions**

---

There were several parts to the training facilities, about three areas, really. There was the gym, which had everything you expect out of a normal gym and was located on the second floor of the Yggdrasil, which was also the highest floor. It wasn't just for pilots, but also for other members of the crew who wanted exercise and such; it was just that most of the time the other crew members had better things to do and the pilots spent most of their days on the ships trying to get better at what they did, anyway.

There was the hall, which was really just a large ring. There were ropes and bars that could be attached to simulate a boxing match, hard wood flooring to simulate a kendo dojo, and various other things here and there to make the ring a field of battle in whatever sport or fashion the competitors wanted. Hell, there were even markings for sumo on the ground.

The last area was the training room, also known as the danger room. It was there that pilots underwent virtual training, often testing themselves in Gear battle against holographic enemies and sometimes even each other. Kakashi was known to frequent this area every now and then; although he didn't have a Gear, his skill from his days as a pilot were still there. There were really only two common sights here though, the other two pilots. Naruto supposed that he would also become familiar with the room.

They were currently in the hall. Shikamaru had sat down at the side of the ring, while Naruto was looking around and glancing at all the training weapons and boxing mitts and other such things.

"Who are the other pilots, Shikamaru?"

"Hmm? You're asking me about this now?" replied the lazy boy with a question of his own. "Well, there's the long-range specialist… Her name's Sakura. She pilots the Red Cherry, and she specializes in guns of all kinds. Sniper rifle, handguns… Hell, she's good with grenade launchers too. You see all those paintball guns up there on the wall? They're made specifically to imitate the weight and balance on the guns of her Gear. Pretty tough stuff. Course, they're only paintball, so they don't hurt as much as the real thing."

"And the other? You said there were two, right?"

"Well, he's Uchiha Sasuke, but you two probably won't get along that well. He's not a big fan of pilots with a civilian upbringing, you know," replied Shikamaru. "As for weaponry, he fights with a blade. A short-range expert with extreme skill in footwork… I think they call it shukuchi in kendo terms."

Naruto nodded.

"Swords? But I don't see any swords here…"

"It's right here."

The curt, cold voice that answered him was no Shikamaru's. Naruto turned towards the source of the voice. A young man around the same height and build as him walked in through the doorway dressed in a dougi and hakama, looking for the entire world like a samurai. His hair was slightly longer than Naruto's, and his eyes were cold.

At the backside of his belt was a bokken with several kanji inscribed on it, and the boy handled the weapon with ease and grace which made it seem like he had been with it for several centuries.

He gave Naruto an appraising look.

"Hmm, you don't seem like much."

Naruto was taken back for a second, before he bit back.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

Sasuke ignored him, and simply walked to the center of the ring. Taking out his bokken, he made several practice swings. The sound of the blade swishing through the air was crisp and clear. Naruto was prepared to walk over there and pick a fight, before Shikamaru grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Don't do anything troublesome, Naruto," said the strategist. "Just ignore him for now. Sasuke is a little bit too proud to acknowledge anybody who just joined as anybody, so just prove yourself and you'll be fine. He annoys the rest of us as well."

Naruto relented hesitantly. He turned to look at the pilot still swinging his sword around one last time, and turned, prepared to walk out of the hall. It seemed like not everything was going to be perfect on this ship after all, not if he had to deal with that asshole. Hopefully there wasn't anybody else like that.

Sasuke watched as the two walked out. He had been trying to pick a fight with the blonde for a reason, if nothing more than to judge him. That kid, Naruto, had replied with anger, completely ordinary, completely predictable, and so completely civilian.

He smirked.

People like that were easy to deal with.

He returned to his swings, practicing. Bringing his entire body back, he held the sword in his right hand, preparing the rotation of his waist and swing of his arm. Taking a step forward, he drove his arm forwards.

"_GYAKUDO!"_

The air was sliced in two.

---

The two boys walked down the pathway, one of them fuming and the other slightly annoyed. They were walking down the second floor passageway towards the bridge, where they would be meeting with Kakashi soon. The light flooding in from the wide windows were calm and soothing, but they didn't help Naruto's mood any.

"Goddammit, what was that guy's problem?!" asked Naruto.

"I told you, Sasuke hates pilots who come from civilian backgrounds. The only way to get him off your back is to prove to him that you're serious about piloting and that you actually have skill at it," explained Shikamaru. The meeting with Sasuke had left him in a bit of a bad mood as well. "You've got to show him that there's something in you to respect… Actually, I think it's pretty good of you that you've managed to catch his attention already. Must've been the fight you had."

"Hmph, I don't want that guy's respect! I want to beat him into the ground!"

Shikamaru chuckled slightly.

"Fat chance of that happening. That kid comes from a noble clan, you know. He's been studying martial arts and warfare strategies since he was a kid. You're going to need a whole lot of work to get to his level… Hell, nobody's even managed to disarm him in battle yet. He's a piece of work."

"Then I'll do it, I don't care," affirmed Naruto, his orange jacket swaying behind him. "I don't care if it's impossible, I just hate that guy!"

"Just make sure it doesn't interfere in your fights," said Shikamaru, yawning. "As a strategist I have to make sure that both of you follow senchou's and my orders in battle, you know. Chain of command and all that. Being a pilot is your job now, so don't let personal problems interfere in your work."

Naruto nodded. He understood; he just wasn't happy about it.

"Speaking of which… Have you decided on a name for your Gear yet?" asked Shikamaru. "It'll be a lot easier for the technicians once you think of one. They still have to input all the information about it into the database and all that. A lot of it still hasn't been analyzed, but so far it seems like an average Gear except that its quality is pretty superior compared to the standards when it was made."

"Well then… When was it made?"

"The identification number on the back says something about eighteen years ago," said Shikamaru. "But right now it can go toe to toe with some of the best Gears we have in the KAM right now. You managed to find yourself a high-quality Gear alright."

Naruto nodded.

"A name, huh?"

---

Kakashi fiddled about with the disk that he was holding in his hands. On that disk was perhaps the most important program that he had ever been given the chance to wield, and he was almost scared to use it. Contained within the program was a special piece of technology… Something that if leaked to the rest of the world would result in a revolution to seize the technology. Good thing that it was withheld to only the highest echelon of the KAM; generally only to the Kagunou and his closest advisors and friends.

He put the disk into the drive of his computer and watched as the program installed itself. Soon, it was swimming free within the digital ocean that was the computer system of the Yggdrasil, and a voice emerged out of the speakers, loud enough for Kakashi to hear and quiet enough for neither Ushiro, who was playing videogames on his terminal again, or Mae, who was quietly fiddling with her pen, to hear.

"_**It's been a while, Kakashi-kun."**_

If Kakashi had been surprised at the sound of the voice, he did not show it. However, his hand clenched tightly for a second, and those who knew him well would've seen his face change slightly into something that resembled reminiscence. The gray-haired admiral drew his chair in closer.

"Indeed it has. I believe you go by the name of Shinigami Circuit now?"

"_**That's correct," **_said the voice, amused. If Naruto had been here he would've recognized the voice. It had been the one that had asked him to activate that Gear, and was also the one that had lead him onto the road he was now walking. _**"It seems I dozed off after he activated Aspect 9 then. Good thing you managed to get me out of there, otherwise chances are we wouldn't be talking now. How did you know where to find me?"**_

"It's pretty clear," said Kakashi, honestly. "I knew senchou better than anyone, except maybe Obito and Rin. I know how his mind works… And where he would want to hide something that he never wants found. Also, I found his research notes after that incident; which made it rather clear where you were situated, Shinigami-san."

"_**I suppose he's accepted the position of pilot?"**_

"We wouldn't be talking if he hadn't," responded Kakashi. "That boy… Uzumaki Naruto. He's strong, admittedly a lot stronger than I had expected and given him credit for. To be honest, he shouldn't have even been involved in that battle, shouldn't have even been able to activate that Gear. But in the heat of the moment he managed to do it, and defeated three enemy Gears to save a city. It seems he is naturally suited for being a pilot then."

"_**I see. A battle, then. That would explain why he seemed so exhausted when he came across Aspect 9 and I in that abandoned hangar, holding that boy like an overprotective mother and demanding that I bring them both to safety," **_said the Shinigami Circuit. Had he possessed a face, Kakashi was sure he would've been smiling. _**"Good…"**_

"However, I have a question."

"_**Shoot."**_

"Your position in the CPU… It wasn't in the same slot that senchou and I agreed on," said the gray-haired admiral. Honestly, he wanted to finish this conversation with the electric entity as soon as possible. It wouldn't do for any of his subordinates to walk in on what seemed to be their admiral talking to himself. "If you are in the slot of the slave processor, then what is in the master processor slot then? You can't be telling me that you gave that position to a generic non-sentient AI."

"_**Indeed, although it's not to a generic non-sentient AI at all, I did give my position away."**_

"Why?"

"_**After my consciousness was placed within the Gear, I thought for a while. You know the goal of the Project… It's to commence with conversion, and with me in the master processor it would be hard for the pilot to communicate with the Gear at the core. If we want what we wish to happen to happen, then it would require a more intimate connection between the pilot and Aspect 9. We would need an emotional bond."**_

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi, although he had a sneaking suspicion.

The Shinigami's voice shifted. He was definitely smiling now.

"_**Do you know how easy it is for a biological mind pattern to be converted into an electrical format and fed into a Gear? The plan that we set out twenty years ago might've taken maybe decades to finish, but this new path might only take several years…"**_

"Well… it looks like you have it all set out then," noted Kakashi as he stared at the monitor in front of him. Although he couldn't see the program, he knew that the Circuit could see him by way of the cameras set about the desk as a way for him to communicate with other admirals. "I'll leave it in your capable yet nonexistent hands then, Shinigami Circuit-san. I know that you will not let Naruto come to harm."

"_**Your trust is very much appreciated, Kakashi-kun. Don't worry, this Project is for the good of all."**_

_**---**_

Naruto and Shikamaru soon themselves on the bridge. Kakashi turned around in his admiral's chair to face them, the Shinigami Circuit long gone to explore the computer system in the Yggdrasil. Ushiro and Mae turned from their seats, eager to get a look at the newest pilot on the block and newest member of the Yggdrasil family.

Kakashi motioned them over besides him, and they complied.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun," nodded the senchou. "Thank you for your work. I believe that Naruto is now familiar with the ship's layout and the locations of the places of importance?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've shown him everywhere. Cleaned out the ramen supply in the cafeteria too… If we charged our pilots for food then old man Ichiraku would've made a ton," said the lazy boy. Naruto rubbed his stomach, grinning happily. "Pilot's quarters, normal quarters, and here's the bridge. Just about everywhere. Oh, and the training areas too."

"Including the hall then? Did you meet Sasuke yet?"

Naruto's fist tightened, and Shikamaru rubbed his neck. Kakashi studied their reactions, and came to an accurate conclusion. Spinning his chair around, he turned back towards the front of the ship, staring off into the distance.

"Well, it seems like you have. I hope he's made a good impression on you then… Ah, speak of the devil. Sasuke and Sakura, did you two eat lunch?"

The door behind them opened, and Naruto looked back. There in the entrance stood the same dougi and hakama wearing boy, although he was now wearing sandals to go with them (what century did he think he was in?), and a pink-haired girl clad in a tracksuit which fit her form very well.

They stepped in, Sasuke pointedly ignoring the orange-clad boy – which caused Naruto's fist to tighten once more – and the girl looking at him with interest, looking as though she was ready to introduce herself. She nodded at him, smiling, and he nodded back, although not as cheerfully. That bastard's mere presence brought his mood down.

"Hnn."

"That means yes, by the way," smiled Sakura. "I don't think we've met before, have we? My name's Haruno Sakura, the second pilot on the UWS Yggdrasil. Since you're here, I guess that means we have three pilots now. Don't worry! We'll bring you up to speed."

"Thanks," grinned Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Good, good," said Kakashi. "Now that you all know each other, I believe that Naruto must have a few questions for us still, right? Maybe about your status as a pilot or some other thing. Think of any questions you want answered now and ask them."

Everybody's attention turned towards the blonde, who was scratching his head. Shikamaru shook his head and stalked off towards the location of Ushiro and Mae, intent on inspecting their work; being the strategist of the battleship one of his duties included keeping others in line, although often he was the one slacking off. Sakura listened carefully, wanting to know more about the blonde enigma whereas Sasuke simply hnned and turned off to the side, looking out the window at the clouds.

"Well, I guess… What's the big deal about a name for my Gear?"

Sasuke visibly snorted at that.

"Hey, what's so fun—"

"Idiot, I don't have to explain everything to you."

"Look here, buddy. I've had just about enough of—"

"Calm down, calm down!" cried Sakura, getting in between the two warring boys. Sasuke backed off at the intrusion, once again turning and pointedly ignoring the orange-clad boy under pretense of examining his bokken, whereas Naruto simply grit his teeth and released the tension that had turned his hands into fists. "Look, I'll explain everything. A Gear's name is special because Gears are always different… It's something that is completely suited for its pilot, customized to the best to accommodate him. That means, since there's no two exact people in the world, all the Gears in the world are different as well. I guess… It's kind of like naming a pet. It's important."

"Yes, Sakura has it completely right," agreed Kakashi. "It's important to give your Gear a name because it will allow you to view it as something more than a tool, especially if you are the one to name it. Feeling closer to the Gear will allow you to synchronize better… It's very important. So, have you thought of one yet?"

"Hmm… A name that suits my Gear, huh…?" wondered Naruto to himself. "Actually, I've been thinking about that for a while now…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean," said Naruto, although part of it was towards himself now. "That Gear probably saved my life and the city, right? If that hadn't been there, then I wouldn't be here now, and chances are a lot more people would've been killed and a lot more of the city blown up. It's also pretty hard to keep referring it to just 'that Gear', right?"

"Well, I suppose you're right then. And your idea?"

Naruto stopped for a moment.

The name had come to him when he had seen the destruction that his Gear had caused. The entire eradication of that city block and all the sewage that had been exposed to the open air. All around that area was evidence of Gear fighting too, and he was sure that if he had been more experienced then there would've been no need to do so much reconstruction.

But then his thoughts had turned towards the Gear that had, just by being there in the right spot at the right time, allowed him to save the city and gave him the power to protect those that were important to him.

The orange hue that it sported reminded him of a fox; like a kitsune from a legend. The way that it had allowed him to move also felt bestial, and in that fight he had seen past everything that his human mind made to civilize him and had dipped into some sort of berserker frenzy. He had felt like an animal at that moment, a predator and a trickster at the same time. That last attack that he had made…

"…How about Firefox?"

Kakashi stroked his chin.

"That's a good name… Firefox," said the admiral, testing it out on his tongue. "Yes… I can definitely see it. It's a good name for a Gear. Is your decision final then? We won't be able to change it once it's been entered into the database, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Firefox."

"Good," clapped the admiral. "Ushiro, did you hear that? The serial will be KAM-FRFX then. Upload it to the database, we'll get Chouji's technicians to upload the specs and such later. Alright then, now that we're done with the name of you Gear, let's get down to business. About your training…"

Naruto listened closely.

"…It will be managed over by Uchiha Sasuke. Good thing that you've met already. You two have fun now," smiled the admiral. With a flourish, he held out several cups holding a brown, steaming liquid. "Now then everybody… coffee?"

The phrase 'deafening silence' was both a paradox and a cliché, but in this case it fit perfectly. Sasuke had been stunned into silence, his eyes opened up just a slight bit the moment he had heard the admiral's order. Sakura had opened her mouth and close it, knowing about Sasuke's intolerance of newbies, honestly she had expected to be the temporary instructor. Shikamaru simply rubbed his forehead, thinking of how troublesome the entire scenario was.

And Naruto?

"**WWWHHHAAAATTTT?!"**

---

A/N: Haha, thanks. As for Sasuke's line from the previous chapter, I have to admit that it wasn't entirely original, although I'll drop a hint saying that it did come from one of Watsuki Nobuhiro's works (awesome mangaka). And as for the balance between Sasuke and Naruto? Yeah, that's hard to do. I'm not good with writing awkward and believable scenarios between two people nor am I good at writing people trying to provoke others which often happens between Naruto and Sasuke, but I hope I've managed.

The entire point of this fic was to try and make a giant mecha in Naruto thing feel believable and feasible and a good read all at the same time. I won't deny that I do have some pretty high aspirations for this, but we'll see when we get there won't we.

As for the comparison between Titan-class battleships and Nadesico… I honestly have to say that I've never seen Nadesico in my life, although I would like to one of these days. I've only ever come across them in Super Robot Wars, and that's about it. So yeah, for once no inspiration (coughplagiarismcough) happening there.


	13. Chapter 12: Training Session

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 12: Training Session**

---

"Faster! No wasted movements!"

SMACK.

"OW!"

Naruto rubbed his aching legs as Sasuke forced him once more to try the maneuver that he had been taught. They were standing in the middle of the ring in the hall, Sasuke looking over the newbie pilot with contempt and annoyance. There were pink blotches over Naruto's skin where he had been hit by the bokken that the Uchiha heir constantly carried around, and it was really starting to get annoying.

Sakura watched the commotion from her place on the benches. A towel was draped around her shoulders, and she was drinking her water from the bottle that she had brought. Sweat glistened on her body and face, leftovers from the frenzy that she had gotten into punching that punching bag.

"Physical fitness is an important part of Gear piloting," called the black-haired boy. "Don't misunderstand. It's true that you hardly ever use your body in a read Gear fight, but it's important nonetheless to train it. Without getting your body up to the level where your Gear is at, how do you hope to use your Gear to its maximum capabilities? Even if you wear armor that can reflect bullets, you still need to be able to move. Do that movement again, a hundred times! If you're not done in an hour then I'll have you start it again, and no wasted movements either."

Naruto grit his teeth, bearing his anger and pain. Quickly, he rotated about his legs, spinning this way and that as he charged in closer and closer towards his temporary instructor as the black-haired boy made moderately quick slices aimed at him.

He had been at this for two days now, since the day he had gotten on the Yggdrasil. The battleship had left, going towards central where it was expected to land for a short while, and then they would get another mission and leave again. The KAM was really only a mercenary group tied to Fire Country after all, they would take any job for a good price, except where it would endanger their connections and the land where they lived. Naruto had been training under an incredibly strict regimen this entire time, although he felt as though every time he made an improvement his black-haired tormentor would raise the difficulty suddenly, forcing him to adapt.

Ducking underneath a horizontal swing, he charged into the black-haired boy's close-range zone, intent on giving the boy a good uppercut. His attempt was foiled, however, by the sudden assault on his left; Sasuke had kept the momentum from the failed swing and had spun around an entire circle, thus landing the attack again which hit its mark.

Naruto slumped, wheezing, as he felt the hit on the side of his ribs, and Sasuke chided him some more for failing to see when a strike was being followed up on. Another bruise had been marked on his body, but he stood up again, determined not to back down against this bastard's tyrant reign.

Sakura winced as she watched the faux-battle between the two. It was plain to see that Naruto lacked a lot of the skills that were necessary for piloting, although they had already known that and were trying to help him get past that hurdle. It also really didn't surprise her that Sasuke was being particularly heavy-handed about this. She did know his past, after all, and out of all the people on the ship she probably knew the way Sasuke's mind worked best. Well, maybe except for Kakashi-senchou. That man had a way of knowing everything.

It was probably because of that he had assigned Sasuke to Naruto.

It was hard for Sasuke to trust, she knew. The only ones he would permit to watch his back in battle were the ones who could hold their own, and a pilot from a civilian life wouldn't be able to do something like that. It was the reason, after all, that they had only two pilots… She was only here because Sasuke had known her since childhood. Honestly, she was probably the person closest to him.

The Uchiha heir didn't have a lot of friends, she knew, and she knew even more than that. The boy didn't need friends, didn't need comrades. What he wanted was to grow, to become stronger to revive his clan; the one that had been wiped out. To become a clan head meant being somebody who could protect a clan from whatever happened, and the boy was trying to do that.

Recently, however, he had hit a block. No matter how much he sparred, no matter how much he exercised, and no matter how much he studied he never seemed to get faster, stronger, nor smarter. Sakura knew it had been frustrating for him… To hit an obstacle that he had no way to get around. Now he was taking the anger out on Naruto. She just hoped it didn't lead to anything drastic.

"No, that's enough!"

Oh boy, here it came.

"No matter how many times I tell you, you aren't improving," said Sasuke, glaring at Naruto with heated eyes on a face was normally set in stone. "You're not going to get any better, so quit trying while you can. You get onto the battlefield like this and you're dead. You can't move fast enough to engage an enemy in close-combat, you can't aim well enough to shoot a target standing _still. _You have no tactics at all, and the only reason you won your first battle was due to _luck._ You're useless, you're a dead weight pilot. Out of all of us, you're definitely dead-last. I'm not doing this anymore."

The bokken-wielding boy strolled out of the room without even giving a stunned Naruto any time or the chance to say anything back. Just as the boy was about to run out of the room and chase after the asshole with a baseball bat, however, Sakura quickly ran up to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill that son of a--!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped struggling as he stared into Sakura's eyes. The pink-haired girl blushed slightly and stopped covering his mouth with her hands. The blonde boy slumped down at the side of the ring.

"What's up with that guy?! Who rammed a stick straight up his netherworld?" asked the boy, his voice flaring angrily. "He doesn't have the right to talk to me like that! Just because he's the son of some freaking noble family and trained since birth to be a Gear pilot doesn't mean he's better than me!"

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun," said Sakura, apologetically. "Sasuke-kun's like that to anybody who he doesn't really respect, but it's not because he hates you. It's just… the way he is. Please don't take it personally."

"How could I not?!"

"Please… Naruto-kun. Please understand."

"What's there to understand?! He came from a rich family, he thinks he can do whatever it is that he wants--! He doesn't care about anybody else, that's what's going on--!"

"Please! Naruto-kun. Just listen."

Naruto shook his head freely, and turned. Grabbing a spare towel off the rack, he tore off towards the other exit, turning only once to glare angrily in the direction that Sasuke had gone. Without another word, he turned on his heels and tore out of the room.

Sakura sighed, returning to her seat on the bench.

Had the admiral made a mistake in pairing them together? A boy constantly hounded by memories of the past and afraid to trust anybody else that might leave him alone again. He was an orphan. And as for the blonde boy… She really didn't know anything about him, she figured. All she knew was that he had come from the city, and that he was either a Kikai Tensai, or something like a Kikai Tensai. Would somebody like that be able to understand Sasuke? Or better yet, would Sasuke be able to understand somebody like him?

The more she looked for the answer, the more she realized that it was out of her hands.

---

Solitaire was definitely a game that only the bored played, the silver-haired admiral found. So far he had three aces in the hole and definitely another one in the pile, but he was having a hard time figuring what went where.

Kakashi smiled.

The Shinigami Circuit was still off in the system, going here and there. Although the function of the circuit had long since expired he was loathe to delete a sentient, living thing, much less this one which held a special existence. He had warned the program already that communication between them was forbidden, at least unless the silver-haired admiral contacted him first.

Which lead to a lot of silence as Ushiro and Mae, his two bridge technicians, worked on their own little jobs and completely ignored their poor, lonely admiral.

Oh well, it really wasn't that bad, he supposed. He had always had a flair for the dramatics, often delaying entrances even just a little bit just to get that extra flare of pleasure from seeing the looks on the shocked and angry faces of others, and it was probably just his drama queen tendencies to exaggerate everything. Tilting back in his chair, he pondered the decision to have Sasuke watch over Naruto's training.

He had received Sasuke a while ago, in fact, he was the first pilot he had ever had under his command. A boy with a damaged mind, his entire family wiped out in a bloody uprising that had occurred eleven years ago. The remaining member of a humongous clan that had been the pride and joy of the KAM… There were still many out there in disbelief that a clan like that had been wiped out in only two fell strokes.

_Uchiha Squadron wiped out by sabotage!_

_Bomb detonated in the Uchiha clan compound!_

He still remembered the newspaper headlines well, considering that one of his closest comrades had come from that clan. Although there were many there that had treated him unwell, at first blaming him for the death of one of their own, there were also those that had treated him with kindness; the ones who were more like Obito than Fugaku. He had regretted the death of all of them, although like all professional soldiers he had never let it show on his face.

The Uchiha massacre was what the incident had been named in the minds of the populace.

And then, imagine his surprise nine years later and two years ago from the present date when Sasuke had been assigned to his ship, having taught himself Gear fighting on his own, learning from his clan's secret books, and going through the Uchiha's famous Trial by Fire. The boy's eyes, at one glance, had told him everything.

Here was a boy who had been damaged by the loss of a family, a boy whose soul was instilled with the pride of the Uchiha from his early life before the massacre. A message from beyond the grave of his parents, to be sure. Determined to become strong, strong enough to protect a clan that he would one day rebuild, he had built himself up to a level where he was considered a genius by everybody. But that lonely strength was also a source of pain for the boy. Spurred on by the death of all his loved ones; that strength had become a painful one. He had become unable to trust, unable to believe in any except those who broke down all his mental shields and reached him.

Sakura was one of those people, and Kakashi knew she counted herself extremely lucky to know him so well.

But an existence with only one close friend to call your own and nothing else but acquaintances and comrades was almost as bad as a completely lonely one, and Kakashi wanted to save Sasuke from walking onto the wrong path. To that end, he had assigned Sasuke to Naruto's instruction, something that he hoped would pay off.

It took an orphan to reach another orphan.

He knew Naruto would be strong enough for Sasuke to acknowledge, and be strong enough so that Sasuke would never have to worry about somebody else leaving him alone.

It was more than a whimsical notion… it was faith.

And then Naruto barged onto the bridge, his eyes blazing and his mouth taught into a resolute expression. Mae and Ushiro looked back at the sudden intrusion, and even Kakashi was a little surprised. Truthfully he had expected a confrontation between temporary student and temporary instructor, but he had not expected either of them to break so quickly, and judging by the way Naruto's each step radiated anger there had definitely been an argument of some sort between the two.

It was not until Naruto started to speak that Kakashi realized how bad it was.

---

Shikamaru wondered briefly why they had all been called up on the bridge when Sakura and Sasuke both arrived from the entrance. Naruto was standing there already, his hair slightly wet, a tell-tale sign of a shower having been taken. Sakura looked lost, not sure what was going on, whereas Sasuke had a slightly angry air about him.

The Uchiha heir looked towards the newbie pilot, and Naruto turned angrily away.

'_Did something happen between those two?' _pondered the lazy boy to himself, before shaking his head. It really didn't have anything to do with him, although he did hope that it wasn't anything serious. _'Troublesome…'_

"Apparently, we seem to have a bit of a problem here."

'_Yep, troublesome was the right word.'_

Kakashi sighed before speaking again.

"There seems to be a bit of disagreement between two of our pilots regarding the training," drawled Kakashi. He tapped his finger on his armrest for a second, as though waiting for the information to sink in. Sasuke glared at Naruto sharply, and the blonde boy glared back just at heatedly. Sakura sighed. "Although I'm not a big fan of drama…"

Nobody believed him.

"…It appears that there is no other way to settle this," said Kakashi, finally. Looking about, he stared into the eyes of the others. "The clash is between Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, so I'm willing to let you two decide how you will do it. Coin toss? Rock-paper-scissors? Take your pick."

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a bit, not saying a word, and Naruto replied in kind once more. The air was charged with electricity, and although neither of them said a word everybody could tell that the two were itching for a fight. Sasuke's hand went to his bokken, and Naruto's hands clenched into fists. This was rapidly becoming a dangerous situation.

Just before it erupted further, though, Naruto's voice came through.

"I propose a match between me and the bastard," said the blonde boy. "I've had enough of this guy looking down on me… I'm going to teach him a lesson that he's not going to forget. Remember, jerk, just because I'm from the city and lead a civilian life doesn't mean I can't beat you down."

"Interesting," smirked Sasuke. "You seem to have gotten quite a large head after that lucky first battle of yours. I'll be sure to cut you down to size. Learn that just because you won against three worthless Devil Brigadiers doesn't make you anything special… But don't worry, I'll make it a lesson you'll never forget."

If anything, the sparks simply got hotter.

"That's wonderful. Ah, the bonds between comrades," said Kakashi with his upside-down U eyes. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at him; there was no way their commanding officer was this ignorant. "But, this is rather unfair. Compared to the amount of battle experience between you two, and the amount of training that you both have, it's really, really unfair. So here's how we're going to do it."

Sakura and Shikamaru listened intently. Naruto and Sasuke were too involved in their staring battle to turn away, but they too turned their ear towards their superior. The admiral brushed away the cards that he had been playing, growing tired of them. This was a lot more fun.

"We will have a ten minute match, Naruto simply has to land three direct hits on Sasuke to win, but Sasuke will have to knock Naruto out. The duel will take place in the hall a week from now, which means a day before we enter Central City," said the silver-haired admiral. "Win or lose, I don't want to hear any complaints, understood?"

"I wish to add a stipulation."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" asked Kakashi.

"If the dead-last here loses this fight, he will be stripped of his probationary status as a pilot and sent back home," said the Uchiha heir, coldly. Sakura gasped, and Shikamaru's eyes widened. The pilot in question made no visible motion, nor did the admiral who watched all of the proceedings with an interested eye. "Once you lose this battle you'll learn that being a pilot isn't all fun and games. Return back to your family and know that piloting is not something anybody can do."

"Sasuke-kun, that's going too—"

"What the hell are you doing, you—"

"Sakura, Shikamaru," admonished the admiral. The two that had spoken out looked towards Kakashi with alarm in their eyes, which the gray-haired man pointedly ignored. "Very well, we will add this to the agreement in question. Unless, of course, Naruto-kun has any objections of his own?"

The pink-haired girl and the boy with the pineapple haircut turned towards the blonde boy, and realized that he was grinning. Sasuke's eyes widened, he had not expected this reaction out of a boy who had been handed what was basically a death sentence.

"None at all, Kakashi-senchou," declared Naruto. He then pointed his finger towards Sasuke. "But, bastard, when I win I'm going to rub it in your face, and you won't be able to say anything bad about me anymore. I've got people waiting back home for me, but I'm not ready to go back to them just yet… It's still not time. So there's no way I'm going to lose!"

"Big words from a beaten dog," barked Sasuke. "You can't even do a shukuchi… How will you ever beat me? I'll make sure you're forced out of here in a week. Wash your neck and wait, dead-last."

Kakashi stepped in at the last second.

"Alright, the details have been set, although we might have to change Naruto's winning punches from three to one, due to the harsh wagers," grinned the masked man. "In a week, right before we get to central, we will be holding a contest between two of our pilots. Naruto will be wagering his position as a pilot, and simply has to get one direct hit in to win. Sasuke, on the other hand, has to knock our Naruto-kun. Weapons are allowed, although not any deadly ones. We will be fighting in the hall, on the ring. The match will be ten minutes long. Well, since the problem is between Sasuke and Naruto, it looks like Sasuke won't be training Naruto for the time being then. Sakura, you will take over that job."

The pink-haired girl pointed to herself.

"Me?" squeaked the girl. "Are… are you sure?"

"Well, you're the only other pilot here who's simply a bystander in this case, and Sasuke doesn't need any help. Naruto, on the other hand, could use a little training and such before the fight."

Naruto grinned.

"Heh, I'm good with that," said the newbie pilot. "C'mon, Sakura-chan. I'm going to the gym!"

The blonde teen grabbed the hand of the pink-haired girl and ran off. Sakura could do nothing but comply, shocked as she was with the arrangements. What the hell had just happened in that meeting room?

Sasuke snorted as he watched the two make their exit off the bridge, the automatic doors closing behind them. He turned towards the admiral, giving a small bow.

"Very well, I will take my leave now."

And with that done, the Uchiha heir too disappeared from the bridge.

Shikamaru turned towards his impenetrable superior, and Kakashi looked him back in the eye. The lazy boy had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but his mouth held back, his brain was too uncharacteristically frantic. He wanted to know, but at the same time didn't know where to start.

"Why did you agree to the conditions?"

"You always start off with the questions that are hardest to answer, Shikamaru-kun," smiled the gray-haired man. "But it's not that simple to communicate. Perhaps the best answer I can give you is that it will improve the way that they will see each other, if it goes according to my plans at least."

"I understand… Having arguments between comrades, especially people who will be backing each other up in battle is a bad thing, but this is really dangerous, don't you know that? If Naruto loses, he'll go back to where he came from and we'll lose another pilot, which we could really do with."

"Don't worry about it."

Shikamaru sighed.

"…Do you really think Naruto will win?"

"Of course not. Sasuke has perhaps a hundred times the experience Naruto does, especially in battles where both sides hold weapons that could deal one-hit finishers. He's also gone through training that leave normal children in tears too… Honestly, Naruto will be hard-pressed to even get into the zone of attack. Considering Naruto's preferred weapon against Sasuke's preferred weapon, fists against a sword, not even range is in his favour. Naruto won't be able to hit Sasuke, not even once."

"…Then why did you send them off to fight then?"

There was a mysterious twinkle within Kakashi's eye.

"You'll see."

Shikamaru shook his head, dejected. It seemed like the senchou was prepared to keep everything to himself, although he was a little intereste. There was a reason for the admiral's faith, he knew that. He had been on this ship long enough to tell the difference between Kakashi simply acting like an idiot and having a plan, and this time it was definitely the latter.

He could only hope that whatever it was, it didn't end up in tears.

---

"Hey, Mae-chan…"

"Yes, Ushiro-kun?"

"We don't appear much at all, do we?"

"No, Ushiro-kun."

"And do the readers know anything about our personalities?"

"No, Ushiro-kun."

"Huh. We're really getting shafted in this story."

"Yes, Ushiro-kun."

---

A/N: Sorry for the lull in updates, although I regret to say that I probably won't hit back with my full updating schedule until a little while later. Term 2's coming to an end at my school, so it's been rather rough. However, the thirteenth chapter is in progress and coming along nicely, so please be patient!

Personally, I'm not very good at naming things, although I do try and stay original or witty. Usually it doesn't work out that well, though I will try to make do with what I've got.

Thanks for the very nice review, SakuraCa! Just wondering, you said you were recommended this fic by a site? Just what site is that? I mean, personally I'm pretty curious myself, and a little flattered that somebody saw fit to recommend this to somebody else.


	14. Chapter 13: Week of Preparation

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 13: Week of Preparation**

---

"All this week," noted Sakura. "You've only been practicing that one move and going to the danger room. If you're going to try and beat Sasuke, there's more that you have to do, you know."

Naruto didn't say a word, keeping his legs moving. He bobbed and weaved his head this way and that, slamming his fist into the punching bag every now and then, bouncing around on the balls of his feet. Although he had never had any previous fighting experience, his week under Sakura's careful tutelage had given him confidence, and he could now move like he had never could before. His fists were also stronger now, if the bandages on them proved anything.

Hitting the ground with a thud, he charged the punching bag, smashing his right hand into it. For a second the chakra burns flared up once more, as though reacting to the explosion of power. The red bag smashed backwards into the air, and fell back down like a pendulum, its momentum sustained by the crushing attack.

"Don't worry about it," grinned Naruto. "I'm not stupid. I know I can't beat a guy like him in an all-out fight. He's got way too much over me for me to win that way, but this isn't a brawl. All I have to do is land one good punch on him."

"That's not all there is to it, you know. His preferred weapon is a sword, and you have no idea how to use anything other than your fists… If you could use a gun, maybe you would've stood a chance, but you can't aim at all. And then there's his Gyakudo. Once he begins that move, it's too fast to dodge and too strong to block. You won't be able to do anything other than be destroyed."

Naruto smiled.

"It won't be that easy for him to get to me, Sakura-senpai."

"Just where is all that confidence coming from?" asked the pink-haired girl. "The Gyakudo, for a normal person, is a good move although weak. For Sasuke though, he's taken that move and completely mastered it to a degree that you can do nothing about! Once he starts it, just surviving without a couple of broken ribs would be amazing."

"Yeah… I know."

Although she wanted to admonish him further, there was a light in Naruto's eyes that suddenly put all her protests to rest. She watched as he continued his maneuver, throwing all of his power into his fist, smashing the punching bag to high heaven and then to the deepest hell. The heavy thud of his hits landing resounded throughout the gym, shaking the room to its core.

She was still doubtful, but she would believe.

She had seen how hard he had worked this week, although she couldn't possibly see how it would help in the fight against Sasuke. All the training he had done went to his arms and legs, and all the techniques he practiced were those that Sasuke knew how to counter. She had explained all this to him, but he had been adamant in his ways, unwilling to change his practice menu.

Tomorrow was the day… Would he succeed?

She didn't know, but she sure hoped so. Naruto was strong in heart, if not in body so far, that much she knew. Since he had arrived on the ship, Sakura had seen emotions in Sasuke that the boy had rarely, if ever, displayed. If anybody else could break through Sasuke's mental shields like she did it would have to be him.

Naruto drew in his breath, bringing his fist back. He dug his feet into the ground, rearing forwards. Then, in a burst of energy, he charged. Dust around the punching bag flew up into the air at the show of force, as Naruto closed in on the target…

---

_**WHAM!**_

---

Sasuke withdrew his sword, watching as the dummy he was standing before smashed into the wall, its wooden support completely destroyed by the fierce bokken attack that he had unleashed upon it. Watching impassively as the figure fell from its landing spot and crumple on the floor, he thought about the fight that would be happening tomorrow.

Uzumaki Naruto was easy to read.

Every reaction of his was logical, and more often than not fueled by simple emotions like happiness, rage, and indignation. Each move of his radiated emotion, and logic, although present, did not go beyond a limit.

To put it simply, Uzumaki Naruto was a simpleton.

Simpletons died on the field of battle, it was that easy. Humans who did not move past a certain pattern would have that pattern revealed to their enemies sooner or later, and then they were done. Anything at that point they do would be predictable. Uzumaki Naruto, if he remained a pilot, would definitely die on the battlefield, and sooner rather than later as well. Uchiha Sasuke did not consider himself a good person, but a wasted life was a wasted life.

If it took kicking him out of the KAM to make sure he survived, then so be it.

Unlike Sasuke, he had people to go back to, after all.

"_GYAKUDO!"_

---

"Did you hear about the fight?" asked Shikamaru, walking about the door of the infirmary. Ino looked up as he entered, slightly surprised. The lazy boy hadn't come to the infirmary for their chess game for a week now… Usually he bugged her about three to four times by now.

"Is that the reason you haven't been coming around?"

"A little, I guess," said Shikamaru, sighing. "I met up with Chouji a couple minutes ago, it seems like he hasn't had the chance to meet with Naruto yet. Can't say I'm surprised… That kid's been in the training room almost twenty-four seven. Is that healthy?"

"You came all the way here to ask about something like that? Yeah, I've heard about the stakes… But you didn't seem this annoyed when the other pilots came and were offered the same deal."

Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm getting honestly pretty tired of it all. I don't know what Kakashi-senchou is thinking, Sasuke's chased off all of the pilots that have been assigned to this ship. I've heard about his past, of course, but I think it's honestly high time he got over it," said the boy, plopping himself down on the chair that was usually reserved for patients. "Also… Naruto is interesting, to say the least."

"Ah, there's Shika-chan the researcher."

"…Annoying girl," remarked Shikamaru. "But… honestly I find him very interesting. Do you think Naruto will win the fight tomorrow? Considering his first battle… I think there's a real chance that he could pull off an upset. Sasuke might even be a little lenient, considering that he doesn't seem to take Naruto very seriously at all."

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know Naruto well enough to judge him like that, and we know even less about Sasuke's opinion of him. But you know as well as I do that Sasuke goes all-out against everybody he fights. I don't think Naruto's going to be an exception in that category," said Ino, tapping her clipboard. "Their fighting styles are also completely incompatible, considering what little I've heard from Kakashi and you. A seasoned hand-to-hand fighter would have a hard time going against a seasoned swordsman. An untrained brawler against a Uchiha kendo genius even more so. I really don't think Naruto's going to win at all.

Shikamaru was silent for a second.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter," said Shikamaru. "…I was planning on talking about something else… but I can't really think of anything to say. Oh yeah. Hey, is the pool still going on?"

"Hmm," nodded Ino. "The odds are 3:1 now, Sasuke to Naruto. Most of the technicians have gotten into it, and Chouji's put down two hundred on Naruto – pretty stupid, if you ask me. I've got a hundred riding on Sasuke myself."

"Oh?" asked Shikamaru, amused. "Well, put this on Naruto on my behalf then."

He threw out his hand, letting the coins hit the table with clings and clangs, and got up from the chair, turning towards the door. Waving at Ino before leaving, he quickly made his way out of the room.

The blonde PhD holder took at a look at the table surface.

Two coins with five-hundred written on their surfaces stood there, staring back at her.

---

The night before.

Hatake Kakashi sat at his desk, mucking about with the database. Taking his mask off every now and then to drink the coffee that sat at his desk, his eyes were glued to the screen. The Shinigami Circuit was asking questions, and he was trying to do his best to answer. In two days they would reach the capital, and tomorrow would be when Naruto's fate was decided. Who he wanted to win was a question.

Kakashi was calm. He had made no bets.

Nara Shikamaru was at his computer as well, in his room. His eyes were concentrated completely on the book in front of him, although he couldn't find it within himself to read. It was uncharacteristic of him, but he didn't feel like sleeping. The lights in the room were dim, and the board games set up on his table looked like they had been untouched. He wanted Naruto to win, as he was interested in the boy.

Shikamaru was apprehensive. He had put down 1000 credits on Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino sat at her desk, finishing up the documents that would allow her to purchase the medical supplies necessary for another long-term trip. The bandages and vitamin supplements, mostly for the pilots, were starting to run out, and she would need replacements soon. Nary was there a thought in her mind about the fight tomorrow, although she was sure that Sasuke would beat the newbie black-and-blue before he even took a step, which she felt guilty about, considering how polite Naruto had been to her.

Ino was uncaring. She had put down 100 credits on Sasuke.

Akimichi Chouji was tinkering with the Gears in the hangar, not having the chance to meet Naruto just yet. However, he was getting sorely tired of Sasuke kicking out any prospective pilots they might have, and was this time betting on the dark horse. Backing away a step, he surveyed his work. The Gear in front of him, the one that had been brought in with the newbie, was in tip-top condition, looking as though it had just gotten off the assembly line. It was perfect.

Chouji was annoyed. He had put down 200 credits on Naruto.

Haruno Sakura was training, punching that bag like it had called her fat. Taking a quick step backwards, she smashed her leg into the thing, sending it flying towards the ceiling. Dodging the rebound, she wiped her forehead, which she was rather conscious about, and dropped to the floor. She hadn't been able to sleep. Her thoughts were on Sasuke and Naruto, and the clash that was going to happen between them tomorrow. Worried about Sasuke's soul, and Naruto's strength…

Sakura was worried. She had made no bets.

---

Sasuke sat, silent in meditation in his room. His bokken lay at his side; the Honnen Shinichido. His eyes were closed in concentration, and in front of him hung a scroll depicting the Uchiha clan symbol; the Uchiha fan.

His room was decorated sparsely, but there were decorations. On his desk sat a bonsai, with small shears that would allow him to trim the branches if he needed some thinking time. Also on his desk were a couple scrolls, as well as brushes. His clothing was sparse as well, although he did own a couple more pairs of dougi and hakama, as well as set of clothing that wouldn't attract attention, something that made him look more like a normal teenager.

_Red eyes._

_Strong arms._

_Laughing voices._

Sasuke's eyes opened, although they saw nothing. The lights were out, and the windows were closed. There were no lights in here… Not enough to see at any rate. But that was fine with him, he felt comfortable in darkness; it was where he belonged.

He pondered.

Tomorrow, it would be his duty to send Uzumaki Naruto off the ship and back into a normal life. He would settle for nothing less… A civilian would never be able to handle the life of piloting Gears, which was what he had told himself and what he had proven with his life experiences.

All those who came close to him died.

"_Uchiha clan… slaughtered!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, I regret to inform you of this, but…"_

"_Go on, Sasuke… You'll be fine; big brother will be with you…"_

"_Itachi? Where are you? Itachi? Itachi!?"_

_**Sob. Sob. Sob.**_

He was not stupid; he knew that he had demons to face, and a mind to heal. Even now, years after the stupid massacre, he was still trapped within that day, when the bomb had been detonated within the Uchiha compound.

He could still smell the ashes, and hear the ringing in his ears. He could feel the blood that dripped down his skin, and he could still hear the sound of his own voice, crying and hoarse, screaming for his family members. And that strange voice… the one that had comforted him. Perhaps it had been from a medic or some such, the explosion had been loud enough to wake the entire city up.

But that event had taught him a lesson.

When the tabloids had named him the miracle child, who somehow managed to survive the explosion with but scratches and bad memories, he had been both glorified and ostracized in society. Guardian-less, other than a couple of soldiers from the KAM looking out for him every now and then, he found himself friendless and kept at a distance within the Royal Piloting Academy.

He was destined to be alone; and those who came close to him died.

Having Sakura around was bad enough… That was one person he had to keep safe.

He didn't need two.

---

Naruto smiled as he stared at his fist.

Over the week that he had been here, he had been training. Although he had always been a little good at PE, he had noted that his stamina had improved a lot during the time that he had been training with Sakura. Although his body was sore and bruised, he was feeling great, and ready for a fight at that. Looking out the window and up at the moon, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous, although he beat that feeling down into the pits of his stomach, determined to not let it affect him in any way.

He opened it, and then closed it again, flexing.

His mind wandered to when he had first started all of this, only maybe about two weeks ago. The contemplation that he had put himself through before the invasion, the invasion itself, and the aftermath. All of the memories were recorded deep into his mind now, and they were rooted down deeply, although he had yet to sort through them completely. However, he was clear about one thing.

The hand that had been deemed powerless was now something that could cause both harm and offer protection, and he had seen first-hand the former. When he was in a Gear, his hands weren't the hands of a high-school student; they were made of indestructible steel and mysterious technologies.

He knew one thing.

He didn't want to give it up.

Maybe he was getting a little power-hungry now, but he was doing it for a good reason, wasn't he? The power that he held within his hands was simply a tool, something that gave him the capacity to do something, what he could do with it was a choice of his own. He wouldn't do anything bad with it. That simply wasn't his way.

But, to remain a pilot meant he had to beat Sasuke tomorrow.

Oh, Naruto was a bit of a simpleton, but he knew facts when he saw them. Sasuke was definitely accomplished, he grudgingly admitted, but the kid suffered from a huge arrogance complex. It was true that when the training began he was far from Sasuke's level, maybe not even able to land one hit on the kid, but that was then and this was now. Although a week may not have seemed like a lot of time, considering the fact that he had nothing else to do and spent most of his time in the gym and the danger room meant that he had spent every second like a precious diamond, milking it for all its worth. Sakura had definitely helped in that.

However, Naruto also knew that Sasuke had a secret weapon.

The Gyakudo.

It was definitely a strong move, and very adequately described as a killing maneuver. Done with a real sword, doubtless it would be able to cleave an enemy in twain, sending the top half flying off the bottom. It's speed fact was high, and maneuverability was extreme considering that Sasuke was able to do it with one hand. Even with the immense speed, its power was still strong, which made blocking the attack nearly impossible, as the momentum added to Sasuke's arm strength would cause the bokken to break through anything standing in its way.

It was definitely an ultimate technique.

Naruto grinned.

If he was to engage in an all-out brawl with Sasuke, weapon to weapon, he would definitely lose. However, if all he had to do was make a decisive blow to the bushido boy, then it would definitely be possible.

He had a secret weapon.

---

A/N: Although I think this chapter was a little short myself, I couldn't really help it. I was planning on moving directly to the fight after the last chapter, but then I realized that the pacing in that case would be too fast and inconsistent with the rest of the story, although I might be moving along at a snail's pace right now.

To be honest, I'm not very happy with this arc. Although it was originally supposed to be a rather fun idea, I can't really get into the heads of the characters as well as I want to. Several of the characters also seem OOC here and there to me, and I missed the chance to introduce Chouji a little earlier to Naruto. The conversations (see arguments) between Naruto and Sasuke are also a little phony-sounding, seeing as I never really argue in real life and therefore have had little experience with it. Also, I keep trying to pin down Sasuke's motivations, although I'm not sure if I'm succeeding or what. Just to be clear though, he's not really meant to be that bad of a guy in this story, just an asshole to Naruto and willing to go to any means to do what he thinks is the best and a little stubborn.

As for those from DarkLordPotters, welcome! Thanks for the reviews, and I checked out the site myself, although it's not really something that I'll be spending too much time on. There was really only one piece of Harry Potter fanfiction that I really liked, and it hasn't updated since November, which is honestly rather sad (Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past, by the way).

As with always, reviews are helpful and encouraged. Keep 'em coming!


	15. Chapter 14: Showdown

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 14: Showdown**

---

It was nighttime, and all the large windows in the hall were opened, letting in the cool night air. The large window at the top of the room was also opened, letting all those in the room see the stars. The wind was both chilly and fast, as the Yggdrasil was still flying through the skies, but it didn't deter any of those inside the hall from watching or fighting.

The inside of the hall had been specially modified for this duel. In the center of the large room a ring had been set up, looking much like a boxing ring or a wrestling ring. At each of the four sides of the ring were several benches, and many technicians and other staff had already seated themselves down, some of them even buying snacks from several business-minded individuals who were walking up and down the sides of the benches vending their wares.

Naruto blinked as he viewed the arrangement.

His trainer, Sakura, just shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, this is how it always is when there's a fight. We don't get enough excitement on this ship sometimes, since it's not really big enough to be on the frontlines. Don't let the pressure get to you, just do what you've always been doing."

Naruto nodded.

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the room, and Naruto realized that the lights had suddenly shut off and that the rowdy audience had suddenly quieted. A spotlight from somewhere turned to the center of the ring, where a technician – had he seen him before? – was standing, holding a microphone.

"ALLLLRRIIIGGGHHHTTT!" cried the technician. "Laaaadiiieees aaaaannnddd gentlemen, welcome to the hall! Tonight, we've got a special event lined up right here and now for you. It's amazing, it's incredible, and it's the fight between a newbie and a pro! The question here isn't who's going to win; it's how long Naruto-kun will survive and what kind of bruises he'll be sporting afterwards!"

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, sighing. The orange-jacketed boy was blanching, slightly put-off by the completely biased commentary. It'd be hard for the newbie to fight when he was surrounded by hostile feelings, she knew, so she was hoping for more of a welcoming atmosphere at this fight. It seemed like they weren't going to be getting any breaks though.

"Or, it would be, if it was just an all-out brawl between our two contestants!" cried the technician. "Naruto-kun only has to deal Sasuke one decisive hit and he'll be the winner! The reason for this is because Naruto's wagered his entire piloting career on this duel, so there won't be any complaints, 'kay? Betting pool's still open, odds are 3:1, Sasuke to Naruto, so get your game on and take part! Bets go to Tokiko-chan and Kazuki-kun!"

A cold-looking young woman with a scar on her face and a cheerful-looking young man with black spikes going in different directions raised their hands, showing who they were.

Naruto looked at Sakura with surprise.

"You're allowed to bet on this? What's going on?" asked the blond-haired boy, slightly startled. "And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It's tradition for any fights on this ship to take place here," said Sakura. "I did tell you that the guys here need some excitement. Thing is though, we're not going to get a lot just by watching fights, so we bet too. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it'd make you nervous, kind of like what you're doing now."

"No, that's not what I'm thinking."

"What is it then?"

"I mean, you should've told me before so I can put down money on myself!"

Sakura blinked, and then giggled.

The commotion died down as the audience stopped crowding around the two bookies. The black-haired young man was waving his arms around cheerfully as he accepted the bets, whereas the young lady was trying her hardest not to be swallowed by the moving mass.

Soon, however, the audience was back in their seats, and the master of ceremonies was once more on the stage with the spotlight shining down on him. He held up the microphone once more, watching as the hall drifted into silence.

"I'll be your MC for this night, Ushiro! Please be kind! Now, coming in from the red corner… It's the champion, the undefeated, mister perfect, and voted most likely to rebuild his clan at his graduation in the Royal Piloting Academy… Please give it up for Uchiha 'Thunderbird' Sasuke!"

The cheers were deafening as Sasuke made his way from the other side of the room towards the ring. Calmly, he walked up the steel steps and entered, hopping over the ropes that closed the arena off from the rest of the audience. Once on the stage, he crossed his arms, waiting patiently. His bokken was, of course, right at his side, and he was clothed in his signature dougi and hakama.

"And on the other side, coming from the blue corner… It's the miraculous newbie, the kid who managed to take three guys without training, the boy who saved a city… Here comes Uzumaki 'Firefox' Naruto!"

Naruto gulped as Sakura gently prodded him towards the arena, on the way there he saw Ino, Shikamaru, and another boy he didn't recognize on the benches, although his girth was rather memorable. Seeing Naruto's curiosity, Shikamaru mouthed at Naruto.

'I'll introduce you to him later.'

Naruto nodded, and continued towards the ring. The cheers were equally deafening, he was surprised to hear, most of them coming from the men on the ship. He raised his arm up, giving it a pump, which made them go into even more of frenzy as he grinned. His hands were wrapped in bandages, but other than that he was wearing what he normally wore, although he did substitute his jeans for a pair of sweatpants that were easier to move around in.

He reached the ring, and pulled himself up over the ropes, jumping into the arena with gusto and pumping his arms out. The cheers roared up once more, although they soon died down as Ushiro tapped his mike down, sending a ring of static throughout the hall.

"Alright, this match will be monitored by Kakashi-senchou, Mae-chan, and myself," grinned Ushiro. "Anything goes, although you can only use things that you brought into the ring. If any of the judges see anything that looks like a deliberate attempt to permanently hurt the other contestant, we'll call you on it and you'll be disqualified if the other judges agree, and subject to disciplinary action later. If Naruto gets one good shot in, and the judges all agree that it's a good shot, then it'll be Naruto's victory. If Sasuke renders Naruto unconscious or unable to fight in any other way, then it's Sasuke's victory. If either of the contestants forfeit before a conclusion is come to, then it'll be the other person's victory. Is that clear?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded, turning their gazes towards each other. Naruto didn't feel like saying anything, and he was sure that Sasuke felt the same way. He gripped his fists, feeling the tension run up his arms and straight into his brain.

He was ready.

"Alright! This match will begin when the gong rings… Get ready, get set!"

Naruto crouched, positioning his body closer to the ground to better the center of his gravity. He clenched his fists, bringing them up to his face, focusing his guard at his head. All in all he resembled a boxer ready to go, and was simply waiting for the fight to get started.

Sasuke was visibly more relaxed, breathing calmly as he put his sword out in front of him, holding onto it with both hands. His eyes were cold and hard, and it was clear he was gathering his concentration. His feet were light, his entire body was light. He was also ready to go, just in a different way.

Naruto's plan was to be able to take hits.

Sasuke's plan was not to get hit once.

Ding.

_Ding._

_**Ding.**_

And then the showdown began.

---

Naruto felt the blow before he saw it, sent to the side as he was. Hitting the ground with a thud, he didn't break a step as he rolled and got up with nary a scratch. Luckily his jacket had absorbed some of the impact of the blow. The power was a little low compared to some of Sasuke's other moves, but it was enough to be damaging.

Turning his head back towards his competitor, he realized that the bushido boy was not planning to step down the attack, a wooden blur whirred towards his head, and he ducked the blow, planting his legs into the ground. Gritting his teeth, he bored into Sasuke's space, letting his hand fly towards the taller boy's chin with reckless abandon.

If it connected, it would've ended everything right there.

Sasuke brushed the blow away, tilting his body slightly to the side and then shoving his shoulder into the side of Naruto's arm, sending it tilting towards a different direction. He was in the perfect position to execute a counter-attack, and both he and Naruto knew it. Drawing the blade underneath him, he launched it upwards, looking as though he was intending to crack Naruto's skull.

Naruto could see it this time, focused on the battle as much as he was. Spinning around backwards, he delivered a powerful kick that knocked the bokken away from him, and Sasuke with it. Amazingly enough, the boy still held onto his weapon.

"And that's back-turning kick that Naruto delivered just now! It missed only by a slight hair, otherwise it might've hit Sasuke instead of his bokken. If only that had happened then Naruto' would've won!" cried Ushiro, commentating on the battle. He was trying to keep as far away from the pair as he could, watching them duke it out in the middle of the arena.

Shikamaru snorted, and Ino simply looked at him.

"What?"

"That announcer doesn't know what he's talking about," said the tactician. "Sasuke's not stupid enough to lose that early. Even if Naruto was aiming at him, he would've blocked it and put Naruto in a bad position. Aiming for his bokken, something that he wouldn't expect, was maybe not the right thing to do but the only thing he could do right then. Sakura must've trained him well."

"No, actually. I really didn't do much."

The pink-haired girl had sat down beside them, and reached into Chouji's chips. The pleasantly plump boy had a scandalized expression on his face as he realized he had just been robbed. Shikamaru looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"I thought you were supposed to be Naruto's second?"

"Kakashi-senchou thought it'd be unfair if I gave Naruto advice during the fight when Sasuke had nobody to back him up, so he sent me down here. Anyway, I don't even think he had can hear me, considering how he's going on there."

"That's true… Look at him go!" smiled Ino.

Naruto was doing much better than anybody had expected; it was clear that he had been improving over the week that he had to get himself prepared. It was as if he knew where the blade was at all times, swishing this way and that, dodging and rolling like there was no tomorrow. Here and there he had hits, of course, as Sasuke dealt him several slices to the arms and sides.

"Why does he keep his guard up like that?" asked Chouji, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of crunching chips. Ino watched with a little distaste, while Shikamaru and Sakura simply chuckled. "He keeps it so close to his head that he can barely see, can't he? Doesn't it make it harder for him to dodge?"

"That's true," said Shikamaru. "But it's also the only way he can win. Considering Sasuke's power, two slices to the sides of the head is enough to knock a man out, and with the terms of this match that's all that needs to happen."

"Yeah, that's what he's doing," confirmed Sakura. "He specifically asked me for a stance that would keep the damage to the head to a minimum, and that's what I gave him. He's thinking as long as he doesn't get hit on the head and knocked out, everything will be fine."

Naruto dodged once more, jumping over an attack that was aimed for his legs, and launched a jumping roundhouse kick at Sasuke's head. The boy dodged and launched his bokken upwards, smashing into the back of Naruto's leg. The blonde-haired boy hit the ground with a thud, gritting his teeth in pain, and rolled out of the way just before the bokken slammed onto the ground right where he had been. Getting up, he dealt a sweeping kick towards Sasuke.

The boy caught the blow with his bokken and pushed outwards, launching Naruto back a couple of steps. Without giving him the chance to move, Sasuke quickly made a stab at Naruto's face, which was dodge by mere inches.

The crowd was going wild over the fight, not having seen a fight like this one for quite a while. It had indeed been a while since Sasuke had been riled up quite like this, and Naruto was returning the moves almost blow for blow. Neither had really gotten a clean hit on the other so far, but both had already made a couple of glancing blows.

Naruto, however, was clearly breathing harder than Sasuke. It was only to be expected… After all the boy had only gone through a week of conditioning whereas Sasuke had been trained from nearly birth to be fit. Soon, once Naruto ran out of breath, it would become a one-sided situation that the newbie pilot would not be able to recover from.

"It's dangerous," remarked Ino. She knew the human body better than the other people here on the bench, and knew when a person was tiring out. All the symptoms pointed towards a descent into exhaustion, although she still wasn't good enough to judge how quickly.

"Mmmhmm," agreed Shikamaru. "I don't see it. Naruto is good, but he's hardly better than the pilots that we've had before. I just can't tell why Kakashi-senchou has so much confidence in him."

"Maybe it's the secret weapon that he says he has?" pondered Sakura, although mostly to herself. "He's been practicing something in secret lately… Maybe that's what he has left."

There was a commotion, and Chouji cried out at them.

"Look, up there on the stage! You guys are going to miss it!"

The eyes of the audience turned to the stage.

Sasuke had assumed the Gyakudo stance.

---

"I have to commend you, dead-last," said Sasuke. "You've come a lot farther in one week than I've expected. But, I don't back out of anything. With one hit, I will scatter you to the winds, and send you off this ship with a bang."

"Thanks, bastard," grinned Naruto. "But that's not going to happen."

"Spoken like a true ignorant. The power of Gyakudo will change your mind before it wipes it out," remarked Sasuke. "Release the tension in your body and close your eyes. This way you won't feel any pain or fear. When it's all over, you'll wake up in the infirmary and be sent off. I'll be ending it here."

"Just try it, asshole."

The Gyakudo was a strong move, and required a large amount of arm strength. To do it with two hands properly was a challenge, but to do it with one was even more so. A two-handed Gyakudo was strong, but lacked variability and flexibility, thus often missing the target. A one-handed Gyakudo, however, lacked the weakness of the two-handed Gyakudo and kept all of the power, therefore proving it to be the superior version.

However, the one-handed Gyakudo was also incredibly hard to use. To execute it without mistakes ten times out of ten required years of practice and hard work, and to improve the strength of the arm to the level where a one-handed Gyakudo would be just as strong as the two-handed version also took excruciating effort.

However, Sasuke had put in that effort.

He had mastered the Gyakudo.

But… that was also a problem.

"_GYAKUDO!"_

The slice came as usually, but there was a difference.

For a second, mid-motion, he couldn't tell what the problem was. His arm was swinging just as usual, and the Honnen Shinichido was fine. But there was something about the air current that was different from usual. And where was his target…?

"Your opponents always cower when you use that move, don't they?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's voice reached his ears.

That was where the difference lied.

Naruto hadn't run from his attack, he hadn't cowered. Not like all his previous opponents had done. There was no shivering here, there wasn't any begging here. He had come into this battle knowing exactly what he was going to be facing and had gotten over his fear – or maybe never had any fear in the first place. What he was doing right now was the complete opposite of running away.

He was running towards him.

He wasn't afraid of the Gyakudo.

Never mind that it was too fast to be dodged.

Never mind the fact it was too strong to be blocked.

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement.

Naruto was using the shukuchi.

Indeed, Naruto's legs were moving the way that Sasuke had tried to force him into doing one week ago. The way that the front leg reached out first and the back leg pushed from behind, it was one of the fastest movement skills in all of martial arts, and also gave the user chances to attack while moving too.

He saw Naruto's hands rise as his own blade got closer and closer to the blonde boy's head. Once his bokken hit, the newbie pilot would definitely be put out of the game; so was he going for a tie? At his speed, he would definitely be able to plant a punch before getting hit…

No, it wasn't anything crude like that, Sasuke realized.

Naruto's arm reached upwards... and then sideways.

---

Shikamaru was dumbstruck. Sakura dropped her drink in shock. Ino and Chouji, both unaware of the significance of what had just happened, simply watched their companions' actions, not sure what to say. They were curious, of course, but whatever had happened had definitely send them into a slight sense of shock.

Luckily, their questions were answered for them.

"Shira… shirahadori," breathed Sakura.

On the stage, the wooden sword hit the ground with a thud.

Sasuke's eyes were visibly wide.

Naruto was grinning like a maniac.

"That's impossible, the bare-handed sword-stopping technique?" asked Shikamaru, his mouth moving in unabated shock. "How did Naruto manage to pick it up…? And for such a tricky technique like Gyakudo as well!"

"We'll worry about that later!" cried Sakura, smiling. "C'mon, we have to watch this! Naruto… Naruto-kun might actually win!"

Indeed, the fight had turned into a brawl by now. Sasuke had been taught in the ways of karate, as according to family tradition, but it wasn't enough for him to fight back against the incensed brawler. His weapon was the sword, not his fists, and so it was hard for him to get into his rhythm, therefore allowing Naruto to dominate the pace.

Glancing blows dominated the match, all of them thrown by Naruto, slicing Sasuke here and there. Kicks, punches, and throws. They were all fair game. The newbie pilot was giving the pro the fight of his life, and all in the audience were watching with bated breath as they saw the fight commence. Ushiro was roaring something, but Naruto couldn't hear it.

At every turn Naruto stopped Sasuke's attempts to get his sword back, the bushido boy's mental status having been completely shaken, having watched his opponent break what was his strongest technique. All his rational thinking had been thrown out the window, and now he was simply reacting.

And then, Naruto saw his chance.

There was a weak spot in Sasuke's defense.

The boy was too used to blocking with a sword, Naruto realized. He supposed it was like having a third arm, something that you were born with and used all the time. Now the Uchiha heir was bereft of his weapon, and it was really getting at his game, in every single way. With a powerful punch, Naruto blew open the guard that Sasuke had been holding onto for dear life.

He drew his other arm back, and saw the expression on Sasuke's face. It was one of shock, surprise, anger… and…

…_happiness?_

---

_He was not stupid; he knew that he had demons to face, and a mind to heal. Even now, years after the stupid massacre, he was still trapped within that day, when the bomb had been detonated within the Uchiha compound._

_He could still smell the ashes, and hear the ringing in his ears. He could feel the blood that dripped down his skin, and he could still hear the sound of his own voice, crying and hoarse, screaming for his family members. And that strange voice… the one that had comforted him. Perhaps it had been from a medic or some such, the explosion had been loud enough to wake the entire city up._

_But that event had taught him a lesson._

_When the tabloids had named him the miracle child, who somehow managed to survive the explosion with but scratches and bad memories, he had been both glorified and ostracized in society. Guardian-less, other than a couple of soldiers from the KAM looking out for him every now and then, he found himself friendless and kept at a distance within the Royal Piloting Academy._

_He was destined to be alone; and those who came close to him died._

_Having Sakura around was bad enough… That was one person he had to keep safe._

_He didn't need two._

---

From the start of the match, Naruto had passed and exceeded his expectations at every turn. From the moment he got onto the ring, it was clear that he had improved tremendously over the week that he had been training. From his arm strength, to his mental discipline… There was so much that had been improved on.

Every step had been different.

Every punch had been different.

Even the look in his eyes had been different.

Maybe he had judged him wrong after all.

Maybe there were some civilians strong enough to take care of themselves.

Maybe he was ready to have another teammate.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and waited for the decisive punch.

The one that never came.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was on the ground.

---

A/N: Hehe, oops. Cliffhanger time.

Well, this chapter was fun to write. The battle between Sasuke and Naruto occurred a little differently than what I had in mind, but it worked. However, I am slightly annoyed with how little attention Chouji has been given in my fic, considering he is one of my favourite characters. I just can't seem to find the proper time to introduce him, and his personality doesn't come through very easily.

Thanks for your comments, necrowulf, Unknown, and Celcior. The team mechanics thing is something that really needs to be transferred well, considering the entire Naruto storyline revolved around the concept of three-manned squads. Hell, Naruto's entire motivation during Shippuden is just bringing back his teammate, so I think I'm justified in thinking that friendship and family are two of the foremost themes in Naruto.

As for the victor of the fight?

You guys will have to find out next time. Hehe.


	16. Chapter 15: New Moon

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 15: New Moon**

---

All of a sudden, Ino was on the stage, checking Naruto's vitals. Many of the other medics that often worked in the infirmary were also up, although most took a little time, stunned by the sudden collapse that took place right when he was _winning _too. Shikamaru was concerned, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything even if he went up, so he didn't bother. Chouji had followed his example, but Sakura had definitely left her seat, trying to get to see her temporary student. It was clear that the entire hall had been shocked, and for once Kakashi-senchou was included.

But the one who looked the most shocked was definitely Sasuke.

The Gear pilot stood in front of his defeated opponent, his face a mask of shock. The bokken that lay a distance away didn't seem to interest him now, and it looked as though he was still coming to the conclusion that he had won. His eyes were unfocused, although they were pointed at Naruto the entire time. His arms too, were still tense, as though he was still in the middle of the fight.

Sakura climbed on the stage, bypassing all the medics who were crowding around Naruto. Ino barked out commands here and there, but the gist of it was that it really wasn't anything serious, although Naruto would need some time in the infirmary to recover from it all.

The pink-haired girl put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's over, Sasuke-kun. You've won."

The black-haired boy seemed to suddenly jolt out of whatever trance he was in, and he blinked at her several times, looking as if he had suddenly been woken up. Slowly, he turned back towards the prone figure on the ground, who was being carried off by the medics.

Just as the medics were about to approach the judges with the result of their examinations, Sasuke rose his voice up. Although his voice was small, a little shocked, and polite, the contents of his tiny speech was enough to shut everybody else up.

"Kakashi-senchou… I _forfeit_."

And with that bomb dropped, the Uchiha heir picked up his bokken, hopped over the ropes at the side of the stage, and made his way to the door amidst a silenced room. Only once did he look back, when he was standing in front of the automatic door that lead into the hallway, and that was at Naruto.

Sakura looked at his back, smiling brightly. Tears came to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. She knew what had just happened. It was something that Sasuke had never done before. He was giving Naruto the chance to keep going, it meant that he had truly acknowledged the newbie pilot's skill and potential. It meant that they were getting a new teammate they were sure to keep, and that maybe somebody else will be given the chance to break through his mental shields.

It looked like everything was looking up.

She turned around as Ino tapped her on the shoulder and smiled as the blonde doctor gave her the thumbs-up.

"Naruto's just got himself a bit of an exhaustion problem," grinned the doctor. "He spent his body training, doing a schedule that was problem just a little more tense than yours. The problem is that his body is still pretty weak, so he might've pushed it a bit. His last couple of hits there probably took all his strength away, and then when the adrenaline ran out he collapsed like a jenga tower. All he needs is a bit of rest, and the good news that he won the fight when he wakes up. Good job training him up, billboard."

"I thought you put your money down on Sasuke, Ino," smiled Shikamaru as he reached the stage as well. "Looks like I managed to make quite a bit of money myself… Cheering for the underdog always works."

By now the audience had finally realized what had happened, and quite a few were confused. A lot of people, most of them men, had suddenly stood up and were cheering at the top of their lungs for their blonde-haired victor who couldn't hear them, and quite a few of the opposition clapped their hands politely for the victor, even though they didn't personally think he was much of anything. There were also a few who looked about darkly; they probably thought that Sasuke should've won, although the last exchange of blows there brought that sentimentality to a minimum.

"Well, it wasn't much, anyway," said Ino. "Nothing I can't earn back with an hour or two's worth of pay. I was mostly just betting for the novelty, and it's a small thing compared to really, truly getting a new pilot! This is a great day for the UWS Yggdrasil!"

Sakura smiled. It seemed like there were other people that shared her sentiments after all… Naruto didn't truly belong on this ship until tonight, when he had proved his worth not only to an entire crowd of people, but to a personal foe who had suddenly become his greatest supporter by throwing the fight.

The camaraderie was rising up within her, and almost ready to burst. Naruto had made his mark on the ship, and was going to remain with them. Kakashi-senchou had proved right about everything after all. Sasuke was finally opening up…

With a happy cry, she wrapped her arms around her closest female friend. Ino was slightly shocked at the display, but after a moment's hesitation she smiled and hugged back. Shikamaru ignored the public display as Chouji smiled, and they all watched as Naruto was placed on a small stretcher and taken away from the room.

Sakura looked at Ino, who nodded back. Both of them turned and walked down the stage, following the stretcher. Ino was the head of the medical facilities here after all, and she wanted to make sure that Naruto was treated with the best of care, even if it was a small case of exhaustion, not that her staff would be needing her reminder. She was sure that tonight's exhibition had been firmly planted into their memories, and that Naruto had been accepted as a proper member of the UWS Yggdrasil.

Sakura simply wanted to make sure her temporary student was alright, and she wanted to be at his side when he woke up. After all, if he suddenly found himself in the infirmary with his last recollection of the fight being falling unconscious, he might jump to the wrong conclusions and jump ship or something.

They couldn't have that happening, thought Sakura as she giggled.

Taking one last look at the doorway through which Sasuke had exited, which was on the other side of the hall, she realized that Kakashi was now going through the same exit.

The pink-haired girl smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

---

"Sasuke-kun, wait up."

The black-haired boy didn't bother looking up as his superior officer jogged up beside him, and then settled into his pace. He felt strangely calm, although there was a strange sense of elation, disappointment, and silent shock that merged and flowed through him. It wasn't bad, though, that mixture of feelings. He would need some time meditating or trimming his bonsai later to sort it out.

Kakashi looked at one of his prized pilots, not showing any of his emotions. Personally, he had been pretty surprised at Naruto earlier on. Not because of his growth or conduct, but by the ingenuity and courage that he had displayed by stopping the Gyakudo with the shirahadori.

"Yes, senchou?"

"What did you think of Naruto in there?" asked the admiral. He had been vaguely aware of what Sasuke thought of the blonde-haired boy before the fight, and he was rather interested in what the Uchiha heir thought of the blonde-haired pilot now. "Anything funny about his style?"

"…No," said Sasuke. "Naruto had definitely improved over the week that he had spent training with Sakura. The shukuchi that he wasn't able to do, he could now pull off in a dangerous situation with all the pressure placed on him. Along with the shirahadori, he would be a hard match for any swordsman. If you categorized the Naruto from a week ago with this one tonight, you could see them as completely different fighters. I believe know that he is exceptionally gifted as a pilot."

"I see," smiled Kakashi. "But let me tell you something, I don't believe that Naruto trained enough for you to have such a different opinion of him… I think he trained specifically so that he could defeat you."

That stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" asked the black-haired heir, looking up at his commanding officer, his eyes radiating genuine curiosity. The admiral simply looked out the side of the hallway, towards the stars. The sounds coming from the room behind them was starting to die down now.

Kakashi smiled mysteriously.

"He spent an equal amount of time in the danger room and the gym, and we know from Sakura's reports that he spent most of his time in the gym practicing the shukuchi and training his leg and arm strength, although regrettably he did neglect his stamina," said Kakashi. "Although we do not have any accurate information on what he did inside the danger room, I do have a hypothesis."

"Which is?" asked Sasuke, although his mind was slowly coming to the same conclusion. Of course, leave it up to the newbie to think up such an original idea for bringing down somebody who was technically on the same side as you, although if he was in Naruto's position he probably would've done the same thing.

"On our database, there is information regarding our pilots as well. He must've loaded up your profile countless times, fighting against you in the simulator. I believe that was the only way he was able to get the timing down for your Gyakudo," said Kakashi. "So please don't slander him by calling what he did 'talent'… I believe it was something more along the lines of 'hard work', although that hard work was the reason for his near loss at the end there."

Sasuke didn't reply in any way, simply furrowing his brow as he processed the information. His hands instinctively went to his bokken, although he let his arm drop as he realized what he had been doing.

"Naruto, too, is an orphan like you."

That had Sasuke snapping his head upwards to stare his superior in the eye.

"Although he never had his family destroyed in the blink of an eye," said Kakashi, ignoring the flash in Sasuke's eyes. "He never knew his family either. You could therefore say that his pain could be equal, lesser, or greater than your own. However, we would probably never be able to tell. Although he has people to return to, those people are not related to him by blood, nor by any other bonds other than love and friendship."

Although he saw Sasuke's face twitch slightly at his rather corny choice of words, Kakashi knew there were no two ways about it. He had to get this information out right now, when Sasuke was still in a state of slight shock over that fight, the one where he had for some reason forfeited. He was sure right now that the boy was still coming to grips with his decision, perhaps not even understanding why he had done it. This was a crucial time, as Sasuke's world-view had been challenged.

He wanted to free his pilot of the pain of being alone.

"He might not have felt the pain of losing everything, but he has felt the pain of being alone. In this case, the damage you suffered is greater than his," noted Kakashi. "But the thing is though, he's gone and moved on with his life, he's not preoccupied with the past that he can't change, and has instead gone onwards to new and better things. I'm not saying that you have to give up on resurrecting your clan, because that's a noble goal, but don't give up the other parts of your life either. Friendship, being happy… Those are things that a normal person needs to have."

"Naruto… he became so strong so quickly."

"And there's a good reason for that too," smiled Kakashi. "Humans naturally progress faster when they look forwards, so that they could run towards their goals with all their might instead of looking back as you have been doing for so long."

Sasuke turned to look outside the window, feeling the cool evening breeze on his face. It was completely dark out, and with the Yggdrasil being so far over the tops of the trees it felt like they were truly flying in the darkness of space. The stars were twinkling, and the wind felt incredible.

"Looking forwards… That sounds… good," said Sasuke, and Kakashi noticed a small movement at the edges of his mouth that resembled a smile. His stance was still stiff, but definitely relaxed for him. Putting both his hands on the windowsill, he felt the wind blow through his hair. "Do you think I'll be able to do it, Kakashi-senchou?"

"Of course you will," smiled the admiral. "Just first, stop distancing yourself so much from those who'll be fighting alongside you in the future. You might want to switch to something else other than that dougi and hakama as well… Who knows, you might even get some ideas for improving your Gyakudo if you relax a bit."

Sasuke smirked.

"…You still can read me too easily, Kakashi-senchou," said the Uchiha heir, thinking back to how the move that he had been so proud of had been broken so easily. Although he knew it was going to come sooner or later, the fact that it came so quickly and at the hands of somebody who he thought hadn't been a threat at all had given him some things to think about.

The shirahadori was a high-level technique which actually involved several different ways of stopping a blade with your bare hands. Although many hand-to-hand fighters were good at the skill, Naruto had used a variant that went beyond the average. Whereas most of the shirahadori methods involved grabbing the opponent before he made a slash, the shirahadori that Naruto had used, also known as the Shinken Shirahadori, was different.

He had grabbed the blade while he had made a slash. It was a technique that required absolute concentration, courage, and practice. It was a technique that spoke volumes about the user.

It was a technique on a completely different level, and it had been successfully applied to his Gyakudo.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. Go on, and do whatever you were planning on doing. I'll probably go take a look at the dead-last later."

"…And here I thought you were going to get over that name-calling," smiled Kakashi. He turned around and waved his hands. "Well then, I won't be keeping you much longer. Go ahead and do whatever you're planning to do… If you want me, I'll be on the bridge. Keep in mind that you're still stronger than Naruto, but that distance is closing really quickly, if what we saw today was any indication. You'll have to work harder than ever to keep ahead, you know."

Sasuke heard the footsteps fade away, and waited until they were out of distance. Looking upwards, he saw the moon in the sky.

It was the last day before another cycle began again, and he could still see the sliver of crescent light that poked out from behind the twinkling stars and dark clouds. In the past, the Uchiha clan had been a clan of samurai and diviners, and as such were held in high respect by the people of the Country of Fire and believed in the signs that they saw in the sky.

Tomorrow night was going to be a new moon.

Sasuke, for the first time in years, smiled.

He would need to sort out his thoughts later, and decide on the path that he would want to tread on, but for now he was content. No matter which path he took now, he had a new teammate who refused to back down from him, who challenged him, who was as different to him as day was to night. Naruto was a teammate with persistence, with guts, and with the potential to become great.

He wasn't worried anymore.

Naruto would be able to back him up in battle, no problem; he definitely wouldn't die. He was just too stupid and stubborn to die… though in that respect maybe he was just a little bit like himself.

A change of wardrobe, was it?

---

"He's getting up!"

Naruto swam into consciousness, gripping his head and groaning. He seemed to have quite a bad habit with doing that whole blacking-out thing after a fight, it was really getting annoying. If he was going to be a pilot, then he should be able to take a one-on-one fine without having to wake up in an infirmary bed…

His blood froze as he remembered what had happened.

Pushing himself up, he gasped slightly as his sore muscles complained to the fullest extent they could. He could feel two pairs of hands grip his arms and move him into a more comfortable spot, and only when he was comfortable did he dare open his eyes to see the faces of his visitors.

A pink-haired girl looked into his eyes, and Naruto had to fight a blush as he realized just how close she was to his face. He hadn't noticed in the week that they had been training, but Sakura really was quite a looker for their age. Her body was filling out quite nicely, and it was clear that she exercised a lot and was as healthy as a horse.

On his other side was the resident doctor onboard, PhD holder Yamanaka Ino. The doctor grinned at him as he stared at her quizzically, patting his arm like a pet owner would pat a pet that they were quite proud of. The medical chart in her hand had medical jargon that he couldn't decipher jotted down on it, and just looking at the mess of words was enough to make his eyes bleed and his head swim some more.

Shikamaru was in one corner of the room, preoccupied with a board game against a much larger boy. He had evidently heard him getting up, and was now looking from the game and directly at him, giving him a slight wave as he realized Naruto had focused enough to actually be able to register him. The large boy at his side Naruto didn't know, but it was pretty clear from the way that he interacted with Shikamaru that he was a rather close friend of his, and as they always said a friend of a friend was a friend.

The large, rotund boy gave him a smile, and Naruto tried to give one back, although he wasn't sure if he succeeded, considering that he was feeling rather numb at the time.

Then he realized that Sakura and Ino's mouths were moving, and quickly tuned his ears in. He really didn't want them to think that he was purposely ignoring them… He didn't want that to be their last memory of him before he was kicked off the ship after all…

He had lost to Sasuke, hadn't he? He had been rendered unconscious, even if it hadn't been because of the Uchiha heir. By all the terms of the fight that they had agreed on he had lost, even if he was only seconds and centimeters away from victory.

"...job, Naruto-kun! You made it!" cried Sakura, giving him a tight hug. Naruto's face warmed up even more as he realized what she was doing, having had no experience whatsoever previously with girls other than Tenten. "You've impressed everybody on the ship, you know. Not a lot of people thought you would win, honestly, even if they all cheered for you!"

Wait, did he hear that right?

"Wait, so you mean I…"

"Of course, you won," grinned Ino. "You impressed Sasuke enough for him to forfeit right before the medics confirmed you were unconscious, you know, even though everybody knew that you were down for the count. That's amazing in itself… I don't think anybody's impressed Sasuke to that level before."

"Wait, he forfeited? That rude, overbearing son-of-a--?!"

"Naruto-kun, watch your language!" said Sakura, giving him a smack up the head, then smiling as he rubbed the side of his face with a look that resembled a kicked puppy. "I know you two didn't get off to that good of a start, but I know Sasuke a longer than you have and he's not really all that bad. He's just got a bit of a proud streak in him, and that's about it. Now that you've shown him you mean business he's definitely taking you more seriously. I mean, he forfeited to save your career. Don't you think he trusts you enough to have you watch his back now?"

Although Naruto fought against it with all his might, be couldn't help but feel a little warm as he listened to her words. It was true that he had fought with all his might, and that he had spent the entire week specially training to be able to fight the bastard on even grounds. The whole thing was rather complex.

Although he was winning, he lost. Although he lost, he was the winner. It seemed like nothing between him and Sasuke was ever simple, although he was alright with that. The bastard couldn't help himself for being a bastard, although that didn't mean Naruto had to like him that much. Sasuke's skills definitely has his respect, Naruto admitted begrudgingly, and apparently the reverse was true as well now, especially considering what he had just heard from Ino and Sakura about the whole forfeiting business.

That was alright with him. He didn't feel like the winner or the loser, to be honest. He felt like he had a good fight with somebody that had a different opinion than him, and now that the fight was over everybody was able to move on with their lives. He didn't know if that was what the bastard thought as well, but it was honestly something that he hoped bushido boy would think about.

"Now that we're all here – this is Chouji by the way," said Sakura, motioning towards the rather plump boy that sat across the table from Shikamaru. Chouji grinned, and Naruto grinned back. There was a happy feeling in his chest that simply didn't want to go away. "He's the Gear technician on this ship, going for his Doctor's Degree in Gear Studies next year, so he'll be fixing up all your Gears and answering any questions you have about them. If you want machineguns, boosters, blades, or ICBMs on your Gear, he's the person you'd want to go to."

"I charge for my services, you know, and you'll be paying for the parts too," grinned Chouji, getting up from his seat and extending a hand to Naruto. The bedridden boy accepted it with a smile and shook it. "Akimichi Chouji, at your service. And you'll be Uzumaki Naruto then, of course. Good to meet you!"

"Same here," grinned Naruto. "Good to know my Gear's in capable hands."

"Ah yes, about that," said Chouji. "You might want to come down to the garage sometime to take your Gear out for a spin. My crew tried fixing it to the best of our knowledge, but we need the pilot's input to make sure everything suits him. 'Course, that's only after you feel good enough to be piloting again."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said Naruto. "So, um, why are you guys all here?"

"Ah yes, about that…" said Sakura. Ino smiled and Shikamaru sighed. "Since you've been accepted by the entire crew for that awesome fight you put up there against Sasuke, and now that you aren't in danger of being discharged anymore. This is your welcoming party!"

Only now did Naruto see the large stack of pop – was that a bit of beer in there? – and the board games that they had brought. There was also a karaoke machine at the corner, something that wasn't often found in infirmaries, but when you consider that the head of this infirmary was a teenager it really wasn't that surprising. A videogame system was also hooked up to the TV, promising good times.

They soon broke out the pop, and even Naruto had a coke in his hands by the time they were done. Just as they were about to open and give a loud cheer, the door to the infirmary opened up.

In the doorway, stood Uchiha Sasuke.

Instead of his usual dougi and hakama, though, the Uchiha heir was wearing a shirt and jean combo along with a jacket that made him look almost normal. Although his face was impassive, several lines here and there made him look almost nervous. There was a brief moment of silence, before Sasuke opened his mouth to speak.

"Na—"

"What the hell are you waiting for, bastard?" grinned Naruto. "Get down here and open up a can of pop, we can't play Team VS. Super Smash with five players, now, can we? We need an extra to even out the teams."

Sakura was experienced enough in Sasuke's expressions to see when he was happy, when he was sad, and when he was shocked. Right now it was definitely a combo of the first and third. But without hesitation the boy walked forwards, and grabbed an iced tea off the table, settling down beside the others.

Everybody smiled, save Sasuke and Naruto, who had a raging, infectious grin on his face. Ino coughed and stood up, letting her hand stand out in front of her as she turned to face her friends.

"Alright everyone! This is for Naruto-kun's awesome fight! Everybody, cheers!" cried the blonde doctor, and each of the other teens held out their drinks in agreement, banging the cans against each other, a little bit of drink spilling here and there. "And for how nice Sasuke was to forfeit the fight, letting Naruto-kun stay here!"

Sakura could swear she saw the slightest bit of pink on the black-haired boy's cheeks.

"Alright, now, break out the Monopoly," demanded Shikamaru, smiling slightly. "I might not be able to beat you two at real fighting, but bankrupting you will be almost as fun. Let's test your luck, shall we?"

Sakura, Ino, and Chouji cringed. Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other, having no idea what they were in for.

All in all it had been a pretty successful day.

---

A/N: Well, that's the end of the Sasuke Arc. The purpose of this arc was to basically introduce the characters on the Yggdrasil, and to make sure that all the personalities and relationships were laid out, as well as dispelling some of Sasuke's demons. As for the fight, it was really a bit of a win, a loss, and a tie for both of them which I think makes it a bit more interesting, and creates a balance between them. Having Naruto win clearly, after all, wouldn't make sense considering the amount of time that Sasuke's spent practicing martial arts, and having Sasuke win would eliminate Naruto from the story, which would end it right there.


	17. Interlude: Under the Sea

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Interlude: Under the Sea**

---

Off the coast of the island of Wave, something was moving.

The deep currents underneath the surface of the water swelled and moved in strange and unnatural ways as something humongous and disturbing moved through the world underneath. Sea life of all kinds made their war from the surrounding vicinity as they scrambled for safety, unsure of the strange presence that they felt in their territories. Even the sharks and whales, undisputed kings of the oceans, fled for their lives from the unknown predator which was stalking the depths, moving in a determined line from one end of the depths to the other. Every now and then there was a beep in the water, something that was almost similar to the roar of a dragon or other mythical beast.

Every now and then it changed directions slightly, although never without purpose, almost charging through anything that stood in its way. Although the ocean depths never let its pressure decrease, this titanium beast withstood anything that it threw its way, crawling, moving, almost like a biological entity.

It projected beams of light that tore into the shadowy underworld, exposing anything that got into its path. The deep-sea terrors recoiled as they were shone upon, and tried to get back to their darkness, hoping beyond all hope that whatever it was that shone upon them was only but a temporary thing, that it would leave soon and stop bothering them.

It would.

It didn't have anything to do here, after all.

It had another destination.

And, as it slowly began to ascend, rays of light fell upon it, revealing its true form. It wasn't anything natural after all, the way that the light reflected off of it, even under the water, could attest to that fact. And as for the size… it was humongous.

Cannons gleamed, hidden only by the shifting of currents under the sea, blowing the dust up into the water. Giant propellers, which spun at incredible speeds and produced whirlpools under the water, pushed the mechanical monstrosity upwards, slowly, a bit at a time. Flags, which were studded on the thing all the way around it, blew even under the water and in the chilly currents.

On the side of the beast, reaching perhaps a mile or two wide, was an inscription, dented into the steel side of the monster, placing fear within all those who saw it and knew what it meant.

**:: Underwater Fortress – Susano'o ::**

---

_This is really not a chapter at all, just something of a short interlude to give me some time to cool down and plan out the next part of the fic, which will basically be a completely redone version of the Wave arc. Just for some basic information, Zabuza, Gatou, and Haku will all be involved for sure, although their roles will be largely expanded upon. I don't want to spoil anything for the rest of you guys, but Zabuza will be made of awesome._

_As for reviewer questions… Yes, a lot of the pilots are teenagers. Thing is though, there are also a lot of pilots in their later years. The reason even teenagers could be picked up to be pilots is because how scarce they are, since not everybody can pilot a Gear. I thought I had that cleared up in the first few couple of chapters, but I guess not._

_As for the Devil Brigade. Honestly, it doesn't really have a named counterpart in the canon Naruto story, although it will play a part in my story and it will be explained later on. It is NOT, however, Akatsuki or Sound. Those two come in later, although the Sound may not be how you guys envision it to be._

_And yes, Gaara and the rest of the 'Bijuu' will be making an appearance later, although it probably won't be until the last part of the Wave arc, and even then I'm not making any promises. However, I do want to try introducing as many of the canon Naruto characters as quickly as possible, as long as they don't bog down the story._


	18. Chapter 16: A New Mission

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 16: A New Mission**

--

"What's wrong, Naruto? You haven't really been doing your best lately," noted Sakura as she sat down beside him, drinking from her water bottle. Her pink hair stuck to her face, having been drenched in her sweat from the workout they had just gone through. Naruto was getting better all the time, now almost managing to match Sasuke even without the element of surprise. He was a natural-born fighter.

Naruto sighed.

"I told you about Tenten, didn't I?"

"Yeah, your pen pal. Don't tell me she ditched you."

"No! Well, maybe," admitted Naruto. "Since we've come to the Capital three months ago I've been talking with her over the net. Recently, though, she's not on anymore. It's been like a week, and the last message she sent me was 'Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.' Even the matron wouldn't tell me what's going on, just telling me I'm in for a surprise. What do you think's going on?"

"No idea," said Sakura. "But it doesn't seem like she's ignoring you now, does it?"

"Nope, she'd never do that," said Naruto without a second thought. He had been friends with Tenten for too long to start doubting her now. "But it does seem a little strange."

"Just believe in her then," said Sakura. "Whatever it is she's doing, it can't be bad for you. She might be planning to come to Capital to give you a present for your birthday or something."

"But, my birthday was like three months ago…" murmured Naruto as he looked towards the ceiling of the gym.

Naruto reflected back to when he had first entered the capital. Having lived in a small city by modern standards for his entire life, he had been nearly bowled over by the magnitude of the capital. From the moment they had entered through the airgate that controlled the ebb and flow of aircraft, he had been in a constant state of awe.

The buildings were at least twice as tall as in Tiltstone, and gleamed in the morning sun. Highways suspended in mid-air through large pillars wound and twisted their way throughout the clean, futuristic urban sprawl. Here and there he could see what he was sure were important landmarks in their own right, and all the way at the center of the large city, which even from his position high up in the sky he was unable to see the entirety of, was what he was sure to be the base of the KAM. Sakura had corrected him with a chuckle, apparently it was where the President of the Fire Country lived and had told him the real headquarters of the KAM were at least twice the size.

He had never been so stunned that day, having realized that the feelings swirling about in his chest must be quite similar to a country rube who just happened to walk into a skyscraper for the first time in his life.

When he got off the Yggdrasil, along with the rest of the crew, he felt even stranger. Suddenly his entire body seemed lighter, and the ground a lot more solid. Ino had explained to him that it was due to living in a battleship for so long, having become accustomed to living high up in the air. Due to having become accustomed to breathing relatively low concentrations of oxygen, his lungs had become more efficient, giving him much more stamina. He had been pleasantly surprised when he went through one of his training sessions on the ground, coming out without even beginning to breathe hard.

Although he hadn't been given the chance to met the Kagunou, apparently Kakashi-senchou had already finished his paperwork and given him a Gegun designation. He was now an official member of the KAM, a soldier who fought with the weapon called Gear. It wasn't an idea that he was used to, but he knew it was something that would become a part of him.

With the money he had been given, he had hit the first electronics store he had found and got himself a decent laptop with the help of Chouji, who aside from Gears also specialized in other forms of machinery. Although Naruto was computer-illiterate, with the help of the jolly round mechanic he had managed to set himself up an e-mail account and got in contact with Tenten. He had never felt so much emotion in mere digital information as when he had received her first letter, telling him to tell her all about what he was doing.

Naruto was extremely glad to do so.

And then they had gone apartment-hunting, although Sakura insisted that it wasn't something that he should spend a lot of time on. It was common, she had said, for pilots to spend about two-thirds of their time living on their battleships, so the apartment was only for when he was off-duty or something similar. To most pilots, apparently, their homes were just a place to put their things. Some didn't even have homes, living in dorms in the headquarters whenever they weren't on a ship, but Naruto didn't want to do that.

Being a soldier was fine, but it was his job. He didn't want to let it control his life. Thinking about that for a bit, Naruto realized that the KAM didn't really work like a normal army. The pilots, although supposed to be loyal and work hard, weren't really treated like mere expendable, small pieces that made up a whole. No. Pilots were treated more like glass cannons, considering their rarity and their value on the field of war.

He had picked a nice suite in the middle of the city, pretty close to the shopping district and only a bike ride away from headquarters (he had gotten himself a bike too, although it took several days for Sakura to tutor him on its use), and it was comfortable enough to live in. The view was high enough so that he could see most of the city, and it was great. He wasn't used to living alone, considering his past in the orphanage, but he had made do, and the assistance of the others who would work together with him on the same ship had helped out lots.

After he had finished settling in, it was time for training. What he had done on the ship was a mere introductory course, and now it was time to truly mold him from a potential pilot into a soldier used to combat under the direst conditions. Shikamaru had assigned him several books the length of War and Peace on tactics and strategy, and Sakura had him showing up at the gym everyday for practice. Sasuke, who's attitude towards Naruto had changed, helped him out with marksmanship, which Naruto realized he sucked at.

His daily routine for the past three months basically went like this: wake up at six in the morning to fix himself breakfast, and then spend two hours reading his texts. Afterwards he would run to the gym, where he would participate in combat exercises with Sakura and sometimes Sasuke until lunch, when they would go to a nearby restaurant for a bit of food. After lunch came virtual training which they did at headquarters. He would have a bit of free time in the afternoon to explore the city, which he did with gusto. Then dinner-time would come and he would begin eating, until finally he would shower and lay in bed for a while, spending another hour or so on his texts.

Lying down on the bench, with Sakura beside him, Naruto was just glad that he would almost be done with those stupid books. After tonight's reading, he would have finished off the final volume of The Art of Awareness, and would finally be able to complete his training. Oh, the exercises and readings were effective, that was something he couldn't deny, but damned if they weren't tiring-slash-boring-slash-both.

"Well, are you ready?" asked Sakura. "Looks like you've rested up enough. We can go for another few rounds, and then Kakashi-senchou wants us at headquarters. After we get some lunch, of course."

Naruto perked up at this.

"Oh? He hasn't called for us for a while now," noted Naruto, thinking back to when he had last seen his superior. It had been about a month ago, at headquarters. They had actually met by chance in the corridor. "Come to think of it, when is my training going to be complete anyway?"

"Soon enough," answered Sakura. "I give it another two weeks tops before the higher-ups send word for you, and then we can begin taking missions again. Hopefully it's not patrol again, although as long as Kakashi-senchou controls himself it should be fine."

"I see…" said Naruto. "Well then, what are we waiting for? It's gonna be fun handing your ass to you on a silver platter."

Sakura grinned, seeing the chance to tease the blonde-haired boy about something. During the course of the training, she had found out that the boy was terribly shy towards girls when he realized they were girls, which was almost never. "Oh, Naruto! If you wanted to touch it that bad, all you have to do is ask!"

The pink-haired girl passed the recently-recruited pilot, laughing all the way as she tossed her water bottle and towel onto the bench they had just been sitting on. Naruto's face was a radiant red.

Sasuke looked at the two of them for a second, before turning back to his exercises. Whatever it was going on down there, it didn't involve him. It would be better for him to concentrate on improving his skills, especially in light of his recent defeat. Oh, sure, he was the one who had forfeited, but now that he thought back if Naruto had even just a little more stamina, he would've been the one ending up on the ground.

And the Gyakudo… broken. It was a blow to his ego, that was for sure, but he wasn't going to let it bring him down. From now on, he knew it would be useless to continue using a flawed technique in battle. He would have to forge ahead once more, and create a stronger, unbeatable version of the technique.

With a smile on his face, he dealt a crippling blow with his bokken on the punching bag in front of him. To tell the truth… he couldn't wait.

--

The Shinigami Circuit floated about in a sea of digits, holding onto nothing and being held onto by nothing. All around him was a world of green, and zeroes and ones flew by him, sometimes followed by digits extending all the way up to nine, although the higher they went the rarer they got.

He opened his black eyes, staring towards the sky. Or, the direction he thought the sky would be, anyway. In this world without gravity, in this world without up, down, left, and right, there was nothing to guide his way. His long white hair floated about him like seaweed.

He had been downloaded into the computer system of KAM headquarters three months ago by Kakashi, and had spent his time here since. Life as a digital entity was amazing, allowing to perceive things he had never perceived before. His senses worked differently here, but they still worked, allowing him to process all the different things that were here. True, he missed the organic world, but this realm was just as real as the other, even if there were certain things that he lacked here.

Since he had been downloaded into this part of the computer system, he had been recovering. Damaged sectors of his memory that he wasn't even aware had existed were starting to repair themselves, and things that he had done that hadn't made sense to him before suddenly had hidden meanings that became clear.

He chuckled, and he laughed. He also cried, and raged.

His time was coming back.

Soon, he would remember everything.

--

"Kagunou-sama," said Kakashi respectfully as he entered the office of the highest-ranking man in the KAM, no, all of Fire Country. To any other it would be an honour beyond compare, but to Kakashi it was just another day. He knew the old man a little too well to be intimidated by his rank and power, although he still respected him for it. "You wished to see me."

The Kagunou, Sarutobi Sasuke himself, turned around and gave a long smile. His face was etched with the lines of wisdom and age, but in his eyes one could see the sparkling energy many thought held only by youth. It was one of the reasons he was up here, he had both the experience that time brought and the energy that allowed him to take hold of opportunities.

"Indeed, I did," agreed the Sandaime Kagunou. "At ease, Kakashi-kun. I'm here today to give you your new mission."

"Understood, Kagunou-sama," said Kakashi. It seemed that Naruto's training would have to be cut short for now then, although he could still train on the Yggdrasil. Oh well, to tell the truth he was getting a little stir-crazy himself, although he was sure his subordinates felt it worse. Getting a little time to himself up in the air would be just what the doctor ordered, away from the hustle and bustle of the big city.

The Kagunou walked towards his desk, and took his place in the chair behind. To Kakashi's eyes, it looked less like an office and more like a throne room, considering that this man held power over the entire Fire Country. Although he complied with the President, all of those who played at politics knew where the true power was in the nation.

He fiddled with several documents on his desk, before finding the one he wanted. Flicking his hand, the Third Kagunou bid Kakashi forwards to see what he was holding onto.

"This will be your new mission. I'm sure you'd have many questions by the time you finish reading, so please do it now. I'll try to answer anything you find questionable about my choice."

Kakashi received the document with both hands, flipping through it rapidly. Within the course of a minute the thirty-page file had been read through, and at the end Kakashi found himself with narrowed eyes and a rather bewildered expression on his face, which was saying something considering he hadn't removed his mask.

"Kagunou-sama, I'm not sure this is a good mission for my crew."

"Oh? Please elaborate," said the Kagunou, his eyebrows raised. Kakashi was sure that he knew what he was about to declare, but wanted to hear it from his own lips. "I made sure to account for that new addition to your crew, of course. One young Uzumaki Naruto-kun. With his record, I believe he'll make a fine addition to your crew, especially considering how hard it is for Sasuke-kun to find anybody worth accepting. I have taken the liberty of assigning him permanently to your ship."

Kakashi smacked himself mentally. He had completely forgotten about processing the paperwork for assigning Naruto to the Yggdrasil. Thank goodness the Kagunou had the insight to do so, otherwise there would've been a very high chance of Naruto ending up on somebody else's ship. His relief must've been visible, for the Kagunou broke out in slightly muffled chuckling.

"Thank you for that, Kagunou-sama," said Kakashi. "But this mission is on a level my crew is not prepared for, especially considering our potential opposition. Dealing with a suspected weapons-dealer of this level should be left to those who have a specialty and experience in combat, like an Angun or Jougun crew. Not my Geguns."

"I have already thought about that," said the Kagunou. "And to be honest, the risk here is little. All you will be doing is surveying the area and making sure nothing is wrong, as well as interviewing the residents of the place to see if anything suspicious is happening. Without proper reason, he will not be able to conduct an attack on your ship without calling down the entire might of the KAM on him, and he definitely wouldn't want that. You'll be safe as long as you don't do anything reckless."

"Sir, you do know that this man has been linked with the Devil Brigade," said Kakashi, although it was more of a statement than a question. The Kagunou nodded.

"Of course, but he has been quiet lately. For the Country of Wave, it could almost be considered a prosperous time, although still a recession by the standards of any other country. To be honest, I feel sympathy for them, but that is neither here nor there. Do you accept this mission, Kakashi-senchou of the UWS Yggdrasil?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, Kagunou-sama," said Kakashi. "I request permission to call for reinforcements at my discretion however, Kagunou-sama. I don't feel safe dealing with this level of threat without capable allies at my back, you'll understand."

"Of course," agreed Sarutobi. "You'll have Gai-senchou as well as two crews of Jougun and Angun if you need them. They'll be at Capital. Now, you better go and inform your crew. Prepare to leave in three days. It'll take a couple days to get to Wave, after all, and we don't want to spend more time there than we have to."

"Of course, Kagunou-sama," said Kakashi. "I'll take my leave, then. I wish you the best."

"Go with the Will of Fire," blessed Sarutobi.

Kakashi left the room without another word, his hand clutching the documents that he had been given, and Sarutobi's eyes followed him until he left through the door. The old man, waiting until footsteps could not be heard anymore, then got up from his sitting position and walked to the window, which stretched from ceiling to floor.

Collecting his thoughts, he meditated gently on the scenery of the city.

--

"No way, what did you say our mission is?" asked Sakura, looking in disbelief at her commander. She couldn't have heard right, no way. Being sent to a place like that without an army at their backs would be suicide, unless there was some special condition going on here. "We can't be… Not the Wave!"

Naruto looked around the room. The expressions on the faces of the others seemed to mirror that of Sakura's. Even Sasuke's eyes were widened slightly, and that said a lot for the cold, steely pilot.

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, we'll be going to the Country of Waves to conduct a routine investigation into the firepower and military potential of a potential rival nation. It's standard work," said Kakashi. "True, if I had a choice it wouldn't be to the Wave, but this is a mission assigned directly by the Kagunou, so refusing it isn't an option."

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. "What's so bad about the Wave?"

Shikamaru turned to him with a grim look in his eye, and Naruto knew he was in trouble. The intelligent tactician usually didn't bother to waste his energy on expressions other than his standard 'I'm so lazy I can't be bothered to follow the rotation of the Earth' face, so that just went to show what kind of thing was going on here.

"The Land of the Waves is ruled over by a monarchy in name only," he answered. "In truth, the one who rules the land from behind the throne is a crooked arms-dealer who goes by the name of Gatou. He's been connected to the Devil Brigade as well as slavery and smuggling rings all around the world, and a generally bad person. Although his nation has one of the lowest GDPs in the entire world, the military is impressive, consisting of nearly a quarter of the entire country's population. And worse of all…"

Naruto paled.

"Worse of all? You mean there's more?"

"Yes," answered Shikamaru. "He hates people from the Country of Fire with a passion due to our constant disruption of his schemes. Gatou's declared the Country of Waves a non-permissible zone to anybody with the blood of Fire in their veins."

"Non-permissible?" asked Naruto. "What does that mean?"

"It means," answered Sakura this time. "That Fire Country residents… are to be shot on sight."

--

_Whoo, I'm tired, coming back to writing all of the sudden. As with always, reviews of any kind are welcome, although flames are not. If there's anything wrong with the continuity, please inform me. I still haven't gotten all of the plotline sorted out in my head just yet._

_And of course, I owe you all apologies for putting this on hold for so long. Of course, I never intended to do something like this, but I was hit with writer's block for so long that it made it hard to come back. I never gave up on it, though, considering it's the pinnacle of my creativity as a fanfiction writer._

_I hope, even in the future, that I'll have your support. Until the next chapter then, adios!_


	19. Chapter 17: Rollicking Waves

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 17: Rollicking Waves**

--

"Engage systems," ordered Kakashi in the bridge. "We don't want them suspecting a KAM aircraft in the middle of their country. Erase our identifying signal, this way they won't be able to track us unless we want them too."

The bridge was a frenzy of activity, surprising when you considered the fact that there were only four people there. Holographic screens popped up here, there, and everywhere, and the furious sound of clicking came from their keyboards. Shikamaru was also working hard, hitting away on the central terminal.

"If you think about it," said the lazy tactician. "It makes sense."

"Indeed," agreed Kakashi. "The Yggdrasil is not a very well-known vessel, and is fast and stealthy enough to get into enemy territory without risking too much exposure."

"Of course," griped Shikamaru. "That doesn't mean I want to be here."

"Same, and I'm sure many of the others down below think the same way," said Kakashi, looking out through the windows. They were nearing Wave Country now, and he could see the distant green peeking out over a sea of blue. They had chosen a rather desolated area to enter in from, so there wouldn't be any eyewitnesses.

He wasn't worried about being picked up on radar. The Wave's forces, although immense, were underequipped and lacked loyalty, being composed mainly of peasants and debt-ridden men who were forced into the army. Not to mention they were also a force bred for attack, to crush those who gained Gatou's ire, which meant they cared little for defense and the welfare of those living within the country.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

The Wave Country was a mess. That was for sure. Although a monarchy, the king was a complete and utter idiot. Rumor said that the reason Gatou had so easily overtaken the country was because of his careless spending of the national treasury, allowing the country to fall into a slump. It was even worse after when he took Gatou's offer to help him rebuild his country without consulting his advisors, allowing Gatou to gain tremendous power over the nation.

Added to this was the fact that Gatou's company had what was basically a monopoly over all of Wave's economy, and you had trouble. A country that was ruled by one man, a tyrannical dictator. There were even rumors about massacres in certain villages and towns because they couldn't pay their extraordinarily high taxes.

Yes, he didn't want to be here longer than he had to.

"Alright, we're in a good area," declared Kakashi as they flew over a clearing in the middle of a rather dense forest. This was far enough from any civilization that there would be no one passing by while they completed their objective. "Engage landing mechanisms, Ushiro and Mae. Shikamaru, go down and call for Sakura and Naruto, we'll be leaving shortly to find a village or town on the coast, where Gatou's claws are lightest."

"Leaving Sasuke here?"

"We will need somebody to defend the ship in the worst case of attack," explained Kakashi. "Naruto, although his technique is good and has a good history in fights, still doesn't know the finer points of being a soldier. If I wanted somebody taken down, I'd call him, but for protection Sasuke would be better."

"Right," said Shikamaru, rising from his terminal. "I'll go find them."

--

"It's pretty hot out here, isn't it?" mused Naruto as he batted at the air. "I thought coastal climates were supposed to be a lot more moderate. Is the Wave an exception or something?"

They were riding in a jeep, driving through the forest. Kakashi hadn't come with them, leaving Shikamaru as the leader of the outfit, who was driving. For their own safety, Kakashi had insisted on each of them at least bringing a handgun along, and for that reason Naruto was currently fiddling around with his pistol, curious about its mechanisms.

"No… the Wave used to be a lot cooler," answered Shikamaru, lazily. He was driving with one hand, leaving his other arm to rest on the windowsill. "The reason it's so hot around here is because the pollution from the factories is immense, keeping a lot of the heat from dissipating."

"Factories? I thought this place was poor."

"Oh, it is," agreed Shikamaru. "This place is poor, but Gatou isn't. I'm guessing about twenty percent of the nation's GDP goes into his pockets, leaving next to nothing for the welfare of the people in this nation. It's a bad situation, but nothing anybody can do about it."

"Man… I wonder how guys like that can exist," said Naruto as he looked out the side of the jeep. "He's got to be the most selfish person in the entire world, just looking at this place. Now that you said something about it, even the sky looks dimmer."

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, that's from all the pollution. The smog here is so bad that plants have problems growing," said Sakura. "Another reason the people are under Gatou's thumb, without his support they would starve to death. Most of the farmable land is to the west, where Gatou's influence is strongest."

"…From your descriptions," noted Naruto. "This place sounds like hell on earth."

Shikamaru smiled, although it was a mirthless grin.

"Oh, don't worry. When you see it you'll realize hell couldn't possibly be worse," said the tactician ominously. "Me and Sakura… we've been here before."

"Sakura and I."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not the paragon of grammar either, pink," drawled Shikamaru. "When we were on another ship doing apprentice stuff, a Jougun ship. They landed here for a while to distribute international relief supplies to the people, until we were forced out by the army anyway. It was… well, you'll see when we get there."

The conversation died for a while as they passed out of the forest and onto a dirt road. Naruto noted with slight distaste the state of the grass on the sides of the road, all parched and colourless. It wasn't something he could get used to, having lived in Tiltstone for so long where the grass was always green. He almost couldn't imagine the state of the people living here and their suffering.

Shikamaru popped in a tape, and soon some low blues music started blaring from the speakers. It wasn't something Naruto usually listened to, but anything was better than silence, after all.

"So, this Tenten," said Sakura, suddenly. "Tell me about her."

Naruto turned around to look at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Why? What'd you want to know?"

"Just tell me about her, I guess," said Sakura. "I just want to get to know you a little better, since we're co-workings from here on out. Come on, don't be a stranger."

"Sure, no problem, I guess. Well, she's the same age as me, and we went to the same school for a couple years," said Naruto. "I guess she's a childhood friend. She goes a lot of household chores for her family, and I think her dad runs a martial arts hall. She's good at lots of sports, smart, but her cooking tastes like… um."

"Trying to find a good example?"

"Yeah. Wait, I got it. You know how people make hamburgers, right? Well…"

"What? It's rude to leave a girl waiting."

"I'm getting there, just bear with me. Her hamburgers have the texture and consistency of charcoal briquettes," said Naruto with grimace, rubbing his stomach as the memory came to him. "I remember the last time I ate one… Had to hog the toilet until everything came out. Bunch of the other kids at the orphanage had to do it outside. The matron never let her cook at the orphanage again."

Sakura laughed, and Naruto really noticed her for the first time. Her pink hair trailed behind her as the jeep hit a large bump and lifted off for a second, letting the sunlight (smog-covered as the sky was) reflect off her locks. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and even without looking deeply Naruto could find intelligence there coupled with teenage energy. She was really…

Naruto briefly shook his head, cleansing his mind. Where had those thoughts come from?

Sakura looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

Shikamaru chuckled as he saw the interaction between the two on his rearview mirror, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. They were going to be the only three people here for the next couple days. He did not want to get into something like this, it would be way too _troublesome_.

"Hey, Naruto," said Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"You want to try some of my cooking sometime?" asked the pink-haired girl, smiling brightly. "I promise it won't make you throw up, even if it won't taste exactly like gourmet food."

"Um, sure!"

"Lucky you, Naruto," said Shikamaru. To hell with it, this was way too amusing to pass up. Ino would want to know all about it when he got back on the ship; that was for sure. "She makes a pretty mean parmigiana."

"Parmigiana? Whazzat?"

"Stuff it, Shikamaru! I want it to be a surprise!"

The conversation continued for a while after, with Naruto asking curiously about the parmigiana, and Sakura determinedly dodging his inquiries. Shikamaru simply continued chuckling, silently wishing that he had brought a tape recorder with him. Ah, youth… Now he was starting to sound like Gai-senchou.

They had exited the forested region a while ago, and now the sun was beating down on them something fierce. Luckily, Naruto had been reminded by Ino into wearing sunscreen, so it wasn't affecting him too bad. What was a problem was the heat. He took off his jacket, and threw it onto the ground, leaving only his black t-shirt covering his top. Sakura, also affected by the heat, took off her coat and left it on the seat, leaving a simply white sleeveless turtleneck, which Naruto had to admit looked great on her.

"We're about halfway there now," noted Shikamaru. They had been driving for several hours. By the time they reached the nearest town, it would be about three in the afternoon. Plenty of time to find some lodging and start their operation. "Anything else you guys want to talk about? Conversation helps make time go by faster, that's what I find."

"Hmm… I dunno," said Naruto. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, oh! Since I've asked you a question already, how about you ask me something?" smiled Sakura. "It's only fair."

Naruto thought about it. Honestly, he didn't really know much about Sakura at all, even though he'd been with her for a large part of his daily life for the last three months. She was friendly, and smart. She liked doing sports, that he knew, but other than that she was basically a stranger to him. He didn't even know what kind of food she liked or favourite TV shows or anything like that.

Actually… did he really know about any of his new co-workers-slash-friends?

Naruto thought about this for a couple seconds, before realizing that he was still basically a stranger to them. He didn't want that, not at all. Although he hadn't really thought about it, it was clear that he considered them friends, even that bastard. It just wouldn't do to be so distant.

Silently, he made a vow to get to know them better, before turning to Sakura.

"Umm, I guess you could tell me about how you became a pilot?" asked Naruto, hopefully. Honestly, he was very interested in this. He knew why he wanted to become a pilot and how it happened, but to be honest it seemed to be a very personal story different from pilot to pilot. "I want to get to know you better."

Sakura smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll need to know a little bit of my past for that, then," said Sakura. "Hmm… where to start…? Oh, I know. It started really when I was in elementary school, although I didn't really stay there for long."

"How come?" asked Naruto. "Did piloting take you away from school or something?"

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Nothing like that, Naruto," said the lazy tactician. "Sakura stayed in elementary school for only three years, because that's how long it took for her to master the curriculum all the way up to grade seven."

"What?! That's amazing!"

"Shikamaru… Stop interrupting!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Anyway," continued Sakura. "Yeah. During elementary school, which I took in Capital, I met Sasuke-kun. He also graduated at about the same time as me, and when a man from the military came to gauge him for pilot training, Sasuke-kun insisted they test me too. Long story short, I found out I had chakra canals and was eligible for pilot training."

"So you took up their offer, then?" asked Naruto.

"No, actually," said Sakura. "I didn't. It wasn't something that appealed to me at the time, since all I knew about being a pilot was that it was something that caused bloodshed. I didn't want to be a soldier. I turned down the offer, and continued into high-school."

"She graduated that in two years," remarked Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…"

"Sorry, sorry."

"That's amazing, though! Wow, you must be a genius!" grinned Naruto as he regarded his companion in a new light. It had always been plain to him that she was intelligent, but this went completely beyond anything he had expected. "How did you take up piloting, then?"

Sakura smiled a bittersweet smile.

"It was in my third year of University, the last year actually."

"At Hashirama Senju," smiled Shikamaru.

This time Naruto almost fell of the jeep in shock, having jumped at the declaration. Sakura turned to glare at Shikamaru, who was acting as if nothing was wrong. This was honestly pretty hilarious.

"For the last time, Shikamaru…"

"Won't happen again."

"HA—HASHIRAMA SENJU UNIVERSITY?!" cried Naruto. "That's incredible! That's the top University in all of the Fire Country, and in the top three list of the entire world! You actually managed to go there and graduate!"

"Well, yeah, but the degree really didn't help me out in this line of work so far," said Sakura with a smile. Although she was annoyed at Shikamaru's constant interruptions, seeing Naruto freak out with each declaration was, to be honest, incredibly satisfying. "Archaeology and piloting are in really different worlds, after all. Anyway, it was during the third year, when my parents were held hostage in a foreign nation during when they travelled there to seal a business deal."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What happened? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine," said Sakura. "But at the time it was a huge shock for me, wondering whether or not they were going to make it out alive. There'd be people coming to my dorm everyday to offer condolences, especially since the entire thing was aired on TV due to their demands, but it didn't really matter to me. The entire time I was wondering whether or not it was going to be the last time I saw my parents alive, gagged and bound in front of a band of masked terrorists."

Naruto swallowed. He wasn't sure what to say to that, honestly. He himself had never any close family members in danger, but then again he never really had a family at all. Yet, when he thought of the matron, or Tenten, or any of the kids from the orphanage in a situation like that, he couldn't help but feel faint.

"At the end, the KAM managed to resolve the conflict by bringing all the terrorists into custody, and my parents were freed. They couldn't really eat after all the starvation they had gone through, but otherwise they were fine," said Sakura. "Nowadays they're as healthy as they can be. It was after that; my entire perspective of soldiers… changed. I realized that soldiers didn't fight to take lives, they fought to protect them. If it hadn't been for soldiers, I'm sure I would've become an orphan."

"Long story short again, I changed my mind. Called up Sasuke – we kept in close contact since our elementary school days – and told him that I wanted to get into piloting. He didn't say anything, but next day the same man who had given me the piloting proficiency test appeared out of nowhere to take me to headquarters, and that was that," said Sakura, with a smile on her face. "I've never regretted my decision."

Naruto sat there, letting the information enter his brain slowly, filtering out all the details and concentrating on the facts. Once more, he turned his eyes to gaze at Sakura, who blushed slightly as she noticed his glancing.

Honestly, it was a lot like his situation.

"You're really brave, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, his voice a little quieter than before, and his entire posture practically radiating sincerity. "You're the bravest girl I've ever met."

Sakura had received compliments before, but never one like this. Instantly, her entire face turned red, and she couldn't help but turn away. Shikamaru, seeing the exchange in the front seat, grinned.

It was like watching a sitcom in real-time.

"Alright, we're here," said Shikamaru. "This is Watermire village, right off the coast. It's a fighting community, kind of like your hometown of Tiltstone except smaller. I'll just drive the jeep in and we can find a place to crash for the night."

Naruto hadn't even noticed the village, but now that he had, he kind of wished he hadn't.

As they drove through the village, he could see the place was little more than a dump. The houses were old, and brown, and here and there he could see parts that used to be wooden but had broken and were replaced with pieces of junk. The ground was dirty, and the people were tried and restless.

The ground was full of potholes and broken concrete, proof of unmaintained infrastructure. The houses seemed to be built with no plan in mind, and children roamed the streets, some without shoes and a few very young children entirely naked.

Naruto gulped. He could tell already this wasn't going to be a very pleasant mission. But it was his first mission since his official indictment into the position of pilot, and damned he would be if he didn't put his all into it.

Sakura still sat to the side, her mind concentrating on other matters. Although unpleasant, she had seen other, worse things since she became a pilot. Right now her mind was preoccupied with Naruto's words.

Shikamaru growled as he plowed through the roads. Picking the jeep had been a really bad idea, and it was going to be hell to try and find some adequate parking around here, much less a livable motel.

--

_I'm feeling a little better now, and here's some character development for Sakura, while I'm at it. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry for the lack of action scenes, but moving the plot along is more important right now. You'll get all the action scenes you want later when the Wave arc goes into high-gear, so enjoy the downtime while it lasts._

_As for Tenten… Well, I'm sure many of you have already made your own guesses about her current whereabouts. I'm not telling you whether you're right or wrong, that's going to have to come out in the story. I am willing to say, however, that it will be interesting when she meets Naruto again._

_Till the next chapter then, ciao!_

_P.S. Try to keep in mind that pairings are not the main point of the story, and that Naruto's really not going to end up with anyone explicitly, so hopefully all you Hinata+Naruto4Eva and other fans won't ditch this fic. After all, everybody knows love triangles are the most amusing things to read about since manga!_

_P.P.S. It moves me to no end to see all these encouraging reviews come in, and don't think I don't appreciate it. Now that I'm getting back into the swing of things, I will endeavor to grind writer's block under my heel. I'll try to keep up my pace while sacrificing none of the quality, so please continue reading! I'm making up for lost time now, baby!_


	20. Chapter 18: Mystery

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 18: Mystery**

--

"This is weird… This is way too weird!" said Sakura, pinching her nose as she made herself comfortable on the backseat of the jeep.

It had been nearly impossible to find a motel within the hole that they called a village, and there had been no parking places whatsoever. More so than that, Shikamaru had predicted that there would've been a high chance of car-thieves on the prowl considering the rampant poverty going on around these parts. Considering that, the team of three had made their temporary homes outside of the village on the field.

Naruto bit down on one of the rations that Shikamaru had prepared for them. Biscuits like these weren't exactly the tastiest things in the world, but he would have to make do. He was getting a sample of the harder side of life that soldiers went through, compared to his old life as a normal teenager. He would make the adjustment, Naruto vowed to himself, without fail.

"I agree," said Shikamaru. "Of all the people we've questioned – discreetly, of course – not one said they've heard news about Gatou at all over the past week. Although this place is a little bit far-out, it's still suspicious."

"Gatou's famous for loving the spotlight," declared Sakura. "How can he be hiding himself like this? Is he planning something big?"

"No, it's not like that," said Shikamaru. "All of his factories and plants have been put on hold… Nobody's seen hide nor hair of him. It's like he's disappeared from the world. Perhaps he's been hiding out somewhere. Maybe he angered the wrong people and is fearing for his life."

Naruto thought about this for a second, rolling the biscuit around in his mouth before swallowing it. He scratched his hair.

"Hmm… Maybe he's already dead?"

There was silence, except for the crickets chirping in the background. The moon was starting to come out now, as the sun fell to earth on the other side. Shikamaru shifted from his position in the driver's seat to look at Naruto, who sat shotgun. Sakura had taken the entire backseat to herself, declaring that she needed her beauty sleep.

"That's… possible," nodded Shikamaru. "But improbable. If something like that happened, there'd be news about it. People would be rejoicing in the streets. Do you think you could cover up news about the death of a tyrant that easily?"

"But then what other answer is there?" asked Sakura. "The options really just boil down to him being dead or him going into hiding. Either way, all we're doing is really just taking notes on the current military strength and politics of this place, we're not here to form theories."

"That's true," said Shikamaru. "I don't think we'll be here for long, though. I've met with some of our contacts here, and apparently everything's pretty much the same as the last time we did a report. Let's go back tomorrow and tell Kakashi-senchou our objective is complete."

"Sounds good to me," said Naruto. "Sooner we get out of here, the better."

It had been hard for Naruto to walk about the village and look at how horribly the people were being treated. His old life at the orphanage could more or less be considered heaven when put against a backdrop such as this one. Some of the people he saw had their ribs sticking out, as though they haven't had as much as a grain of rice in the last three months.

The worst part of it all had probably been when they had seen him, and saw how healthy he was. It made him feel horrible, to be so fortunate when others in the world were suffering so much. Although he knew it wasn't his fault, nor was it the fault of the villagers, he felt a little selfish.

But really, all the blame for this went to Gatou. Naruto knew that if one day Gatou was really found dead or thrown down from his position as the shadow behind the throne, he would be out there on the streets cheering alongside the residents of Watermire.

"We'll leave for the Yggdrasil at dawn," said Shikamaru. "Try to sleep lightly. I don't think we'll need a night-watch, but we'll need to be careful just in case."

--

On the Yggdrasil, all hell was about to break loose.

Ushiro had originally planned on slacking from work a bit and playing some online games, when the system went red. Mae perked up from where she had her head down on the keyboard, and even Kakashi-senchou turned his chair to its proper position and looked at the hologram in front of him with resignation.

"Sir! An incoming Gear, from the south!" cried Ushiro. "its designation is unknown, what course of action should we take?!"

"Good thing we kept Sasuke behind, just for situations like this," muttered Kakashi, already taking command of the situation. "Ushiro, continue attempting to make contact, and Mae, call Sasuke to the hangar and prep him for deployment. I want all hands to prepare for liftoff. Treat the Gear as a hostile unless it opens communications."

"What about Shikamaru and the others, sir?"

"Leave them there for now," said Kakashi. "Send them a message to tell them that whatever happens, don't come here. If we've really been found out, then we'll need to retreat. There's no possible way for them to get on board now; they'll be safer remaining in hiding."

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. This entire fiasco was a little off-colour in his eyes. Whatever it was going on here, it wasn't normal.

Essentially, there was only one realistic scenario. They had been found out. Oh, of course, Gatou wasn't known for keeping Gears around, but it wasn't impossible that he had upgraded his arsenal since last time to include some moving armours. But there was still something fish going on here.

Essentially, there were two scenarios. One, they had been found out a long time ago and Gatou had simply been preparing a strike force to take them down. In that case, then why send only one Gear here? Even if he only had one Gear, Gatou, shrewd as he was, undoubtedly knew that a Hermes Carrier was generally armed to the teeth with Gears capable of fighting back. No matter how good this pilot was, it was unthinkable to send one Gear against what may very well be a squad of up to fifteen Gears.

Then that begged the second scenario, that they had just been found out and that Gatou was sending a strike force to repel them as soon as possible. If you took that as the situation, then this entire event became a lot more likely. Yet, even then, sending a solo Gear to attack a Titan-class battleship was suicide… Perhaps they were trying to provoke them into fighting back so that he could declare an international incident?

All of his thinking was wiped away the instant the Gear entered detailed radar range. Kakashi's eyes narrowed even further as he read the specs of the mysterious invader.

"Impossible."

Just then, Sasuke's voice came in over the radio.

"_Thunderbird deployed."_

"Understood, Thunderbird. Do not engage the hostile in combat unless he does so first," ordered Kakashi, calmly. "Keep your distance, and try to open up communications. If the hostile attacks, prepare to fight back."

--

"_Keep your distance, and try to open up communications. If the hostile attacks, prepare to fight back."_

"Understood," replied Sasuke as his Gear touched the ground with a large boom. Even in standby, the Yggdrasil floated above the ground, and thus the only way for a Gear to enter combat was through deployment from below; thus jumping. "I have the hostile in my sights. It's carrying what seems to be a weapon on its left side. Any suggestions?"

"_None. The hostile is refusing any attempts at open communication. This is a delicate situation, so try not to mess up. I believe that you won't have any problems with causing an international incident here unless you become too showy."_

"Have you identified the make of the Gear?" asked Sasuke, his voice transmitted through the headset he was wearing. Even in the cockpit he still wore his kendo uniform. After all, a pilot fought best when he was comfortable, so there was no point in enforcing uniform regulations when nobody was going to see those uniforms anyway.

"_Yes, I have. There's no point in telling you now, although I will tell you to beware if what he carries is a short-range weapon," _answered Kakashi through the radio, his voice cracking slightly in a blur of static. _"That sort of Gear is usually suited for a swordsman, much like your own Thunderbird."_

"Another swordsman… I can't wait."

"_Remember, do not engage the hostile in combat unless engaged first."_

"Yes, of course. I understand."

Strangely enough, the other Gear did nothing during the time it took to have this conversation, merely staring up at the Yggdrasil. It was of a sleek, slim design, and was coloured a sort of light-blue mixed with navy-blue. Judging from the waterproof and streamlined design, Sasuke was sure that it was an amphibious Gear designed for combat both on land and in the sea.

For the first time in a couple minutes, it moved, and it was an incredibly fast movement as well. In the space of a second, it dropped to a crouching position, before ricocheting off the ground towards Thunderbird.

"_The hostile's engaging--!"_

"_Thank you, Ushiro-kun, we can see that!"_

Sasuke had almost no time to react, pulling out his beam sword and fending off the sudden attack. Sparks flew in mid-air as the hostile Gear drew Sasuke into a sword-clash, neither side giving nor taking any ground. Their feet were flying, this way and that way, and their metallic hands gripped their weaponry with the grace of a painter with a plan in mind.

At the end of the exchange, Sasuke blew away the other Gear with his yellow-tinted saber, before gripping his hilt with both hands. Whomever he was dealing with here, he was no amateur at combat! Unlike when he was duelling with Naruto, he would have to take this opponent seriously, which meant that both hands would have to do some work.

"Requesting permission to go on the offense!"

"_Permission gran--!"_

Before Kakashi had even finished his sentences, Sasuke had gone in deep, ducking under the sideswipe of the opposing Gear. He went for the waist, planning to bisect his foe, and committed his movement into a sideways slash that was sure to divide the light-blue Gear into two horizontally.

It was not to be, for the opponent Gear smashed its elbow into his mechanical head, sending painful stimulus into Sasuke's brain. He hit the ground, planting his palm into the soft earth, before leaping up and kicking at his opponent's head. Unfortunately, it had seen him coming and fended him off with a swipe from his blue-tinted saber. Once more, both Gears went into all-out offense, fighting desperately to deal at last one blow on the other.

The first one to connect a solid hit would be the winner.

Just as Sasuke was about to launch a blow that would take the enemy Gear's head off, however, his opponent stopped mid-step, and launched itself backwards. Sasuke's swing met only empty air as he stare warily at his opponent.

They stared at each other for a while, before the other Gear broke contact and turned, launching itself into the woods. Sasuke was just about to pursue when Kakashi's voice drifted in through his headset.

"_Abandon chase, Thunderbird. You would never catch it."_

"What do you mean, senchou?" asked Sasuke, slightly miffed. Although it was true his Gear wasn't the fastest around, nevertheless he was confident in his abilities. That Gear was hardly faster than his, anyway. "I'm sure I would've been able to bring him into custody."

"_That's impossible," _said the admiral, nonchalantly. _"That there was a Mist-made Gear, one of the prototypes designed to fight equally well both on land and underwater, and it was success. The only reason it wasn't put into mass production was due to the rarity and price of the materials. You didn't see, but it was heading in the direction of the shore. If you two engaged in combat there, the victor would become clear in a matter of seconds."_

"I see," said Sasuke, feeling slightly dejected. He hadn't even been given the chance to test his Gyakudo on it yet. "What now, senchou?"

"_Don't worry. The Mist would never work with Gatou, there's simply too much bad blood between them. Although I don't know what this one was about, there's a high chance that it wasn't in league with the Wave. It's probably on the same sort of mission we are," _explained Kakashi. _"However, I don't feel too safe just yet. Ushiro, contact Shikamaru and tell him to come back as soon as he can. Mae, call headquarters and tell them to get Gai here ASAP. Sasuke, your part for now is done. Get yourself up here."_

"Understood, senchou."

--

Naruto blinked groggily as movement to his left woke him. Straightening his spine out, he turned to face Shikamaru, who had started the jeep. Sakura, too, had been shaken out of her sound sleep, and also joined the realm of the living as she moved the blanket off of her.

The moon was fully up in the sky now, and it was round. Although covered slightly in smog, nothing could serve to diminish its majesty. Naruto blinked as the light reached his eyes, although he quickly shook himself out of it.

"What's going on?"

"The Yggdrasil was attacked, or something like that," said Shikamaru tensely. "We're going back as soon as we can in case Gatou's planning to follow it up."

"Attacked?" asked Sakura with a start, all traces of sleepiness gone from her face. Naruto, too, had been fully woken up by this piece of information. "How many were there? Is everybody alright?"

"One, and it appears so," answered Shikamaru, quickly sending the jeep into reverse, before turning it around to face the direction opposite the road to town. Headlights flooded the dark space, allowing them to see the bumps and turns in the dirt path. "We don't seem to be in any immediate danger, but they want us back in case we have to lift off and run. You guys had better buckle yourselves in, I'm going to pound the pedal."

"What--?"

Naruto's query was broken as the jeep lurched forwards, slamming him into the back of the seat. He fumbled around in the darkness, trying to find the seatbelt before finally managing to stumble across it. Putting it on, he narrowed his eyes, trying to see better in the darkness.

"How fast can you make it back?" asked Sakura.

"At this speed it'll only take two hours or so," answered Shikamaru. "But you guys had really better use the seatbelts. I don't want to have to be held accountable if you guys happen to smash your heads through the front window."

"It'd be your fault anyway…" muttered Naruto, before snapping himself out of it. "So the attacker was repulsed, then? Did Sasuke do it?"

"Looks like it," said Shikamaru. "I wasn't given a lot of information, though. If you want the full story you're going to have to ask Kakashi-senchou or Sasuke when we're back on the Yggdrasil. Now be quiet, I've got to concentrate."

Neither Naruto nor Sakura made a comment after that as the jeep bounded across the landscape, hurling itself at top speeds towards its destination. Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous; something wasn't right.

--

The light-blue Gear stood on the edge of the cliff, looking backwards at the place where it had come from. Its sleek form and metallic body reflected the light of the moon very well, enough so that it looked almost angelic underneath the full crescent.

"Ryuujin here. As suspected, the intruder has been confirmed as a Titan-class battleship from the KAM. Although the make is unknown, I've recorded it all with my optic receptors," announced the pilot through the headset. "I'm not sure whether or not it was here for us, but the one deployed enemy Gear didn't engage until I attacked first. I managed to get away without a scratch, and it seems they did not follow me."

"_I heard you, Ryuujin," _announced a raspy voice over the frequency. _"That's enough. Return to base, and we'll review the footage that you were given. Our course of action from here on out will depend on what our enemies have sent us."_

"Understood, Waterdeep," declared the pilot of Ryuujin. "Engaging dive move, I'll be returning to base shortly."

The mysterious Gear leapt into the air, off the ledge of the cliff, and right there in mid-air underwent a startling transformation. Its arms and legs seemed to retract, and where its humanoid head had been was instead a construct that resembled the head of a serpentine dragon. Its body thinned, and became even more streamlined, resembling almost a mechanical eel.

The transformation finished just as the Gear entered the water, and Ryuujin sank under the waves, finding its true home within the dark of the depths. Using its built-in radar as navigation, the Gear became one with the ocean, sinking deeper and deeper.

"_So, how did you find your foes?"_

"...Strong," answered the pilot.

"_Strong enough to be a match for you?"_

"Hardly," announced the pilot. "I didn't want to engage in a pointless battle… Even if I won, we would've gained nothing. I gave that Gear a taste of my abilities, and left. If it was truly a life-or-death battle, I would've ground him into dust."

"_How very quaint," _drawled the raspy voice. _"But keep in mind that not all KAM are like that. Chances are you were dealing with a Gegun, one of the lowest ranks a pilot could get in any Armour Military. However, I wouldn't be too worried. At the level you are, even Jougun would be pressed to keep up with you."_

"Thank you for the compliment, sir."

"_Do not let it get to your head. I have no need of a tool with an ego."_

"Of course, senchou."

Ryuujin sank ever deeper, its sonar blaring through the darkness. At this point, light was useless, and so the pilot of the Gear turned off the lights, finding comfort in the darkness. The soft glow of the cockpit Heads-Up Display was comforting, and provided what seemed to be sort of a world of its own.

Ping.

Ping.

_Ping._

Aha, bingo. The large shape underneath the sea could only be one thing, really. Not even sperm whales were this large… And it was obviously artificial, made by men. Here, was his destination. The underwater fortress, Susano'o.

"_Return, Haku."_

The pilot, Haku, looked outwards. Through his optical sensors, he could see the radiating beams of light from the mechanical monstrosity that illuminated the darkness of the underwater world, revealing things never meant to be seen by the human eye. Landing softly on a close-by rock formation, Ryuujin shifted into its more humanoid form, and began trekking towards home base.

Clang.

Clang.

The sound of his metallic legs against the ancient rock was muffled by the water. It was a wonder, really, that he could hear at all so far under. In the distance, he could see the large shadow that eclipsed the underwater darkness, and the lights that seemed more like eyes.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. I'm coming."

--

_And there you have it, the first appearance of both Haku and Zabuza. What kind of dastardly deeds are they up to now? Who knows? Who can guess? I guess the only thing you kids can do at this point is to keep reading, eh?_

_As for the person who sent me some of his ideas – you know who you are – I'm a little interested in the first two, but for the last one I already have some ideas for him. I might or might not use your ideas, but it's great to see somebody so willing to help out. Thanks for that._

_As for the people who think this is a cross-over, this is AU. Although it has a lot in common with other mecha animes/manga like Gundam, Full Metal Panic, and what-have-you, it's due to the genre, and not due to me doing it on purpose. All I did was change Naruto from a standard shounen action manga into one based around mechs, and I find myself really enjoying this idea, like I hope many of you are as well._


	21. Chapter 19: Stranded

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 19: Stranded**

--

"_Kakashi! My eternal rival!" _cried the rambunctious voice over the line. The silver-haired admiral couldn't help but sigh as the line connected and communications opened. _"Why have you called me away from my youthful station?!"_

"Gai, I believe Kagunou-sama told you about our situation here already. You want the short version or the long version?"

"_It would be quicker if you were to give us the fast version, although I can guess the situation already. I have my boys preparing my ship for lift-off now. Give us a couple of days and we'll arrive."_

"You've got to stop jumping to conclusions, Gai," said Kakashi. "But, in this case you're correct. It feels like we're going to need some back-up as soon as we can. It seems like we have unknown hostiles here, but the number and firepower is unknown."

"_Why have you not called in Jougun or Angun, then? This matter seems to be of more importance than suitable for a team of Gegun like my own!"_

"We're still not sure whether or not we should be staying here," answered Kakashi. "There are currently two possibilities, either the Gear that attacked us belong to Gatou, or to another force entirely. If it is Gatou, then it would be prudent of us to retreat as fast as we can before an international incident is caused. If it's another force, then I'm sure they would also be thinking of keeping their presence here hidden."

"_I see," _said Gai. _"That makes sense. As expected of my eternal rival! Of course, we will not leave your flanks unguarded. I will have to cut this line short, as my ship will be unable to lift-off if the admiral is still land-bound. My new pilot is also dying to meet you."_

"New pilot?" That was news to Kakashi's ear. Had a new pilot been found lately? Well, whatever. Gai wouldn't lie about something like this, and it was really none of his business anyway. An extra ally, no matter how green he was, would always be welcome. "Well, whatever. Are you bringing Lee along?"

"_Of course, he is my prized pupil, even if he is unable of piloting Gears," _said Gai. _"I'm sure he'll be the greatest asset on the battlefield if we find ourselves in combat against this unknown foe of yours."_

"Great, I won't hold up any more of your time then. See you around."

"_Of course, my eternal rival! I'll be there soon, so just wait!"_

With that said, Gai closed down communications. Kakashi turned away, stroking his chin. All things said and done, Gai's eccentricity was definitely overridden by his competence in the field of battle and his superior teaching abilities. As opposed to his own rather laissez-faire policy that allowed his pilots to develop their own way, Gai was much more of a hands-on instructor focusing on the careful cultivation of natural abilities. Lee was an extreme example of that.

Now he had something else to do. Opening up another communication channel, he directed his line towards KAM headquarters. The reception picked up on the other end, and Kakashi began barking his orders.

"This is admiral Hatake Kakashi of the UWS Yggdrasil. Consult the intelligence office and give me any news regarding the Mist during the past six months, and make it more if there's nothing strange going on. This is an admiral's order of the highest priority, so make it quick. I expect results within two days."

With that said and a bewildered receptionist on the other side, Kakashi closed down communications once more before leaning back in his chair and looking outside. The sun was breaking through the horizon now, and the brilliant view diffused some of the tension that had been building up within his body.

They had made it through last night without any more attacks, although all of the pilots had been mobilized and ready to deploy at once and the Yggdrasil itself was put into lift-off mode. The entire crew had been waiting for something, though most of them didn't even know why. The night had passed in a mood of anxiety and stress.

--

"I don't get it," complained Ino. "Why are we still here? You've gotten all the information you need already from the villagers and others, right? I really don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. There's something strange going on around here!"

"That's just it, Ino," answered Shikamaru.

They were sitting around the cafeteria. Naruto was there, mumbling something unintelligible over his cup of coffee, the bags under his eyes betraying his drowsiness. Sakura, too, was drinking from a mug, but unlike the rookie she was used to going nights without sleep, so it wasn't nearly as bad for her. Sasuke had his eyes closed, and to be honest Ino wondered whether or not he had fallen asleep during a bout of meditation or something. Shikamaru was playing a board game with Chouji on one of the tables, something that looked like a variant of chess. Ino herself was consulting her medical records, intent on completing her work if she was going to be forced to remain awake.

"I put my cannon over here which opens up your elephant to a fork," announced Shikamaru to Chouji, who sighed. Turning about to Ino once more, he continued his previous discussion. "We have an unknown and hostile force moving about suspiciously in a country which we can erupt into war with at any moment. For the KAM, right now it is more important for us to commence research rather than turn and escape, and possibly miss a chance to find out more about this force."

"Oh, I understand that," countered Ino. "I just don't understand why they keep _us _here. I mean, when this mission was strictly routine it was understandable, but now we've got hostiles running around out there who know we're here. It's gotten completely out of our level."

Chouji manoeuvred out of the move, or so he thought. Without a second glance Shikamaru put his cart forward, taking out Chouji's own cannon. The plump boy let out a cry of despair before reassessing the position.

"Isn't it just because we're here already?" asked Sakura. "I mean, it's understandable that way then. Considering how far Wave is from Fire, it'd be pretty inefficient to have another ship come here on so short a notice."

"Gah, this is giving me a headache," complained Naruto as he rubbed his forehead. "I really need some sleep."

Sakura put a slender hand on his shoulder, and the blonde-haired boy turned to look at his friend and fellow pilot. The pink-haired girl gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it, you can go take a nap," said Sakura. "The others will wake you up in case of attack, so you don't have to worry about it. Just don't try to get lost on your way to the hangar, alright?"

"Heh, you won't have to worry about that," smiled Naruto. His cheerful demeanor shone through even in the face of drowsiness. "I've spent the past few days memorizing the layout of this place. My mind's like a steel trap, you know. I know the ship like the back of my hand now. And... thanks, Sakura-chan."

With that said, the newbie pilot got up from his sitting position, yawning all the way. Turning groggily, he walked towards the door which he thought would lead into the corridor to the pilot's quarters. Ino watched as he left.

"That's... the way to the hangar, isn't it? I thought he was planning to go to his room?"

Sakura looked at the door Naruto had disappeared off into, and simply sighed.

"Speaking of which, does it rain this much in Wave normally?"

--

Day turned once more into night, and night turned once more into day. It hadn't even been two days before Kakashi had received the information he had asked for from the intelligence office, and he did not like what he was reading.

Mae and Ushiro were taking their break in the cafeteria, which meant he was left alone on the bridge, which really wasn't that rare of an occurrence. It was too bad with all the work lately that he hadn't been able to read his Icha Icha, however. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"A military desertion amongst the ranks of the MAM..."

The MAM, the Mist Armour Military, was the Mist version of the KAM, and to be honest their forces were not weak. Although the KAM lead the world in terms of pilots and ability, it wouldn't be a lie to say that the MAM followed closely behind. It was also clear that the Suigunou, a veteran of over eighty years of age, was an old bugger with a penchant for heavy weaponry and a traditional enjoyment at their usage. Although the KAM did not pay much attention to his eccentric purchase of big guns and big Gears, in this case it was going to come back to bite them in the ass.

The Suigunou had been successful in purchasing one of the three Omega-class battleships from the Werkzeughersteller, the leading source of Gear weaponry in the world, and what was basically the number one arms designer and dealer in the world of Gears. The Suigunou had gotten his hands on something humongous, and it was all Kakashi could do to stop his twitching.

Although information was unclear on which one of the two remaining Omega-class battleships had been taken (Konoha had the last one, which was also one of the reasons the KAM was declared the strongest in the world), it was clear that the MAM have them. Or in this case, had them would be the better phrasing.

"One of the Shichibukai... Goddammit... A Shichibukai!"

The Seven Armed Seas, or the Shichibukai, was basically a head count of the best admirals in the MAM, and it wasn't a joke either. Each one of them had the abilities to best a standard KAM admiral one on one, and their crews were famed to be zealous in their loyalty and willing to lay down their lives for their leader.

"Desertion... took with him the Omega-class battleship..." sighed Kakashi. Now he knew it was getting serious. His team, as talented as they all were, simply did not have the abilities or experience yet to take on one of the Seven Armed Seas armed with an Omega-class battleship. "I'm going to have to contact Kagunou-sama and get ourselves out of here. The situation had become impossible for us to handle at our level."

For all intents and purposes, he didn't have any solid evidence that the Shichibukai was here. All he had was circumstantial, the build of that Mist-made Gear and reports of a betrayal in the MAM's ranks. Yet, although the two events could very well not be linked at all, Kakashi knew his luck wasn't that good. The feeling in his gut that had helped him out of so many tight spots told him that these two things were connected, and the longer they stayed the higher the chances of never making it back alive.

He had to make a call to the Kagunou, as fast as he could. There was no time to be wasted here, especially when so little information was know about the enemy.

To start off, what were their intentions? That was a complete mystery. They were holing up here, in what was very well land out of their limits. Although Gatou held special animosity for the KAM, he wasn't entirely fond of other Armour Militaries either, and the MAM came close to KAM in his blacklist, according to rumour. This was a very dangerous place for rogue Mist soldiers to stay.

How big were their forces? Kakashi didn't know. The report had contained information that the Shichibukai had a platoon of soldiers and pilots accompany him, but other than that he knew nothing. There was no information on whether the platoon was large or small, or even what kind of experience they had. He didn't even specifically know which of the Shichibukai had done the betraying and was here on this island.

He felt like the leader of a group of deer in the forest, and all around them were wolves hiding in the shadows. He could hear them, he knew they were there, but that was all he knew. He was cornered.

Suddenly, the terminal in front of him beeped. Kakashi looked up, and frowned as he recognized the frequency. What was Gai calling him now?

_--_

Gai stood on the bridge of the Emerald Dragon, staring at the spectacle in front of him. It was like something out of a dream, and had he been a man with less experience in the absurdity of Gear warfare, perhaps a little trace of the inner turmoil within would've appeared out of the cracks on his expression.

All around him his techs were running around, trying to figure out the source of the phenomenon, but he had been in enough battles with classes battleships to recognize a Power when he saw one. There was no point in stopping them though, not when they were so frantic. Better to let them work out a bit of that excitement before starting to bark orders.

It was a shame, but it seemed like his boys weren't going to be entering this battle... Now all he had to do was to pray to God for his eternal rival's survival.

--

"_Turn on the TV, now. All pilot and Shikamaru, turn on your TVs and switch to channel 14. This is an order from your captain. Once you have finished watching the broadcast, report to the bridge. We'll begin discussing our next course of action."_

Kakashi's voice came from the intercom without any warning, jolting Naruto out of his stupor. Instantly, the boy was up, and rubbing his eyes. Fumbling around for the remote to the TV in his cabin, he almost fell off the bed a couple of times. Finally finding it, he turned the object over to the wall, and clicked.

Instantly the holographic TV flashed into existence, but on channel 12. It was a movie, actually one of Naruto's old favourites, but right now it wasn't what he was looking for. He pressed the channel up button two times.

"_My hand glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells—"_

"_I mustn't run away. I must't run—"_

"_This is Wave News, channel 14. We are bringing to you right now live coverage of the phenomenon that's happening all across Wave right now," _said the news anchor, face tightened professionally. No emotion ran across her face, yet Naruto thought for some reason that she was worried. _"Now let's go to reporter Takagi Wataru in the field."_

The scene in the TV switched from the comfortable table within the TV station to what seemed to be a very wet beach. A young man wearing a business suit and a raincoat over top looked at him, although not seeing him. He held a microphone in his hands, and the caption at the bottom put his name down as Takagi Wataru.

"_Thank you, Sato-san," _said the reporter. _"What we are seeing here right now is something completely out of the ordinary, and right now not even the meteorologists at the station can say anything about it just yet. You can see it here—"_

The camera shifted angles, and Naruto was treated to the sight behind him, which definitely gave him a start. Off in the distance, the water was flowing upwards. Upwards, for god's sake. It was impossible, but it was there. It was like staring into a reverse waterfall, except it expanded from horizon to horizon, never stopping.

After a few seconds of the footage, the camera went back to the reporter.

"—_The water, right here and according to other reports also from around the entire island, is flowing upwards. The reason is unclear, but the station advises those who want to travel to delay it for a while. Effectively, right now Wave is cut off from the rest of the world. Back to you in the studio, Sato-san."_

"_Thank you, Takagi-ku—"_

Naruto shut the TV off, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was bad, very bad. Without another word, he jumped out of bed and threw on his jacket and pants – he was used to sleeping in just a t-shirt and boxers – and put on his shoes. Running out the door, he charged towards the bridge.

Something dire had come up.

--

"Are you sure it's a Power?" asked Kakashi.

"_Not a hundred-percent, but it's the only answer we've got right now," _answered Gai, his usual exuberance all but non-existent. _"We've gone around the perimeter, but it seems like no matter what we do we can't pierce past it. The water's flowing too fast for that. So until this clears up, you boys will have to be on your own. We'll land the Emerald Dragon on the outside, and enter the moment we get a chance. Until then, take care."_

"You too, Gai," said Kakashi as the line died. He turned around, facing the people that he had called up earlier. "Now, for you people."

Shikamaru didn't waste any time, looking at Kakashi blandly.

"What's going on here?"

"As far as the rest of Wave know it, it seems to be nothing more than a freak natural phenomenon. There's going to be a lot of rain around these parts because of it, but other than that the people aren't too bothered other than the aspect of not being able to travel. This is, however, going to be a big problem for us," answered Kakashi honestly. "Three guesses how this occurred, and the first two don't count."

"A Power," answered Sasuke definitely. Naruto looked at him, and Sasuke answered accordingly. "Hmph... Ask Sakura, she'll be able to explain it much better than I can."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, exasperated, before answering.

"Basically, Powers are abilities powered by chakra as a result of the Armour System," answered the pink-haired girl. "Remember what you did back then with Firefox, on your first run? That was a Power, but that one was produced by a Gear, and not..."

"An Omega-class battleship."

At this declaration there was an obvious wave of surprise coming from all of the current occupants, except for Naruto. He was really starting to get tired of not knowing anything about the world of Gears. Honestly, the longer he hung out around here the more he felt like a fish out of water.

Shikamaru seemed to sense his displeasure, and sighed once more before embarking on an explanation. He would really have to get the kid a book or something later. There was no way he'd stand to be his translator twenty-four-seven.

Quickly, he ran through the basics on Omega-class battleships to Naruto on the side, as the rest of the team looked towards Kakashi for a further explanation.

"...That means what?" asked Sakura. "We've got a foe who can keep a Power like this up for an indeterminate amount of time? This is a suicide mission! Have you asked the Kagunou to switch us out yet?"

"We've done so, but currently taking that course of action is impossible," answered Kakashi. "The 'barrier' is keeping all outside forces out and all inside forces in. It seems our enemy, a deserted Shichibukai, does not want us to leave. I now have sufficient information on the motives and abilities of our enemy, as well as our own situation and the political problems here. Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"The long one," answered Sasuke. "The more information we have here, the better."

"Very well then," said Kakashi. "Our enemy forces include a Shichibukai from the Mist who has deserted his army, and at least a platoon of his followers. We can estimate that they have at least ten Gears on their side, and enough military power to overwhelm this island. They want to take over this island, and use it as their base of operations."

"What about Gatou?" asked Sakura. "He won't just let some guys waltz in and take over his island, he's not that kind of person! Even if they have Gears and he doesn't, he'll still try and fight back. Not to mention the entire world would find out what happened and send troops against him!"

"Which is why he put up this barrier of water in the first place. For better or worse, when they saw our ship here he must've thought that we had found him out, and decided to proceed with their plan, thus locking the outside world out until they take control of this island. Once they have done so, with Gatou's costal defences created as a result of his paranoia, the world will be basically unable to touch this place."

Kakashi stopped for a second to catch his breath and take a sip of the coffee on his table, which was now cold. It had been there since yesterday, as he had found no time to finish the beverage.

"As for Gatou... Well, maybe this will tell you why I think the way I do about the current situation."

He tossed the object at his side towards Sakura, who caught it in mid-air with her trained reflexes. It was a newspaper, and from the date she could see that it had come only today. The Daily Waves, and on the cover was a headline large enough to blot out the sun.

'_Gatou dead! Corpse found floating within Crescent Bay!'_

_--_

In the bridge of the underwater fortress, there was no focus on interior design. Instead, there was a clear focus on function, as the no-nonsense steel gray that poked out around every terminal and wall reinforced. The lighting was dark, and there was nothing on the cameras save the underwater life, something entirely foreign to the normal man.

However, the men aboard Susano'o were nothing if not ordinary. Each one of the techies attested to that fact. Despite their roles being behind the frontlines, each and every single one of them was rugged and worn with scars and wounds from previous battles fought in the field. Their eyes were rough and hardened from the experiences they had gone through, and they sat at their terminals, working silently with the diligence of ogres. Had an average person found themselves upon that bridge at that very moment, perhaps they would've thought these men possessed or brain-washed. No ordinary person could be that focused on a task for so long, for these men had been at these terminals for over a week now, stopping only to take short naps, eat, and go to the restroom.

These were men with ideals that had been shattered before, and reborn anew. Knowing the dark depths of despair that failure kept, they were giving it all to keep themselves from ever falling into that downward cycle again. Like reborn phoenixes, they devoted all of their time and energy to their future, willing to go through both heaven and hell for that purpose.

And, sitting in the admiral's chair, was the man who had brought them together and given these shattered soldiers a purpose once more. He was a tall man, about a head bigger than the next largest in this room. His hair was cropped short like a military man should be, although there was a distinct spike to his hair that resembled the horn of an oni. Most of his body was bandaged, although his posture and face spoke of no wound.

His eyes were a fierce black, with smouldering flames hidden deep within behind veils of deceit, intelligence, and cunning. The man who sat here had a purpose, a reason for existing. His goal had taken over him, and at this point if one were to call him possessed they wouldn't exactly be wrong.

His name was Momochi Zabuza, formerly of the Shichibukai. The Riptide Blade they had called him in his Gear-piloting days, although he had made sure none of his skills had been lost with the passage of time.

At the moment, he was staring intently at the young man in front of him. The boy was at least younger by several years, if not at least a decade or so, and his countenance could not have been more different from his superior had God intended it to be so. Unlike his admiral's short and spiked hair, his was the long flowing locks of beautiful young man commonly mistaken for a girl. Unlike Zabuza's incredible giant-like physique, his was more like that of a doll's. When he spoke, it was with a soft melody like the sound of a piano or a lute, unlike the rough whisper that spoke of drums and trumpets.

"All our units are in position then," asked the bandaged man, his face a mask of solidarity. Although his very presence radiated power, currently he betrayed none of his emotions, simply speaking as clearly as a famed berserker could. "Have you matched the vessel you encountered with the database yet?"

"The techs are currently working on it," replied Haku evenly. Indeed, he had set them upon the task of finding out exactly what they were dealing with. So far, however, they had found nothing. "We do know, by the style and make of the ship, that it is Konoha-made. Other than that and the fact that it's a Titan-class battleship, we know nothing. However, it is unlikely that it was sent here for any reason relating to us."

Zabuza's eyebrow went up a slight millimetre. To anybody else perhaps this would've been unnoticeable, but to Haku who he had kept by his side all these years it was a another story. The leader was interested.

"Explain."

"When I first encountered the vessel to gather information," elaborated Haku. "They deployed a Gear against me. Due to the fact that no other Gears had been deployed even when a possible threat against them had appeared, it is believed that they were undermanned; thus, the possibility of them only having a single Gear or pilot is high. Another reason we can pay attention to is the fact that when the lone Gear approached me, he did not attack until I engaged first."

"I see. Thus, we can draw two conclusions from these... events," said Zabuza. "One is, the convoy we saw is under-guarded and undermanned, perhaps because they came expecting no combat, or at least no combat they couldn't easily gotten out of. Another is that they know nothing about us or our goals."

"They _knew _nothing about us, sir," answered Haku. "There's a high possibility that they do know."

"Of course," said Zabuza, waving him off. Even that one gesture of his was enough to silence an entire room of battle-hardened veterans, although in this case it was not the intention. "Mist-made Gears are distinctive, especially yours. If the admiral of that ship is intelligent at all, they would've searched their archives for information regarding the Mist. By now, I'm willing to bet that the entire KAM know about our presence, or perhaps only the top."

"Then, sir. Why did we put up Zekkai?"

"Zekkai, the Absolute Barrier," smiled Zabuza. "With this, we have succeeded in two things. Keeping that convoy locked within the Wave, and keeping any potential reinforcements out. With Gatou dead, we will be able to take this island within a month, and I will be able to keep up Zekkai for at least two. However, we do not need any resistance. That is why I want you to take down that convoy before any trouble starts. If units 'D' and 'M' are ready now, then you must follow them."

"Yes, sir."

With a bow, Haku left the bridge, heading towards the hangar, preparing to join his allies on land to engage in a battle that would wipe out their largest threat currently. With their Gears, honestly, the rest of the island would be a piece of cake to take down. However, if the enemy had even one Gear remaining there would be danger. That was why it was the best idea right now to cut off the problem at the root of it all.

Zabuza swung back in his chair, looking outside the windows of the bridge. Like any other bridge, to tell the truth they weren't really windows. Cameras set about the outside of the vessel transferred images to screens, which were set about to resemble windows, thus allowing him to see into the outside world without letting the outside world see in.

Smiling, he folded one leg over the other, and folded his arms.

He had fought long enough, and hard enough. His men themselves had fought just as long, and just as hard. They had failed in taking down the regime of the Suigunou, and this was their last chance. If they took Wave, they would be able to bring their dreams into reality. If they didn't, then it would be the end of it all. It was the ultimate sink-or-swim, the basis of evolution. The strong survived and the weak didn't.

Momochi Zabuza, however, did not fight for himself.

--

_This chapter was particularly long, but that's mostly due to Zabuza and Haku's moment at the end here. Honestly, I thought in the original manga that they didn't receive enough credit, so I'm trying my best here to give them the recognition and power they deserve. It doesn't hurt that making them out to be big figures help in making the entire arc epic. To be honest, it always galled me a little that Gatou ended up being the one behind all the events in the Wave arc, and that he was so paradoxically influential in the events and yet terminated so easily once he actually appeared before the heroes._

_In this story, I'm gonna make it right. Gatou's a small player, and Zabuza and Haku are truly the ones that Naruto and company have to watch out for. I'm hoping to elaborate more on their backgrounds and personality, as well as what drives them. Also, a lot of characters that in canon will show up at different times will be here playing a larger part. I honestly hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the Wave arc._

_I still feel like I've got a full head of steam, so you might expect another chapter in the coming few days. There's so much extra strength here stored up from the lull in writing before that I'm not actually sure what to do with it._

_Until next time, ciao!_


	22. Chapter 20: Strike from the Depths

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 20: Strike from the Depths**

--

A multitude of shadows leapt across the seascape, each one of them a similar size yet with subtle differences. All coloured distinctive hues and tones of blue, their armaments and build were unique, different from each other. They were not a mass-produced army like the Devil Brigadier's subjects. They were a proud force of natural pilots with experience and skills to match, not to mention willpower found within their desperation.

The Gear Ryuujin lead the force across the water, some running on the surface of the waves due to their additional equipment and fine chakra control, others boosted slightly above the water with their built-in jets. Still others followed behind slightly, trailing underneath the waves. Although each one of them were different, they all moved in a wave, much like a school of fish with a leader, or perhaps a pack of wolves. They had a destination in mind, and they were going to reach it sooner or later, preferably sooner.

The sank beneath the horizon as they moved from the Crescent Bay and onto land, those that had been following behind underneath the waves changed forms to adapt to movement and combat on solid ground. The ones with boosters now flew only slightly above the ground as not to attract too much attention. Those that had run on the waves now ran on the ground.

Through invisible communication, they moved with no waste. Each of them knew where they had to be, and where to go. They knew when they had to be there, which was as soon as possible.

Soon they left the grassy lands to enter the forest, and once inside they spread out, according to the plan. Haku lead a couple Gears through one part of the forest, and still others followed another path laid out beforehand.

"Unit 'D'. Has anything suspicious happened so far?"

"_Nothing as of yet, Haku-kun. Both 'M' and I have been here for quite a while, and we have seen nothing special going on. The ship has not attempted to lift-off ever since we started guard duty."_

"Then good. All units, arrive at your positions."

Haku's eyes glinted dangerously within his cockpit. Although he had no personal qualms against the foe he would soon be destroying, he had been ordered to by Zabuza-sama and that was good enough. Clenching his hands on his controls, he laid in wait for the start of the operation.

"All units, wait for the signal. Once I declare so, begin the attack."

--

"_Senchou! Danger!"_

Kakashi's eyes flew open as Ushiro's voice reached him. In an instant, he went from the slumbering lazy admiral that all of those on the ship knew and loved to the commander that they all respected and listened to. Instantly, without any waste of time, he began taking command.

"Brief me on the situation, Ushiro-kun."

"Thirteen hostiles coming in from all directions," cried Ushiro, trying to keep his emotions in check as he read the info. "At least five of them correspond to information found within the database! There's Serpent Mizuki, the Oni-Kyoudai... and others!"

Kakashi swore. He had made a grave tactical error. Expecting that the enemy wouldn't attack so quickly after finding out about them, he had let the ship stay in place. Now they needed time to lift-off and retreat, time that they did not have. Well then, they would have to buy some time.

Hitting the intercom switch on his terminal, he enunciated a clear message to the pilots of the Yggdrasil.

"All pilots, get to the hangar and prepare to deploy."

Although it was a gamble, he had faith that his students would be able to buy them enough time to get the ship out of here. Their survival was not in question, Sasuke and Sakura were trained well enough so that he wouldn't have to worry about them, even in the face of such a magnitude of foes. Naruto he had more worries, but then the boy was something of a natural at piloting, there was a high chance he would learn in the midst of combat from both ally and foe and end up better for it. He would be supporting them from the back with his orders, so that would be even less of a risk.

--

For the first time in his piloting career, Naruto entered the hangar of his ship. To be perfectly honest, for him it was quite the sight.

The room, if you could call it that, was humongous, and spacious. Steel girders made up the interior, and they were arranged in such ways that Gears could be set on them perfectly standing up, and were held in place so that they didn't move. Steel restraints put the Gears in position, allowing them no freedom of movement until command said so – it seemed like a good way of keeping pilots in line, noted Naruto blandly – and weaponry dotted the walls of the hangar, looking much like larger versions of modern weaponry except for the beam blades here and there. One specific blade caught his attention however, unlike the others it was fully metallic. Had it been the size of a normal human, he would've thought it to be a beautiful katana crafted by a master of the craft. As it was however, it was still beautiful, he was just pretty sure it wasn't made by a single person with an anvil and a hammer.

When he looked up in front of him, however, he was struck by the notion that for the first time in his life he was seeing the Gears of his co-pilots in real life. It was a little strange that he had never done this before, but then he had never found the chance.

There his Gear was, in the middle between two others.

The one on the left from his position was coloured a dark-blue, mixed with silvery highlights. The eyes of the Gear, if you could call them that, were a strange kind of red, not bright enough to hurt your eyes and yet not dark enough so that you could call it crimson. The entire feeling that one got from looking at this humanoid machine was similar to what one felt when eyeing the majesty of a bird of prey, and the mechanical feather-like extensions on the arms, the back, and the legs of the Gear certainly did not serve to deter that train of thought. There was a scabbard for a blade to the side of the waist, and Naruto knew instantly that the katana he had seen earlier belonged there. This one had to be Sasuke's, it fit his personality too well to be otherwise.

Then, by process of elimination, the other one was Sakura's, and it definitely suited her, at least in Naruto's eyes. It was coloured a brilliant pink, although how useful that was on the field of battle was questionable to his eyes, and looked to be slimmer and yet more heavily-armoured compared to his and Sasuke's Gears. It had a definite feminine look to it, probably as a result of the more woman-like proportions as opposed to both the Thunderbird and Firefox's more masculine frames. Several mechanical holsters were slung around the Gear's body, lending it the look of that long-range supporter, firing off pot-shots as the ones in front drew the attention of the enemy.

When his eyes drifted over his own, there was a strange sense of happiness and relief at the same time. It was strange, he realized, to have become so quickly attached to something that had no feelings or emotions, just a tool to be used. Yet, he could not help but treat it like a limb that had been lost or an old friend, and just the sight of it aroused pleasant emotions within him. Perhaps this was the so-called Pilot's Bond, which Sakura had told him about back in Capital.

The Firefox had been renewed, looking not so much like the faded portrait of Gear like before but a real entity on the field of war now. The orange that had been chipped and disappearing before now resonated a brilliant hue that could've outshone the sun, at least in Naruto's eyes. The green was greener, the white was whiter, and what had been big before was now definitely bigger. It seemed that the technicians did not spare in adding on extra flair, and Naruto could appreciate the paint-job that his Gear had gone through without needing to be an artist.

The technicians on the side quickly engaged the entry points once they were in position, and the ground lifted up beneath them, leading them up into the sky like pillars of steel. Soon enough they were in front of their respective Gears' torsos, and a small bridge with guardrails extended from the platforms they were standing on into their cockpits.

They quickly entered their respective areas, and sat down on their controls. The cockpit doors began to close with a soft rumbling, and then all was dark until the HUD lit up, enveloping all of them in the soft glow. The cameras came online soon after, giving them an adequate view of the outside world from within their holes.

"_This is command to Firefox, Thunderbird, and Red Cherry," _said a voice they all knew very well from their terminals. _"Do you read me?"_

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Loud and clear."

"_Good. Go pick up your weaponry and then return to the drop points. We have not a moment to waste. The enemy are closing in faster than we thought, and we'll need you to hold them off until preparations for lift-off finish. As always, Thunderbird shall take the front and Red Cherry shall support from the back. Firefox, support Thunderbird, but try not to stay too far in front."_

"Understood," said Sasuke, pilot of the Thunderbird.

The restraints came off, and Naruto flexed his mechanical fingers. Although he had been in the virtual training room many times, there was nothing quite like the actual feeling of piloting, of temporarily taking on a body that was so much different from your own. He almost missed Sasuke gripping the katana from the wall and then elegantly returning it to his scabbard, where it belonged, and Sakura taking several guns off the wall before putting them in various holsters all around her Gear's body.

"Should I...?"

"_No, you're fine as it is," _noted Kakashi. _"Although you should probably get yourself a handgun, on second thought. You have no need of close-range weapons, simply use your bare fists if you come into close range; it seems you have a knack for it. Long-range is another story."_

"Right!"

With that said, Naruto too strolled over to the wall of weaponry and, after looking at it quickly, found himself a nice-looking pistol. He knew almost nothing about guns, but Sakura had beaten into him how to use one during their training at Capital. As long as a Gear-sized pistol functioned the same, he would have no problems shooting. Now all he had to worry about was his aim.

They quickly returned to their original positions once their weaponry had been selected, and remained in position as they waited for deployment. The technicians gave the green light, and the floor fell away beneath them as the doors opened up and they dropped.

The scenery from within the hangar was replaced by the sudden swishing of air, and soon enough they hit the ground with hard thumps, their metallic bodies landing on the dirt with enough force to crush a car into scrap metal. Naruto's head rose, looking for the enemies, and soon enough found them.

Thirteen Gears were coming in from all directions, blood-thirst evident even in their mechanical visors.

--

In an instant, Sasuke had charged forwards and engaged two of the opposing Gears in battle with the manoeuvre that Naruto know recognized as the shukuchi. With a quick swipe from the metal katana that he had taken from the weapons rack, he tore through the arm of one of the two Gears and hit the other with the back of the blade, sending one into agony and disorienting the other. Quickly ducking, he turned in a circle with his blade outwards, lopping a leg off each of the Gears, rending them unable to fight within seconds of the battle starting.

However, as strong as he was in a fight the amount of forces on each side was definitely mismatched. Another two Gears charged his back, preparing to land blows that would leave him out of commission. They would have succeeded as well, had one not suddenly found holes opening up all over his body due to rapid weapons fire from the back and the other found himself on the ground as a result of a powerful haymaker from the side.

The Red Cherry rose up her assault rifle, as if giving the Thunderbird a salute. Firefox merely gave a cocky thumbs-up, and Sasuke could imagine Naruto's face settling into that fox-like grin he had on all the time. The Uchiha smiled, although it was a very slight affair.

Naruto was rapidly proving himself on the field of battle.

That was one Gear taken down already, as a result of Sakura's efforts, and two Gears with reduced battle abilities as a result of Sasuke's slicing and dicing. There was still ten left. Naruto growled as he did the mental calculation. This wouldn't do, not at all. Although he was still a rookie, he wanted to show what he was capable of as well.

"_Naruto! Engage the enemy!" _cried Kakashi's voice from within the cockpit and Naruto grinned. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. Without another word, he charged into the fray, fists swinging wildly.

One of the opponent Gears, wielding a beam sabre, attempted to put a hole through his head with a stabbing motion, but Naruto didn't let him. Ducking below the attack, he rose with a jerk and slammed his fist straight into his jaw, sending him up into the air and landing down a few feet away. He tried to get up awkwardly, but Naruto wouldn't give him that chance. Charging, he dove and mounted the fallen Gear before delivering a storm of punches on his face, ending it all with an elbow, cracking the visor and denting the head. With that sort of damage, the pilot wouldn't be waking up for a while. That was two down, and two handicapped. There were only nine perfectly battle-ready Gears left, and so far they were doing perfectly.

--

Haku's eyes narrowed as he looked at his foes. They had underestimated their opponents and their numbers. The skill of the blue one had vastly exceeded his expectations now that he was ready for their attack; he seemed to be one of those who depended on getting the first strike to retain the momentum of battle. If it had just been that one then the battle wouldn't be a battle at all, but with those two allies at his side everything changed.

The orange one was a fierce, if untamed, fighter. His punches shook with the fury of a wild animal, each one possessing huge amounts of power if little control. Date, who was considered a pretty competent swordsman amongst their forces, had been taken out completely by him, and it was basically unequipped as well. He was a walking tank, quite literally, and his crude fighting style only added to that idea.

However, the lynchpin of the squad was definitely that pink one in the back. Every time one of his men came close to striking down one of those pesky frontline Gears she would shoot at them with her assault rifle, throwing their rhythm off. Her bullets were not like the cheap ones produced by the MAM either, tearing through the armour on their Gears like a sword through paper. Definitely tipped with something, although he didn't know what.

This was a hard force to fight, and definitely stronger than he had expected. However, it wasn't going to affect him, not in any serious way. His cohorts, excluding units 'D' and 'M', were expendable and weak, but he was different. With enough time, he would be able to take all three of them out without too many difficulties. The problem lay within the time limit; he had to take care of them before the enemy vessel managed to lift-off, and they didn't have much time.

Realizing that his choices were becoming fewer and fewer with each second, he naturally engaged himself in a quick strategic session, before coming up with the proper answer. With this ability of his, they would have no chance of escape.

It was time to activate his Power.

"**SNOWFLAKE: RISE!"**

--

Sasuke sensed something was wrong the moment that Gear move into view. It was the same one he had engaged in battle with those few days ago, and it was definitely the strongest and most skilled of the lot. If it joined in right now, along with its allies, he would really be pressed.

Naruto was currently fighting against two other Gears, and having troubles. They were using long-ranged weaponry, claws with chains attached. Their movements were not those of amateurs, using the terrain to their advantage to both confuse and bind Naruto. The orange Gear was getting messed up, and it was evident that had he not gone through the training that both Sakura and he had put him through, the battle would've been over. As it was, however, he was holding out remarkably well for his second time in real combat, using his pistol to take pot-shots at his opponents whenever he had a chance. He didn't hit much, but it helped.

Sakura was probably doing the best out of them at the moment. The enemy squad had been filled with mostly close-range fighters, being of Mist origin. Before the existence of the modern world, the Country of Water had been a feudal world filled with daimyos, samurai, and bushido. The teachings of old, although changed, had entered the modern world and had infused the pilots of the Mist with the will to have the courage to face their opponents in battle and stare them in the eye.

However, Sakura did not have that handicap. Sasuke would've scoffed at her judgment, being himself bound to the values of bushido, but she honestly thought differently. Although it was good to know the ones you defeated on the field of battle, it wouldn't do to compromise the mission. A gun could kill just as easily as a sword, of course, and could do it at a much longer distance thus increasing the chance of survival.

Thus, she was having a great time. The other Gears continued to try and close in on her, but were failing. Every time the enemy Gears thought they were in range and launched an attack, they were riddled with bullets as she burst backwards with the help of her jets.

The problem here was that the Mist were too used to fighting at close-range. Their sparring partners were swordsmen and spearmen; the furthest they ever fought at was the full length of a bladed weapon. Thus, they were no match for her as they knew few ways to counter the range of a gun.

However, that suddenly changed.

All three pilots felt it instantly. The air had changed. The situation had changed. Something had changed.

And what had changed was instantly revealed when icicles burst from the ground, nearly skewering Sakura had Naruto not pulled away in time with a running tackle. Sakura gaped at the attack, and Sasuke merely growled. He knew what was going on now... and the fact that their chances had gone from rising to nearly zero.

"He can use Powers!" cried Sasuke over the communicator.

"_Firefox and Red Cherry, get behind," _said the calm, yet agitated voice of their commander from their terminals. _"Let Thunderbird fight on the frontlines. It's too dangerous for both of you, too early for you to go up against a Power-user now! Support Thunderbird with long-range weaponry. Yes, that means use your pistol, Naruto!"_

"Right! But once this is all over somebody's going to have to explain the big deal about these Powers to me!"

"_Of course, if we make it out alive."_

Naruto and Sakura instantly retreated, listening to their orders. During the course of the battle they had systematically been pushing the enemy forces back so that the two opposing sides were opposite to each other, shattering their pincer-attack strategy, which gave them now an actual backline from which they could support Sasuke with their long-range weaponry.

The Uchiha heir wasted no time, charging in directly, aiming at the Gear that had summoned the icicles. Although he had been planning to take that one down first for a while now, with the sudden revelation that it was a Power-capable Gear, its threat level had become too high to take. If he took it down, then the morale of their foes would definitely drop, which would allow them to take them down easier. It helped that he was supported by fire from the back, courtesy of Sakura's precisely-controlled assault rifle and Naruto's rough-and-hazardous usage of his pistol.

Gripping the Zantetsu Rankuu, the metallic Gear counterpart to his bokuto, the Honnen Shinichido, he executed the fastest shukuchi he had ever attempted, preparing to run through the Gear in one stroke.

To be honest, he had not expected success.

His blade tore through the Gear without any resistance, as dread spread through him to his core. Although the Zantetsu Rankuu was an incredible blade, one of the finest blades ever made to be wielded by a Gear, it was in the end, a mortal weapon. To tear through steel without the slightest bit of resistance was impossible.

As if answering his suspicions, the Gear that he had run through vanished in a blur of movement. Then, a sharp, cold pain lanced through his chest, forcing his mouth open in a horrid scream.

"_SASUKE!"_

"_BASTARD!"_

Two voices, one feminine and moved with disbelief, and another masculine and tinged with anger rang out from his communicator. He tilted his, or his Gear's, head down, and realized with no small amount of surprise that he had been pierced about the torso by an icicle the size of a tree. The cold feeling in his chest was now explained away, as well as the agonizing pain.

The light-blue Gear snapped its fingers, and the icicle broke into pieces. All of a sudden, the pain that had dulled as a result of the numbness induced by the cold came back in full force, and it was all Sasuke could do to not scream. He gripped his chest; it was incredible, the pain. It was as if somebody had rammed a spear through his chest and then pulled it out.

His thoughts were getting cloudy, and he realized that he was losing consciousness. That wasn't good... Although the wound he had sustained wasn't on his physical body, his nerves had received the message perfectly clear. If he fell into the darkness now, then there was a chance he wasn't ever going to wake up again. That simply wouldn't do.

The lift-off preparations should soon be done, or maybe they already have, Sasuke knew. Kakashi wouldn't lift off, however, if any of them were left behind. That was the kind of man he knew his superior to be, having served under him for so long. Although it was a fool-hardy decision, and one Sasuke would've normally snorted at, he respected the man's integrity and determination, not to mention his iron will.

But... he didn't have anything left...

His power was leaving him, and his eyes were getting dim. The voices on the communicator... Sakura's worried tone, although it was now much more calm... Naruto's angry voice, which seemed to be tinged more and more with desperation the longer he heard it... and Kakashi's commanding tone...

He fell asleep amongst the noises of battle, his mind falling into the abyss that consumed him every night. This time, however, he had no guarantee that he was ever going to wake up again. His body slumped in his seat, and blood trickled from his mouth.

Sasuke never did see the flash of pink light that would appear over the battlefield.

--

"**CHERRY BOMB: FLASH!"**

If anything could've distracted Naruto from the sight of his teammate being pierced by a spike of ice clearly sharp enough to write ones initials with on the surface of a pinhead it was the flash of pink light that suddenly exploded all over the battlefield. Confused as he was by the sudden spectacle, he didn't miss the orders that came from his terminal.

"_Firefox! Grab Thunderbird and return to the Yggdrasil!"_

Heeding his superior's voice, he bounded towards Sasuke's location. Although the flash of light had disoriented him a little, it had been worse for their enemies, who had been caught right in the middle of the blast. The light was wearing off, but he could still see many of the enemy Gears clutching at their visors and mechanical eyes, and it was easy to imagine their pilots screaming in both pain and fury.

He gripped his comrade's Gear and lifted it, trying his hardest to resist imagining the fluid dripping from the broken mechanical body as blood. It wasn't easy, but he managed to do it, and within seconds he was running back towards the Yggdrasil, which was now very slowly starting to rise. The Red Cherry was already on the platform which had already begun to rise slowly.

At his heels, the first of those on the enemy side who recovered were close on his heels. He ran as fast as he could, but they were nearly as fast, and some of them were actually faster. Then, just as one of the opponent Gears decided to try and strike at him, Naruto made a flying leap with the Thunderbird over his shoulder.

He flew through this air, his free arm grasping for the platform, and fell short.

Gritting his teeth, however, Naruto summoned his strength forth. With a wild swing, he gripped the edge of the platform with his mechanical hand as if it was life and death as he held onto Sasuke's limp Gear with his other. Sakura quickly reached down to grab him, and hoisted him up onto the platform.

"You did great, Naruto."

"Ha...ha... You're... going to have to explain to me... exactly what you did there," grinned Naruto, tired. The adrenaline that his body had been feeding him for the last few moments evaporated, and suddenly he felt incredibly tired. Placing the Thunderbird softly on the platform, he stepped back and collapsed on his mechanical buttocks. "Right after we get Sasuke to the infirmary, of course."

"Right," agreed Sakura, talking over the communicator.

The platform was high enough so that all the enemy Gears could do at the bottom was watch. They stayed still and calm, as if they had accepted that their part was over. Some of them were even running over to check on their fallen comrades, though they paid highest priority with the Gears with torso damages (their cockpits were there, after all).

All except for one.

"What's... what's that Gear doing?" asked Naruto, looking down below, his tone infused with not just a little bit of anger. Sakura followed his line of sight, eventually coming across an interesting sight.

The light-blue Gear that had used the Power that had created those icicles, it was doing something. It had assumed a pose with its leg spread out, and its arms were held together in front of it as if it was praying. Sakura's eyes narrowed, before she barked into the communicator.

"Get moving, fast! That Gear's making a seal!"

"A seal?" asked Naruto. "What's that?"

Before they had another chance to talk, however, the Gear far down below had finished its preparation. It clapped its hands together, and a rumbling began to resonate through the air.

Without warning, another icicle emerged from the ground in a flash, slamming straight into the Yggdrasil. Had the vessel not moved aside in time it would've been pierces straight through the center, and even as it was the left side of the Yggdrasil had still been nicked, and Naruto was sure he could see his room from the outside.

If that was all that had happened, it would've been bad enough. However, it seemed as if the leader of the enemy Gears wasn't satisfied with something so small. As he watched, small tentacles of ice spiked out from the gigantic glacier, intent on piercing their flying home and rending it into bits and chunks of scrap. However, it was not meant to be.

There was another blinding flash of light, and – perhaps it was just an illusion – but there suddently seemed to be an orb of floating hexagons around the around, surrounding it, protecting it. The ice within the orb all but melted, as if the barrier was rejecting foreign substances that it had not accepted. Within seconds the icicle that had endangered their lives had become nothing more than a towering monolith of melting ice, prepared to collapse at any second.

Sakura sighed in relief, and smiled.

"Seimei, the Absolute Bright," smiled the pink-haired girl. "Thank goodness."

Naruto looked at the spectacle, getting a little peeved. It was really starting to get annoying, being kept in the dark all the time about this kind of crap. Kakashi-senchou was going to be getting an earful soon enough.

The Thunderbird laid there, motionless. Its pilot remained painfully unaware of the victory that he had helped wrought.

--

_So, it looks like Haku's assault on the Yggdrasil and its crew has come to an end. What's going to happen to Sasuke? What exactly is a Power? And what exactly is going on in this arc? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Honestly, I'm getting a little tired writing this now, considering that it's about eleven o'clock right now, so don't expect this author's note to be too long._

_As with always, reviews are welcome and feedback is appreciated. A writer is nothing without his readers, after all, and your continued feedback is proof that I'm doing something right. Until next time then, ciao!_


	23. Chapter 21: Reflections

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 21: Reflections**

--

"...Just so we're clear, a Power is what again?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Powers are... a special power that Gears can utilize. Nobody knows exactly how it works, but apparently it's due to something within the Armour System that Uchiha Madara invented a long time ago," answered the lazy tactician. "To be honest, it's a little strange. The Madara must've been a genius beyond other geniuses if he managed something like that. Even now, fifty decades later, we still don't know exactly how it works."

Naruto clapped his hand to his forehead, groaning.

"So you're saying that... our Gears have superhero powers?"

"I... suppose that's one way to look at it," said Shikamaru, reluctantly. "You saw what he did to create those icicles. There's no scientific explanation for that. All we know right now is that these Powers take chakra from your body, but other than that we don't know jack. Sakura's Cherry Bomb moves, the Seimei, even the water barrier that's locking us in right now... They're all Powers."

"Wait, I thought you said only Gears could use Powers! And that water barrier is huge! You're telling me that thing is powered by a Gear?!"

"To be honest, any battleship above Titan-class is capable of using Powers," said Shikamaru. "I thought somebody already told you about this before, but battleships are built with basic Gear technology. That means, fundamentally, that all battleships are capable of using Powers. However, only the higher-ranked ships have admirals capable of using them, like our senchou."

"What about that barrier?"

"That's a mystery," answered Shikamaru. "But not one we can't solve. The higher level the battleship, the better built it is. A Titan-class battleship provides enough efficiency for the admiral to use Powers without breaking a sweat, so an Omega-class battleship should be even more so, although I've never seen one before. Still, to be able to maintain a Power of that magnitude... Their commander must have a huge amount of chakra, and enough skill to keep it in control."

Naruto sighed.

"That means the bad guys are pretty tough, huh. How about the seals, though? Sakura made a big fuss about it when the leader of the Gears down there made one," griped Naruto. The memory of the light-blue Gear casually waving its hand as Sasuke was pierced... It wasn't something he wanted to keep in his head. The more he dwelt on it, the angrier he got.

Although the bastard was a bastard, he wasn't really as much of a bastard as he had first thought. Over the months he had spent with him, he had learned to look past his mask a little and had realized that there was a dedicated, loyal man underneath the facade. They had become something not entirely unlike friends, and the fury that Naruto summoned whenever he thought of the one who had hurt him was proof enough of that.

He remembered when they had pulled Sasuke out of the cockpit in the hangar. His entire body felt extremely hot, which was confusing for Naruto at first.

He had been hit by an ice attack; shouldn't he have felt cold instead? Ino had explained it in between breaths: it was a natural reaction of the body to try and warm itself up when it sensed coldness, and due to the nature of Gear-piloting the strike had basically fooled Sasuke's body into thinking he was cold when he was really under normal conditions, thus increasing his temperature beyond what was good for him. Naruto had watched as they carted him off to the infirmary, his emotions scrambled by the recent fight and the sight of his rival's pale, burning face.

The worst part was when they had examined the damage. The hole had been mere inches from breaching the walls of the cockpit, and Naruto shuddered to think what would've happened had the enemy Gear aimed a little better. Sasuke wouldn't be there, lying in a transient coma as Sakura watched over him, he'd be a skewered, cold corpse.

It wasn't a pleasant image to dwell on, and so Naruto shook it from his mind.

"Seals... They're basically commands. They allow you to direct your chakra in a certain way, therefore for some of the harder Powers their use is required," answered Shikamaru. "But for the less complicated ones, seals are optional."

Naruto rubbed his head. This was pretty confusing, but he'd get through it.

"How do I get a Power for myself, then?"

"Don't you already have one?"

"Ha?"

The lazy tactician clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed. Sakura was lucky, having gotten out of this with the excuse of staying at Sasuke's side. Ino was the only doctor onboard, and thus the only one who could monitor the cold boy's health. Chouji had taken to lead the band of techies in the hangar, doing his best to repair the hole that now ran from one side of the Thunderbird to the other. And the senchou?

He waved it off and told him it was too troublesome, ordering _him _to do it.

The nerve!

His catchphrase, too?

"The technique you used on that last Gear during your debut battle," groaned Shikamaru. "The one you used on those black Gears that attacked Tiltstone. Don't tell me you've forgotten about that already."

Naruto thought back to it. To be honest, it had been more or less three months ago, so his memory wasn't as clear as it had been, although the basics of what happened still remained within his mind. He remembered finding the Firefox within that warehouse, the Shinigami Circuit (whatever had happened to that thing anyway?), battling it out with those three Gears, and...

Oh yeah, that.

"You're telling me that was a Power?"

"That couldn't have been _not _a Power," Shikamaru bit back. "You superheated your hands to a level that should've melted your Gear's hand and that Devil Brigadier's head, and yet in the end the only damage we found were caused by the explosion that happened after the flames, which was completely unexplainable scientifically. Defying the laws of physics and thermodynamics, and basically everything in-between... that was a Power alright."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," smiled Naruto as he looked at his hands. Now that he had remembered the incident a little clearer, it had been rather amazing holding that kind of energy within his hands. He had felt energized, almost invincible. It gave him wings. "Wonder how I did that, though."

"It's still a mystery on how Powers are used," said Shikamaru, shaking his head. "All pilots who know how to use them say it's hard to explain, but one thing in common is that you have to be a in certain state of mind. What were you thinking then?"

"I guess I was... angry. Really, really angry, and afraid."

"Because you thought you were going to die?"

"Yeah, just like that," said Naruto. "But I don't think I can do that again, though."

"It's better if you don't try," agreed Shikamaru. "Powers based on unstable emotions are generally unstable themselves, so unless you're in a really big pinch don't try anything like that again. If you force it, you might be liable to blow up your own hand or something like that. It's not worth risking, especially during a battle."

"But then, how do I fight back?" asked Naruto. "You saw that guy, you saw how big his Power was! How powerful it was. How am I supposed to fight back without using a Power of my own?"

Shikamaru shook his head once more. This kid was a little annoying, always jumping to conclusions.

"I said that you shouldn't use _that_ Power of yours," said Shikamaru. "Never said you shouldn't develop a new one."

Naruto blinked.

"I can do that?"

"Of course. Not all Powers are born on the battlefield in the middle of danger, you know," said Shikamaru. "Ask Sakura. She developed her Cherry Bomb techniques due to a large amount of train..."

Before he had finished his sentence, Naruto had already run off, waving goodbye and thanks as he made his way towards the door that would lead downstairs to the infirmary. Shikamaru shook his head once more as he looked towards the sky, which seemed to be moving as the Yggdrasil drifted in the sky.

It was a good day for cloud-watching. Except the sky seemed... a little too blue today...

Oh wait, yeah, the water barrier.

--

They had gotten away from them fine. That was good.

What was not good was the damage to the west-wing. Kakashi grunted in annoyance, as he thought back on the battle. It had been a good choice not to activate Seimei until they got into the air – it would've taken much longer had Seimei been on the entire time – but he had done it too late. Honestly, the possibility of such a large Power from a Gear had never occurred to him; those people were probably found once in a decade or so. That wasn't just talent... that was talent mixed with ethics of hard-work that might've matched with Gai's.

He would have to land somewhere nearby then, and get the technicians to get to work once they fixed up Sasuke's Gear. The process was probably going to take a little while, considering the damage. Much of the circuitry and equipment within the damage area had been pushed outwards, and thus lost. Basically, they had to rebuild that area from scratch, and although the blueprints were available to them it would take some time for them to acquire the necessary parts.

He had gotten past his days in the past when he still sat out on the field, ripping through his enemies with his white beam-blade, but there were times when he wanted to go back. Although dangerous, at least he wasn't asked to think so much.

Icha Icha would be great right about now, but no way would Ushiro or Mae let him go and do that. There went his stress-relief. Perhaps he would take up smoking, like Asuma had done. Of course, it would probably be pretty hard to do so through his mask, but he'd find a way.

Just then, Naruto and Sakura walked through the door. They always wondered how he could tell whenever they did that since his chair faced the other way, but his senses were better than they could expect.

"Hey, Kakashi-senchou. Teach me a Power."

The silver-haired admiral sighed and turned around.

"I can guess what brought this up, Naruto."

"You're damn right," grinned the blonde pilot. "All along you've been hiding from me the sweet, sweet secret of Powers. I want some compensation. Teach me to blow shit up."

"Judging from your moods, I suppose Sasuke will be alright?"

"Yes, senchou," said Sakura respectfully. "Ino has examined him. It's a temporary affliction, so he'll be waking up in about a week or so. Naruto learned about Powers from Shikamaru, and came to me for help on developing his own. Everything I know about Powers came from you, though, so I thought..."

"Understandable," said Kakashi. "You did develop your Powers as a result of my training exercises, so you thought I could do the same for Naruto. But, sorry to burst your bubble, that's not how it works."

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, senchou?"

"Yeah, I have just as much rights to blow shit up as the next guy! Or, if that's not possible, teach me something awesome like making tornadoes or setting people on fire or something."

Kakashi sighed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Of course, if you did learn to... 'blow shit up', I wouldn't have any compunctions about you using it as long as you choose to turn your sights towards the enemy. The problem is that I can't teach you. Unlike Sakura here, we do not possess compatible mindsets. That means the exercises I have developed for creation of Powers will not work for you."

"Why? What's the difference between us?" asked Naruto, crossing his hands and glaring at the silver-haired admiral. Sakura smiled slightly at his gesture. It reminded her of a petulant child getting angry at an unreasonable adult.

"Well, for one, Sakura and I both possess calm, analytical minds unlike you. We hardly ever get caught up in emotion during the course of a battle, although Sakura here still needs a little training in that area," said Kakashi, looking at the subject in question. Sakura looked down, blushing. "You, however, do not think like us. Your actions in battle prove that you are driven by emotion, and you don't think when you fight. That is your power, since you don't hesitate. However, that also means that when we use Powers, our mental states will differ. Recall when you used that Power in your first battle, I'm sure it was fuelled entirely by adrenaline and... A sort of absence of rational thought."

"Well, I guess..."

"Therein lies the difference," said Kakashi. "Sakura and I, our Powers are strongest and easiest to use when we are calm. You, however, cannot even use Powers unless you are pushed to the brink, when your emotions are running on overdrive and reasoning is completely gone from your mind. We are soldiers, commanders, whereas you are a warrior, a pugilist, a berserker."

"Oh..."

"...I can't give you any information about developing your own Powers, since you and I are incompatible, but there is somebody who can," answered Kakashi. "His name is Maito Gai, one of the most well-known admirals within the KAM. His fighting style and ways of thought... I would say are both very similar to you. Next chance we get, I'll take you to see him. I wasn't sure of it before, which is why I never introduced you to the concept of Powers, but now I can see that you're ready for them."

"Sweet!" grinned Naruto. "Where is he? Is he close by?"

"Close by, but not here," said Kakashi. "When I called for back-up, Gai was the first one I sent for. However, now that this water barrier has gone up... His ship has been stranded outside. However, I have no doubts that he'll find a weak point and break through."

"What? Why?"

"Simply put, Gai is tenacious," smiled Kakashi. "His strength is legendary within the KAM, but his will is even more so. He's persistent to a fault, and too stubborn to be talked out of once he gets going. I have faith that no matter what happens he'll break through. He's simply that kind of person."

"Great," grinned Naruto. "C'mon, Sakura! Let's get out of here! After hearing about that I feel pumped up for some training!"

The blonde-haired boy ran out of the room, grinning nonstop as he did so. Sakura looked at his fading back, before staring blankly at Kakashi, who raised a questioning eyebrow at her gaze.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell Naruto about Gai's... exuberant personality?"

"I figure he'll find out for himself."

Sakura shook her head, before following her fellow pilot.

Kakashi turned his chair back to its rightful position, and frowned. Although so far his chakra was keeping his ship up, it was never a good idea to run a ship on chakra alone, and their fuel supply was getting awfully low.

--

"It's pretty strange how it rains, you know," remarked Ino as she looked outside the window of the infirmary. "Ever since the barrier went up, the rain's been almost predictable. Kind of strange, too, considering that with the barrier there really shouldn't be any water getting through."

Chouji nodded.

"In my professional opinion..."

Ino shot him a blank look.

"...Don't give me that look, just because I'm not a doctor doesn't mean I can't pretend to be smart," said the pleasantly plump young man with a smile. Ino couldn't help but reciprocate the gesture to one of her long-time friends. "Anyway, I think it's got something to do with the barrier itself, and not the rain up there. You see how the water keeps flowing upwards? Well, it's got to end up somewhere, and I'm guessing that's what this rain is."

"So, you're saying that this is all salt water then?" asked Ino, looking out the window once more. It was strange to look at the sky now, as it seemed like it was covered by the moving waves. The light filtered through the barrier did not look normal. It felt as if they were underwater. The rain, along with the barrier, made this place that looked so ordinary look like something out of a fairy tale, an underwater kingdom. "That can't be good for the crops."

They were flying over a forest now. It appeared that Kakashi-senchou had gotten an idea as to where to go, and now they were acting upon it. The blonde doctor, although not really involved in any planning or strategy meetings on the ship, nevertheless felt that they should not stay in place. That attack had shaken the nerves of everybody on the ship, and now it was all she could do to not look down and expect another glacier to pierce through their flying home.

Chouji glanced at his oily hands, and proceeded to the infirmary sink, planning to wash himself off. Looking back at Ino, he couldn't help but notice her worried expression. Shikamaru, Ino, and he had always been good childhood friends, but they had separated when Shikamaru and Ino had been accepted into university way beyond their years. Although his intelligence was never in question... Things just never worked out the way they were supposed to.

Their families, the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi had always been close. In the past, they had served as loyal retainers to the Fire Country Daimyo, before the system was abolished and democracy took over. However, they never lost their noble status, remaining in Capital with large estates and enough wealth to make a few third-world countries jealous, although they were never on the level of the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. The Nara and Yamanaka clans served as spies for the throne, basically ninjas, whereas the Akimichi, due to their girth, power, and loyalty, had always served as generals and samurai. It was said that the founders of their clans had been sworn brothers, making their oath in a garden filled with cherry trees, and although it was nothing more than a tale, the closeness between their clans could not have been denied.

That was, until only a couple generations before theirs. Although the Nara and Yamanaka had been well-off over the years, the Akimichi had not been so lucky. His great-grandfather had been a good man who served in the army, but when he was wounded in the war he went a little insane. Within twenty years he had spent most of the Akimichi fortune on trivial things that he gave away later for free, or bought mass amounts of food that went to waste.

When it was his father's, Akimichi Chouza's, turn to take over the family, there had been almost nothing left. All of their wealth, all of their servants, they had all left them. All they had was the estate, and the three of them. His father, his mother, and himself. But the Akimichi did not give up, and Chouza became a Gear technician, intending on using business to bring back the status that had been lost to the Akimichi clan for decades.

They had succeeded, sort of. Although their status was brought back due to Chouza's talent at this sort of thing (he designed some of the greatest Gears of his time, used in battles by many of the heroes of the KAM), he never really made much money, absorbed in his art as he was. Thus, when Chouji had graduated elementary, his father had pulled him from public education to learn the tricks of the trade from him, which would allow them to have two bread-winners. It pretty much killed what remained of his social life, but he had always known it was going to be this way, and so wasn't very bothered.

Well, Shikamaru and Ino didn't like it.

They had always known each other, being the children of three very close clans, but it was during their school years that they really became friends, very close friends at that. Thus, when he had to leave, it was hard for him. They kept in touch during the high-school years (which was very short due to Ino and Shikamaru's innate genius), but it was sparse. He was busy with his technician training and they were busy with schoolwork.

They had completely fallen out of touch when Shikamaru and Ino had gone to post-secondary, having been accepted into Hashirama U. They never had time to communicate anymore, with his training having been stepped up and their workload having doubled in size. It had been a particularly lonely period for him, as he had no friends at that point, absorbed as he was in his training. But sometimes he would stare at the board games they had used to play as children, and he would reminiscence about more innocent times.

Imagine his surprise and happiness when he had been hired by the KAM and put to work on the UWS Yggdrasil, only to find that his two childhood friends were employed the very same ship and still hadn't forgotten about him. They had laughed, although Shikamaru's was more of a chuckle, they had cried, Ino had bawled big-time, and they had promised to never leave each other behind again. Wherever one of them went, the other two followed. It was the rebirth of the Ino-Shika-Cho version two, as their fathers had always called them when they were little.

Thus, Chouji was very protective of his friends, and genuinely care for them a great deal. He had met a lot of interesting people since he took up this job, and made friends with a lot of them, but the deepest part of his heart had always been occupied by Ino and Shikamaru.

Thus, when he saw Ino's anxiety, he had to try and calm her down.

"What, are you worried?" asked the good-natured youth.

"No! It's just... I don't know," said Ino, her face falling a bit. "Honestly, during the time I've been on this ship, I've never seen Sasuke hurt so bad or such a close call before. If senchou hadn't moved the ship right before that glacier hit, we would've been killed. It reminds me that even if the Yggdrasil is comfortable, it's still a military weapon, and that we're not safe here..."

"I know, it's pretty bad," smiled Chouji. "But we made it out alright, didn't we? We survived."

"But, is it going to happen again?" asked Ino. "What if next time, they really succeed? Sasuke's the best out of all of the pilots, even I can tell. Now we're down to two-thirds our fighting force... If they attack again, we're goners."

The mechanic finished washing his hands, and wiped them off with a paper towel from the dispenser. He walked towards Ino, who was staring out the window. Softly, he put his hands on her shoulders. The female doctor gave a little 'eep' as his large hands came in contact with her delicate skin (she was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck today, something she had bought recently).

"Ino, I believe in our pilots, even if they're not that experienced," said Chouji. "I mean, you and I, look at us. I started out knowing nothing about Gears or their workings, and now I'm the leader of a band of mechanics on a Titan-class battleship. You used to tell me you wanted to become a nurse when you were small, and now you're a doctor trusted enough to watch over the people who protect our country."

Ino looked up at him, and noticed that he was staring out the window. She followed his gaze, and realized that he was staring at the sun. The rippling waves in the sky blocked part of the light, but it seemed to be even more impressive, as the water reflected the orange rays of the sun.

It was sunset, they had escaped a day ago, yet Ino had hardly noticed the passage of time, her excuse being that she was too absorbed in her work to care. Yet, now as she looked back on it, she realized that she had been lying to herself. Her mind hadn't been on her work at all... She had been worried.

Worried for her friends, worried for her comrades, worried for her superiors, and worried for herself. Worried for Shikamaru, worried for Chouji. Worried for Sakura, and worried for Sasuke. Worried for all of the technicians on the bridge, and the mechanics in the hangar. Worried for those two kids who worked under Kakashi (Mai and Ichiro?), and worried for Kakashi himself. Worried about Naruto. Worried about herself.

Yet there was something soothing about Chouji's presence, and the setting sun refracted by ascending, rippling waves. It calmed her, in a sort of way that could not be reached by logical thought. Her emotions were being filtered out. All the worry, all the stress, and everything that had been weighing her down. Gone. All of it.

"Sakura's smart," said Chouji.

"Almost as smart as me," smiled Ino.

"That's right, and she cares too. She thinks of you like a sister, and I'm sure you think the same way," said Chouji. Ino went a little pink at that, but it was true. It wasn't often that somebody said it out-loud though. "Naruto's new to the ship, but everybody can already tell that he's a good guy, even if he is a little rude and reckless sometimes. He cares too. If the need ever comes up, you can be sure that they'll give everything they have to keep us safe."

"...That's what I'm worried about. As a doctor, I don't like seeing my patients hurt."

"And as a human, you don't want to see people close to you get hurt either," said Chouji. Ino wondered how he kept up that eternal smile of his, only to smirk a little when she remembered that it wasn't really that eternal. He had a habit of scrunching his round face up in a nasty frown whenever Shikamaru beat him at the games they played. "And that's why we're here, to support them from the back. Of course, we can't stop them from getting hurt, but we can reduce their pain, we can fix them up, we can make them stronger. I can fix their Gears, but here on the ship only you can fix their bodies."

"I know," smiled Ino. Chouji's words were comforting in their own way. "That's why I need to be strong, right? Chou-kun, you really should've become a diplomat or a motivational speaker. You've got a talent for this kind of thing."

Chouji's smile widened. Chou-kun and Shika... That had always been her nicknames for them as children, but he hadn't heard them for a long time now. It was nice to see that she treasured their memories just as much as he did, and it gave him some reassurance that whatever else happened, Shikamaru and Ino would always be there for him.

--

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's prone form from his position on the chair. The boy had been moved into his own room when Ino had declared him basically healthy. All he needed was some rest time now, and it wouldn't be that long until he woke up again. Although the initial estimation had been about a week, Sasuke was amazingly healthy and fit for his age, and thus the doctor had decreed that he would be up within a couple of days.

The training session with Sakura had been light, as both of them hadn't really felt too motivated to go on. The excitement over Powers had given him energy to go for a while, but time and time again he found his thoughts turning back to the black-haired bastard who had given him a hard time when he had first come aboard the ship.

To be honest, that bastard wasn't really a bastard. He was more of a... pseudo-bastard. Semi-bastard.

The hard feelings they had accumulated over the first few days had mostly dissipated, and the remnants of those heated words existed as a form of friendly rivalry between them. Sasuke goaded him on, and he felt the need to improve. Naruto chased after Sasuke, which caused him to progress even faster. It was a system that benefitted both of them, and there was no cost. Hell, it worked a little too well as Naruto ran to try and catch up to somebody who had years worth of experience and a family with a history of being Gear pilots. Although he blustered and boasted, Naruto honestly never really expected to reach the level of perfection the bastard revelled in almost constantly. He would never admit it, but he was glad that Sasuke was his ally. With him at his back, he'd never have to turn his head.

But that attack had left him with his illusion shattered. Sasuke, although he presented himself as invincible, a character straight out of feudal period dramas with the samurai and the ninja, was fallible.

Sasuke was human, like him. Sakura too.

Although he was strong, he wasn't able to protect all of them.

Whenever Naruto thought back to the battle, he got mad. Mad at Sasuke for charging on ahead and getting himself skewered, mad at Kakashi for issuing the order that would cause him to end up like this, and mad at that Gear for being the one who made this entire mess possible in the first place. But the harshest fury was directed at himself, for being unable to help.

If he had been stronger, Kakashi would've ordered him to go along with Sasuke in that charge. If he had even a little better aim, he would've been able to shoot that asshole Gear without Sasuke getting skewered. If he had been faster, he would've gotten Sasuke out of there without needing Sakura's technique.

His thoughts turned back to when he had decided to take on this job. It had been so he could be granted the power to protect those close to him, that had been his entire reason for joining. What was the point when he couldn't even protect his best rival, his worst friend? What was the point of being given a weapon, when you couldn't use that weapon to defend those you considered precious?

No, no more.

It wouldn't happen again.

He would make sure it didn't happen again.

Getting up from his seat, he turned around. Giving the unconscious Sasuke a final glance, and a slight wave, he turned towards the door. He'd get himself down to the training room and practice, practice until he was lying on the floor dying of exhaustion. Anything, as long as it kept him from feeling so powerless.

"Next time, bastard, we'll go together."

--

**LONG-ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE AHEAD!**

_We're talkin' autobiography long!_

--

_I have to admit, Spyral 9 is my proudest piece of work here on ._

_If there's one thing I love, it's an original idea. Problem was, however, that I could never find something that hadn't been done before, and yet could work._

_My first experiment in Naruto fanfiction was Naruto: MUGEN. This is perhaps, a favourite work of mine, but too dated and built on shaky foundations for me to continue with. I've always loved Final Fantasy, and other things, and tried mixing it with Naruto. Problem is I had no idea where to start. Taking on a project this big when I was simply a newbie writer was my greatest folly. Also, such a large crossover is weak, especially considering that I was just throwing things together as I went along. It became not a good read but a fanboy-fest, with tons of characters thrown together for no good reason. This was a failure due to my lack of experience as a writer, and a fanboy-ness I've tried getting rid of over time._

_My next thing was Lunar Eclipse, which was a King of Fighters and Naruto crossover. From the start, this fic was doomed to ascend no higher than mediocrity. King of Fighters is not a game with a deep storyline, and trying to mix something like that with something so different with no idea what was going on was a huge mistake. The thing that killed it in the end, however, was the role of Kyo as a teacher. This is a horrible thing to do, I later realized. You cannot expect a reader to go through fifteen chapters of nothing but training without giving up. This too was a failure due to the crossover, as well as the direction the plot moved in._

_(Still waiting for King of Fighters XII, though. When's it coming out?)_

_Afterwards was LIFESTREAM. I started on this without even thinking after watching the Advent Children movie. Problem was, like the other ones, I had no idea what was going on except for a few scraps here and there. How does Midgar and Konoha tie together? Well, Midgar was overrun with flowers in the ending of Final Fantasy VII, wasn't it? Maybe it became Konoha after a couple thousand years. Materia use might've been ingrained with humans after a long time and became chakra. I had all the basics lined out, but no storyline to build on. What the hell was Cloud doing alive after a thousand years? I dunno. I thought Kadaj died? Did he? The one thing that really boned me in the end, though, was Cloud's fight with the Konoha-nin. I hit a dead end. This was a failure due to bad planning, although I might revive this someday._

_Then, All The Right Reasons. I don't even want to talk about this one. It doesn't work, and I was an idiot for thinking it could work. It contradicted everything in canon, and yet was placed in canon, trying not to be AU. It was a failure because of everything._

_AURA was the fic that made me really start thinking about the way my writing was going in. To be honest, it was probably the most uninspired thing I've ever written. Unlike the other fics which began when I felt struck by a great idea, this one I started off as 'Hey, maybe I should write a story where Naruto goes off and makes everything alright for everybody.' It never should've gotten off the ground, yet it did. It followed the clichés set about in every single other story out there, with Naruto being taken from Konoha and trained to become the Messiah-in-flesh, following canon events almost as closely as possible, and being on the same team as Hinata._

_It was then that I realized, that I wasn't really writing anything. I was rewriting something that everybody had already written before. The greatest hit came when somebody sent me a review saying that Naruto was a bit too Gary-Stu._

_Hey, this shocked me! I hate Gary-Stus, Mary Sues, and what-have-you._

_Was I really writing a Gary-Stu? Was this me? Hey, I didn't want to be writing a story that seemed like pointless self-gratification. I wanted to write good fiction, something that made people want to continue reading, something that's not cookie-cutter, something that's interesting! I wanted... something original. With that in mind, I killed off AURA. I was young, only thirteen years old. Right then and there I knew that AURA would never go any higher. It might've been a fun read for some people (out of all my stories, it's the most-read and most-reviewed), but for me it was a failure, and it pointed out that I needed to put more heart into my concepts._

_Full Circle was a fun fic, after three months of absence. It was a next-generation fic, with Konohamaru as the Jounin-instructor, Naruto's son as top-of-class, Sasuke's son as dead-last, and a third girl from another village for the third. I was going to have fun with this one, before I was involved in an accident (hit by a car), and forgot completely where I was going to go with this story during my stay at the hospital. I don't consider this one a failure, just basically on hold. Noboru and Shoutaro are great characters, and I really want to bring them to life eventually._

_Hammerfall was fun, but it wasn't fun enough. A parallel universe Naruto coming to visit canon Naruto was a good idea, but I could make it better. Next time I do this kind of fic, it's definitely going to be comedy. I'm gonna chuck a Gary-Stu!Naruto, an Evil!Naruto, a Highschool!Naruto, and basically any other cliché I can think of into canon Naruto-verse and write out Naruto's reaction to them. It'll be awesome._

_Time Over. I really don't want to talk about this one. I was high on stupid or something when I did this one, and never really found the energy to continue working on it. I really should've continued Hammerfall instead, but whatever._

_And then came Spiral Nine, a product of playing too much Super Robot Wars: Original Generation. Oh lordy, did I love it. Here it was, my magnum opus. This was a story, basically an original tale that aimed to keep the flair and style of the original manga while operating in a completely different genre, and I loved it. I loved the freedom I had, the kind of thing I could do with characters that were set in stone otherwise. It was the funnest thing I've ever written, but I fell into a funk of stupid._

_The basis of my stupidity? Doubt, basically._

_I was having fun with the concept, but it was too different. People weren't stopping to read it. I was in despair, because AURA, which I had no pride in whatsoever, was getting a better reception than Spiral Nine, which I put my heart and soul into. I lost motivation after a while, because I was whiny and stupid._

_Then it came to me, what the hell was I doing?_

_Was I writing because it was fun to write, or was I writing because I wanted other people to praise me? I was losing interest in an idea that I had fun with, just because I wasn't getting enough reviews? What the hell was wrong with me? With that in mind, I set out on a remake of Spiral Nine. It was originally meant to be Spiral 09, but after an accident it became Spyral 9 instead. Eh, little difference. Just the title._

_Long story short, I'm not writing Spyral 9 because I get reviews. I do it because it's fun, and I'm having a good time, and it's great doing something that's original and hasn't been done before. As long as there's at least one guy out there who's having a good time reading this fic, then my work is done._

'_Course, this doesn't mean I take your review for granted. Oh no. I love 'em, keep 'em coming! It's great when a guy hits me with a question about something, because it tells me that this guy took the time to read my story when he could've been out there doing a couple hundred million other things, and then felt interested enough to actually ask! It means my story means something to them, means enough for them to take a little time out of their busy lives to sit down and hit me with a message. Course, sometimes there are a few one-word reviews that consist of 'Ahahaha...', 'Great!', or some variation on that. The good outweigh the bad, though!_

_(Wow, this A/N boosted my word count by 1,500!)_


	24. Chapter 22: Orders

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 22: Orders**

--

"What's going on, Gai?" asked Kakashi, solemnly. "What's with these orders?"

The green-clothed admiral of the Emerald Dragon could do nothing but sigh as his rival bombarded him with questions. Truth be told, he did not like being the bearer of bad news, but Kakashi needed to hear this, preferably from a friendly mouth instead of an impersonal and cold one.

"This... ties directly into the information surge we received from the Wave yesterday," said Gai. "Due to Gatou's death, the officials that had once been ruled over by him have taken a stand, and are requesting foreign aid to rebuild their country. As part of the deal, they have given us information we lacked about the status of the Wave, including – shall we say – the... darker side of things."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You don't mean Gatou did something?"

"Of course, he did everything," said Gai. "A man like that shouldn't have been given the chance to escape into death without being judged for his crimes in life, but that is neither here or there. We have reliable information, confirmed by a couple of our agents in the Wave that... Gatou was constructing himself a... powerful weapon."

The gray-haired admiral rubbed his forehead, cursing softly. Great. Just wonderful. Everything was getting better the longer he went at it. If his hair wasn't a shade of white naturally, he would've had a full head of it by now.

"Just how powerful are we talking about here?"

"We have reports that the weapon is powerful enough to eradicate an entire fleet of battleships with one shot," said the other admiral solemnly. "It is run on nuclear power, so it can generate a huge amount of power in one blast. Although the location is still not completely clear, we believe that the cannon is located near the center of the island. At a location like that... it would be able to fire on all sides of the island. An army, even from the KAM, would never even get close without suffering truly heavy losses."

"Center of the island... But Wave Island is crescent-shaped. There's no proper place to put it, unless you're talking about the Aordino Bay."

Gai nodded, although his rival couldn't see him.

"That's exactly where we believe it to be. It's possible that they created a man-made island in the middle of the bay exclusively for this cannon of theirs. To a man like Gatou... Security that provides relief from his constant paranoia borne of a multitude of enemies would be worth any price, even the happiness of the population of an entire country."

"That's not impossible," said Kakashi. "But these orders... You're telling me to take this rogue MAM force down? With three pilots, one wounded and one green? That's nearly impossible, considering they even have Power-capable Gears. It was all we could do to escape from them, you know, and even then my best pilot was forced out ofcommission."

Gai did not say anything for a short while.

"...Nevertheless, you are the only one who can do so, until we find a way through this barrier."

"There's another problem," said Kakashi tersely. "We don't even know where they are. Whereas our location is pretty much clear to them already, their location is a complete mystery to us. We don't have the necessary resources to spread out and search either, with only two functional Gears. If I were to send one of them out, then if they fall into an ambush their life would be instantly forfeit. I can't send both of them out either, since that will leave the battleship vulnerable."

"You have a full tank of fuel?"

"Yes," confirmed Kakashi. "Repairs are going on fine at the site of damage caused by that glacier, and the Thunderbird has been all but completely restored. We'll probably be fine if we're attacked once more, but we can't run forever. Although we haven't really encountered them much, it is clear to both of us that they are superior in numbers and resources."

"Then the only way for you to win would be to attempt a surprise attack."

"That's just the problem," said Kakashi. "We don't know where they are, so it's pretty much impossible. A surprise attack requires that you know more about the enemy than they about you, so right now the chances are higher of them hitting _us _with a surprise attack than the other way around."

Gai's furrowed his brow, although his eternal rival couldn't see it over the communicator. The green-clad admiral was not feeling very confident in their chances of victory, but he had to find something for them to capitalize on... There had to be something...

"We can pretty much assume that Gatou was murdered by them, now."

"Yes," nodded Kakashi. "It is pretty much the only possible cause. A man like him would definitely hire bodyguards to protect him against common assassins and troublemakers, but bodyguards hired on the street would do nothing against MAM agents, even if they are rogue. We can pretty much assume that the reason they're here on this island is to take over the heavy weapon that Gatou had."

"So, they took him out to make sure nobody else staked a claim on the big gun then," acknowledged Gai. "However, my eternal rival, doesn't that mean they already know where the cannon is? The MAM are known for being ruthless and thorough, after all. I hardly think they would've killed him without learning about the location of the cannon..."

"There must be a clue here somewhere," said Kakashi, tapping his brow with his finger. There was something here, something that he was missing. If he put it all together, then everything would make sense. A piece of the puzzle that he couldn't see yet, but once he saw, he would know.

First, the rogue MAM force lead by the Shichibukai wanted the cannon developed by Gatou, as well as total control over the Wave. That was clear from their assassination of Gatou, as well as their presence here on the island. With that cannon, they wouldn't have to fear reprisal from any of the major nations about their actions. Gatou's paranoia had been his downfall.

Thus, the primary goal of the Shichibukai would've been to take the cannon then. They knew its location, that much could be inferred, and didn't want anybody interfering in their plans. When they had detected the Yggdrasil, a KAM ship, here, they had sent people to try and eliminate them. To shut down a possible avenue of resistance.

Once their operation had even the slightest chance of being busted open, they opened that barrier, preventing escape and entry. There was something about that barrier, as well... Wait, if they had access to the cannon, then what were they waiting for? With that kind of power at their fingertips, they could very easily take over the entire nation...

And then, all of a sudden, everything clicked.

"I get it," breathed Kakashi. "I get it now."

"Have you? My eternal rival, you are truly deserving of that title!"

"Gai, I want you to tell me something," said Kakashi. "Did the information that we receive... declare that the cannon had finished construction? This is crucial. It is a key part of my hypothesis."

"Well, not exactly, but we inferred—"

"We inferred wrong," declared the gray-haired admiral without a trace of doubt. "If they did not say out-loud that the cannon had finished construction, that means it hasn't. It is the only plausible answer to this whole scenario."

Gai crinkled his nose in confusion.

"Perhaps you would like to entertain me with your hypothesis?"

"It's elementary, my dear Gai. Picture this. You are the leader of a rogue force, defecting from your Armour Military. You have nothing but an Omega-class battleship that you stole from the armoury. You have a couple loyal soldiers to your cause, and they are united under you for some common reason. Once the entire political fiasco is over with, your Armour Military will definitely start sending pursuer units after you. With no intention of joining another Armour Military, what do you do?"

"Well," thought Gai, rubbing his chin. "Supposing I was really in that situation, which I probably will never be, I would try and find myself a base. A small army without a base is like a pack of stray dogs without a place to sleep."

"Exactly. Nearby, there is a small nation ruled over by a thug and the people, conveniently enough, crave new leadership to replace their old, corrupted one. Conveniently enough, you have information that there is a large weapon in that nation that could wipe out an entire fleet of battleships. What do you do?"

Gai's eyes widened in realization.

"I see! Without a doubt, as there are those after my life, I would not hesitate to take that nation for my own," said the green-suited admiral. "Especially if the people desire new leadership to replace their old one, since that would cause them to adhere more easily to a military-based dictatorship, as anything would be better than their old one. With that cannon, I'd also be able to take out large forces, such as pursuer units from an Armour Military... It's perfect! We have their motives! But... where are they stationed?"

"That's easy to see once you take a look at the rest of our clues, Gai," said Kakashi. "You know where the cannon is now, and you took care of your main rival for its ownership. Assume, for a second, that the cannon is incomplete, and you have the means for its completion."

"I would dare not show my face," breathed Gai. "That is why they attempted to kill you once they found a force from an Armour Military on the island, they wanted their identities to remain secret and their presence to go undetected. They would also stick near to the cannon and overseeing its construction from a nearby location. With this information, we're able to see that they have stationed themselves in the Bay!"

Kakashi smiled, although it was undetectable through his mask.

"We can do better than that," said the gray-haired admiral. "We can find out the exact location of their current headquarters, the Omega-class battleship that they've stolen and are putting to good use."

"How?" asked Gai, feeling rather giddy. Once again, he was treated to the sight (well, sound) of his eternal rival putting his considerable intellect to use, and coming up with something that would benefit the entire KAM! "Tell me!"

"Look at the barrier that they've put up to prevent entry and exit, and tell me you see the shape of a dome," said Kakashi. "But, if you think this way... Why exactly a dome? On that train of thought, why so large as well? There are parts of the barrier that go for kilometres off the shoreline, whereas other parts have the barrier within meters. Everything is so irregular... and then you realize that the center, the ground zero of the barrier, lies directly within the Aordino Bay."

"You... you're saying...!"

"Yes, without a doubt," smiled Kakashi. "The center of the dome is where the admiral is, channelling his Power without worry. It is my belief that this Power is fixed into the shape of a sphere, and spreads outwards from the focal point, thus the battleship. It is rather similar to my ability with this ship, the Seimei. I am willing to bet that the barrier extends even under the water, as several news reports have reported strange water activity near the barrier edges as well. We have now the location of our enemy!"

"Well done, Kakashi!" cried Gai with glee. "As always, your genius abilities fill me with joy and a determination to aspire to my full potential! Now that you have their information, I suppose that you'll be planning out a blitz, then?"

"Yes... Yes," said Kakashi. "That's exactly what I'm planning. I'll talk to you later, Gai. For now, I have to find Chouji."

"Very well then, my eternal rival. My boys will continue trying to find a place in the barrier weak enough for us to pierce through, and I must say it's getting easier day-to-day. It won't be long until we can join you there on the island," said Gai, his demeanour merry. But his joyful tone of voice was wiped out immediately by his next sentence. "But keep in mind, Kakashi. At the rate the barrier is weakening, we have a little more than a week before it falls completely. I reckon by that time the cannon will be complete."

"Indeed," nodded Kakashi. "This... is a battle against both our foes and the flow of time."

--

"Waterproof Gears? You want waterproof Gears?"

Kakashi nodded, and Chouji rubbed his chin.

"How waterproof are we talking about here?" asked the pleasantly plump youth, settling into business-talk. This was something he had learnt from his old man, who had always drilled into him that the client had to believe one was capable of taking a job before trusting one with it. "If you're talking about fighting at shallow depths, we've already got that. I know the Thunderbird and the Red Cherry can fight at a depth of at least fifty meters, and the Firefox seems to be sealed enough to do that as well, even though I haven't really run too many tests on it yet."

"I want Gears that can fight underwater at least a depth of at least five-hundred meters," said Kakashi. "With full mobility, and if that means we need to tie jets around their ankles then we'll do it."

Chouji sighed.

"That's Mist technology," said Chouji. "Problem is, though, the Mist guards that information pretty heavily, and even if I did know how to do it, I wouldn't be able to because I have no way of acquiring the proper parts. I hate to say it... but it's not something that could be done so easily."

Kakashi nodded.

"I understand. However, I'm not asking you to do everything."

"You're not?" asked Chouji. "What is it then?"

"Aren't there other mechanics on this island?" asked Kakashi. "Due to the Wave's proximity to Mist, I'm sure there are at least a couple. All we'll have to do is find a Gear mechanic who knows what to do, how to do it, and has the parts. I'm relying on your information network here, Chouji. There has to be something."

Chouji shook his head.

"That's just it. Wave is... not the best place to live," said Chouji. "I hate to say it, but it's a dump. A Gear mechanic would not want to live here, especially when its so close to the Mist. There isn't even an Armour Military here, so that means they're basically out of a job. You could say that the Wave might be the least likely place you'll ever find a Gear mechanic, to be honest."

Kakashi furrowed his brow. This was not something he had counted on, something that he had overlooked. Without a Gear mechanic on the island who could do the things he wanted, they were basically stuck.

"That's... unfortunate."

"Wait, no... Maybe... Oh yeah!" smiled Chouji. "There is one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! His name's Tazuna, a guy who used to work with the Mist," smiled Chouji. "He retired a few years ago, but I've heard some news about him from another mechanic a couple months back. He's been spotted here in Wave, and has opened up a motor shop or something like that. He's probably got enough parts to waterproof our Gears as well, if we pay him right."

"Then we have our destination," remarked Kakashi.

--

Sasuke awoke in the middle of darkness.

Pitch-black darkness.

Suffocating, invincible darkness.

Faced with the product of his worst nightmares, Sasuke wanted to scream. He wanted to yell, cry, anything that would fend off the black that surrounded him. He grabbed for Honnen Shinichido, but it wasn't at his belt. He was all alone, covered in darkness, and with nothing to defend himself with. All of the skills he had carefully cultivated to become a stronger pilot were useless against an enemy that could not be fought.

And in the darkness, the memories returned.

"_Sorry, Sasuke," said a smiling Itachi as he left from the doorway. "It looks like I've been called up for a mission. There's been a bit of an uprising to the south of Capital, so I've been called to lead the Uchiha Squadron into quelling it. I promise I'll be back by next week, alright? I know it's your birthday, and that you really want me to be there. Father will be a little mad considering I'll be his superior, but he'll get over it and buy you that game console you wanted."_

Itachi never came back. Both father and Itachi had been caught in an ambush at the border of the territory, and had been killed on the spot by well-placed mines when they had been coerced into stepping out of their Gears in the spirit of peaceful negotiations. It was sad to see the assault squadron of such a powerful clan wiped out through trickery and deception, but it had happened.

He could still remember the feeling of dread he had gotten when he had seen his mother crying, when he had seen many of the other women and some of the men that hadn't gone out despair in the clan estate. He could still remember the words that his mother had said to him.

"_Sasuke-kun," said Uchiha Mikoto with a bitter-sweet smile on her face. Tears pooled around her eyes, threatening to spill. "It's alright. It'll be fine. Itachi and Fugaku-san aren't going to be coming back, but we'll make do. We'll do the best we can to make it through this, and you'll make tousan and niisan proud, won't you? No more crying now... that would make them sad."_

Although his father and brother were gone, and the pain had been terrible when he realized that they wouldn't be coming back, he thought as long as he had his mother he'd be alright. There were other Uchiha here, other family members. They would get through all of this together... That's what he thought.

That was, until the funeral.

The funeral was supposed to be signify the end of death. The ones that it paid respects to had stopped functioning, they had already died. Funerals were supposed to give closure to those who cared about the dead and gone.

To Sasuke, that funeral had given nothing but more pain.

What had been hidden within the casket was not a corpse.

It had been a bomb.

Had Sasuke not been in the washroom at that moment, the Uchiha clan would've ended there that night. As it was, however, the moment he had heard the explosion he had charged from the washroom and ran towards the funeral hall.

The bodies had been more than a young child could bear.

Assaulted by his memories, Sasuke found that he could not fight back. Hidden by darkness, and with nobody around to see him, he had nothing to hide. Bottled emotions and despairs rose up within him, now that he had nothing to occupy his mind with. The comfort that his companions gave him, the warmth that they had, they all melted away when confronted with his darkest side. The pride that he had as one of the best Gegun in the KAM, and the knowledge that he had earned his skill through hard work... neither of them held up to the power that was the abyss.

Attacked from both the outside and the inside by darkness, Sasuke felt like that five-year old boy again. He had nothing left. Closing his hands around his face, he lifted his mouth up to the sky to scream.

--

_A shorter chapter after two long ones, but I felt like I deserved a bit of a break after that veritable flood of chapters. Thanks for your encouraging reviews! KitsuneHanyou, my only tip is to write what you would enjoy reading, so I hope it's a good tip. There's a couple of questions I'm going to have to answer from my good reviewers, so here they are!_

_**1. Are you going to have a Chuunin Exam Arc?**_

_Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how you see the parallels between this fic and canon. However, I will say that Gaara and co. will be showing up in the near future after the conclusion of the Wave arc, so do try and stay tuned._

_**2. What exactly are Powers?**_

_I thought it was pretty obvious in my explanation, but they're basically the Gear version of jutsu. Powers are not learnt, though, they are developed. I suppose in that way they're not exactly jutsu, but more like kekkai genkai that are limited to only one person. However, people that are similar genetically, mentally, and use similar Gears will have higher chances of developing similar powers._

_**3. What about Rock Lee? You said he can't pilot Gears!**_

_Hehe... this is not something I want to spoil in advance. Rest assured that our bushy-brows will retain his theme of 'You might have gotten a head-start over me due to accident of birth but I'll still kick your ass!'_

_**4. Tenten...**_

_No hints, dammit._

_**5. Are seals performed the same, or what?**_

_Basically. The only difference here is that Powers are usually performed without them, so a Power with a seal is like a jutsu with a long string of seals. A Power with a long string of seals is gonna be something catastrophic._

_**6. Outside their Gears, do pilots carry specialty weapons with them? (not counting Sasuke, and by specialty, I mean anything besides the S.I. pistol)**_

_For some, yes, but it's not really an easy thing to do. Bringing an assault rifle for no reason into town is going to get you in trouble, pilot or not, but a wooden sword would be no trouble. Also, a large amount of pilots utilize fist-to-fist, so the number goes down even more. It is important for a pilot to be used to the weapon they use in a Gear, however, so many pilots make human-sized version of their Gear armaments to train with._

_**9. What ever happened to guess that Gear?**_

_To tell the truth, I didn't want to reveal anything too fast. That's really it._

_That's the end for now, folks. Until the next chapter, ciao!_


	25. Chapter 23: Tazuna

--

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

** Spyral 9 **

**Chapter 23: Tazuna**

--

Tazuna's shop was not much to look at, although it had been in somewhat better condition than what Naruto had expected, considering all he had seen out of the Wave so far basically consisted of a bunch of small shacks thrown together with a generous helping of pollution.

The place was two stories high, and there was a garage to the side with a couple of half-disassembled cars within. The building itself was washed-out due to years of existence, and there were cracks in the walls that one could see if simply glanced by. A few windows were shattered, but otherwise the place was alright. Compared to the rest of the neighbourhood, however, this place was as luxurious as anything.

Naruto had been picked for this mission due to Sasuke's current disability, as Sakura was needed to stay behind and guard the Yggdrasil, and as an unarmed combatant he was currently secondary to Sasuke. If anything happened to Shikamaru and Chouji, he had the honour of trying to protect them. To be honest, the blonde boy wasn't too confident in his abilities, but the pistol in his holster gave him a sense of security, even though he was sure he lacked the nerves to use it on a person.

Fighting a Gear was different, he had realized during the training Sakura had given him. When you fought a Gear, you did not see emotion, or a living being. All you were confronted with was a visor, and a giant robot that was trying to kill you. There was no moral issue there... all you needed to know was that you had to take him down first, one way or another.

When he had pushed Sakura down during training and stuck that paintball pistol in her face, however, the feeling was completely different. Never mind that the weapon was non-lethal and that it was only a training session, cold shivers had run up his spine as he was confronted with the face of his target, his victim. He had requested a break from training that entire day, just to get it out of his mind.

No. If the worst happened, he would use the pistol, hesitant or not. He just hoped that his unarmed fighting skills (Sasuke had drilled into him a couple basic Judo throws, just so he'd be able to take somebody down without beating them into a bloody pulp) would be enough to take down anybody who started trouble.

_Knock. Knock._

Shikamaru rapped on the flimsy wooden door a couple of times, and Naruto could swear that he heard a bit of a crack in there. It was strange, thought the blonde boy, that somebody would leave their place so defenceless with the neighbourhood so bad. It was like asking to get robbed.

"Coming!" cried a grizzled voice from within. A couple seconds later, the door opened inwards to reveal an older man with a headband tied around his head. His eyes were pinkish, and there were black bags underneath his eyes. He also smelt slightly of alcohol, although it wasn't really all that strong. The man was definitely not drunk, although the possibility remained that he was rather tipsy. "What can I do you kids for? You the son of old Kamina... Shimon, aren't ya? Who're your friends? Tell him his car's still in the shop, and the faster he stops bothering me the faster I can get to work on it!"

Shikamaru sighed and held his nose. The smell of alcohol offended him; it was one of his pet peeves. Alcohol clouded one's judgement and impaired one's intelligence. To a strategist of his abilities (although most of the work was handled by Kakashi-senchou), he felt that it was a bane of humanity. His annoyance was compounded onto by the fact that it was clear that the man had been drinking for a while now, and it was only nine in the morning.

"Sorry, but I think you've got the wrong people," said Chouji pleasantly. He knew about Shikamaru's aversion to drugs of all kinds, and so fielded the conversation. "We're from the KAM, here to request your assistance in a couple of matters regarding our Gears. I presume you're Tazuna-san, then?"

"You presume right, son," asked Tazuna, looking a bit more closely at them. "The KAM, huh. Yeah, I can see it. You guys have the face shape of Fire Country boys. Haven't seen you guys around ever since Gatou came and took the country over, and now that he's gone you guys are popping up out of the woodworks, eh? C'mon, get inside. Ain't no conversation for strangers to hear."

The old man shuffled into the doorway, beckoning for them to follow. They followed in after him, making sure to shut the wooden door before going too far.

The place didn't look too different from within, either. Although it was two stories, it wasn't very big, and so a lot of things were crammed into small rooms that did not seem large enough to hold them all. Everything was old and of low-quality, but it was all furnished nicely and the place was clean. There was a kitchen here too, Shikamaru noticed. This doubled as a home then.

They entered his office, which was basically nothing more than a small desk situated within a larger room. Sunlight streamed in from the cracked windows, giving the entire place a rather pleasant feel. The old man, Tazuna, plopped down behind the desk after drawing up three chairs for them.

"So, boys," said the retired Gear mechanic. "I'm sure I told the community that I retired. How'd you kids find me?"

"One of your old colleagues," answered Chouji. "A miss Akagi Ritsuko. She's friends with my old man, so we talk a bit every now and then. She told me about you before... They call you Kinenmushin no Tazuna, even now."

The old man let out a barking laugh.

"Ha! I'm not surprised. My research was something that couldn't be forgotten so easily, even if not many people knew about the details of the project," said Tazuna, waving it off. "Even so, my reputation trickled down the grapevine until everybody turned their backs on me. The reason I'm in the Wave now is because I can't even get a job back in the Country of Water anymore."

Naruto felt the spark of curiosity flare up from within him, but said nothing. Shikamaru had told him to leave most of the talking to them, and he would abide by his order. Lazy or not, Shikamaru was still above him in the chain of command and infinitely more skilled in the art of conversation.

"We want you to coat our Gears," asked Chouji.

Tazuna looked at them carefully, before slipping out a bottle of whiskey from below the desk. Shikamaru looked at the bottle distastefully, but said nothing. He didn't like the stuff himself, but he would respect the lifestyles of others, alcoholic or not.

"Sure, not prob," said Tazuna. "How waterproof do you want it? If you want the higher-end stuff, you'll have to give me some time to get the materials. Gonna cost a shitload, considering it's gonna be imported from the Water and stuff like that is hard to find here in the Wave, so you better have the credit card of the Kagunou behind your backs, kids. Not to mention the 'rousing an old man out of retirement' fee. That's where the big bucks are."

Chouji blinked.

"Is that all? A little money?"

"Hey, kid, I'll have you know I don't charge chump change for jobs like this," grinned Tazuna, taking a swig from the bottle. "Once you see the numbers on your bill I expect that you'll be calling me to try and negotiate again."

"I just... don't know. I expected you to have reservations about being a Gear mechanic again," said Chouji, his eyes a little round. "I heard from Akagi-san that the reason you quit being a Gear mechanic was because of all the bad memories that came with the jobs..."

There was a silence for a while, and then Chouji started wondering if he said something wrong. That assumption was proven wrong quickly.

Tazuna's face changed slowly. His eyes, which had been filled with good humour and a light roughness before, shifted their sharp angles, becoming softer as he turned for a second to stare out the window. The whiskey bottle he put at the side of the desk, letting it sit softly on a pile of papers. Naruto quickly realized that Chouji had struck something with his words.

"Hmph, bad memories," said Tazuna softly. "What bad memories?"

Gently, he raised the bottle back up to his lips.

"I've never had a bad memory working with them..." smiled the old man. "I've never had a bad memory tinkering with those damn Gears of mine. Those were my children, you see. Some of those Gear mechanics out there, they treat those guys like nothing more than tools. That's not true, that's not true at all."

"Gears... they're not tools. I've never seen a pilot not bond with his Gear, not treat them as extensions of themselves. You don't know how that makes me feel, as a Gear mechanic and the person who makes these things... Who brings them together. It always feels amazing when I see you kids pilot one of my Gears... It's like everything in my world comes together and I realize that my work has meaning."

Chouji could not keep the admiration out of his face as he listened to the impromptu sermon. Although the name Tazuna was forbidden amongst the Mist now, he had once been a capable mechanic worthy of legends, and he was seeing the proof of it right now. Even his father had always spoken highly of Kinenmushin no Tazuna's skill, and had recognized him as one of the best in Gear mechanics in the Mist.

Shikamaru found himself thinking twice about his first impression of the man. Although his intelligence still seemed lacking to him, his integrity could not be denied. Here was a man who loved his work even when all it brought upon him was shame and poverty, here was a man worthy of some measure of respect.

Naruto looked past all that and found himself intrigued by the man's ramblings. He saw momentarily, not the face of an old retired mechanic, but the base face of all the Gear mechanics in the world. To think that his Gear had been created by somebody like this... He wondered to himself if the Firefox's creator approved of his piloting their creation, and what their thoughts were. Inwardly, he made a note to himself about finding out more about the history of his Gear.

"Hmph, if it wasn't for my family... Well, even with the stigma, I would've stayed there and continued working on my Gears," said the old man, taking another swig from the bottle which he had retrieved. "My daughter was still so young back then, and she wasn't really to take being the daughter of a socially-exiled man. For her sake I packed up my bags and came over to the Wave. We settled down, and I got myself a business. We do pretty well compared to the rest of the neighbourhood, but you're not here to listen to an old man talk about his life. Let's start talk—"

"Grandpa?"

Four pairs of eyes turned towards the doorway, and to the boy who was standing there. He was young, couldn't have been more than six years old, and he held a teddy bear with his right hand. His eyes were lidded with sleepiness, having apparently just woken up.

"Inari, you're up?" smiled Tazuna to himself. "Run along now, grandpa's got some customers with him. I'll be with you in a sec."

"Wanna play."

"Look, Inari," said the old man as he walked over to the boy and crouched down. He put his large, oil-stained hands on the boy's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Right now grandpa's doing some business with people, and it's very important, alright? I'm going to do something for them, and they'll give us money. You like money, don't you? Well, grandpa's trying to earn some right now, so you've got to be patient."

Inari looked down with the disappointed air that only children could have.

"No playing?"

"That's right. No play—"

"Um, if it's alright with you, maybe I could play with him?"

All eyes turned towards Naruto, who had spoken the words. Although the boy was generally very happy to be the center of attention, currently he felt a little out-of-place.

"You sure you want to do that, kid? Inari's a bit of a handful, y'know. Don't want to go and make my clients start doing things they don't want to, bad for business. The kid always wants to play anyway, so maybe..."

"I played with a lot of the younger kids at the orphanage before I became a pilot," answered Naruto, shaking his head. "So don't worry about it. Anyway, it looks like it'll be a bit of a bother for you if he just stays here."

"That's... that's true," nodded Tazuna. "Well, all of his toys are in the living room. I'm sure he'll show you the way."

Naruto felt a tugging on his finger, and looked down. Inari was grabbing onto his digit with a innocent smile on his face, and Naruto couldn't help but return the expression. For some reason it felt a lot like he was back in the orphanage looking over the younger children. Even if he was a pilot now, and his life was admittedly much better than it had been previous, he still treasured those days of spending time with his large foster family.

"You play with me?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'll play with you," smiled Naruto. "Lead the way."

Tazuna watched with a smile as Inari led Naruto out of the room, still tugging on his finger. They waited until the steps died down the stairs before resuming their conversation.

"Cute kid," said Shikamaru. "Your daughter's son?"

"Right," confirmed Tazuna. "Boy's energetic like his dad and kind like his mom. That kid'll grow up to be a heart-breaker one day, but until he grows up and gets out of here I'll be taking care of him."

"Where are your daughter and her husband, then?" asked Chouji. "Are they out at work or something?"

A flicker of something flared behind Tazuna's eyes.

"Ah... yes, something like that," said the old man, his tone a little more subdued. "Actually, they're out on a trip right now. It's gonna be a few weeks before they get back, so until then I'm taking care of Inari."

"I... see," said Shikamaru. "Well, let's cut the small talk and get straight to business..."

--

Naruto played with Inari for the better part of the afternoon, and he proved to be an incredibly energetic boy and fond of physical games like tag and hide-and-seek. Naruto found himself no slouch at those same games, but Inari's energy was impossible to contain, and he routinely escaped from his sight during tag and bounced from place to place during hide-and-seek.

Naruto had found himself almost becoming exasperated before the boy finally seemed to rid himself of that impossible vigour, and soon they found themselves playing a couple board games. The boy turned out to be a natural at Monopoly, although Naruto's innate luck had him beat. Chess was another story, however, as Naruto found himself constantly humiliated by the boy at every turn.

They soon finished with the board games, and Inari led Naruto back to his grandpa's office. Naruto waved to Shikamaru and Chouji as they entered, Inari still tugging him along by his finger.

"Grandpa, grandpa. I'm tired."

"There, that's a good kid now," grinned Tazuna as he looked at his little grandson. It did not take Sherlock Holmes to see that he held a large amount of affection for the little bundle of energy. "You want to go take a nap then and leave the niichan here for a bit? I'm sure he's plenty tired himself after playing with you for so long. Oh, and before you go, remember to say..."

"Thank you, niichan," said Inari with a cute little wave.

Naruto grinned and patted him on the head before standing back up and watching the boy walk off into another room, heading straight towards his bed. The blonde pilot turned back to his comrades and Tazuna.

"Well, what did I miss?"

"Not much, really," said Shikamaru. "We just finalized the agreement, and it turns out Tazuna has most of the materials here that we need already. We'll come back in a few days time to pick him up, and then he'll coat out Gears for us. Our business is basically done."

"Ah, cool," smiled Naruto. "Thanks, Tazuna-san."

"Don't worry about it," smiled the old man. "Thank you for taking care of Inari today. Usually the kid doesn't shut up, and he never gets so tired so quickly. You must have some sort of talent with kids or something, my daughter would love to learn your tricks."

"Ah..." smiled Naruto as he thought back to the days in the orphanage. It was always do or die in that situation, he either learned a couple of tricks to calm the younger kids down or drowned in a veritable sea of the little guys. "Well, I've had some experience."

Their business concluded, they were quickly ushered out of the office by Tazuna.

--

The old man watched from his second floor window as the jeep they had come in on bounded off towards the outer edges of the city, scaring a few of the bystanders as they went. Staring outwards for a few more seconds, he turned back inwards once he had made sure they were truly and completely out of the city.

He sat back down at his desk, and sighed. Gone was the old, rambunctious man who had joked around with his clients during the meeting and played a loving grandfather to his adored grandson. Here was a man whose spirit had been eroded away by time and unfair circumstances, stained with a stigma that he had been unfairly awarded. In all his life, he had never regretted a thing, although he was sure it was going to change with his next course of action. He had two choices, and either way was going to send him into the depths of his own personal hell.

He picked up the phone, and dialled a number. He waited for the other side to pick up, and they eventually did so. A rough voice came from the speaker, confident as though knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"_Tazuna. You're the only one who knows my number."_

Tazuna sighed. He was dealing with the devil here, he knew it. He was willingly sending several... perhaps not innocent, but at least naive children out into the lion's den. But the stakes were much higher than he was... In the end, he knew he didn't have a choice. The man on the other side of the line knew the same.

"Momochi. You were right. They've come."

--

On the bridge of the Underwater Fortress, Zabuza laughed as he closed the line. Turning around in his admiral's chair, he looked towards Haku, who had been standing behind him the entire time.

"You heard the man," said the rogue Shichibukai. "It's time to order another assault, now that we know those KAM fools are planning to attack us. We'll attack them when they're weakest, by attacking as they have their Gears coated. I leave you, Haku, to create a strike force. I want the strongest, and the fastest. We will overwhelm our enemies and not give them a single moment to recover... That is the way of the Mist."

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama," said the emotionless boy, although a glimmer of some strange, foreign emotion appeared deep within the darkness of his eyes. "If you'll excuse me."

The boy retreated from the bridge, and entered the corridor.

It was too bad that after that bout of Power, which had only narrowly glanced the target he had been intending to catch, his chakra levels were running low. Although his skill and talent could not be denied even by himself, as with all things he had a weakness. That weakness was his lack of chakra.

Technically, his chakra wasn't that low. Compared to most pilots out there, it might've even been considered quite high. Unlike those other pilots, however, Haku used Powers, and these Powers of his cost their fair amount of the energy that kept life going. As such, when he was at his best he was probably the strongest member of this rogue unit, but he quickly tired out in the middle of a fight, and that was his weakness. It was also the reason he never fought alone, instead preferring the company of several other soldiers that would gladly take his back in case anything untoward happened.

Thus, he had been barred from leading the next attack. It bothered him a little, considering that he was the sort of person who liked to take care of important things with his own hands, but he would not let it get to him. Zabuza-sama's orders were absolute, after all.

Perhaps it was serendipity that lead him to meet up with the designated leader of his strike force almost the second he left the bridge. The black-haired former Chuugun of the Mist looked at him, blinking as they bumped into each other at an intersection.

"Ah, Haku-kun," smiled the Chuugun pleasantly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, although I still feel a little drained after that use of chakra," said Haku, smiling. Although Zabuza preferred an emotionless tool, that did not mean Haku could not socialize when his duties were not on the line. "How about you? Is Mizuki bothering you?"

"Ah, well. He's always a bit of a bother, honestly. I've gotten used to it now. Make sure you get plenty of rest, though, Haku-kun. You should always take good care of your body after a Power."

"Thank you for your suggestion. Oh yes, and I do have something for you."

The pilot's eyebrow rose.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I have been tasked with the formation of an adequate strike party to attack that KAM unit sent here," said Haku. "The one that we engaged in combat with several days ago."

"I see. What does that have to do with me, though?"

"Simply put, I've decided to put you in charge of it."

The former Chuugun's jaw dropped in surprise as Haku chuckled at the sight of it. Amongst the people gathered under Zabuza's command, there weren't a lot with such a genial personality as with this man. Although his caring nature was a hit with the other people on board, there were times when his abilities as a pilot and commander were doubted due to his preference to heal instead of hurt. However, Haku knew better. His abilities outclasses any other cons about him, and if given a goal he would fulfill it, even if it was something he would regret later on.

"Good luck with that, Iruka-san."

Umino Iruka, member of the rogue Mist unit, gaped as Haku glided past him.

--

_Readers, I would like to introduce you to your soon-to-be-best-friend, Mr. Plot Twist. Although he'd much rather you just call him Plot, or Mr. Twist if you're really big on manners. Oh yes, and he'd love to introduce to you his two subordinates, Tazuna and Iruka._

_Betcha didn't see that coming, did you?_

_As for the Sherlock Holmes thing last chapter. Well, it wasn't really on purpose. I realized halfway that it was turning into something it really shouldn't have, but at that point it would be too annoying to go back and change it all. Exposition is not my strong point._

_Well, continue reading, I guess. Until next time, ciao._


	26. Chapter 24: ExteriorInterior

---

**木ノ葉戦記**

**KONOHA SENKI**

**~ Spyral 9 ~**

**Chapter 24: Exterior/Interior**

---

Tazuna brushed away his sweat as he looked upwards at the face of the Gear he was coating. The orange one was definitely a fine, strong Gear – in fact, he really wanted to shake the hands of the one who created it – but there were certain mysterious parts about its inner workings that he couldn't get his mind on. There were parts here and there that all Gears used, and there were other parts that seemed completely unfamiliar in the depths of the Gear's cavity.

He could ruin this thing from the inside, but he didn't want to. Even if he was ordered to, he wouldn't be able to do it. It wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Hey, you done yet?" asked a bright voice from beside him.

"Soon, you brat!" cried Tazuna, brushing his hair as he looked back. The young pilot was sitting on a pipe to the side, apparently having gotten there from the catwalks. What a daredevil. "It's not easy doing stuff like this, you know! If I rush this you're going to die by water pressure!"

"Don't worry, I have faith in your work!"

"Yeah, well, thanks for that," said Tazuna in a jokingly-bitter voice. A small pain flared up in his chest as he imagined the boy's face crushed under Zabuza's foot, but he let it pass. It was hard, definitely a lot harder than he had expected to continue this facade, but he would do it. He had no choice. "You want to get me something to drink since you're so obviously free?"

"Fine, whaddya want?" asked Naruto.

"Something cold," said the Gear mechanic as he continued applying the parts. Although this Gear was already pretty much waterproof, it was not completely suited to deep water. Its armour had weak points here and there that would certainly get crushed by water pressure once deep enough. "You guys got any iced tea?"

"Green tea?"

"Naw, I hate that stuff. Too bitter. Bring me some red tea."

"Sure thing, pops."

Naruto bounded from the pipes to land on the catwalk, and then ran out of the hangar through a door to the side but not before waving goodbye. Tazuna smiled at the back of the boy, trying hard to repress thoughts that would surely destroy him.

He had pegged the kid as an obedient pilot type before, but that was probably simply due to him being somebody they had to get a job from. He had been quite polite, but now he could see that he usually wasn't really like that. Uzumaki Naruto had quite the brash streak, although he did hide it quite well, and once you got to know him a little he was quite comfortable to be around.

Another image of despair came to him, and he struggled to repress it.

He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

---

Umino Iruka called the rest of his squad over silently with a hand gesture from his Gear, the Orca. Although not completely suited to underwater combat like the Ryuujin, the Orca was nevertheless suitable for both battle on land and water, and deadly at both.

Mist-made Gears were nearly all amphibious, or at least capable of battle in water in some way. The easiest way to recognize them would be through their streamlined and often blue appearance, and the graceful way they ascended and descended through the waters. There was a reason all of the best Mist pilots were known swimmers, after all.

Tazuna had sent them the coordinates of the enemy vessel as soon as he had located it, and it had been a little over three hours ago. That meant that he had finished coating the first Gear, and chances were he was working on the second. Intel also indicated that the pilot of the blue Gear that had given them the most trouble in prior engagements was knocked out, and thus the blue Gear was no problem.

The first one coated was the orange one, so that was no problem. Then he was working on the blue one now. They would wait until he got into the middle of working on the third one, during when the Gear would be partially disassembled and unprepared for sortie. That way, they would only have one Gear to deal with.

Tazuna had also managed to sneak a virus into the operating system without their notice, apparently. That would keep the enemy vessel grounded, with no hope of escape. Three pilots trained to fight side by side with an escape route they had failed against.

But one pilot with a disabled ship they could take.

They gripped their arms.

---

They hadn't even felt when the attack started. Barrage after barrage of ammunition pounded the sides of the ship, and it began to rock. Kakashi had ordered Mae and Ushiro to lift off as soon as possible, but it hadn't been working. Had the wing of the ship been damaged more than he had expected? But this wasn't the time to worry about such things.

Instantly, he had called Naruto to sortie, and he had done so; getting into the hangar, and then dropping out the bottom. He didn't know about the kid's condition, being sent out like this, but there was nothing for it. Either Naruto went out there and fought, or they all died as the barrage dented the walls. He couldn't even activate Seimei... it was like something was attacking the systems.

---

"What the hell is going on?" cried out Kakashi as explosions resounded through the bridge. These ones were dull, and came from somewhere outside. It was a good thing that he had ordered the constant use of shields, otherwise it would be their main body that was being damaged right now.

"I'm picking up signals on the radar… We've got eight… nine. Ten!" cried Ushiro as he pounded furiously on the terminal in front of him. "It looks like we've got ten hostiles right outside, sir! What are we going to do?"

"Ten hostiles?" asked Kakashi. "More than I expected. Sakura's Gear is still in the middle of coating, right? That means we can't count on her support right now, nor Sasuke's since he's in the middle of his coma. Naruto wouldn't be able to take them alone… Ushiro, lift-off! They can't reach us in the sky."

Ushiro nodded, and returned to his quickly typing. Thin fingers moved faster than they should've been able to, although no more than thirty seconds passed before the boy threw his headset aside in frustration as every attempt to access the lift-off mechanism of the UWS Yggdrasil ended in failure.

"Sir, we can't! The lift-off function has been disabled!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. How could it be possible? It shouldn't. He routinely made personal checks of the Yggdrasil's systems to make sure it was running at top speed and efficiency all the time; it was unthinkable for he to have missed something, especially something as important as the lift-off mechanism. Not to mention the timing was a little off; to have it malfunction right in the middle of an enemy attack.

There was no time for speculation, however. Now was the time for action.

"Keep control, Ushiro," said Kakashi. "Bring up all the shields to the max. If we don't do that, we're not going to survive another barrage. I estimated that even if we do that, however, we'll have thirty minutes max before their fire breaks through. Mae, where is Naruto?"

"In the hangar, I believe," said Mae. "He's with Tazuna-san, Sakura-san, and Chouji-san right now."

"Open a direct link to the hangar," ordered KAkashi.

---

"_Naruto, are you in there? If you are, then listen to me right now and listen well! Get into your Gear at once and prepare to sortie!"_

Naruto looked upwards as the voice rang through the intercom. Another tremor shot through the cold steel ground, and he could feel himself lose balance. Chouji had fallen on his butt after the first round, and Sakura was crouching to prevent herself from losing balance and hurting herself. Tazuna seemed pretty much fine, although he had banged his head against the leg of the Red Cherry slightly.

"What's going on? Sortie?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sakura. He had no way of communicating with the bridge right now, so she was closest he could get to for answers. "What the hey—"

He got his answer from Chouji, who was already running up the stairs to the second floor of the hangar, where the operation room was.

"Get in your Gear! It's time to deploy!"

"Do what he says, Naruto," cried out Sakura. Although her tone was tough there was worry in her eyes. "Go, get into your Gear! Whatever threat it is we're facing right now, only you can stop it!"

Naruto looked at her for a second, before ridding himself of hesitation and listening to orders. Running up the stairs two steps at a time, he reached the top, passing the door to the operation room and running down the catwalks that lead to his Gear. Another tremor shook the hangar, although it didn't affect him.

It was urgent. The Yggdrasil needed him, and all of the people on board needed him. It reminded him of the first time that he got into the Firefox, during that attack on Tiltstone which seemed like so long ago now.

Sakura, on the ground, looked up with worry.

Whatever it was, if it was this urgent and surprising, something was wrong. She was worried about his safety, considering the fact that both Sasuke and her were out of commission at the moment. Whatever it was that Naruto was going to be facing, he would be doing it by himself. The only battles that he had previously taken part in alone had been the debut fight against the Devil Brigadiers, and they had been drugged and dying…

"Naruto! The safety of Yggdrasil is top-priority… But your survival is too! Never forget that!"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan!" grinned Naruto. "I'll definitely come back alive. It's the promise of a lifetime!"

Their eyes met for a second, before Naruto continued on his way.

Sakura grimaced. Until the Red Cherry was finished, he had to hold out.

The blonde boy jumped into the cockpit the moment the hatch opened, throwing himself onto the seat which formed around his body, creating a sort of nice seal. He could feel the Neural-Net connect to his body, as tiny pinpricks shot up his limbs and torso. A new addition, a headset, wrapped itself around his ears and formed a holographic visor in front of his eyes.

After a quickly boot-up screen containing the KAM logo, the hangar appeared in front of his eyes. The sensory systems had connected, and now he was good to go. Two small panels appeared to his left, one which connected to the bridge and one that connected to the operation room.

"_Naruto-kun, how are you holding up?"_

"Just fine, Kakashi-senchou!"

"_Then we have no time to waste. Prepare for deployment immediately," _ordered Kakashi. _"Take care, however. Right outside the ship are ten hostile units, which we believe are connected with the previous attack. Your orders are to engage them, and delay them as long as you can so that Sakura can get her Gear in working conditions. Is that clear?"_

"Crystal."

"_Alright. Chouji, this is up to you."_

"_Understood, senchou. Preparing for deployment: Three… two… one… Go!"_

The hatch underneath the orange Gear broke open, and Naruto felt the thrill of true deployment for the first time. He dropped down, as though through a trap-door, and hit the ground running.

The battle was starting.

He would protect them all.

---

Naruto grit his teeth. This time he carried more than just a pistol to fight... He brought along an assault rifle too, a bit stronger than Sakura's recommendation but lacking accuracy. He would need all the firepower he had to fight against his opponents this time, especially considering the fact that he was apparently outnumbered ten to one.

He could feel bullets faster than the eye could follow skim his metallic head. Dread filled his veins. Even though the bullets wouldn't do much damage against his metallic armour, there was no question about the pain. Clicking his trigger, he let out a burst of spray fire, hoping to God that he hit something.

Peeking over the mound he was hiding behind, he smiled as he realized he had shattered the visor of one of the Gears. From his lessons in Gear mechanics given by Sakura, he knew that he had effectively disabled his opponent's optical receptors, which meant that he was effectively blind. That was one down, and nine to go. He retreated behind the mound once more as another wave of ammunition came by, striking at various parts of his mechanical body that he let out from behind the mound.

Goddammit... Sakura's Gear, the Red Cherry, had been in the middle of coating, so she was effectively out of the battle until Tazuna could put it back together again. Sasuke was knocked out, so in effect he was the only member of his crew who was combat-ready. It was not a pleasant feeling, but it was something he would have to survive through.

Turning once more, he gave another burst of fire, this time aiming carefully. The bullets skimmed by another Gear's face, which was actually pretty good for him considering his aim. The enemy Gears apparently did not care much for cover; they had him outnumbered too much to give a damn about small things like that. They were trying to overwhelm him with firepower and numbers, and he knew it was working. With the speed they were moving towards the Yggdrasil, it was only a matter of time they surrounded him and filled him with holes. He had to do something fast.

God, he _really_ wished he had a Power right then.

And so, he did something that they definitely wouldn't expect. Rolling out the side of the mound, he stepped up and charged the rogue Gears with his assault rifle, firing all the way. Obviously they hadn't been prepared for such a tactic, and their moment of hesitation cost them. By the time they returned fire Naruto was already on the ground and in a better strategic position, returning fire without putting himself in the line of danger.

His opponents were smartening up, Naruto realized. He had taken out that one Gear out earlier by luck... These guys were on a different level compared to him. They were trained, he was not. Honestly...

He was getting angry, and a little scared.

---

Now was the time, he wouldn't get another chance. Although he regretted that he couldn't spend any longer putting this off, Tazuna knew that there would be no second chances if he didn't do it.

Right now.

Of the three people in the room at that moment, only one had expected it when Tazuna turned around and pulled a gun on them the moment he had finished reassembling the Red Cherry. Sakura's exclamation of joy had been caught in her throat, and her eyes widened as she stared down the barrel of the gun. Chouji gaped as one of the Gear mechanics he held in respect above all else threatened his crewmate with a weapon that spoke volumes about his intent.

"I'm sorry about this, jou-chan," said Tazuna, and his voice was truly tinged with regret. He flicked his finger towards the wall. "But you're going to have to sit this one out. I've got orders, and if I disobey bad things are going to happen. You too, boy."

They did as they were told, their hands in the air. Sakura didn't have her standard issue military pistol with her, although even if she did chances were it wasn't going to save them in this situation. They stood against the wall, Tazuna's pistol on their bodies at all moments.

"Sit now, can't have you two making any sudden movements," said the old man with a glint in his eye. "And turn yourselves towards the wall. I'm not kidding around here."

Once more they complied with his orders, not finding anything they could do about it. Sakura bit her lips, fighting down the temptation to do something rash. Right now, if she panicked, there was a high chance that Tazuna would carry out his threats and turn both her and Chouji into smears on the wall. This was a bad situation, one they couldn't get out of.

"Why are you doing this, Tazuna-san?!" cried Chouji. Apparently the Tazuna's betrayal had hit him a little harder than she had expected, though Sakura, especially if he was willing to risk his life by talking in a situation like this.

"Don't call me san," said Tazuna jokingly, although there wasn't the slightest bit of humour in his voice now. "I'm sorry, but I don't deserve your respect. As for reasons... Well, what I'm doing is trading your life for the life of my daughter and her husband. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Hey now, jou-chan, I told you not to move."

A bullet grazed her cheek and slammed into the wall of the hangar as Sakura shifted her arms. She cursed mentally, and tried to keep herself from panicking all over again. The shock had been a little more than she had expected.

"I told you already, I'm serious. Next time you do something weird, this bullet goes through your head. I don't want to do it, but it's not my choice now."

There had to be something that they could do, though the pink-haired pilot desperately to herself. Naruto was out there alone, and if Tazuna's betrayal was any indication there was a high chance that he had done something to the ship itself. Why hadn't they screened him for suspicious equipment when he had come aboard? If they had done so, the mess right now would've been avoided.

If she was allowed to move her hands then, she would've brought them together and prayed. It seemed like they needed a little divine intervention right about now.

---

He had no idea how long he had been in here. Was it days, or perhaps weeks? Maybe even an eternity… It was funny how the human mind worked; it didn't keep track of time on its own. No, it based it around events that happened around it. Every time the sun came up it was a new day. Every time a second passed the numbers on a watch would change.

The darkness was all-consuming, all-despising. The hellish experience he was going through in here was something that he had thought he had surpassed long ago. Yet as he found himself alone in the darkness, his weakness and the cracks in his armour began to show.

As he wallowed in pain and self-torture, an explosions rattled through his mindscape.

That was new.

What was that?

Was he under attack? What was going on?

No, that wasn't possible. He was within the deepest recesses of his mind. Nothing could reach him here, not even light. How could something like that happen, when he was surrounded by nothingness and completely unable to feel just about any—

It happened again.

Instantly, his mind grew clearer, and the shadows seemed to fade slightly. They receded as his awareness grew, and the unconsciousness that he was trapped in lightened considerably. He could think now, although not that well. He could use reason and logic.

It wasn't a question anymore.

Something was happening.

Were they in danger?

Did the Yggdrasil—

Faint yells. Collisions. More explosions.

There was no question now. No doubts of any sort.

His friends needed him.

His comrades.

His family.

And he could help.

Unlike that time with his father and Itachi, he had the strength necessary to change their fates. Unlike that time with his mother and the rest of the Uchiha clan, he had the foreknowledge and the chance to do so.

With that thought, the darkness fled from his mind as Sasuke found his strength. The negativity, the dark memories, the chains that had been holding him down slackened and shrank, leaving his mind alone. He had managed to defeat his demons, and was now looking towards the light.

A step. Another step.

He was almost there.

It was true. Nobody was strong alone.

---

He blinked, and raised his hand to the sky. Except currently, there was no sky. In the distance, he could hear thunder rumbling, and the bed he was currently on was shaking left and right. Instinctively, he knew. They were under attack.

Blinking his dark eyes, he rose from his temporary death. He was wearing not much more than his boxers, but it didn't bother him. He ripped open his closet, and found the hakama and dougi uniform he loved wearing so much. There, at the side, was the Honnen Shinichido.

He walked out of the door, leaving the darkness behind.

Uchiha Sasuke had returned.

---

"Huh? Hey, kid, who are you?" asked Tazuna as he looked around. The silhouette standing in the shadow of the doorway was pretty much completely obscured, but he could tell by the body size that he was no more than a kid. "I'm sorry, but now that you've seen this you're not allowed to leave. You're going to have to—"

Tazuna realized something was wrong the moment the figure started charging towards him, with no regard to its own safety. He instantly turned his gun upwards, aiming down the scope and preparing to fire. The dark-haired boy in front of him would not give him that chance, however, gripping him by the arm and throwing him over his shoulder, taking care to disarm him. Tazuna fell to the floor with a thump, gripping his aching limb.

Sasuke pocketed the gun that the old man had been using, before striking him on the back with his bokuto. Sakura and Chouji, both roused by the sound of Tazuna being judo-thrown, looked backwards and cried out with joy at the sight of Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura. "You're alright!"

"Alright... yes, I suppose I am," said Sasuke, with a slight smirk on his face, which was still slightly pale. The pink-haired girl looked at her teammate, her mouth set in a slight grin. He threw the pistol over to Sakura. "Take it, it suits you better. I'll stick with Honnen Shinichido. What's going on, anyway? Are we under attack?"

Sakura sobered up as she remembered the situation they were in. Quickly turning around, she gave Chouji an order. Pilots were technically only under the tactician in the chain of command, after all.

"Chouji, take Tazuna and tie him up," said the pink-haired pilot. "He's working for them, so chances are he knows something about them that we don't. Sasuke, we're under attack by the same forces that knocked you out last time."

"The rogue Mist, then," said Sasuke. "Good, I have... certain things I owe them. Where's Naruto? Where did the dobe go?"

"He's out there fighting against them alone," said Sakura, biting her lip worriedly. "It's not good. He's definitely outnumbered, and there's no doubt that he's still green. We've got to get out there!"

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm not letting the dobe one-up me," said Sasuke briefly, looking towards Chouji. "Please prepare our weaponry and lock the door after we leave. We're going out hunting, Chouji."

The plump technician saluted, and went straight to work, grinning all the while.

---

Naruto grit his teeth as he rolled out from behind the mound of what was apparently Swiss cheese now. Since the enemies had decided to pull out their incendiary weaponry, the amount of natural cover that he had access to was being diminished at an alarming rate. His lack of accuracy didn't help matters at all, as he was completely unable to hit any of his opponents whereas his metallic body was already scratched and nicked plenty. The scorch marks on his orange paint spoke of his recent introduction to the destruction that Gear-sized grenades were capable of, and it was not an experience that he was willing to repeat.

As he exited the roll, he broke into a run, dodging bullets that shot by him with terrifying speed and attempting to return fire at the same time with the Gear-sized assault rifle in his arms. It was a good thing that he was so far away from them… Even though their accuracy was much better than his, they were unable to get clear shots due to the amount of obstacles in between them, but he knew that was liable to change at any moment.

He just didn't expect it to be right then.

As he looked in front of him once more, he saw a MAM Gear that had apparently appeared out of nowhere. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that while the others had been pinning him down, this one had sneaked around from the back.

He turned the rifle. Pulled the trigger.

**EMPTY AMMO.**

And with fear in his eyes, Naruto stared into the face of Death as the MAM Gear threw down its arms, twin beam sabres clasped within each metallic hand. He attempted to get out of the way, throwing his rifle aside and putting all of his will into back-dashing, but it looked like he was going to be a second too slow.

Just then, it was as if the MAM Gear had hit an invisible wall. The Gear rebounded backwards, and the swords that it had been holding flew into the air. Without even thinking about it, Naruto grabbed them reflexively. It was not until the enemy Gear hit the ground that Naruto realized its torso had been shredded by two shells.

Looking backwards, he saw the Thunderbird and the Red Cherry land on the ground, before breaking out into a run, dodging the hailstorm of bullets much like he had been doing earlier, except much more gracefully.

A sense of elation filled him as a small panel on his holographic visor popped up, with the caption underneath spelling out Thunderbird. It was a picture of Sasuke's ugly mug, with that annoying smirk on his face.

"_What are you going to do without me, dobe?"_

"_Sasuke, play nice!"_

Sakura's face appeared beside it, with the caption underneath spelling out Red Cherry.

"Shut it, bastard," grinned Naruto playfully as he glanced at his two comrades fondly, before returning to the battle at hand. He could feel the energy welling up inside of him. Now that his comrades stood at his side, there would be no force strong enough to stop them. "Alright! On the count of three, let's charge in and kill their asses!"

"_Naruto, language!"_

"_Why? I think he's got the right idea," _remarked Sasuke.

---

_A/N: Ugh… I actually rewrote this chapter twice, because I lost the first copy through a freak crash._

_Well, I want to get to sleep as soon as possible, so here's what I've got to say. I haven't worked on this for the longest time because I lost my notes, but recently I realized that it was something of an excuse for me. You, my readers, deserve more than that, and so I'll be trying my hardest to get past writer's block. _

_Enjoy._


End file.
